


Spencer and Maeve Love Story

by ahowell1993



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character death (not Spencer or Maeve), Cheating (not Spencer), Chief Strauss and Diana Reid are sisters, Divorce (Not Spencer), F/M, Father Figure Hotch, Fix-It of Sorts, Not for JJ fans in the beginning, Pregnancy, William Reid is an Asshole, no drug addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 166,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahowell1993/pseuds/ahowell1993
Summary: A week after the Fisher King case, 24-year-old Dr. Spencer Reid attends a lecture causing him to meet Maeve Donovan and they start a relationship. Will their relationship survive the demands of Spencer's job? Rewrite of my deleted story Romance by a Book with a lot of twists and changes. Cross posted on FanFiction.NetI don’t own Criminal Minds.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Elle Greenway/Original Male Character, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a rewrite of Romance by the Book and this starts a week after The Fisher King Parts One and Two instead of between Scared to Death and Children of the Dark. For the readers who remembered the kids that Spencer and Maeve had together, they'll still make their appearance at the same or different times while Spencer's half-sister Stephanie will still show up

Spencer was sitting in a lecture hall for a lecture about genetics at Mendel University when he heard a voice, "May I please sit with you?" asked a woman.

Spencer turned his head to find a woman with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, "Sure."

The woman sat down next to Spencer, "I'm Dr. Maeve Donovan."

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," said Spencer before tilting his head, "Are you related to the geneticist who's giving this lecture?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "She's my mom. I just earned my Ph. D. and will be working as a geneticist in the same lab as my mom."

"I work for the government," said Spencer as he looked at Maeve's left ring finger and saw no ring causing him to hope that she's single, "After this lecture, would you like to go out for dinner?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "It's a date."

Xxxxx

After the lecture was over, Maeve looked at Spencer, "I just need to talk to my mom before we could go out for dinner," said Maeve.

"OK," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Maeve approached Mary where Maeve hugged her mom, "You were great, mom," said Maeve.

"Thank you and you'll be guest lecturing about your work as a geneticist someday too," said Mary before glancing at Spencer, "I see that you made a new friend, Maeve."

Maeve smiled, "This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled as he waved at Dr. Mary Donovan, "I enjoyed your lecture."

"Thank you," said Mary.

Maeve looked at her mother, "Spencer and I are going out to eat."

"Hopefully this date will get me one step closer to becoming a grandmother someday," said Mary.

Maeve blushed and groaned, "Mom."

Mary gave her daughter a firm look, "You just turned 25 and your father and I aren't getting any younger. Even though you've just started your career, I believe that you'll find time to date," said Mary before shooing Spencer and her daughter off as she made Maeve promise to tell her how her date went.

Xxxxx

After arriving at an Italian restaurant near Mendel University and ordering their drinks, Maeve gave Spencer an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about your mom," said Maeve.

Spencer chuckled nervously, "It's OK. My mom and my colleagues tell me that I should get out and date more. I never had the time to date when I was in college because I was busy earning three PhDs and two bachelor degrees before I was recruited by the F.B.I. when I was 21 and started to work for the B.A.U. when I was 22."

"How old are you and what are your degrees?" asked Maeve.

"I'm 24 and I hold doctorates in mathematics, engineering, and chemistry while my bachelor's degrees are in psychology and sociology."

"And you earned all of that after graduating high school at 18?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "Having an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and a timed reading speed of 20,000 words per minute caused me to graduate from high school when I was 12."

"Impressive," said Maeve as a waitress brought their drinks and took their orders.

After the waitress left, Spencer and Maeve started to talk about their families, their education, who they work with, the places they traveled to, and the bad dates they had.

After splitting the cost of the bill, Spencer and Maeve were walking in a nearby park when Maeve looked at Spencer, "I had fun this evening. I hope that we can go on a second date in a few days," said Maeve.

"I was planning on going to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum on Saturday, would you like to join me?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "I would love to."

Spencer gave Maeve a nervous look as he thought about JJ bringing Garcia on the date he asked JJ on, "As long as you don't bring a coworker along on our second date."

Maeve shook her head as she thought about learning about the failed date Spencer went on after his 24th birthday, "I would never do that to you, Spencer," said Maeve reached into her purse and pulled out a notebook and scrawled down her phone number and home phone number, "Please look at my cell phone and landline numbers and memorize them."

Spencer quickly glanced at the number and committed it to memory, "Got both numbers memorized."

"Can you please give me your number so we can make plan plans for our second date?" asked Maeve.

"Please check your pocket," said Spencer.

Maeve reached into her pocket of her slacks only to find Spencer's business card with his cell phone number and a home number, "How did you do that?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Maeve laughed as she kissed Spencer's cheek, "I'll call you when I make it home," said Maeve as she hurried off to catch a taxi while Spencer quickly caught the next subway home.

Xxxxx

Two hours later Spencer was writing a letter to his mom about meeting Maeve at a lecture, the dinner date they went on, and the next date they were going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts three months after the last chapter so its August 16th of 2006 in this chapter. I do have Spencer be a bit harsh on JJ at the beginning of this chapter, but don't forget about JJ's confession in Truth or Dare and how controlling she sounded in Believer. I'm really excited about the new love interest that Spencer's supposed to get since I'm not a Reid/JJ shipper when it comes to a divorce needing to happen and JJ turning into GI JJ when she became a profiler in season 7. My dad was married before he met my mom and after my parents filed for a divorce, my dad ended up getting back with his first wife. And before you guys ask, JJ will still be getting together with Detective LaMontagne Jr. in this story.

Three months later

Xxx

Spencer was quickly packing up his messenger bag when JJ walked over to him.

"Hi, Spence," said JJ.

"Do we have another case?" asked Spencer.

JJ shook her head as she leaned against the filing cabinet connected to Spencer's desk only to show off her legs while she twirled her hair with her fingers, "Would like to go out for dinner with me right now?" asked JJ.

"I don't. Also, I would appreciate it if you stop asking me out or I'll report you to Human Resources the next time you ask me out. I'll also be telling Hotch that I'll be reporting you to Human Resources if you ask me out again," said Spencer before hurrying away towards the elevators.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer approached the table where Maeve was waiting for him and kissed her, "Hi."

"Hi," said Maeve.

Spencer reached from behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of roses, "These are for you."

Maeve smiled as she saw her favorite flowers, "Thank you."

After they sat down and ordered their beverages, Maeve looked at him, "How was Mobile, Alabama?" asked Maeve.

"Hot and humid, but we caught the unsub and saved the victim he abducted," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Maeve.

"Let's not talk about work right now since we need to celebrate our three-month anniversary," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled as she clinked her wine glass against Spencer's, "This has been the best three months of my life."

Spencer clinked his glass against Maeve's, "Mine too."

"I figured that having a girlfriend would be the reason why you've been so happy for the past three months and rushing out as soon as its 5 PM or I send you home right after a case," said Hotch.

Spencer turned around in his seat to find Hotch standing with Haley and a waitress, "Hi Hotch. Hello, Mrs. Hotchner," said Spencer before gesturing to Maeve, "This is my girlfriend of three months, Dr. Maeve Donovan."

Hotch gave Maeve a rare smile as he shook hands with Maeve, "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Donovan."

"Please call me Maeve. Spencer has told me a lot about you, Agent Hotchner," said Maeve.

"Please call me, Aaron," said Hotch.

Haley shook hands with Maeve, "Please call me Haley."

Maeve looked at the two empty chairs at their table, "Would you two like to join Spencer and me?" asked Maeve.

"Are you sure? Aaron and I overheard you two saying that it's your three-month anniversary and we wouldn't want to ruin your anniversary by turning your date night into an impromptu double date," said Haley.

"It's OK. We're going to be seeing a movie when we're done here," said Spencer.

"Plus I want to get to know Spencer's boss better," said Maeve.

Haley smiled, "I'll like to get to know the woman who's been making Spencer happy."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were sitting across from Hotch and Haley when Haley looked at Maeve, "How did you two meet?" asked Haley.

"We met when I sat down next to Spencer at my mother's lecture at Mendel University. After attending my mother's lecture, we agreed to go out to eat so we could talk more," said Maeve.

"What type of doctor are you?" asked Hotch.

"I'm a geneticist like my mother at Mendel University," said Maeve.

"Are you close to your parents?" asked Haley.

"I am and Spencer officially met them at my parents 4th of July barbecue," said Maeve.

Hotch thought about Spencer asking for some time off on Friday to spend a week his mother, "Are you going to be going with Reid to visit his mom on Friday, Maeve?" asked Hotch.

Maeve nodded, "My parents and I will be meeting Spencer's mom on Friday."

Xxxxx

An hour later Maeve and Haley were in the ladies' room when Spencer looked at Hotch, "I want to keep Maeve a secret for as long as possible because of how I was teased over Lila and the rest of my team finding out about my mom's schizophrenia and my father abandoning me during the Fisher King case three months and a week ago."

"I'm OK with keeping Maeve a secret, but I hope that you'll give me her number so I can contact her if you get injured," said Hotch.

"I'll give you Maeve's number," said Spencer before thinking about needing to talk to Hotch about JJ, "Remember the date I tried to take JJ on?" asked Spencer.

"I tried to give you advice, but you and JJ never got a second date," said Hotch.

"We never got a second date because of JJ deciding to bring Garcia along since she thought that she, Garcia, and myself should get to know each other better," said Spencer before sighing, "I didn't ask her out again because of how hurt I was, but for the past three months, JJ has asked me out for dinner or coffee 10 times. I turned her down each time because of dating Maeve. I told JJ this evening to stop asking me out or I'll report her to Human Resources while I'll be telling you what I told her."

Hotch noticed his wife and Maeve coming towards them as they talked and laughed, "Thank you for let me know and I'll talk to JJ."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Maeve sat back down next to her husband, "Haley showed me a picture of hers and Aaron's 10-month-old son and Jack is adorable, Spencer."

"Did Haley tell you about Reid said during Jack's first visit to the B.A.U.?" asked Hotch.

"She did," said Maeve before winking at Spencer, "Haley showed me some pictures of you doing sleight of hand tricks or reading to Jack when you were at Aaron's and Haley's for Easter dinner. You looked adorable in those pictures."

Spencer blushed, "I don't know what's worse, my girlfriend gushing over a photo of me reading to Jack or Hotch deciding to send that picture to my mom who's now begging for grandchildren in every letter she sends or during every phone call we have."

Haley looked at Maeve, "Are you wanting to have children someday, Maeve?" asked Haley.

Maeve nodded, "I want a house full of children," said Maeve before laughing at a memory, "On the day I met Spencer and introduced him to my mom after the lecture, my mom brought up wanting grandchildren in front of Spencer and me."

Haley laughed, "Moms can be like that."

Maeve looked at boyfriend's watch, "Since we're done eating and ate dessert, Spencer and I have to get going so we don't miss the movie we decided to see."

"What movie are you two going to see?" asked Hotch.

"Snakes on a Plane"," said Spencer.

"Let me know how the movie turns out," said Hotch.

"I will," said Spencer.

Haley looked at Maeve, "The next time I invite Spencer over to Aaron's and my house for dinner, you're invited."

"Are you sure?" asked Maeve.

"I want you there. Out of Aaron's team, I only invite Spencer over to my house twice a month for dinner since I want to make sure that he's eating healthy and is taking care of himself," said Haley.

"I'll be there since I'm excited about meeting Jack," said Maeve.

"The next time Aaron and Spencer are on a case, why don't we get together for dinner too," said Haley as she and Maeve quickly exchanged phone numbers before Spencer paid his and Maeve's bill so they could leave.

As they were taking a cab to one of the movie theaters, Maeve looked at her boyfriend as she looked at the phone number Haley typed into her phone so they could get together for lunch or dinner while their men were on a case, "I like Aaron and Haley, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "Hotch started training me when I was in the academy. He and Haley opened up their guest bedroom to me while they helped me find an apartment after I graduated from the academy. As soon as Haley learned about my parents, she insisted that I come over twice a month for dinner. Haley also has my apartment key so she could stick home-cooked meals into my refrigerator and freezer when I'm on my way home from a case."

"That's nice of her," said Maeve.

"My mom likes it that I have Hotch and Haley looking out for me and she's excited about meeting you next week," said Spencer.

"I'm excited too," said Maeve.

Xxxx

A half-hour later Spencer and Maeve were in the back fo the movie theater watching "Snakes on a Plane".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the day after the next chapter and I have it that Spencer went to both Cal-tech and M.I.T. for his Ph. D.s.

Spencer was pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee as he bounced off ideas on the consults that Morgan and Gideon were both working with Morgan and Gideon when JJ looked at him.

"Would you like me to take a few vacation days so you don't have to visit your mother alone?" asked JJ.

Spencer thought about him and Maeve agreeing that it was time for his teammates to know about him, "I won't be visiting my mom alone since my girlfriend of three months and her parents are going with me."

"You got a girlfriend, Reid?" asked Morgan.

"I'm glad that you're starting to have a life outside of these walls, Spencer," said Gideon.

Anger flashed through JJ's blue eyes, "Did you end up dating that tramp Lila Archer?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "Lila and I decided to stay friends because of how hectic our lives are," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and showed JJ, Gideon, Morgan a picture of Maeve, "This is my girlfriend Dr. Maeve Donovan. She recently started working as a geneticist at Mendel University."

JJ took in the sight of a Maeve's auburn hair and blue eyes, "I thought that you had a thing for blondes?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "I don't care if the woman I'm dating has blonde hair or not. All that matters is that Maeve is intelligent, kind, funny, isn't scared of my mom's schizophrenia, and doesn't get upset if a date is interrupted by this job or if I'm gone for a few days at a time."

"Then why not ask me out on a second date or said yes to going out on a date with me? We work together, so we both understand the demands of our jobs," said JJ.

"You already broke my heart once by bringing Garcia along on the date I asked you on since you thought that Garcia, yourself, and I should get to know each other better. I couldn't let you break my heart again, so that's why I never asked you out again," said Spencer.

A shocked Morgan looked at JJ, "No wonder Reid said that what happened on the date was top secret and refused to go on a second date with you."

JJ huffed as she walked away.

Spencer looked at Gideon, "Don't feel guilty about not realizing what JJ was going to do when you encouraged me to ask her out. What matters is that I found someone better."

Gideon nodded, "How did you two meet?" asked Gideon.

"We met when Maeve asked to sit next to me at her mother's lecture on genetics. After we introduced ourselves to each other and Maeve told me that she just started working as a geneticist, I asked her if she would go out for dinner with me after the lecture was over so we could talk more," said Spencer.

"Have you met Maeve's parents yet?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "Even though I talked to Maeve's mother for two minutes after the lecture, I officially met Maeve's family during the 4th of July. They already gave me their blessing to ask Maeve to marry me before I could ask Joseph for his blessing."

"Seems like you and Dr. Donovan are getting pretty serious if you already met Dr. Donovan's parents, you were given a blessing to propose to Maeve, and Dr. Donovan is meeting your mother tomorrow," said Gideon.

"I know, but I don't regret taking the chance to ask Maeve out," said Spencer.

"Have you two talked about moving in with each other yet?" asked Morgan.

"Maeve and I already agreed to move in with each other when we get back from Las Vegas," said Spencer.

"Have you two figured out if you two are going to stay in one of your apartments, find a bigger apartment, or buy or rent a house?" asked Morgan.

"We went house hunting last Saturday and our offer of $4,000,000 for a seven-bedroom and five and a half bath Tudor style house got accepted right away," said Spencer.

"How in the world are you and Maeve able to get a house seven-bedroom and five-bath for $4,000,000?" asked Morgan.

"Aside from going to Cal-tech and M.I.T. on full academic scholarships and grants; my uncle Gordon insisted on paying for half of what isn't covered by health insurance at Bennington Sanitarium, I hold four patents from my time at Cal-tech and M.I.T., having a Ph. D. in mathematics helps me make good investments, and I'm banned from casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin, and Pahrump because of my ability to count cards," said Spencer.

"Why a seven-bedroom house?" asked Gideon.

"Even though we've been together for three months, Maeve hopes on having a big family someday. We decided to buy a house with plenty of bedrooms so we don't have to move again in the future. The house we ended up getting already has a library with built-in bookshelves, a separate office that has built-in bookshelves, and there's plenty of space for Maeve's parents to live in and have privacy if they end up moving in with us to help take care of their grandchildren," said Spencer.

"When are you two going to move into that house?" asked Morgan.

"We can move in starting next week since the inspector already went through the house with Maeve while we were in Mobile," said Spencer.

"You and Maeve would be in Vegas during the move then," pointed out Morgan.

"I know, but Maeve and I ran into Hotch and Haley when we celebrated our three-month anniversary last night causing us to have an impromptu double date. We told them about the house and that we hired painters to paint certain rooms and hired movers to pack up our belongings and move everything while we're in Vegas causing Haley to volunteer on supervising the move for us while Maeve's parents will help out when they come back Sunday," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you'll introduce Maeve to us when you guys get back," said Morgan.

"I will since I decided to tell you guys about Maeve today as another way to get JJ to stop asking me out on a date," said Spencer.

"Another way?" asked Gideon.

"JJ asked me out again last night and I told her to stop asking me out while I'll be warning Hotch that I'll report her to Human Resources the next time I ask her out. Hotch promised me that he'll talk to JJ today," said Spencer.

"I'll talk to her too, but either way I'm happy for you, Spencer," said Gideon.

"I'm happy for you too," said Morgan before he and Gideon walked away.

Spencer was getting himself a snack from the cupboard when Garcia joined him, "Do you know why an angry JJ got sent home by Hotch?" asked Garcia.

"I ended up telling everyone that I've been dating a geneticist for three months and my girlfriend will be meeting my mom tomorrow. JJ didn't take the news about me moving on from her well and I take it that Hotch just talked to JJ about what I told him about and he sent her home to cool down," said Spencer before sighing, "After the Redskins game, I decided that it's better to just stay friends so JJ wouldn't break my heart again despite me breaking JJ's heart."

Garcia nodded, "You're also not the type of person who breaks up with a current girlfriend to date a former crush."

"Are you upset about me turning down JJ because of dating someone else?" asked Spencer.

Garcia shook her head, "I figured that you were protecting yourself from JJ breaking your heart again when you constantly turned her down, but I know that JJ will eventually move on."

"I hope that she'll move on too," said Spencer.

"When can I meet the woman who's making you very happy?" asked Garcia.

"Maeve and I just bought a house on Saturday since we decided to move in together and movers will be moving us in when we're in Vegas. When Maeve and I are settled in, we'll have a housewarming party so you, Morgan, Gideon, JJ, and Elle can meet Maeve," said Spencer.

"What about Hotch and Haley?" asked Garcia.

"Maeve and I ran into Hotch and Haley while we were celebrating our three-month anniversary and closing in on a house last night causing us to have an impromptu double date. They instantly approved Maeve on the spot while Haley and Maeve's parents will supervise the move."

"Mind if I see a picture of Maeve?" asked Garcia.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and showed Garcia a picture of Maeve.

Garcia smiled at the picture of Maeve, "Seems like you found yourself a pretty and smart cookie."

"I did," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

The next afternoon, Spencer stood outside the day room at Bennington Sanitarium with Maeve and Maeve's parents. After watching his mother for a minute, Spencer looked at Maeve.

"Ready?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Maeve.

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were standing in front of Diana.

"Hi mom," said Spencer.

Diana looked up from her journal and smiled when she saw her son with the woman she has seen in recent pictures, "I'm glad that you were finally able to take time off to visit me again, Spencer."

Spencer hugged his mother, "Sorry that it took three months to visit. Work has been hectic since we're a teammate down while I've been spending all of my free time with Maeve."

"It's OK since you kept up with your daily letters," said Diana before looking at Maeve who was waiting patiently, "Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or not?" asked Diana.

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Dr. Maeve Donovan," said Spencer before looking at Maeve, "Maeve, I would like to introduce you to my mother Dr. Diana Reid,"

Maeve shook hands with her boyfriend's mother, "I'm honored to finally meet you, Dr. Reid."

Diana looked at Maeve, "Please call me Diana since my son now is the Dr. Reid in my family, and you look much prettier in person." said Diana as she hugged Maeve.

"Thank you," said Maeve.

"Please sit down you two," said Diana.

"Before we sit, my parents should join us," said Maeve as she gestured her parents to join them.

As soon as Maeve's parents joined them, Maeve gestured to her parents, "Diana, I want you to meet my parents Mary and Joseph Donovan."

Mary smiled at Diana, "It's nice to meet the woman who raised a wonderful man who's making my daughter happy."

"Likewise about meeting the parents of the woman who's making my son happy," said Diana.

After all five adults were sitting down, Diana looked at Maeve, "Spencer told me that you're a geneticist in his letters."

"I decided to follow my mom's footsteps," said Maeve.

"So your not afraid of my schizophrenia?" asked Diana.

"I'm not," said Maeve.

"Are you also not afraid of giving me grandchildren when you two are ready?" asked Diana.

Spencer groaned as he blushed, "Mom."

Diana looked at her son, "Having grandchildren would give you a reason to visit me more often while you'll eat more regularly and healthier too."

"I've already put on a couple of pounds since meeting Maeve three months ago," said Spencer.

"I noticed that, but hopefully Maeve can convince you to get a haircut too," said Diana.

Xxxxx

After talking about the house that Spencer and Maeve bought together, Diana looked at her son, "Could you please go get me some water?" asked Diana.

"Sure, mom," said Spencer as he got up and left the room.

As soon as Spencer was out of earshot, Maeve looked at Diana, "We have talked about having a large family after we're married."

"What did Spencer say?" asked Diana.

"He wants to have kids as a way to get back at his father, and I told him that he's almost out of the high range for males to become schizophrenic," said Maeve.

"I like you," smiled Diana before looking at the photo album that she had nearby, "Want to see some pictures of Spencer as a baby and a little boy?" asked Diana.

Maeve nodded, and for the next five minutes Diana, Maeve, Mary, and Joseph went through Diana's photo album together.

Xxxx

When Spencer returned 10 minutes later, his eyes went wide when he saw his mother showing off his baby pictures, "Are you showing Maeve my baby pictures?" asked a blushing Spencer.

Maeve looked at her boyfriend, "My parents already showed you pictures of me as a child, so I deserve to see some of you too."

"Come sit with us, Spencer," said Diana.

Spencer shook his head as he sat down between his mom and girlfriend on the couch while listening to his mom tell Maeve the story about him trying to walk across the backyard fence when he was four-years-old.

Xxxx

An hour later Maeve, Mary, and Joseph chose to leave the sanitarium so Spencer could have alone time with his mother when Diana reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a jewelry box, "Since Maeve makes you happy and you told me that Mary and Joseph gave you their blessing to propose to Maeve, I approve Maeve as my future daughter-in-law," said Diana.

Spencer accepted the jewelry box from his mother and opened it up and realized that his mother was giving him his grandmother's engagement ring, "I already planned on taking you, Maeve, Mary, and Joseph to Binions after I introduce Maeve to Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon. I'll propose to Maeve while we're at Binion's for dinner."

"If Maeve says yes, would you please get married before you have to go back to Washington D.C.?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "What Maeve doesn't know is that her mother packed her wedding dress, a dress for herself, and her father and I packed our best suits since they knew that I was planning on proposing while we're here. They also gave me their blessing to elope since it's going to be a while before I can take vacation time and my job can ruin wedding planning."

"What about your coworkers attending your wedding?" asked Diana.

"We can just film the wedding so I can show my colleagues when I get home while we'll just have a housewarming party as a reception," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "I also didn't want JJ to keep Maeve and me from getting married since she isn't happy that I'm dating someone else. I could imagine her trying to ruin my wedding by giving a last-minute case that I'm needed for or telling the minister or judge that she objects me from marrying Maeve."

Diana nodded as she thought about how JJ was making sure that she had everything she needed and asked her about what Spencer was like as a child, "Even though I met Jennifer when you brought me to Quantico three-months ago, I had to keep myself from scratching out her eyes for breaking your heart."

Spencer looked at the clock in his mother's room, "You should probably think about getting ready to go out since reservations are at 5 PM."

"I'll have one of the nurses help get me ready," said Diana.

Xxxxx

Later on that evening Spencer, Maeve, Diana, Mary, and Joseph were enjoying chicken fried lobster at Binions and when Maeve received her lava cake dessert she gasped when she saw an engagement ring that contained a diamond ring in the shape of a flower causing her to look at Spencer who was kneeling, "Before you start your proposal, I already knew that you were going to propose and I say yes to marrying you," said Maeve.

Spencer shook his head as he placed the engagement ring on Maeve's left ring finger, "How did you know?" asked Spencer.

"I saw my mother's wedding dress, one of mom's formal dresses, and yours and dad's best suits in mom's hotel closet when mom was doing my hair, so I had an inkling that you were going to propose and we'll most likely elope while we're here," said Maeve.

"Are you OK with eloping?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "My parents are here with us while I would want your mom at the wedding and I like the idea of starting our life as newlyweds in the house we bought together."

"Since we're here until next week Friday, how soon will you like to go get a marriage license and get married?" asked Spencer.

"How about tomorrow since my parents will be flying back to D.C. on Sunday to help supervise our move?" asked Maeve.

"Tomorrow works," said Spencer before looking at his mother, "Do you think that Dr. Jesson will let me sleep on your couch so I could follow the tradition of Maeve and me being separated until the wedding?" asked Spencer.

"I'll tell Dr. Jesson that I'll scratch her eyes out if she doesn't let you stay with me tonight," said Diana.

Xxx

An hour later Spencer was hanging up his suit in his mother's closet before he sat up with his mother in bed as he listened to his mother read to him.

Xxxx

The next afternoon Spencer and Maeve were saying their vows to each other before Spencer's mother, Aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and Maeve's parents all teared up as they watched their son, daughter, or nephew kiss each other to seal their marriage.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were in their hotel room having sex for the first time to consummate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided not to include the wedding and JJ will be moving from Spencer in a future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts two days after the last chapter, so Spencer and Maeve are on their impromptu honeymoon. I hope everyone knows what book/movie quote I had Maeve asked Spencer during breakfast.

A naked Spencer woke up to sunlight streaming through the hotel room of his and Maeve's hotel room. Spencer reached for his glasses and slipped them on before he then turned himself and saw that Maeve's side of the bed was empty just as Maeve exited the bathroom while wearing nothing but the dress shirt he wore the evening before.

"Good morning, Spencer," said Maeve.

"After we eat breakfast, what tourist attraction are you going to show me?" asked Maeve.

Spencer blushed a bit as he looked at the scar on his wrist, "Since my mom told you about the time I pretended to be a tightrope walker, we might as well go to Circus Circus."

Maeve grinned, "Perfect."

"I'll go get in the shower," said Spencer.

"I'll join you and then we can go out for breakfast," said Maeve.

Xxxx

Two-hours later Spencer and Maeve were eating their breakfast when Spencer looked at his left ring finger which contained the wedding band that Maeve bought him when they picked out their wedding bands before they were forced to be separated for the night.

"Are you thinking about the answer to the ultimate question about life, the universe, and everything?" asked Maeve as she poured maple syrup onto her pancakes.

"42," answered Spencer absently.

Maeve chuckled, "What are you thinking about?" asked Maeve.

"I'm wondering if us being married is a dream that I'll be waking up to?" asked Spencer.

Maeve looked at the gold wedding band that was underneath the engagement ring that she decided to continue wearing, "This isn't a dream, Spencer. When we get home, I'll be changing my driver's license and my university ID to Dr. Maeve Reid."

"I know that aside from changing you to my next of kin and making you my medical power of attorney, I'll have to deal with my team being upset about me eloping with you before they could meet you," said Spencer.

"We'll tell them that your job and JJ made us decide to elope while we just wanted my parents, your mother, and your Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon with us. They might be upset that they couldn't watch you get married, but they'll eventually understand the reasons why we eloped, Spencer," said Maeve.

"When do you want to start trying for a baby?" asked Spencer.

Maeve thought about how hectic their lives would be for the next few weeks, "I want to wait a month so we can have time to settle into our new house, I can meet the rest of your teammates, and we have a few weeks of a honeymoon phase," said Maeve.

"I understand," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

Two days later, Spencer and Maeve were leaving the Mob Museum when Spencer's cell phone rings causing Spencer to answer his phone without checking the caller id. When he hung up a few minutes later, he looked at his wife, "That was uncle Gordon calling," said Spencer.

Maeve thought about her mother-in-law and Spencer's Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon telling them to focus on visiting museums in Las Vegas, going to national parks, and going to Lake Mead instead of spending their honeymoon with them, "Are they OK?" asked Maeve.

"They are, but we're leaving for a three-day motor tour to the Grand Canyon through the Arizona River Runners tomorrow morning," said Spencer.

"How are we able to go on a tour I wanted to go on at the last minute?" asked Maeve.

"Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon were supposed to go on that tour, but they decided that we should go in their place," said Spencer.

"They spent thousands of dollars to go on this trip," said Maeve.

"I know, but this trip is their last-minute wedding gift to us and they can always book another trip," said Spencer.

"We'll make sure to get your aunt and uncle something special for Christmas," said Maeve.

"Knowing Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon, they would just want me to give them great-nieces and great-nephews to spoil as our way to thank them," said Spencer.

Maeve thought about the supplies that they would need, "Since we already have clothing that would be perfect to wear, do we need to buy any supplies?" asked Maeve.

"Uncle Gordon has the supplies we need," said Spencer.

"Good," said Maeve.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were at their hotel packing for their three-day motor tour when Spencer pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch who answered on the second ring.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon with Maeve instead of calling me, Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Maeve's parents told Haley that Maeve and I eloped?" asked Spencer.

"They did, but I haven't told the rest of the team yet," said Hotch.

"I hope that you're not mad about Maeve and me choosing to elope with only my mom, aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and Maeve's parents present," said Spencer.

"I'm not mad at all since it's yours and Maeve's choice on when and where to get married. You are someone who likes to keep his private life private while you wouldn't want to overwhelm your mother by having a big wedding," said Hotch.

"Thank you for understanding," said Spencer.

"We'll just have a team dinner to celebrate your nuptials when you and Maeve are settled into your new house," said Hotch.

"Maeve and I were planning on having a house warming party as soon as we're settled in," said Spencer.

"Haley and your in-laws have everything except your books and clothes unpacked while I took care of getting a security system installed for you and Maeve. I also took it upon myself to pack up your gun and the case files you took home, and I unpacked the case files in your new office while your gun is in my office at the B.A.U.," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you for yours and Haley's help."

"Do you want to tell me why you're calling so you can get back to your honeymoon?" asked Hotch.

"I'll be unreachable for the next three days since Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon are sending Maeve and me on a three-day motor tour with the Arizona River Runners in their place as their wedding gift to us. We'll be staying at a ranch for the first day, going to the Grand Canyon, a two-day whitewater rafting trip along the Colorado River, and camping underneath the stars," said Spencer.

"It seems like Maeve will be a good influence on you since you'll be getting out of your comfort zone and try out something new," said Hotch.

"I went camping and whitewater rafting with the Boy Scout troop I was involved with here in Las Vegas and then Pasadena," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer hung up with Hotch so he and Maeve could have sex one more time before they leave for Arizona.

Xxxx

Four days later Spencer and Maeve were sharing a bus seat as they headed back to Las Vegas after spending three days at a ranch, visiting the Grand Canyon, and whitewater rafting, "I had a great time in this trip," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Me too."

Maeve who was holding her digital camera looked at the pictures that she took of Spencer riding a horse, a picture that someone kindly took of them while they were whitewater rafting, a picture of them learning how to do a line dance, a picture of Spencer skeet shooting, and a picture of them standing in front of the Grand Canyon and waterfalls, "Should we plan to go on this trip with our future children in 10 years?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

The next morning Spencer and Maeve smiled as Diana walked towards them.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves the past week?" asked Diana.

"We sure did and I have pictures to show you," said Maeve.

Spencer held up a paper bag, "Maeve and I picked up breakfast, so why don't we go eat in the garden before Maeve and I have to head to the airport."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were sitting on the grass in the garden eating breakfast while Spencer and Maeve told Diana about what they did during their honeymoon before they had to head to the airport.

Xxxx

Six hours later, Spencer and Maeve smiled when they saw Maeve's parents waiting for them by the baggage claim.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," said Maeve as she hugged her parents.

Mary took in the sight of her daughter's and son-in-law's tans, "I hope that you two applied a lot of sunscreen frequently."

"We did, mom," said Maeve.

"Did you two have a good honeymoon?" asked Joseph.

"We'll tell you two about what we did during dinner," said Maeve.

Xxxx

As soon as Joseph pulled into the driveway of Spencer's and Maeve's new house and Spencer and Maeve got out of Maeve's parents' car, Spencer quickly squatted.

"What are you doing, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer quickly lifted Maeve into a bridal carry, "I'll be carrying you over the threshold."

Joseph laughed as he looked at his wife, "Go unlock the door and un-arm the security system for Spencer and Maeve and I'll get Maeve's and Spencer's bags into the house."

A minute later Spencer was carrying Maeve through the threshold of their new house before setting Maeve on the couch.

"I'm glad you followed the tradition of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold of their house to keep demons from entering a newly married couple's home," said Maeve.

Spencer laughed, "Me too."

Xxxxx

45 minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Mary, and Joseph were eating one of the homemade frozen lasagnas that Haley stuck into Spencer's and Maeve's brand new refrigerator when Mary looked at her daughter and son-in-law, "What did you two do after your father and I flew back here to help with the move?" asked Mary.

"After dropping you two off at the airport, we toured Red Rock Canyon before going to Lake Mead. Then for the next three days, I showed Maeve Circus Circus, various museums, Lake Mead, and the Hoover Dam," said Spencer.

"Spencer's aunt and uncle sent us to Arizona to participate in the Arizona River Runner three-day motor tour in their place," said Maeve.

"What's that?" asked Mary.

"Going to Bar 10 Ranch in Arizona which involves three days of spending a day on a ranch, going on a helicopter tour over the Grand Canyon, and go on a two-day-long white water rafting trip before heading back to Las Vegas," said Spencer.

"Did you enjoy that three day trip to Arizona?" asked Joseph.

"I had a blast and everyone in our group was friendly to us. We agreed that we need to this trip with our future children in 10 years," said Maeve.

"Were there any children in your group?" asked Mary.

Maeve nodded, "There were four children with us and they loved it when Spencer put on a magic show to them, history of the Grand Canyon, talked about nature, and recited books to them," said Maeve before laughing, "The parents of those children gave us their email addresses so we could send them a birth announcement after we have our first child."

"Speaking of children, how soon should we expect the news about becoming grandparents?" asked Mary.

Maeve smiled as she shook her head, "We plan on waiting a month to try for a baby so we have time to adjust to our new house and married life."

"Either way, your mother and I will be excited," said Joseph.

Xxxx

After Maeve's parents left for the evening, Spencer and Maeve spent the next couple of hours christening their new bedroom, Spencer's home office, and their library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will have an I did not see that coming moment because Spencer will learn that he's related to someone who he has known since he joined the B.A.U. and I can tell you that its not Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, Garcia, Elle, or JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter. The team finds out about Spencer's marriage while Spencer learns that he's related to someone he has known for a few years.

Spencer and Maeve were eating the blueberry and banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for breakfast when Maeve looked at her husband, "Are you nervous about telling your teammates that we eloped while we were in Las Vegas this morning?" asked Maeve.

"I am," said Spencer.

"Since I'm taking today off to change my driver's license and work on unpacking, why don't I stop by the B.A.U. at lunchtime with some lunch for you?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "I'll let you know if you can or can't visit," said Spencer before looking at the clock on the microwave, "I should probably leave for work."

"If you don't have a case, I'll be there by noon," said Maeve.

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were kissing each other before they exchanged 'I love yous' before Spencer got into his car.

Xxxx

Over an hour later Spencer entered the B.A.U. only to find Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan fixing themselves each a cup of coffee causing him to approach his teammates while he kept his hands in his pockets, "Good morning," said Spencer.

"You look like you got a lot of sun during your vacation," said Morgan.

"Maeve and I ended up going on a three-day motor tour in my aunt and uncle's place," said Spencer.

"Three-day motor tour?" asked Garcia.

"Flying to Arizona to spend a night at a ranch before spending the next two days going to the Grand Canyon and whitewater rafting along the Colorado River before driving back to Las Vegas," said Spencer.

"Sounds like a trip I would go on," said Gideon.

"It would be," said Spencer.

"How did introducing Dr. Donovan to your mother go?" asked Gideon.

Spencer rocked back and forth on his heels while he kept his hands in his pockets, "My mom loved her and she gave me my grandmother's engagement ring as her way to say that she approves her."

Garcia squealed, "When and how are you going to propose?" asked Garcia.

"I already proposed and Maeve said yes," said Spencer.

"Have you two figured out a date yet?" asked Garcia.

"About that, Maeve and I took advantage of my mom having a good day, my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon being in town, and Maeve's parents joining us to elope," said Spencer as he removed his hands from his pockets causing his teammates to see a gold wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Congratulations and hopefully Maeve understands the demands of this job," said Gideon.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"I was hoping on being your best man," said Morgan.

"My mom asked Maeve and me to elope while Maeve's parents gave me their blessing to elope. We agreed to elope since this job would make it hard to plan a wedding," said Spencer.

Garcia looked at Spencer, "Even though I'm upset about you eloping, I just hope that you are willing to have a cute baby with Maeve to make up for eloping."

"Maeve and I already planned to be parents by the end of next year," said Spencer.

JJ who stayed silent during the revelation glared at Spencer, "Either way, you should have married me instead of that tramp Maeve."

"As Richard Bach once said, 'If you love something, set them free. If they come back, it's yours. If they don't, it wasn't meant to be," quoted Spencer.

"Why are you quoting me that?" asked JJ.

"I already told you that my crush went away on you after you ruined our date to that Redskins game, so you need to let me go since I fell in love with Maeve and married her. I know that your heart is broken right now, but you'll eventually meet a great guy who you'll fall in love with" said Spencer.

"What does your mother think about your whirlwind romance and elopement with Maeve?" asked JJ.

"My mother is happy that I fell in love with someone like Maeve while she told me that she wanted to scratch your eyes out for ruining the date I asked you on when she was in protective custody here," said Spencer.

"What if I'm in love with you?" asked JJ.

"As I told you a minute ago, I don't have a crush on you anymore and I'm married to Maeve. You need to let me go," said Spencer firmly.

"Agent Jareau, from now on you leave Dr. Reid alone unless you talk to him about a case or I'll be transferring you to another field office or agency so you wouldn't be able to harass my nephew anymore," ordered Chief Strauss.

Spencer turned around and looked at his section chief in shock, "You're my aunt?" asked Spencer.

"Reid's your nephew?" asked Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, Garcia.

"You're Spence's aunt?" asked a paler JJ.

"Yes," said Chief Strauss as she looked at her shocked nephew, "Why don't we go to my office so I can explain why you didn't know about me in private."

Xxxx

10-minutes later Spencer was sitting across from Strauss when Chief Strauss pulled a framed photo that she kept in her desk and passed it to Spencer, "I was only 22-years-old when you were born and I moved out here when you were two-years-old," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer looked at the photo and saw his mother and Chief Strauss holding him when he was born and a few other pictures of him with Chief Strauss on his first and second birthday before speaking quietly, "When I met you in this building, I always thought that we had some type of connection since you have the same blonde hair and blue eyes as my mom and uncle Gordon. You were shocked and sounded a bit emotional when I was introduced to you here. I always knew that mom had a little sister, but she cut your head out of pictures at my old house and uncle Gordon's house," said Spencer before looking into his aunt's eyes, "What happened between you and my mom? Why didn't you tell that me you were my aunt when you hired me?" asked Spencer softly.

"Your mother's schizophrenia caused her to despise the government, so when I joined the F.B.I., your mother disowned me as her sister and your aunt since she didn't want the government to take you away from her. When you were placed into the B.A.U., I got a phone call from your mother telling me not to say anything or hurt you or she'll ask Gordon to bring her here so she could scratch out my eyes. Your uncle Gordon always made sure to send me pictures of you while he promised me that he would take care of you and your mother after your father left. When I saw him at your graduation from the academy, we agreed not to say anything about me being your aunt," said Chief Strauss.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" asked Spencer.

"Your mother and uncle Gordon both called me the day after you eloped with Dr. Donovan. They both told me about their worries about Agent Jareau trying to break you and Dr. Donovan up and asked me to protect you and your wife," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer nodded, "JJ's not happy that I didn't give her a second chance after she messed up on the date that Gideon set up for JJ and me for my birthday last October, but I don't regret meeting Maeve and falling in love with her."

"Diana read some of the letters that describe the dates you went on while telling me that Dr. Donovan is perfect for you. I instantly promised them that I would protect your relationship with your wife from Agent Jareau," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer thought about how Strauss's superior would take the news about him and his section chief being aunt and nephew, "What about our careers? I don't think that anyone would be happy about me working under you."

"Aside from the Director knowing that you're my nephew, you'll continue working under me since I have it that my status as your aunt and your status as my nephew is redacted in our personal files and not kept in the computers. When we see each other on paperwork days, we'll just have to stay professional by using our professional titles and not tell everyone that we're related," said Chief Strauss.

"What about my teammates and the agents and civilian staff that heard you call me your nephew when you called out JJ?" asked Spencer.

"I have my ways to keep them quiet," said Chief Strauss before giving Spencer a soft look, "I know that you're going to be in shock about a secret being kept from you for years, but I'm going to tell Agent Hotchner to make sure you talk to a bureau psychologist about a major revelation I just gave you," said Chief Strauss.

"The day after I met Maeve, I started talking to a private psychologist about my painful childhood so I have my painful childhood memories resolved before Maeve and I have our first child. So I'll talk to Dr. Moss about this revelation," said Spencer.

"Good," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer looked at the pictures of the two teenage girls and a young boy, "Are you afraid about schizophrenia being passed down to your children?" asked Spencer.

"You never knew that your mother was addicted to drugs when she was in college? Doctors believe that your mother developed schizophrenia from all the drugs she experimented with during the 60s and 70s," said Chief Strauss.

"My mom or uncle Gordon never told me that, but hearing about what can be the cause of my mother's schizophrenia relieves me a bit," said Spencer before looking at the pictures of his cousins, "What are my cousins' names and how old are they?" asked Spencer.

"Sarah is 15, Molly is 13, and Tyler is 10," said Chief Strauss.

"Do my uncle and my cousins know about me?" asked Spencer.

"They do since your uncle Richard was wondering why you and your mother weren't at my wedding 20-years-ago and your cousins know about you from the pictures I have of you and knowing that they have an aunt that they have yet to meet," said Chief Strauss.

"Does my mother know that you decided to tell me that you're my aunt?" asked Spencer.

"Your mother gave me her blessing, but we agreed that it's your choice if you want me to be part of your life," said Chief Strauss.

"I need to talk to Maeve first," said Spencer.

"I know, but when you're ready you and Maeve are invited to my house for dinner," said Chief Strauss.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready," said Spencer.

"Even if you're never ready, I just hope you know that I'm proud of the man you became," said Chief Strauss before looking at the clock and saw that it was 10 AM, "If you want to, you can take the rest of the day off to digest the bombshell I gave you."

"I just took eight-days off so I could introduce Maeve to my mom, marry Maeve, and go on our honeymoon. So I'll like to stay here and catch up on paperwork since Maeve will be bringing me lunch at noon," said Spencer.

"OK, but please make sure to talk to your therapist," said Chief Strauss.

"I'll call Dr. Moss while I head back to the B.A.U.," said Spencer.

Strauss wrote her phone number onto some paper and passed it to Spencer, "This is my personal cell phone number. Please call me when you're ready to get together for dinner."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready," said Spencer.

Xxxx

15 minutes later Spencer sat down at his desk when Morgan looked at Spencer, "Is the Ice Queen really your aunt?" asked Morgan.

"Yes and I was ordered not to talk about what Strauss and I discussed here, but I'll eventually be OK," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and typed out a text message to Maeve.

EVERYONE EXCEPT JJ TOOK THE NEWS OF US ELOPING BEFORE THEY COULD MEET YOU WELL, AND I FOUND OUT SOME SHOCKING NEWS THAT I'LL TELL YOU AT HOME. ~ SR

A minute later Maeve replied.

THAT'S GOOD AND EVENTUALLY, JENNIFER WILL WARM UP TO ME. WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR TEAMMATES ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF SUBS THEY LIKE FROM SUBWAY AND I'LL BUY THEM LUNCH. ~ MR

Spencer smiled as he typed his reply.

I'LL ASK THEM. ~ SR

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer, Maeve, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, and Gideon were eating lunch in the break room while Maeve told her husband's teammates about herself while JJ chose to eat in her office.

Xxxx

Later on that day at 6 P.M., Spencer entered his and Maeve's house only to find Maeve placing dinner on the dining room table.

"How was the rest of your workday?" asked Maeve.

"Everyone except JJ approved you, but eventually she'll start approving you," said Spencer.

"I know," said Maeve before thinking about the text that her husband sent her, "What was the shocking news you have to tell me?" asked Maeve.

"You remember hearing that my mom had a little sister?" asked Spencer.

"Who you haven't seen since you were two and your mom and uncle Gordon refuse to tell you her name," said Maeve.

"I finally found out who my long lost aunt is," said Spencer.

"How?" asked Maeve.

Spencer started to repeat the conversation he had with JJ and eventually Chief Strauss.

Xxxx

When Spencer was finished recounting everything that was said, Maeve looked at her husband, "Since your mother was the one to tell your Aunt Erin to stay away and she's giving her blessing to reconnect with you, what are you going to do?" asked Maeve.

"I'll talk to you and my therapist about how I feel. When I'm ready, we'll go over to Chief Strauss's house for dinner so I can meet my uncle Richard and my cousins Sarah, Molly, and Tyler. When we become parents, I know that Chief Strauss will be more active in our future children's lives than my mom," said Spencer.

Maeve rested her hand on top of her husband, "Either way, I'll support your decision."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer and Maeve were cuddling on the couch while Spencer read "The Sign of Four" by Arthur Conan Doyle out loud to Maeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought that having Chief Strauss be Spencer's maternal aunt would be an interesting twist since Diana Reid and Chief Erin Strauss both have blonde hair and blue eyes while she was never harsh to Spencer on the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on September 27th of 2006 so Spencer and Maeve have been married for over a month, Spencer and Maeve have gone over to Aunt Erin Strauss's house for dinner twice, while there are references to P911.

Maeve looked at her husband as they ate the pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon they cooked for breakfast together, "Even though I love your new haircut, I'm trying to decide if you look better wearing glasses or not," said Maeve.

Spencer pushed up the glasses that he had to start wearing 24-7 after developing an allergic reaction to a new contact lens cleaning solution and his ophthalmologist told him to wear his glasses full-time when he visited his ophthalmologist to get eye drops to help his eyes up the bridge of his nose, "Why?" asked Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband's recently cut curls that she slicked back with some hair gel, "You looked so adorable wearing glasses in your childhood pictures and I can't wait to have a mini-Spencer who looks just like you with your curly brown hair, big hazel doe-like eyes, and wears glasses spouting off facts and statistics while his nose is in a book," said Maeve.

Spencer thought about wanting a little girl who had Maeve's auburn hair and blue-eyes, "I want a mini-Maeve who has me wrapped around her finger running around and she wouldn't be allowed to date until she's 30."

Maeve laughed, "I can already imagine our future daughters telling you that I dated and married you when I was 25 so they can date before they turn 30 whether you like it or not."

Xxxx

Elle looked at Spencer as they headed to College Park, Maryland so they could assist one of Supervisory Special Agent Katie Cole's agents by watching live video feed of Peter to determine where Peter could be, "Even though I'm sorry that I missed out on your housewarming party so I could meet your wife, congratulations on your marriage," said Elle.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"I know that your wife isn't JJ or Lila Archer since I saw you with a different woman at the Smithsonian Natural History Museum a few weeks ago. So what's your wife's name and what does she do for work?" asked Elle.

"Dr. Maeve Donovan. She's a geneticist who's part of a research team at Mendel University," said Spencer.

Elle thought about knowing about Spencer's PhDs in mathematics, engineering, and chemistry, "A fellow scientist."

"Who also loves to read books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," said Spencer.

"How and when did you two meet?" asked Elle.

"A week after the Randall Gardner case, I was attending a lecture on genetics at Mendel University. Maeve asked me if she could sit next to me and I allowed her. After we introduced ourselves to each other, we agreed to go out for dinner after the lecture," said Spencer.

"So you two have been together for basically four months. When did you two marry?" asked Elle.

"Three days after our three-month anniversary, I took Maeve and her parents to Las Vegas so they can meet my mom, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordan. My mom gave me an engagement ring right after Maeve and her parents left so I could have one on one time causing me to propose later on that evening. We ended up eloping the next afternoon since Maeve's parents had to come back here the next day and we could use the remainder of our vacation as our honeymoon," said Spencer.

"I hope you have pictures and a video from the wedding," said Elle.

"I do and the team watched the video and looked at the pictures at my housewarming party," said Spencer.

"Did Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan like Maeve?" asked Elle.

"Everyone but JJ approves Maeve while JJ refuses to meet her," said Spencer.

A shocked Elle looked at Spencer, "JJ doesn't approve Maeve?" asked Elle.

"A few days after my first date with Maeve, JJ asked me out on a date to make up for ruining the date to the Redskins game since she realized that the events of the Randall Gardner case made her realize that she's in love with me," said Spencer.

"JJ ruined that date Gideon set you up on?" asked Elle.

"She brought Garcia along since she thought that the three youngest members of the team should get to know each other better," said Spencer.

"JJ never realized that the game you asked her to join you at was supposed to be a date?" asked Elle.

"She didn't realize that it was supposed to be a date until after the game. I told my mom about the game, and she told me that I shouldn't give JJ a second chance and let my crush on her go and move on since there would be someone else who would make me happy and understand my intelligence," said Spencer.

"Your mother was right since I can tell that Maeve makes you happy. You have a sparkle in your eyes that I never saw before while you're smiling more too," said Elle before giving Spencer a small smile, "After we find Peter, I hope that you can introduce me to Maeve."

"You'll meet her soon," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Aside from you learning that I fell in love with a geneticist and married her, you should also know that Chief Strauss is my mom's little sister."

A wide-eyed Elle looked at Spencer, "Chief Strauss is your aunt?" asked Elle.

Spencer nodded, "Strauss showed me the few pictures of her and my mom together when they were kids and pictures of her me together from when I was a baby until I was two. When I was two-years-old, my mom disowned Strauss from being her little sister and being my aunt when Strauss joined the F.B.I. when I was two."

"How did you find out that Strauss was your aunt?" asked Elle.

Spencer recounted the conversation he had with JJ and what Strauss said to get JJ to leave him alone.

Xxxx

When Spencer was done repeating the conversation, Elle glanced at Spencer, "Has JJ tried harassing you about going on a date with her or divorcing Maeve since the day Strauss told her to leave you alone?" asked Elle.

"JJ has remained professional ever since the revelation," said Spencer.

"Good," said Elle before thinking about what she knew about Spencer's family, "Have you and your mother reconnected with Chief Strauss yet?" asked Elle.

"Aside from Maeve and me going to Strauss's house for dinner twice in the past month, my mom has spent the past month reconnecting with her sister through letters and phone calls. Arrangements have already been made for my mom to come out and visit around my birthday so she can see her sister," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Elle.

Spencer looked at a picture of Peter causing him to imagine him and Maeve having sons and daughters who look like him, look like Maeve, or be a perfect mixture of them.

"What are you thinking about now?" asked Elle.

"What Maeve's and my future children would look like," answered Spencer.

Elle thought about Spencer confining in her about his mother after he saved her life when she was held hostage by Dr. Theodore Bryar when she took him out for Cuban food to thank him, "I thought that you wouldn't want kids because of you being afraid of inheriting your mother's schizophrenia?" asked Elle.

"Strauss told me that my mom ended up schizophrenic because of experimenting with drugs in college during the 1960s and 1970s and no one else in the family has been diagnosed with schizophrenia," said Spencer.

"That must be a huge relief for you," said Elle.

"It is. I already promised myself that I would never be like my father," said Spencer.

"I don't blame you, Chico. Your father abandoned you and your mother by choice," said Elle before smirking, "As someone who lost her father, not by choice, I have ideas on how I would get back at your father."

"How?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I know that your father is in his mid 50's, he wouldn't be able to have children again if he's dating a much younger woman right now," said Elle.

Xxxx

After the little boy was rescued from his father and was reunited with his mother, Spencer and Maeve were cuddling in their bed when Spencer looked at his wife, "When our future child is ready to start preschool, we need to either home school that child or I'll be doing a deep background check on all the staff members of the school we choose to make sure that they're not into child pornography or buying children on online auctions."

Maeve thought about hearing about an elementary school principal being arrested by her husband and his teammates after finding out that the principal was buying children on auction sites, "Because of the principal you and your teammates ended up arresting?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I don't blame you, Spencer," said Maeve before winking at her husband, "Speaking of children, we should keep on trying for a baby."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how they've been trying for a baby in the past week, "Let's start trying."

Maeve thought about knowing that Elle showed up to work before she was cleared by her doctor and Hotch paired Elle to assist her husband at the College Park, Maryland Field Office and knowing that Elle tried to throw her husband under the bus until Hotch defended Spencer, "Before we even think about removing each other's pajamas, I'm warning you that if you ever get injured and have to spend time off work you're going to go through intense therapy and not go back to work until your psychologist, Aaron, and I deem you fit to return to work."

"I promise," said Spencer.

Maeve removed her husband's glasses and placed them onto the nightstand, "I love it that you have to wear your glasses for a few months since I get turned on when you're wearing your glasses," said Maeve before she pulled her husband into a heated kiss.

Xxx

The next evening Spencer and Maeve were giving Elle a tour of their new house before they ate the homemade pizzas that Spencer, Maeve, and Elle prepared together for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will include Spencer's first birthday with Maeve while Mama Reid and Erin Strauss see each other in person for the first time in almost 23 years! I already planned when and how Maeve will tell Spencer that they're becoming parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts two hours after The Perfect Storm. I ended up sneaking in some lines from my favorite scene from season 15's episode Awakening since it fits perfectly in a scene between Spencer and his mother in this chapter.

Spencer entered his and Maeve's house and smiled when he saw his mom, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon all sitting on the couches or recliner reading books, "Sorry that I wasn't able to be here when you three arrived yesterday. Hotch gave me my birthday off on Monday so I can make up the time I missed with you three," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spencer. Your fellow knights and dames needed you to slay a dragon with them, but at least you got home before your birthday," said Diana.

"We'll be hitting the road after your birthday dinner on Monday evening," said Uncle Gordon.

"That's OK," said Spencer.

"How was Florida, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It was very hot and humid," said Spencer before his stomach growled.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head as he saw the clock saying that it was 7 PM, "No."

"I'll heat up some leftovers," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer was eating the penne pasta and salad that Maeve made for dinner while drinking a bottle of water as he talked with his mom, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon about their plans for the next two days.

Xxxxx

Two hours later Spencer and Maeve were sitting up in their bed when Spencer looked at his wife, "Did mom give you any trouble since her arrival yesterday afternoon?" asked Spencer.

"She's been cooperating on taking her medication and she did have one episode where she was Professor Reid and thought that I was her student. I ended up following the instructions you gave me by playing along and listened to her talk about "Le Morte D'Arthur" and asked questions before she remembered that she was no longer a professor and I'm her daughter-in-law," said Maeve before looking into her husband's eyes, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you to let you know that your mother had an episode, I didn't want to bother you while you were working."

"It's OK since mom didn't have a violent episode that caused you, Aunt Ethel, or uncle Gordon to get hurt or do any damage to our house. Besides, Dr. Jesson told me that uncle Gordon was given sedatives to inject mom with if mom got violent during an episode when Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon picked up mom for their four-day long road trip," said Spencer.

"If this visit keeps on going well, I hope that your mother can visit for Thanksgiving too," said Maeve.

"We'll wait and see," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer walked up to the third floor and looked into the guest bedroom that his mother was sleeping in only to find no one in his mother's room, "She must be in the library," said Spencer to himself.

Two minutes later Spencer found his mother in the library looking at something in a book, "Couldn't sleep, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head as she looked at the clock and saw that it said 11 PM, "I'm usually still awake in Las Vegas right now."

"It took time for me to adjust to living in a different timezone when I first moved out here," said Spencer before looking at the book in his mother's hands, "What were you looking at?" asked Spencer.

Diana pulled the wallet-sized photograph out of the Isaac Asimov book she was reading, "I found this photograph."

A few seconds later Spencer was looking at a picture of his 10-year-old self celebrating his 10th birthday with his parents a few days before his father walked out and never contacted them again, "I haven't seen this picture in years."

"Me too," said Diana.

"I can't believe that it will be 15 years since we have last seen or heard from him," said Spencer.

"You know, I never talked much about your dad. When William left, it wasn't because of my schizophrenia diagnosis. You want to know what he said when I was diagnosed?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he thought about knowing that his mother married his father when she was 24 and got diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was 25 causing them to choose to wait until they were in their 30s to have him so his mother could have time to be stabilized, "Yes."

"He said, "Diana, we're in this together", and I am with you every step of the way."," said Diana as she tried to mimic her ex-husband's voice.

"I didn't know that," said Spencer.

"I know you didn't. And he meant it. But then the meds," said Diana before shaking her head, "pfft, the meds I was on, there were so many and so many side effects that I stopped taking them. And of course, my condition got worse and worse until I finally had to be hospitalized. And then it happened again. And again. In the end, it was the roller coaster, that was the part he couldn't deal with. And the thing is, even after he was gone, I kept thinking that somehow we'd find our way back to each other."

Spencer thought about the pictures he saw of his parents together, "You loved him."

"Yes. So I waited. For the past 15 years, I waited year after year. And at some point, I knew it wouldn't happen. But I never allowed myself to even consider a relationship with someone else," said Diana before taking her son's hand, "Honey, life is long, and it's hard. Maeve made you so happy the past four months, so I'm glad that you moved on from JJ and took the chance with Maeve."

"I know, mom," said Spencer before thinking about his father, "Speaking of my father, what would he think of me if he learned that I have three PhDs, two bachelor degrees, became the youngest profiler in the FBI, and got married to a brilliant geneticist?" asked Spencer.

"Pardon my French, but I don't give a damn about the reaction he would have. He should have gotten custody of you and commit me to a hospital," said Diana.

Spencer thought about his therapist telling him to talk to his mom about how she felt about him committing her when he brought up about committing his mother during a therapy session three months ago, "Are you still upset about me committing you to Bennington Sanitarium?" asked Spencer.

"At first I was angry with you, but your uncle Gordon told me that you needed to live your life while I needed the help you couldn't give me," said Diana as she took her son's hands, "I hope you know that I'm proud of you for deciding to commit me so you could eventually work your dream job, find a wonderful woman to marry, and will have beautiful and intelligent children soon. I know that you're worried about being like your own father, but I have faith that you'll be a better father than your own while you allow my grandchildren to follow their interests," said Diana before glancing at the antique chess set that her son had set up in the library, "Want to play chess like we use to do?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Yes, please."

A minute later Spencer and his mother were playing chess against each other.

Xxxxx

The next morning a nervous Diana who was wearing a blue skirt and a simple white blouse looked at her son as they ate breakfast, "When is Erin coming over?" asked Diana

"She'll be over at 9 AM. If everything goes well between you two, your brother-in-law, nieces, and nephew will be coming over for dinner," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer was letting his Aunt Erin into the house, "Thanks for waiting until today to visit," said Spencer.

"You were in Jacksonville when your mother arrived, so I understand that you wanted me to wait until you were home," said Chief Strauss before looking around the clean living room that was furnished with yellow couches and recliners that Spencer and Maeve bought together, "Where's my sister?" asked Chief Strauss.

"She's in the library," said Spencer.

"Can you please take me to see your mom?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I can," said Spencer.

Less than a minute later Spencer and Chief Strauss were standing in the doorway of Spencer's and Maeve's home library while Chief Strauss watched her older sister write in her journal.

"When I visited my mom in May and then August, I stood doorway at Bennington and watch my mom write," whispered Spencer.

Diana who was writing in her journal stopped writing and looked up at her son and little sister, "Spencer and Erin, you two can come in since I'm not in the mood of scratching eyes out right now."

Chief Strauss shook her head, "Even though we talked on the phone once a week for the past month and a half, you still have your sharp personality."

Spencer looked between his mother and Aunt Erin, "I'm going to give you two some privacy."

"What will you be doing?" asked Diana.

"I'm going to go see what Maeve's up to," said Spencer before he left the room to search for his wife.

As soon as Spencer was out of earshot, Diana looked at her sister who was sitting next to her on the couch, "Spencer has told me about the conversations you two had since you revealed to him that you're his aunt, and I'm sorry for ordering you to stay away from him when you got employed by the F.B.I. and when Spencer got recruited by the F.B.I."

"Apology accepted," said Chief Strauss before taking her older sister's hands, "I hope you know that I'm proud of the man Spencer has become."

"Me too," said Diana before she and her sister talked about everything that happened in their lives since they last saw each other.

Diana looked at the clock and saw that it was almost lunchtime causing her to look at her little sister, "I'm going to let you back into my life since I missed having my little sister when I needed her, but if you hurt my son at all I'll come to Quantico and scratch out your eyes."

"Even though you just threatened an F.B.I. Section Chief, I understand that you're wanting to protect your son," said Chief Strauss before pulling out her wallet, "Want me to show you pictures of your nieces and nephew?" asked Chief Strauss.

Diana smiled, "Yes please and I want to meet them this evening."

"I'll let Richard know," said Chief Strauss before she started to show her big sister pictures of Sarah, Molly, and Tyler before the two sisters talked about how Spencer, Sarah, Molly, and Tyler were like as young children or teenagers.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, outside the library, Spencer and Maeve were listening out of sight when Maeve looked at her husband, "Are you glad that they're getting along well?" asked Maeve.

"I am and hopefully they'll get along for the rest of their lives," said Spencer.

"Should we tell them that lunch is done?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer before he knocked on the open doorway, "I wanted to let you two ladies know that lunch is done."

"What was made for lunch?" asked Diana.

"I hope you two are OK with us eating BLTs for lunch," said Spencer.

"At least I know that you're eating vegetables," said Diana.

"I still hate creamed spinach, but at least being lactose intolerant gets me out of eating creamed spinach," said Spencer.

"Will my brother and sister-in-law be joining us for lunch?" asked Chief Strauss.

Spencer shook his head, "Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon decided to visit the Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, and a few other memorials today so you two can talk."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Diana, and Chief Strauss were in the kitchen eating lunch around the breakfast nook while they talked about their plans for the afternoon.

Xxxx

Later on that evening, Diana was listening to her nieces Sarah and Molly and her nephew Tyler tell her about themselves and their favorite books while the Reid family, Strauss family, and Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon ate the roast that Maeve and Chief Strauss cooked together.

Xxxxx

The next morning, Spencer woke up to Maeve kissing him on the lips. A minute into the kiss, Maeve released her lips from his own causing Spencer to open his eyes and slip on his glasses, "What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled at her husband, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"One of my birthday presents to you is I'm taking today off too," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "You didn't have to."

"I know, but it won't hurt for me to take a day off to spend your birthday with you," said Maeve.

20-minutes later Spencer and Maeve entered the kitchen where Spencer was engulfed into a hug from his mother who was wishing him a happy birthday.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer was blowing out the two candles that spelled 25 on the birthday cake that Maeve and his aunt Ethel baked for him.

After Spencer's mother, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon left for their long drive back to Las Vegas and Chief Strauss and her husband left with their kids because of it being a school night, Maeve handed her husband an envelope, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

10 seconds later Spencer opened up a birthday card causing his eyes to go wide when he saw a sonogram photo that showed two separate gestational sacs that each had a small blob in them before seeing Maeve's handwriting on the birthday card that said.

HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY, DADDY.

LOVE,

BABY REID AND BABY REID

After a minute of silence, Maeve looked at her husband who had tears falling underneath his glasses, "Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

A shocked Spencer looked at his wife, "We're expecting twins?" asked Spencer.

"When I told Dr. Jacobs's nurse that I missed my period during my annual exam on Friday, Dr. Jacobs had me do a pregnancy test before she did lab work and a transvaginal ultrasound that discovered two gestational sacs while my HCG levels were very high. I'm also having to wear baggier shirts because of a slight baby bump that's already showing thanks to me carrying twins. Based on my missed period, you got me pregnant during our honeymoon," said Maeve.

"You're seven-weeks now," said Spencer before feeling his wife's lower abdomen and felt a slight baby bump.

Maeve nodded before looking at her husband worriedly, "Do you think that we're becoming parents too soon? I know that we wanted to wait until three weeks ago to try for a baby, but I was taking antibiotics for an ingrown toenail that week and antibiotics can counteract with birth control pills."

Spencer smiled, "It's OK that we're becoming parents sooner than planned since we waited with breaking our no-sex rule until we got married. Plus we knew the risk of having me not use condoms while you were taking antibiotics and we agreed that we would accept the fact about becoming parents sooner than planned."

"Are you OK with us having twins?" asked Maeve.

"My mom and uncle Gordon are twins and you had a twin brother who died while interning at the World Trade Center on 9/11, so I knew that we have a higher chance of expecting twins," said Spencer before taking his wife's hands, "I might be scared about us having twins, but I'm also excited at the same time," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled as tears fell down her face, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Spencer.

Maeve gave her husband a wicked smile, "I have one last present for you to open."

"Where is it?" asked Spencer.

"You'll have to undress me to open it," said Maeve.

Spencer felt his body start to harden as he and his wife quickly made sure that doors and windows were locked and the security system was armed before they rushed upstairs to their bedroom to celebrate Spencer's birthday and Maeve's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer will tell his teammates about Maeve's pregnancy in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter and I hope that everyone loves the names that Spencer and Maeve come up with.

Maeve looked at her husband as they ate the chocolate chip pancakes that she was craving for breakfast as she thought about a conversation they had between their second and third round of sex from the night before, "Since we both agreed to choose on not knowing what the genders of the twins are until birth, I have a feeling that I'm pregnant with a boy and a girl."

"I wouldn't be surprised we're having a boy and a girl since my mom and uncle Gordon are boy/girl twins, you and your late twin brother Johnathon were boy/girl twins, and your mother and uncle Elijah are boy/girl twins," said Spencer before becoming serious, "But it won't hurt to pick out our top two girl names and top two boy names so we can fill out the birth certificates an hour after the twins are born."

"I agree," said Maeve.

"What is your top girl name and top boy name?" asked Spencer.

"I always imagine myself naming my future daughter Violet," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled as he looked at his wife who reminded him of Violet Hunter, "Because of Violet Hunter from Arthur Conan Doyle's short story "The Adventure of Copper Beeches" in "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes"?" asked Spencer.

Maeve grinned, "Violet Hunter is my favorite of the four Violets in Arthur Conan Doyle's "Sherlock Holmes" stories."

"Violet will be on our list of top two girl names then," said Spencer before thinking about a middle name for Violet to go with the theme he and Maeve were starting, "Our possible Violet's middle name can be Guinevere"

Maeve smiled, "Violet Guinevere Reid is perfect."

"Now what's your favorite boy name?" asked Spencer.

"For our possible son, I want to name him Joseph after my dad and Scottish surgeon Dr. Joseph Bell since Dr. Joseph Bell was the real-life inspiration for Sherlock Holmes," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "I'm willing to name our possible son after your father, but I'm refusing to name our possible son or sons after my father."

"I don't blame you for wanting to name your son William or Liam," said Maeve before changing the topic, "What would you have in mind for a middle name for Joseph?" asked Maeve.

"Joseph Percival Reid," said Spencer.

"I like Joseph Percival Reid," said Maeve before grinning, "I take it that your top baby boy name would be Arthur because of King Arthur from "Le Morte D'Arthur", Arthur Conan Doyle, and Arthur from "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"?" asked Maeve.

Spencer laughed, "Yes."

"Arthur is my second favorite boy name, and his middle name can be Johnathon because of Detective John Watson and my late twin brother Johnathon," said Maeve.

"Arthur Johnathon Reid is perfect," said Spencer

"Do you know any other female characters from "Le Morte D'Arthur" that you like for our second daughter?" asked Maeve.

"My mom said that if I was a girl or ever had a sister she would have named me or her Lynette," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled as she quickly thought about a middle name, "Lynette Isadora Reid."

"I can already imagine our possible Lynette breaking men's' hearts like Isadora Klein did in one of "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes" short story "The Three Gables"," said Spencer.

Maeve grinned, "Seems like we have the four names we need. We'll just wait until the twins are born and we learn the genders before we decide which twin gets which name."

"I agree," said Spencer.

"If we decide to have more children, we can still name our future children the names we didn't have a chance to use," said Maeve.

"You want more children after the twins are born?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "In a couple of years."

"I wouldn't mind trying for a third child in a few years," said Spencer before deciding to change the topic, "Have any ideas on how I can share the news about my upcoming fatherhood to my teammates?" asked Spencer.

Maeve thought about the three dinners she and her husband had with the Hotchner family since she met her son's boss and his wife when they were celebrating their three-month anniversary and knowing the reason why her husband calls a man who was around 12 years older than him 'dad', "When it comes to you jokingly call Aaron 'dad' when you're not working, what about telling Aaron that he's about to become a grandfather in front of the team?" asked Maeve.

Spencer laughed, "Perfect."

Maeve smiled at her husband, "Please let Aaron know that you will be late for work on Monday morning."

"You see Dr. Jacobs for a check-up?" asked Spencer.

"I'm having my first abdominal ultrasound during my eight-week check-up at 8 AM on Monday. I also expect you to attend many appointments as possible when you're home," said Maeve.

"I'll let Hotch know after I tell my teammates about us expecting our first two children," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

Over an hour later a grinning Spencer walked into the bullpen where he found his teammates and Garcia gathered around the coffee pot causing him to walk over to them, "Good morning," said Spencer.

"Did you have a good birthday yesterday?" asked Gideon.

Spencer smiled as he thought about his mom being lucid all day, doing his favorite things with the two most important women in his life, and Maeve telling him that she's pregnant, "I had the best birthday with Maeve and my mom yesterday while my mom is already planning on spending Thanksgiving out here so she can see her sister again."

"That's good," said Gideon.

"Do you know if there'll be any cute baby geniuses soon?" asked Garcia.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Let Reid and Maeve have their honeymoon phase first. They're both 25 and have plenty of time to have children."

"I rather have it that Spence is the father of my future children," said JJ.

Spencer ignored JJ's comment and the glares that his teammates were giving JJ and looked at Hotch with a neutral look on his face, "Remember when you got all protective over me and burst into the interrogation room and ordered Eric Miller to sit down causing Miller to ask me if you were my daddy?" asked Spencer causing Elle, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia to snicker.

Hotch nodded as he gave slight glares to his laughing teammates to shut them up, "Both you and Haley won't let me live it down."

Spencer gave Hotch an innocent look, "Congratulations you've been promoted to grandfather since Maeve's seven-weeks pregnant, dad," said Spencer as he pulled his copy of the sonogram photo and passed it to Hotch while watching an upset JJ storming away.

Hotch looked at the sonogram photo and saw the two gestational sacs that each held a tiny dot in each sac causing him to give a rare at work smile to Spencer who was reluctantly being hugged by Garcia before Elle, Morgan, and Gideon patted Spencer on the back, "You and Maeve are going to have your hands full."

"What's going on?" asked Garcia.

"My mom and uncle Gordon are twins, Maeve had a twin brother who died in the North World Trade Center on 9/11, and my mother-in-law is a twin. So take a guess why Maeve and I will have our hands full," said Spencer.

"You two are expecting twins?" asked Gideon.

Spencer nodded, "Next Spring, Maeve and I will either be holding two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl."

Garcia squealed, "I'm so excited about you and Maeve expecting twins, Boy Wonder."

Morgan grinned, "Even though I'm 33 and you're 25, you have more game than me since you're married and now expecting twins."

"Have you two thought about names yet?" asked Elle.

Spencer nodded, "This morning Maeve and I decided that the twins will be named Violet Guinevere Reid, Lynette Isadora Reid, Joseph Percival Reid, or Arthur Johnathon Reid."

Gideon smiled a bit, "Seems like you two have a Sherlock Holmes and "Le Morte D'Arthur" theme going on."

"I grew up with a literature professor who lectured to her students about King Arthur while Maeve love reading books by Arthur Conan Doyle, so we decided to go with names that dealt with our favorite books," said Spencer.

"Either way, those names suit the perfect genetic offsprings of Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid," said Garcia before gushing, "Hopefully one of the twins ends up being a girl because I can imagine attending the wedding between Jack Hotchner and either Violet or Lynette Reid in 25 years."

"My future daughter or daughters are not allowed to date until they're 30 and all of us will have to wait to find out the genders until after the twins are born," said Spencer.

"Why not find out during the second-trimester ultrasound?" asked Garcia.

"Maeve and I agreed on being surprised at birth since we don't care if the babies will be two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl as long as the babies are healthy while we agreed on having three or four children. When it comes to Maeve and me already having four names finalized, we want to see what the twins look like in person so we can decide which twin gets which name," said Spencer.

"Understandable," said Gideon.

Garcia thought about all the cute baby clothes that she could buy, "I was hoping to know as soon as possible so I can start shopping."

"Maeve and I aren't going to change our minds since we need a few good surprises to balance out the bad times we might face in our marriage," said Spencer as thought about how much shopping Garcia did when it came to Jack, "Aside from buying gender-neutral colored baby clothes that can get them through the first couple of months, you can go shopping as after the twins are born."

Garcia sighed, "OK,"

Hotch gave Garcia a stern look, "Before you even think about hacking into Maeve's medical records in about nine to 13 weeks, I'm ordering you not to abuse your access to your computers here and hack into Maeve's medical records so you can find out the genders yourself. If Maeve's gynecologist tells Reid or Maeve that Maeve's medical records got hacked into and the Bureau traces the hacker to your computers, you won't be getting another chance and will be sent to prison."

Garcia sighed as she thought about getting in trouble after the Randall Gardner case and the lecture Hotch gave her after finding out that she did an unauthorized background check on Maeve when Spencer and Maeve were in Vegas so Maeve could meet Spencer's mother, "I understand."

Hotch looked at Spencer, "When is Maeve's next doctor appointment?" asked Hotch.

"Monday morning at 8 AM, why?" asked Spencer.

"If we're not on a case during that time, you can come in late so you don't miss your wife's check-up. While you're there, please lease let Maeve's gynecologist know about what I told Garcia," said Hotch.

"I will," said Spencer.

Hotch then looked around the break area and noticed the lack of JJ, "Where's JJ?" asked Hotch.

"I'll go talk to her," said Garcia before looking at Spencer, "Eventually she'll let you go and be happy for you like everyone and myself are," said Garcia before she decided to go to the nearest ladies' room.

Xxxx 

A few nights later Hotch and Gideon talked about the trainees and Dale Shepard before Hotch gazed at his teammates who were all peacefully sleeping on the jet before he glanced at a sleeping Spencer who was curled up on the couch and covered with a blanket as he thought about the fight he had with Haley about missing Jack's doctor appointment, "I just hope that Maeve doesn't have any problems with Reid working in the B.A.U. after the twins are born," whispered Hotch.

Gideon thought about his own son being distant with him because of his job before whispering, "Me too, but Maeve wouldn't have married him if she didn't approve the demands for this job."

Hotch thought about his youngest agent turning 25 a few days prior and whispered, "A year ago Reid was a single 24-year-old agent and now he's a married 25-year-old agent who will be holding his first two children in May," said Hotch before thinking about Spencer's father, "I hope that Reid's father will face the consequences for abandoning Reid as a minor someday."

Gideon nodded before whispering, "You still want to see if you could find a way to make William Reid pay for the crimes he committed when Reid was 10?" asked Gideon.

Hotch nodded as he thought about Spencer telling him about how his mother was when she didn't remember him during her schizophrenic episodes and whispered, "I do since it's cruel for a father to leave their child in a dangerous situation, but I can't do anything since Reid hasn't been a minor for seven years. But if William Reid ever finds out about his son being married and is a father, I would pay to see William's face when he realizes how much of his son's life he has missed out on."

"Me too," whispered Gideon.

Hotch thought about him and Haley forcing Spencer to interact with Jack the past 11 months while watching Spencer distract the children at the birthday party they ended up taking Dale Sheppard down at by doing sleight of hand tricks and whispered, "At least we know that Reid will be a good father since Reid is getting along great with Jack while he did a great job distracting those children with sleight of hand tricks after I shot Dale Sheppard."

Xxxxx

A few hours later Spencer quietly entered his and Maeve's house and set the alarm system before finding Maeve asleep on the couch with a book on her chest while she rested her hands on her seven-week baby bump that was already showing a bit.

A few seconds later Spencer was kneeling down on the floor and gently rested his hands on his wife's tiny baby bump as he thought about the nickname he and Maeve gave to the twins until they're born, "Hello, munchkins, even though you two don't have ears yet, I want to tell you two that daddy's finally home from Los Angeles, California. I'll be traveling a lot for work, but I promise you two that I'll always be there for you two. Daddy loves you two so much and I can't wait to meet you two in less than 33-weeks."

Maeve opened her eyes as she released a few tears, "I know that you're worried about fatherhood because of your father walking out on you, but hearing what you told our children proves that you'll be a great father."

"Ready for bed?" asked Spencer.

"Need to shower?" asked Maeve.

"I do," said Spencer.

Maeve thought about the jacuzzi tub that was in their master bathroom, "Why don't we take a bubble bath together?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "There's always room for you."

Xxxx

15 minutes later Spencer and Maeve were soaking in their tub while Spencer talked about seeing video footage of a 14-year-old kid being killed and having to witness a little boy pointing a gun at his own mother before Hotch shot their unsub before Maeve decided to distract him until their bathwater got cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts six weeks after the last chapter so Maeve's now 13-weeks pregnant. Elle has left the team, but Spencer spoke up and told Hotch and Gideon about finding Elle drinking in her hotel room causing Elle to be sent back to Quantico for a psych evaluation while an officer went undercover instead of Elle. Elle has resigned from the F.B.I. and is currently going to therapy while staying in one of the guest bedrooms at Spencer's and Maeve's house until she finds an apartment that makes her feel safe. When it comes to a job, Maeve got Elle a job as a campus security guard at Mendel University where she carries a taser instead of a gun.

Spencer and a 13-week pregnant Maeve who were still naked from spending a few hours having sex to celebrate Spencer coming home after spending four days in St. Louis to catch the Mill Creek Killer and the Hollow Man Killer woke up to Spencer's cell phone ringing at 6:20 AM causing the 25-year-old agent to quickly answer his phone as he slipped on his glasses one-handed, "Hello?" asked Spencer groggily.

"We have a case and you need to get to the B.A.U. quickly," said JJ before hanging up.

Maeve saw that her alarm clock said that it was 6:21 A.M., "You have a case?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer as he quickly got out of bed.

"Hopefully you'll be here in time for when your mother, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon arrive for Thanksgiving on Thursday morning," said Maeve.

"Me too," said Spencer before he grabbed the clothes that he laid out the night before and headed into the master bathroom.

Maeve quickly got out of bed and decided to head into the kitchen to get started on making a quick breakfast for her husband to eat on the road.

Xxxx

10 minutes later Spencer went up to the third level of his and Maeve's house and knocked on the guest bedroom door of the room that Elle was staying in as she continued looking for a new apartment with better security.

A minute later Elle opened up the bedroom door, "Is everything OK, Reid?" asked Elle.

"I have to go in for a case now," said Spencer.

"Thank you for letting me know and I'll help Maeve finish up on preparing for Thanksgiving," said Elle.

"I should be meeting your replacement today," said Spencer.

"I know that you're not a big fan of changes, but please be nice to whoever's replacing me," said Elle before pointing at the stairs, "Get going so Hotch doesn't have your ass for being late, Chico."

Spencer laughed, "Hotch will be picking me up in a few minutes, so I should go see about coffee and a quick breakfast."

Two minutes later Spencer entered the kitchen to find Maeve placing a to-go mug filled with coffee and two homemade breakfast burritos that contained scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Something to eat while you're on the road," said Maeve.

"Thank you," said Spencer as his phone vibrated causing him to see a text on his Bureau issued cell phone to see a text from Hotch who had called him about seeing if he wanted a ride while he was getting ready, "Hotch just pulled up to give me a ride."

After kissing Maeve, Spencer hurried out of the house with his go bag and got into Hotch's SUV with the two breakfast burritos and his to-go cup of coffee and buckled up, "Morning Hotch."

Hotch saw the two breakfast burritos, "Maeve made you breakfast while you got ready?" asked Hotch.

"She did. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Spencer.

"Only made coffee and had a piece of toast," said Hotch as he pointed at the cup holder that contained two to go mugs filled with coffee, "I fixed you a cup of coffee just in case."

Spencer laughed, "Thank you," said Spencer before he handed Hotch his second breakfast burrito, "You can have the second one."

"Thanks," said Hotch before he started driving.

Xxxxx

After finding out that he'll be going to Cuba with Gideon, Spencer was in the break area where he pulled out his phone and called Maeve.

"Know where you're going yet?" asked Maeve.

Spencer thought about knowing that he can't bring up the possible terrorist attack to his wife, "I'll be working on a classified case in another country with another agency for two days and I'll be home in time for Thanksgiving. So I won't be able to talk to you until the case is over."

"I understand. If I need anything I have my parents, Elle, and Haley to help me out," said Maeve.

Spencer glanced at the desk his new teammate Emily Prentiss was sitting in and watched Emily lift up her go-bag to show Gideon causing him to realize that his new teammate was joining him and Gideon to Guantanamo Bay, "I have to get going since I'll be heading to the jet in five minutes."

"Please stay safe, and please let Agent Prentiss know that I want to meet her after the case," said Maeve.

"I promise," said Spencer.

"Our little munchkins and I love you," said Maeve.

"I love you and our munchkins too," said Spencer before hanging up and walked to his desk where he looked at the photograph of him and Maeve on their wedding day, a photograph of Maeve showing off her pregnant belly and a chalkboard that had some facts about the 13th week that Elle took for him while he was in St. Louis, and an ultrasound photo from Maeve's 12-week check-up and whispered, "I love you three so much."

"Who are you talking to, Dr. Reid?" asked Emily.

Spencer held up the picture he took of his wife a week ago and the framed ultrasound photo and showed it to Emily, "My wife is currently 13-weeks pregnant with twins."

Emily smiled a bit as she saw a picture of a smiling young woman who had her long auburn hair tied into a ponytail as she stood sideways to show off her already popping baby bump while there was a chalkboard hanging that had facts written about the 13th week written down in blue chalk, "Congratulations to you and your wife. Are you and your wife going to find out the genders in a few weeks?" asked Emily.

"Maeve and I decided to be surprised about the genders since we just want the twins to be born healthy," said Spencer.

Before she could speak again, Gideon rushed out of his office and looked at Spencer and Emily, "Reid and Prentiss, let's get going."

A few seconds later Spencer and Emily were following Gideon to the elevator.

"Did you contact your wife and let her know that you'll be gone for a few days?" asked Gideon.

"I did and I told her that I'm leaving the country for a classified case for about two days and can't contact her until this case is over," said Spencer.

"Good," said Gideon.

Xxxx 

As Spencer, Gideon, and their new teammate Emily Prentiss flew to Guantanamo Bay in Cuba, Emily glanced at Spencer's wedding band while Gideon was in the jet's bathroom, "How long have you been married?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "I've been married for three months since the 18th."

"Congratulations," said Emily.

"Maeve wants to meet you after this case," said Spencer.

"I hope to meet her too," said Emily before wondering what type of career Mrs. Reid works, "What does Maeve do for work?" asked Emily.

"Maeve's a fellow child prodigy who is a research geneticist at Mendel University, but because of her pregnancy she's taking a break from working in a lab to teach genetics classes to undergrads and go over dissertations for students who are in the process of earning their PhDs at Mendel University," said Spencer.

"Are your parents and extended families excited about you and Maeve expecting twins?" asked Emily.

"Maeve's family, my mom, my aunts, and my uncles are so excited," said Spencer.

"What about your father?" asked Emily.

Spencer stiffened, "He ran away from my paranoid schizophrenic mother and me over 15 years ago. We haven't heard from him since, so I don't even care what he thinks about how I'm living my life since I haven't seen or heard from him in over 15 years."

"I'm sorry for asking," said Emily.

"It's OK since the entire team knows about my family situation, so it's better for you to know sooner than later since you'll possibly be meeting my mom when she comes out here for Thanksgiving, Christmas, when the twins are born, and when she wants to come out here and visit her sister," said Spencer before thinking about Emily needing to know that Chief Strauss is his aunt, "Plus you should be aware that Chief Strauss is my maternal aunt and we can't talk about Chief Strauss being my aunt when we're at the B.A.U."

"Seems like you have the most interesting life," said Emily.

"My childhood wasn't easy, but I'm glad that things are beginning to brighten up in my life," said Spencer as Gideon exited the bathroom and looked at Spencer.

"Want to play a game of chess?" asked Gideon.

Spencer smiled, "Sure."

Xxxx

Later on that night, Maeve who was wearing a pair of her husband's pajama pants, one of his Cal-tech t-shirts, and was wearing one of her husband's cardigans was sitting on the couch in the living room watching "RV" while a fire that Elle started in the fireplace warmed up the room when Elle walked over to her with a cup of earl grey tea for Maeve, and a bottle of water for herself, and two bowls of chocolate ice cream, "You might as well eat a snack for the babies," said Elle.

Maeve smiled at the woman who has become a friend to her over the past eight weeks, "Thank you."

"I'm glad that Spencer has you in his life," said Elle.

"I knew that he was someone I had to know when I saw him in that lecture hall," said Maeve before smiling, "Since you're 29-years-old, have ever thought about finding the love of your life and start a family of your own?" asked Maeve.

"Not yet, but I know that I have plenty of time to have some children," said Elle.

Maeve looked at her bowl of ice cream.

"Is your ice cream OK?" asked Elle.

"I believe that this ice cream will taste better with spaghetti, pickles, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, and ketchup," said Maeve as she got up with her bowl of ice cream and headed to the kitchen so she could everything that she's craving for on top.

Elle internally grimaced on the inside about seeing the gross and disgusting pregnancy craving combinations the wife of her friend was having.

Xxxxx

10 minutes later Maeve was halfway finished eating her ice cream that was covered with spaghetti, pickles, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, ketchup, and peanut butter when Elle looked at the wife of one of the men she considers a best friend, "I want to thank you for how much you and Spencer have helped me the past six weeks since you two opened up your home to me so I could feel safe and not spend any more money on a hotel room while you got me a job as a security guard at Mendel University."

"You're one of my husband's best friends, so I wanted to help you get back on your feet. I also know that you would step up and help Spencer and me if Spencer got hurt," said Maeve while she didn't know that her husband would be held hostage by an unsub for two days in less than three months.

Elle nodded, "I would be there for the both of you," said Elle before thinking about how Spencer told Hotch and Gideon about finding her in her hotel room drinking and told them causing Hotch to send her back to Quantico for a psych evaluation and she decided to leave the F.B.I. after the evaluation so she wouldn't do something risky in the field, "Even though I was furious with Spencer when I found out that he told Hotch and Gideon about finding me in my hotel room drinking, I'm glad that Spencer refused to follow my orders about our conversation not leaving my hotel room. I realized that if I stayed in Dayton, I could have done something really stupid and risk my career and life if I wasn't sent back to Quantico."

Maeve smiled as she rubbed her 13-week pregnant belly, "The reason why Spencer defied your request and told Aaron and Jason is that he's wanting you to be an active part of your godson or goddaughter's life."

"Really?" asked Elle.

"We both agreed that you and Haley each deserve to be godmother to one of the twins," said Maeve.

"Why not JJ and Garcia when Spencer has known them longer?" asked Elle.

"JJ is still in love with my husband and refuses to talk to me when we're in the same room while Penelope did her own unauthorized background check on me," said Maeve before smiling, "So you were our best choice since Spencer has told me about how you would stand up to Spencer when it came to Derek."

"Spencer told you about the whistle incident?" asked Elle.

"He did," said Maeve before giving Elle a serious look, "Are you up to being godmother to one of these twins?" asked Maeve.

Elle gently hugged Maeve, "Yes and I'll make sure that both twins are fluent in Spanish since your husband's pronunciation is bad."

Xxxx 

After the case was over Spencer, Emily, and Gideon entered the bullpen of the B.A.U. so they could drop off their reports and Spencer grinned when he saw his wife leaning against his desk, "Well this is a nice surprise Maeve," said Spencer as he briefly pecked his wife on the lips.

Maeve smiled, "I thought that you would appreciate a ride home from me since everyone except Gideon and Agent Prentiss went home."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Maeve walked over to Emily, "You must be Agent Prentiss, I'm Spencer's wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid."

Emily shook her hands with Maeve, "Please call me Emily and congratulations on the twins, Dr. Donovan-Reid."

"Please call me, Maeve," said Maeve before looking at her husband who looked a bit tired, "Are you ready to go home, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

"I am," said Spencer.

"I'll put your report on Aaron's desk, Spencer," said Gideon.

Spencer removed his finished paperwork from his messenger bag and passed it to Gideon, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a good Thanksgiving, Spencer," said Gideon.

"I will," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "It was nice working with you and I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"Have a good Thanksgiving with your family tomorrow," said Emily.

Maeve looked at her husband, "Our little munchkins and I are wanting a burger stuffed with bacon and french fries from Denny's."

Spencer smiled, "Let's go get that burger you and our little munchkins want since I'm starving too."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were entering the elevators as they talked about the dishes they were going to have for Thanksgiving.

Xxxxx

The next morning Spencer smiled as he watched his mother who was accompanied by a nurse walk over to Maeve, "I'm glad that you were willing to come out here for Thanksgiving, mom."

Diana hugged her son, "I had to see my daughter-in-law for myself after you sent me an ultrasound photo to tell me that I'm becoming a grandmother to twins even though I knew that Maeve was pregnant on your birthday," said Diana before she smiled at her daughter-in-law, "Look at you, Maeve," said Diana as she gently hugged her daughter-in-law.

Maeve thought about communicating with her mother-in-law through letters, "Are you still excited about becoming a grandmother?" asked Maeve.

Diana nodded as she smiled at her son and daughter-in-law, "Ever since you two sent me an ultrasound photo, I've been learning how to knit baby hats, baby blankets, booties, and sweaters for my grandchildren."

"You don't have to knit for your grandchildren, mom," said Spencer.

"I want to knit clothes for my grandchildren since I'm not able to bake cookies and brownies with my grandchildren," said Diana.

Maeve smiled at her mother-in-law, "Let's get you inside."

Diana looped arms with her daughter-in-law who led her into the house.

Spencer looked at the nurse, "Thank you for escorting mom out here. Where are you going to stay?" asked Spencer.

Nurse Thelma who was a widower and a childless 40-year-old woman smiled, "My brother lives across the street from you, so that's why I volunteered to escort your mother to Washington D.C. for Thanksgiving," said Nurse Thelma as she passed Spencer a bag that contained his mother's medication and sedatives, Your mother had her medication two hours ago and just call me if she has a violent episode."

"I will," said Spencer before he walked into the house and found his mother sitting on the couch, "How was your flight?"

"I was asleep the entire time, but I still hate flying," said Diana.

Maeve walked back into the living room with a cup of tea for her mother-in-law, "Even though you hate flying, will you come out here for occasional visits to see your grandchildren and celebrate their birthday?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Diana before she sniffed, "The turkey is already in the oven?" asked Diana.

"Yes ma'am and Maeve and her mother spent time preparing dishes while I was working a case the past two days," said Spencer.

"Where's your former teammate who's staying here until the apartment she's going to rent is available?" asked Diana.

"She's in the kitchen helping my mom prepare some side dishes since no one is letting me help in the kitchen today," said Maeve.

"When is Erin, Richard, Sarah, Molly, and Tyler coming?" asked Diana.

Spencer thought about how his mother was only able to stay for four hours since the nurse that accompanied his mother had a doctor appointment the next morning, "They're arriving in an hour since we'll be eating dinner at 4 PM so you and Nurse Thelma can fly back to Vegas at 6."

"May I be excused to the library so I can relax?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how relaxed his mother was in his and Maeve's home library, "Let me take you to the library, mom."

A few minutes later Diana was settled down in the library with her daughter-in-law and Maeve's father while Spencer returned to the kitchen to help his mother-in-law and Elle cook.

Xxxx

Two hours later the Reid family, Maeve's parents, the Strauss family, and Elle were going around the table saying what they were thankful for before they ate Thanksgiving dinner.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer was hugging his mother goodbye, "Thank you for coming out here for a few hours, mom."

"Your welcome. When you go back to work on Monday, please stay safe and keep on eating as much you ate today since you're still too skinny for my liking," said Diana.

Spencer chuckled as he thought about Maeve, his mother, his mother-in-law, his Aunt Erin, and even Elle made him eat three helpings of turkey, side dishes, and the desert of his choice as a way to get him to gain some weight, "I'll try."

Diana gave her son one last hug, "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, mom," said Spencer.

Diana then hugged her daughter-in-law, "Please take care of my grandchildren and yourself. Also, please continue limiting Spencer's coffee intake and have him eat regular meals and snacks when he's home since he's still too skinny for my liking."

Maeve laughed, "I promise."

Diana hugged her sister, "Please make sure that Spencer doesn't miss lunch and reduces his coffee intake at work when he's not on cases."

Chief Strauss smiled at her big sister, "I promise. I'll also let Agent Hotchner know to make sure that Spencer doesn't miss meals and drink less coffee during cases."

"Thank you," said Diana before looking at her nurse, "Let's get going so you can teach me another stitch to knit during the flight home."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were waving as they watched a taxi take his mother to the airport for her medical transport.

Xxxx

Early on the next morning, Spencer, Maeve, and Maeve's mother were out doing Black Friday shopping at Baby's R Us so they could get great deals on furniture for the twins' nursery, gender-neutral baby clothes, gender-neutral pajamas, and supplies like diapers, pacifiers, receiving blankets, a humidifier, bottles, and some toys so they could buy a few things they liked before Maeve's future baby shower.

Xxxx

After they were done shopping for the babies, Maeve and her mother went maternity clothes shopping for Maeve and some Christmas gifts for Spencer and his mother while Spencer took everything home before he went to find some Christmas presents for Maeve, his mother, and his in-laws.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, Birth, and Death will place on December 11th of 2006 and Profiler Profiled took place on December 18th of 2006 since Nathan Harris mentioned that it was a couple of weeks since the lecture Spencer gave at Georgetown University.
> 
> Because of an AU change, I'm making to Sex, Birth, and Death, I decided to reveal the genders because of Maeve being 16-weeks pregnant during the beginning of this chapter and she would want to cheer up her husband by having them see something that makes them both happy and excited.
> 
> Even though in chapter nine, Spencer mentioned that his mother will be coming out to Washington D.C. for Christmas, I decided that Spencer and Maeve will go out to Vegas instead so Diana has a break from traveling and don't have to deal with cold winters yet.
> 
> Trigger warning: Suicide and rape.

Spencer looked at Maeve as they left Maeve's 16-week checkup, "I should probably get some coffee to go and catch the nearest subway."

Maeve thought about her husband's newly developed an acute onset latex allergy that developed after coming home from a case in Ozona, Texas when she was 10-weeks pregnant and his allergy to latex would get worse every time he touches latex, "Do you have your EpiPen and antihistamines with you?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he patted his messenger bag, "Yes, ma'am," said Spencer before showing the medical alert bracelet that Maeve ordered for him when the doctor at the emergency room stated that he should be wearing a medical alert bracelet to let medical professionals know about having severe allergies to beta-lactams and now latex if he got injured on the job, "Plus I'm wearing my medical alert bracelet."

"Good. Don't forget to remind your teammates that they need to wear latex-free gloves around you or don't let them touch you if they're wearing latex gloves if you end up having a case and visit a morgue or crime scene," said Maeve.

"I promise," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was at a nearby coffee shop getting some coffee to go and was catching a subway only to be approached by a teenage boy who asked him some questions that concerned him.

Xxxxx

After Ronald Weems was arrested and Nathan Harris left to go home, Spencer was working on his paperwork for the case when he heard Congresswoman Steyer's voice, "Dr. Reid?" asked Congresswoman Steyer.

Spencer stood up, "Congresswoman Steyer."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I might have caused during this case, and your aunt has told me about your accomplishments. Even though you could be doing anything you want with your intelligence, you have a bright future here," said Congresswoman Steyer.

"Chief Strauss told you that I'm her nephew?" asked Spencer softly.

"She explained to me why you brought the case you just worked on to the attention of your teammates when she chastised me for trying to stop you and your teammates from working on this case after you left to arrest Ronald Weems," said Congresswoman Steyer before looking at Spencer's desk and saw an ultrasound photograph that had some areas blacked out and a photograph of a smiling Spencer wearing a suit while he stood next to a young woman in a wedding dress from the 1970s, "Hopefully the twins you and your wife are expecting will have bright futures like you."

"I hope so too," said Spencer before looking around the bullpen to find his Aunt Erin nodding at him causing him to smile at the thought about his still newly found aunt having his back.

Xxxxx

A half-hour later Spencer was leaning back in his desk chair when he saw Maeve come towards him, "What are you doing here when you should be getting some rest?" asked Spencer.

"Erin called me and told me that the case was solved, so I thought that we could out for some Indian food," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled as he thought about his favorite exotic cuisine being Indian food, "Are you and the twins are craving Indian food?" asked Spencer.

"Yessiree," said Maeve before glaring at her husband, "You better get up so we can get the chicken tandoori I'm craving for right now or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night."

Spencer reluctantly stood up, "Hotch warned me about was to never argue with your pregnant wife."

"I'm glad that Aaron has been giving you advice," said Maeve.

Xxxxx

As they were halfway to Washington D.C., Spencer's phone rang causing him to answer his phone and listen to a prostitute that helped identify Ronald Weems tell him that Nathan Harris placed his card on a nightstand before he slit himself in multiple places, "Oh, god. Uh, uh, stay- stay where you are. I'm calling an ambulance," said Spencer.

"What's going on?" asked Maeve.

"You know that teenage boy I was telling you about?" asked Spencer.

"What happened?" asked Maeve.

"He's trying to commit suicide," said Spencer as he gave the address to the motel.

Maeve's went wide as she started to speed her car up a bit.

Xxxx

Spencer looked at his wife as she pulled up at the hotel, "Whatever you do, stay in the car. Paramedics should be here soon."

"I promise," said Maeve.

A minute later Spencer rushed into the motel room where he saw a prostitute crying over the sight of Nathan laying on the bed with his wrists all bloody while his neck slit open while his eyes were open.

"He slit his throat right after I called you," cried the prostitute.

Xxxxx

A half-hour later Spencer was leaning against his ancient Volvo with a vacant look in his eyes as he watched a body bag that contained Nathan be placed into an ambulance while he felt Maeve rubbing his back and heard her whispering in his ear when Gideon looked at him, "Why don't you take tomorrow off, Spencer."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer softly.

"Your aunt would be upset if you don't take tomorrow off to talk to your therapist over what happened," said Gideon.

Maeve nodded, "I'll make sure he goes. Luckily I don't teach or hold office hours tomorrow, so I won't be leaving his side."

Gideon looked at Maeve, "Please take good care of Spencer."

"I will," said Maeve before thinking about what she was asked during her 16-week checkup the morning before, "I know the perfect way to help cheer up my husband."

Spencer looked at his wife's baby bump as he spoke in a flat voice, "Munchkins, I'm going to be watching over your mental health as you two grow up."

Xxxx

The next afternoon, Maeve handed her husband a blindfold, "Please put this around your eyes," said Maeve.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"I don't want you to know your surprise until we get there," said Maeve.

"OK," said Spencer.

As soon as Spencer was blindfold, Maeve started her car and pulled out of the driveway.

Xxxxx

After taking a few detours, Maeve pulled into a parking space, "You can remove your blindfold now," said Maeve.

Spencer removed his blindfold and realized they were at Georgetown University Hospital, "Why are we at the hospital?" asked Spencer.

"Even though we agreed to be surprised about the genders on Monday, after last night's events I decided that we must find out if we're getting two daughters, two sons, or a boy and a girl to cheer you up," said Maeve.

"What about being surprised?" asked Spencer.

"We can always wait with being surprised about the gender the next time you get me pregnant. Besides, we can tell my parents, your mother, and our aunts and uncles that they're getting two granddaughters, two grandsons, or a granddaughter and a grandson through additional Christmas presents," said Maeve.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Let's go find out the genders."

"Now that's the smile I've been waiting for," said Maeve.

Xxxx

45-minutes later Dr. Sarah Jacobs smiled at Spencer and Maeve after she found the genders, "Congratulations mommy and daddy, you two are having a boy and a girl," said Dr. Jacobs.

Spencer grinned as tears fell down his face, "We're both getting what we wished for."

Maeve nodded as she kissed her husband before looking at the monitor, "Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid, Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you two in May."

"What happened to Arthur's middle name being Johnathon?" asked Spencer.

"My late twin brother's middle name was also Nathaniel, and I also enjoyed the works from Nathaniel Hawthorne," said Maeve before giving her husband a sad smile, "Plus I thought that we should honor Nathan Harris."

"I approve since I don't want Arthur to be called AJ by my teammates," said Spencer.

"Are you feeling much better now?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

The next day Spencer approached his teammates by the coffee pot, "Hi."

"You look happier after the events of two days ago," said Gideon.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Aside from talking to my therapist yesterday morning, Maeve surprised me by taking me to the hospital for an additional ultrasound so we could find out the genders to cheer me up."

Garcia started to bounce on her heels, "Are you and Maeve having two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl?" asked Garcia.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Knowing Haley, she'll be glad to give Maeve and me all the clothes that Jack grew out of for Arthur while Violet won't be allowed to date Jack until she's 30."

"Is that your way to say that you and Maeve are having a boy and a girl?" asked Garcia.

Spencer nodded, "In May, Maeve and I will be holding Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

"What happened to the middle name Johnathon?" asked Morgan.

"Maeve insisted on changing Arthur's middle name to Nathaniel since she also likes the works of Nathaniel Hawthorne," said Spencer before giving his teammates a sad smile, "Maeve also insisted that we must honor Nathan Harris while her twin brother's middle name was Nathaniel."

Xxxx

Two days later Spencer and Maeve approached Dr. Sarah Harris who was sitting by her son's urn in a funeral home, "I know that I'm one of the last people you expect here, but I wanted to attend Nathan's funeral."

"Nathan would have want you here since he told me about attending one of your lectures a few weeks ago," said Dr. Harris.

Spencer gestured to Maeve, "This is my wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid."

Maeve shook hands with Dr. Harris, "It's an honor to meet you."

"You're one of the renowned geneticists in Washington D.C. who followed her mother's steps," said Dr. Sarah Harris before seeing Maeve's baby bump and glanced at Spencer, "No wonder you wanted to try and help my son."

Spencer nodded, "Meeting Nathan made my parental instincts emerge since I would be getting my children the proper help they need if they were struggling mentally."

"Do you two know what you're having?" asked Dr. Harris.

Maeve smiled a bit, "A daughter we're naming Violet Guinevere Reid and a son named Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

Dr. Sarah Harris who now had tears falling down her face gently hugged Maeve before pulling a reluctant Spencer into a hug, "Thank you for honoring my son."

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting between Maeve and Dr. Harris who had insisted that they sit in the front row as a minister spoke about Nathan's life.

Xxxx

Three days later an excited Spencer was looking at the fizzing film canister on his desk while JJ and Garcia stood over him.

"Nothing's happening," said JJ.

"Watch," said Spencer excitably.

A few seconds later the film canister shot up into the air causing both JJ and Garcia to scream while the film canister flew across the bullpen and hit Emily in the forehead.

"Ah. Ooh," groaned Emily as she rubbed her forehead while JJ and Garcia laughed, "Ah, what-."

Spencer looked at Emily, "I'm so sorry, Emily."

Emily looked at Spencer, "What was that?" asked Emily.

Garcia who was still giggling looked at Emily, "Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" asked Garcia.

Spencer looked at the gun on Emily's right hip causing him to stutter, "I- I was merely demonstrating a physics law I- I-I didn't mean to hit."

Emily thought about being a nerd herself, "Oh, show me?" asked Emily as she hurried towards Spencer's desk.

"All right," said Spencer before glancing at JJ, Emily, and Garcia. "Uh... well, turn around, please."

Garcia instantly turned around.

"Turn around?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, he's not gonna show you... how it's done," said JJ as she turned around.

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets," said Spencer.

"But I thought you said it was physics?" asked Emily,

"Physics...magic," said Spencer.

"Trust me," said Garcia as she turned Emily around herself, "It will not do you any good to argue with him."

Spencer quickly made sure that his three female teammates weren't watching before he started to prepare his bottle rocket, and as soon as he was done, he looked at his three female teammates, "All right, all right, turn back and observe."

JJ, Emily, and Garcia all quickly turned around, and five seconds later his little bottle rocket shot into the air causing all three women to scream.

"Oh," exclaimed Emily, JJ, and Garcia.

A few seconds later the little bottle rocket landed by Hotch's feet causing Spencer's, Emily's, JJ's, and Garcia's smiles to go away.

Hotch picked up Spencer's film canister and looked at Spencer while JJ, Emily, and Garcia all either went to their desk or grabbed one of the case files on Spencer's desk and read them.

Hotch gave Spencer a slightly stern look, "Physics magic?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded a bit as he meekly spoke, "Yes, sir."

Hotch started walking towards Spencer while seeing the puppy dog eyes that always caused him to soften up, "Reid, we talked about this."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Spencer.

Hotch placed the film canister on his youngest agent's desk while looking at Spencer with a slight twinkle in his eyes as he thought about being glad that Spencer was starting to smile again after Nathan Harris's suicide six days ago thanks to Maeve cheering up her husband by taking him to her gynecologist's office so they could find out the genders of the twins causing him to want to get a smile back on his youngest agent's face, "Really starting to get some distance on those."

Spencer grinned, "Maeve and I have been going to the pediatric ward at Georgetown University Hospital so I could put on a magic show for the kids and the kids love my physics magic."

Hotch chuckled, "Speaking of physics magic, Violet and Arthur better not teach Jack physics magic when they figure out how to do physics magic on their own."

Spencer grinned at Hotch, "I make no promises that Arthur and Violet won't teach Jack physics magic."

Hotch smiled as he walked away.

A shocked Emily looked at Spencer, JJ, and Garcia, "So he does have a sense of humor."

Spencer thought about how he's been the target to Hotch's rare sense of humor the most because of his age, "Sometimes."

Emily noticed the lack of Morgan in the bullpen, "Hey, where's Morgan?" asked Emily.

"In Chicago. He goes there every year for his mother's birthday," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer, a 17-week pregnant Maeve, and Elle were busy decorating the artificial Christmas tree that Spencer and Maeve picked out together when Maeve rubbed her baby bump, "Violet and Arthur, even though your daddy and I are flying out to your daddy's hometown in three days to spend Christmas with your grandma Diana, great-aunt Ethel, and great-uncle Gordon, your daddy and I are decorating a Christmas tree right now since Christmas is six days away," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at Elle, "Will you be OK in Brooklyn while Maeve and I are in Vegas?" asked Spencer.

Elle smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Speaking of home, are you looking forward to moving into your new apartment on the 2nd?" asked Spencer.

"I am since you two deserve the house to yourself for a month before Joe and Mary move in on February 1st," said Elle.

Maeve looked at the decorated Christmas tree, "We should get the star on before Elle goes to the airport."

Elle looked at the six-feet tall tree, "Spencer should put on the star."

Maeve nodded, "And in a few years Arthur and Violet can take turns putting on the star."

A few seconds later Spencer was putting the star on the tree before he and Maeve took Elle to the airport.

Xxxxxx

Three hours later Spencer and Maeve were having mommy and daddy time in front of the roaring fireplace in their bedroom when Spencer's work phone rang. After hanging up, a shocked Spencer looked at Maeve.

"Is everything OK?" asked Maeve.

"Derek got arrested for homicide, so I'll be heading to Chicago first thing in the morning," said Spencer.

A shocked Maeve looked at her husband, "Then we should try to get some sleep."

Xxxxx

The next day Fran Morgan looked at Spencer after Emily left to talk to Carl Buford, "Derek told me that your wife is expecting twins. How far is your wife right now?"

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Maeve is 17-weeks pregnant."

"I have something for the twins," said Fran before looking at her daughter Sarah, "Can you please go get that package I was going to have Derek bring back to Quantico for Dr. Reid?" asked Fran.

"Sure," said Sarah as she got up and left the kitchen.

Two minutes later Spencer was looking at some clothing for baby girls and baby boys before his attention was focused on a hand-knitted violet sweater and a hand-knitted green sweater that would both fit six-month-old babies, a violet knitted blanket, and a green knitted blanket causing him to realize that Morgan told his mother the name of his and Maeve's twins, "Did you knit these blankets and sweaters the past two weeks?" asked Spencer.

"I'm retired, so I have a lot of free time," said Fran.

"Why would you make these for babies that aren't your own grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"Derek talked about you being the little brother he always wished for. Even though I can imagine you and Maeve having family members knitting gifts for the twins, I decided to knit a few gifts for your children since my own kids are too stubborn to settle down and give me grandchildren," said Fran.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you. Maeve and I will make sure to use these gifts for Violet and Arthur while we'll have Derek send you pictures of the twins wearing their sweaters."

Xxxx

Later on that night, Spencer quietly crawled into his and Maeve's bed as he placed his mouth by his wife's baby bump, "Violet and Arthur, it's your daddy who just returned from Chicago, Illinois. The case I just worked on made me want to tell you two that if you two ever deal with someone you're supposed to trust is touching you in the wrong places please tell your mother, grandparents, great-aunts, great-uncles, your godparents, my teammates, or me."

Maeve opened her eyes, "Is Derek OK?" asked Maeve groggily.

"We cleared him," said Spencer.

"Based on what I heard you tell Violet and Arthur, I take it that Morgan was sexually abused growing up?" asked Maeve.

"It's not my story to tell, but we did arrest a pedophile. I did tell him that he can come over and help Hotch and me start painting the nursery after we're home on the 28th," said Spencer.

Maeve thought about the two cribs, two dressers, and two changing tables that her husband already put together on his own and placed in the large nursery, "Farm Boy, I want Violet's side of the nursery painted violet and has a violet theme while Arthur's side of the nursery is painted light blue and has a "Sword in the Stone" theme."

Spencer smiled as he thought about Maeve and Elle forcing him to watch "The Princess Bride", "As you wish, buttercup."

A few minutes later Spencer was taking a quick shower before he joined his wife in bed.

Xxxxx

Two days later Spencer and Maeve were cuddling together as they flew to Las Vegas, Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter deals with Christmas!
> 
> The reason why I have it that Spencer is allergic to latex is because of wearing white latex gloves in The Boogeyman and then he was wearing green Nitrile gloves in North Mammon and eventually wore blue Nitrile gloves that everyone else started to slowly wear around him.
> 
> And yes Maeve's gynecologist is Gideon's girlfriend, Dr. Sarah Jacobs since I wanted to have Dr. Jacobs work as a gynecologist instead of an oncologist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter so it's December 23rd of 2006 at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> There is a spoiler of a future character that appeared in Romance by the Book in this chapter since I had readers asking me if this one character that came to live with Spencer and Maeve will appear.

Spencer and Maeve approached Diana who smiled at the sight of her pregnant daughter-in-law, "Look at you, Maeve."

Maeve smiled, "Spencer and I found out the genders last week."

"I'm getting a grandson and a granddaughter," said Diana.

"Did Aunt Erin call you?" asked Spencer.

"No, but as a mother, I had a feeling that you two were expecting a boy and a girl ever since you two told me that I'm becoming a grandmother," said Diana.

"I had a feeling too since I was part of a set of boy/girl twins," said Maeve.

"Have you two finalized on names yet?" asked Diana.

"We decided on naming Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid," said Spencer.

"I love the names," said Diana before thinking about the bank account that her son, twin brother, and now her little sister put money into so she has money for clothes, books, personal care products, notebooks, and going out to eat, "Can you two please check me out for a few hours? Even though I've been knitting up a storm the past two months, I want to buy some clothes for my grandchildren."

Spencer thought about the laptop he packed so he could work on an article he's hoping to publish and how stressful the holidays can be for his mother, "Since it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, why don't we use my laptop to do some online shopping for Violet and Arthur so you don't have to face the rush of last-minute holiday shoppers?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded in agreement, "Spencer and I have looked at baby clothes online and there are a lot more options to choose from than the clothes we have seen in stores."

"I'll shop for baby clothes online as long as the webcam is covered up," said Diana.

"I'll cover it up for you," said Spencer.

"And the next time we visit after the holidays, we'll take you shopping," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were on Spencer's laptop looking at baby clothes before Diana finally picked out her favorite five baby girl outfits and baby boy outfits to order and have delivered to her son's and daughter-in-law's house.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were getting ready to leave Bennington Sanitarium with smiles on their faces as they thought about the great visit they had when Dr. Jesson approached them, "May I please speak with you two for a moment?" asked Dr. Jesson.

"Is everything OK with my mom?" asked Spencer.

"Diana didn't have any episodes while we were visiting her. We mainly talked about books, the adventures we went on, the twins, we helped Diana buy some outfits for the twins online, and Diana read to us," said Maeve.

"The orderly I had supervising you three told me that Diana was lucid the entire time," said Dr. Jesson as she led Spencer and Maeve to her office.

After sitting down, Dr. Jesson looked at Spencer, "Have you ever thought about moving your mother to a hospital in or a city outside of Washington D.C.?" asked Dr. Jesson.

"Why would I move my mom when she's finally happy here?" asked Spencer.

"Ever since Diana started reconnecting with her sister and found out that she's becoming a grandmother to twins, moving her out East will save you two time and money when Diana wants to see you two, her grandchildren, and her sister since I know that you two won't be able to come out for a few months after Maeve's banned from flying and after the twins are born," said Dr. Jesson.

Maeve looked at her husband, "Moving your mother out East wouldn't be a bad idea since we would get to see her more than once a month while we wouldn't have to take two babies on a commercial flight after they're able to travel."

Spencer took a breath as he thought about knowing how much easier their life would be if his mother moved out East, "It should be my mom's choice since I already committed her against her will once and I don't want to force her to transfer to another hospital."

"Understandable," said Dr. Jesson.

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were at the Mandalay Bay Hotel they decided to splurge on where Maeve decided to surprise her husband by wearing one of the lingerie that she was going to surprise her husband with for Christmas.

Xxxxx

Two days later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were gathered in the day room for the Christmas party that Bennington Sanitarium was throwing for their patients and their families when Maeve looked at the piano that was in the room, "That's a beautiful piano."

Diana smiled, "Spencer had lessons when he was a kid."

Maeve looked at her husband in shock, "Why didn't you tell me? If I knew that you played the piano, we could have bought a piano for you to play while you can teach Violet and Arthur how to play in the future."

"I haven't played since I left for Cal-tech," said Spencer.

Diana looked at her son, "I know that your eidetic memory caused you not to forget your lessons, Spencer. So why don't you start playing a few Christmas carols."

Spencer nodded, "Yes ma'am."

A minute later Spencer was sitting on the piano bench glancing at the keys before he started to play "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" before he started to sing "The First Noel", "Jingle Bells", and a few other songs while not caring that Maeve, his mother, and a bunch of staff members, patients, and the patients' families were singing along while Maeve made a mental note about surprising her husband with a piano as a belated Christmas gift.

Xxxx

After eating Christmas dinner, Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were gathered in Diana's room drinking hot chocolate and eating gingerbread cookies when Spencer looked at his mother, "Dr. Jesson asked me an interesting question two days ago, mom," said Spencer.

"What did she ask you?" asked Diana.

"Would you be interested in transferring to a hospital near Washington D.C.? If you move out East, you would get to see Maeve, your grandchildren, your sister, and me more often," said Spencer.

"Even though it's tempting to move out East so I can see you two, my unborn grandchildren, and my sister more often; would you two be OK if I choose to stay here? I'm happy here while some of my former students and professors I became friends can visit me here. Plus I'm not ready to handle the East Coast winters you described to me yet," said Diana before taking her son's hands, "I hope you're not upset about my decision."

"I had a feeling that you weren't ready to move yet," said Spencer.

Maeve rubbed her baby bump, "When Spencer and I aren't able to come out here we can video chat, send you pictures, talk on the phone, we can come out here for a few weekends every year, and uncle Gordon or a nurse can take you to Washington D.C."

"I agree about everything, and maybe I'll move out East in a few years," said Diana before going into her hope chest and pulled out a few things, "I have a few things for Violet and Arthur."

A minute later Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw his old stuffed Babar, some old baby blankets, and his christening suit, "I could never find these."

"I had your uncle Gordon hang onto these after your father left so I wouldn't destroy them," said Diana.

Maeve looked at her husband's old christening suit, "My mom was planning on giving me my old christening gown for Violet since she's already planning on getting Violet and Arthur baptized at my childhood church."

Diana smiled, "Just let me know when the baptism happens so I can try and be there."

"We will," said Maeve.

Diana looked at her son and daughter-in-law, "Why don't you two go back to the hotel and rest."

"You need to rest?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Today has been a bit overwhelming, but I enjoyed getting to finally spend Christmas with you again."

Spencer kissed his mother's cheek, "We'll come by tomorrow and take you out to Binions before Maeve and I fly home on the 27th."

"See you two tomorrow," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were heading back to their hotel before Spencer took Maeve stargazing in the Mojave Desert.

Xxxxx

The next day at lunchtime, Spencer and Maeve had just finished doing some day after Christmas baby clothes shopping and were sitting at a booth in Spencer's favorite childhood diner when Maeve who was drinking a chocolate milkshake groaned.

"Are you OK, Maeve?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled at her husband, "Violet and Arthur just kicked for the first time."

Spencer grinned as he quickly got up and sat down next to his wife who placed his hands on her baby bump in two different places, "Will you two please kick for daddy?"

20 seconds later Spencer's eyes went wide when he felt flutters on both hands as he looked at his wife in shock, "Does that freak you out?" asked Spencer.

"You never felt your boss's son kick?" asked Maeve.

"No," said Spencer.

"Eventually you'll get used to Violet and Arthur kicking, Spencer," said Maeve.

"I know," said Spencer as he rested his hands on his wife's baby bump again, "Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid, your daddy is happy about you two finally kicking. Your daddy loves you two so much and I can't wait to meet you two in May. Even though I travel all over the country for work and will be gone for a few days at a time, I promise you two that I'll never abandon you two and your mother."

Maeve wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "I love you, Spencer.

Spencer gently kissed his wife on the lips before he kissed his wife's baby bump, "I love all three of you."

Maeve looked at her husband, "Let's pay the bill and get out of here so we can find something to do before we take your mother to Binions."

"Let's go," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was giving their waitress a $50 bill while Maeve told her to keep the change as a tip before the young couple left the diner.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in another booth, William Reid who was sitting behind his son was silently crying at the news about his 25-year-old son is happily married and currently expecting twins named Violet and Arthur with his wife and he didn't have the nerve to approach his son before his son and daughter-in-law left the diner.

After composing himself a bit, he pulled out his wallet and looked at the last picture he took of his son and a faded picture he had of a 23-month-old girl who had his brown hair and hazel eyes. He sighed as he thought about it being the 10th anniversary of his second wife Tanya finding out about him abandoning his first wife and Spencer and quickly filed for divorce and presented him a restraining order since she was furious at him for not doing the right thing by committing Diana and raising Spencer himself causing him to never see his now nearly 12-year-old daughter Stephanie again.

Xxxxx

A few hours later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were talking and laughing over chicken fried lobster before Spencer and Maeve flew back to Washington D.C. after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: William Reid and Stephanie Reid will eventually appear in future chapters. I just thought that everyone who has read or was currently reading Romance by the Book by the time Stephanie appeared before I deleted Romance by the Book should know that Stephanie will still appear.
> 
> The next chapter will take place over a month later, so be prepared for the Hankel case with a good twist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardest chapter to write.
> 
> Maeve is 24-weeks pregnant in this chapter.

Spencer was packing up his desk for his weekend off when Morgan looked at Spencer, "Will you and Maeve show up at the FBI Superbowl party on Sunday?" asked Morgan.

"I'm not sure since Maeve can't drink alcoholic beverages and I'm not drinking alcoholic beverages to be supportive," said Spencer.

"There are non-alcoholic beverages in every bar," said Emily.

"I know, but let me ask Maeve since she's almost 24-weeks pregnant with twins and she might not want to be at a bar crowded with FBI agents, civilian staff, and their significant others," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Two evenings later Spencer and Maeve were sitting at a table with Hotch and Haley drinking soda when Haley looked at Maeve who was quickly eating the French fries that she ordered while she rubbed her 23-week baby bump, "How are you feeling, Maeve?" asked Haley.

Maeve smiled as she took a sip of her Sprite as she glanced at the TV that was currently playing the super bowl game, "My back is sore right now while Violet and Arthur are starting to kick me more."

Spencer started to massage his wife's lower back, "Better?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "You might have to continue after we go home."

Spencer smiled, "I will."

Maeve looked at Hotch and Haley, "Even though it has been agreed that Violet, Arthur, and Jack will have playdates as soon as Violet and Arthur are big enough to play, have you two ever thought about giving Jack a little brother or sister?" asked Maeve.

"As much as I want to have a little girl of my own, my doctor advised me not to get pregnant again since my pregnancy with Jack was difficult," said Haley sadly.

"That sucks, but at least you'll get to have access to your goddaughter when she's born," said Maeve.

At that moment Grant Anderson and Gina Sharp came over to them.

"Is everything OK Anderson and Gina?" asked Spencer.

"We're about to play a "Star Trek" drinking game. Do you want to join in?" asked Anderson.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the times he gets together with Anderson and Sharp to talk about "Star Trek" in the cafeteria not long after he joined the B.A.U. when Anderson heard him quote "Star Trek" in the bullpen and looked at Maeve, "What do you think?" asked Spencer.

"We should go join them since you already know about my dad and late twin brother both getting me addicted to "Star Trek"," said Maeve.

"I'll join you two as long as I can continue drinking soda," said Spencer.

"And that's OK," said Gina.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were sitting across from Anderson and Sharp as they started to play a "Star Trek" drinking game while Spencer and Maeve drank soda as they took their turns to quote.

Dxxxx 

An hour later Spencer and Maeve were standing outside with Hotch, Haley, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan when Maeve kissed her husband, "I love you and please stay safe."

"I love you too and I promise," said Spencer before he left with his teammates.

Maeve felt a few frantic kicks from Violet and Arthur as she looked at Haley, "I have a very strange feeling that this case won't end well."

"If you don't want to be alone, you can sleep in Aaron's and my guest bedroom tonight," said Haley.

"I'll take your offer," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Maeve and Haley were getting into Maeve's car so they could go over to Spencer's and Maeve's house to get Maeve's pajamas, toiletry items, and clothes before they headed to the Hotchner family home to relieve Jack's babysitter.

Xxxxx

The next night Spencer, Hotch, and JJ had just learned about a witness when Hotch looked at JJ, "Why don't you and Reid go out there, see if you can find Mr. Hankel and see if he remembers something," said Hotch.

Spencer who was rewatching the videos to do a linguistic analysis on their unsubs voices started to think about the name Tobias just felt a strange feeling as he started to mentally go through the Book of Tobit from the Bible in his head.

Hotch looked over at Spencer who had a look on his face that meant that the wheels in his brain were turning, "Did you hear me, Reid?" asked Hotch.

Spencer broke out of his thoughts and looked at Hotch, "I did, and after doing a linguistic analysis on the unsubs' voices in the video I was able to figure out that it was one person speaking in three different voices meaning that our unsub has Dissociative Identity Disorder," said Spencer before giving Hotch a determined look, "With our unsubs using religion to justify murder and our witness being named Tobias, I'm currently thinking about the Tobias who was the son of Tobit in the Bible. Tobias helped the archangel Raphael drive away a demon who had plagued his potential wife Sarah in the Book of Tobit."

"You're thinking that our unsub might be Tobias Hankel?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, so I don't feel comfortable about just JJ and me going to interview Mr. Hankel in an area that has little to no cell phone reception just in case the feeling I'm having is right."

Before Hotch can respond, another murder was announced causing Hotch to look at Spencer and JJ, "We'll wait with sending you two to talk to Mr. Hankel until we learn more about the recent murder."

"Are you mad that I want JJ and me to wait?" asked Spencer.

Hotch shook his head, "You have some good reasons why you and JJ should wait with going to interview with Mr. Hankel."

Xxxxx

Over an hour later, the team and Detective Farraday were watching footage of dogs killing a woman causing Detective Farraday to realize that Tobias Hankel was their unsub before Hotch looked at Spencer, "If you didn't spout off your knowledge about Tobias in the Bible and do a linguistic analysis on that first video, I could have sent you and JJ straight to the unsub and I wouldn't have known until now."

"Can we go arrest Hankel so I can make it to Maeve's 24-week check-up tomorrow at lunchtime?" asked Spencer.

"Let's go," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer, Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Detective Farraday were getting into two SUVs so they could drive to Tobias Hankel's house.

Xxxxx

An hour later Spencer was going behind the barn with Morgan, JJ and Emily were looking in the barn, and Hotch and Gideon were looking through Hankel's house before Spencer and Morgan heard three gunshots causing both men to run towards the barn just as Spencer felt a hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you and your teammates," whispered Hankel.

Spencer nodded as he watched Morgan enter the barn just as he felt himself be pistol-whipped causing him to blackout.

Xxxx

Two hours later Maeve woke up to some frantic kicking inside her baby bump, "Something must be wrong with Spencer," said Maeve as she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's number only to get voice mail.

A minute later Maeve was quickly getting dressed as she called Elle who has been living in her new apartment for a month already.

"Is everything OK, Maeve?" asked Elle.

"Violet and Arthur are frantically kicking right now and I have a feeling that something is wrong with Spencer. I tried calling him and the rest of the team, but no one is answering. I'm not in the condition to drive right now, but can you please drive me to the B.A.U. so I can ask Penelope what's going on right now?" asked Maeve.

"I'll be right there," said Elle before hanging up.

Xxxx

An hour later Maeve and Elle rushed into the bullpen to find Chief Strauss and a frantic Garcia talking causing Maeve to zero in on her husband's aunt, "Aunt Erin, I know that something is wrong with Spencer since I just woke up to Violet and Arthur's frantic kicking while I sensed that something bad happened to my husband. You need to be truthful because my pregnancy hormones are making me want to throw stuff right now," demanded Maeve.

Chief Strauss rested a hand on her niece-in-law's shoulder as she led her to her nephew's desk and helped her sit down, "I'm sorry to tell you this, Maeve, but your husband got abducted by our unsub."

Elle gasped as she hugged the younger woman.

Maeve started to cry as she looked at her husband's aunt and Garcia, "How did that happen?" asked Maeve.

"Who's ass will I have to kick for allowing one of my best friends to be abducted?" asked Elle.

Maeve glared at Elle, "Get behind me since I'm first in line to castrate whoever let my husband get abducted, Elle."

Chief Strauss gulped as she thought about her niece-in-law being extremely hormonal, "Your husband and his teammates were raiding the unsub's house when your husband got abducted when a few gunshots distracted everyone and the unsub they were catching used the distraction to grab Spencer without anyone witnessing the abduction."

"I'm catching the next flight down to Atlanta," said Maeve firmly.

"Can you wait until morning, Maeve? Technical Analyst Garcia will be flying down since the team needs Technical Analyst Garcia at the unsub's house," said Chief Strauss.

"What about you, Aunt Erin?" asked Maeve.

"I'll be going since my sister would scratch my eyes out if I wasn't there for Spencer when he's found," said Chief Strauss.

"Diana would be like that," said Maeve.

Elle looked at Chief Strauss, "Even though I'm no longer an agent, I'm coming down too. I need to make sure that Maeve takes care of herself while I want to be there for Spencer when he's found."

Chief Strauss thought about learning how her nephew was able to stand his ground when it came to getting Elle the help she needed and helped Elle gain her sense of safety back after while she was going to mandatory therapy by opening up one of the guest bedrooms at his house while Maeve and Elle would hang out together outside of work, "Maeve's going to need you, so you can stay at the hotel with Maeve and me."

"Thank you," said Elle.

Xxxx

A few hours later Maeve, Elle, Garcia, and Chief Strauss were flying to Atlanta, Georgia.

Xxxx

Later on the next morning, Spencer who was in pain after the Charles personality of Tobias Hankel beat his left foot with a log turned his head when he saw Hankel come in with a slaughtered animal.

"You need to eat," said Tobias.

Spencer realized that Hankel's personality was different, "What's your name?" asked Spencer.

"Tobias," said Tobias.

"Tobias? Who was here before?" asked Spencer.

"It was probably my father," said Tobias before noticing that one of Spencer's feet is bare, "I'm sorry if he hurt you," said Tobias before he started to remove his belt.

Spencer instantly became scared, "What are you doing?" asked Spencer.

Tobias started to wrap the belt around Spencer's right bicep causing Spencer to realize what was about to happen.

"Don't. Please don't," pleaded Spencer.

Tobias shook his head, "It helps." said Tobias as he pulled out a syringe and a bottle, "Don't tell my father. He doesn't know they're here."

"Please. I don't want it. I don't want it. Please." pleaded Spencer before looking into Hankel's eyes, "I have a wife who's 24-weeks pregnant with a boy and a girl."

Tobias shook his head, "Trust me. I know." said Tobias before he injected the drug into Spencer's vein.

Spencer quickly zonked out as the drug went into his system.

Xxxxx

Over 24 hours later, Tobias/Charles grabbed Spencer's left arm and noticed a few puncture wounds, "You're pitiful! Just like my son." said Tobias/Charles before he went to turn on the camera so Spencer's teammates can watch the live feed, "This ends now. Confess your sins." said Tobias/Charles before slapping Spencer's head.

Spencer jolted back in his chair a bit.

"Confess!" shouted Tobias/Charles.

"I haven't done anything," cried Spencer before he was punched again as he pleaded, "Tobias, help me."

"He can't help you. He's weak," said Tobias/Charles before punching Spencer again.

"Tobias," cried Spencer.

Tobias/Charles grabbed Spencer's hair, "Confess your sins."

"Help," cried Spencer.

Tobias/Charles pushed Spencer's chair back, and a few seconds later Spencer felt his head hitting the floor hard before he started seizing before his eyes rolled back, "It's the devil vacating your body."

Spencer's world went black.

Xxxx

Spencer was standing in a bedroom where he was watching Maeve sitting between two beds that either contained a little girl who looked like a four-year-old replica of her mother and a little boy who looked like a replica of a four-year-old him causing him to realize that he was seeing Violet and Arthur as he listened to Maeve finish reading a chapter of "Canterbury Tales" before she grabbed a framed photo.

"Time to kiss, daddy goodnight," said Maeve.

A second later Violet was a photograph of a 25-year-old him, "I love you and please keep on watching over me, daddy."

Arthur then kissed the picture, "I love you daddy and I wish that you didn't go to Heaven when mommy was 24-weeks pregnant with Violet and me."

"Tomorrow it will be five years since daddy went to Heaven, so we'll visit his grave tomorrow," said Maeve.

Spencer then looked at his wife and saw that her wedding band was on her right ring finger causing him to realize that he was dead, "I don't want to be dead yet. I have so much to do with my life yet," said Spencer just as he felt a warmth coming through him.

Xxxx

Spencer opened his eyes and when his vision was clear he turned his head to notice a few headstones causing him to realize where he could be as he sighed in relief at the thought about having a chance to meet Violet and Arthur.

"You came back to life," said Tobias/Raphael.

Spencer realized that he was dealing with Raphael, "Raphael."

"There can be only one of two reasons," said Tobias/Raphael.

"I was given CPR," croaked Spencer.

"There are no accidents. How many members are on your team?" asked Tobias/Raphael.

"Seven," said Spencer.

"The 7 angels who had the 7 trumpets prepared themselves to sound. The first sounding followed hail and they were thrown to earth," quoted Tobias/Raphael as he lifted Spencer's chair and Spencer sighed in relief when he was sitting up again, "Tell me who you serve."

"I serve you," said Spencer.

"Then choose one to die," said Tobias/Raphael.

A shocked Spencer looked at his captor, "What?" asked Spencer.

"Your team members- choose one to die," said Tobias/Raphael.

Spencer knew that he needed to buy himself some time, "Kill me."

"You said you weren't one of them," said Tobias/Raphael.

"I lied," said Spencer.

"Your team has six other members. Tell me who dies," said Tobias/Raphael.

Spencer shook his head while wincing in pain, "No."

Tobias/Raphael pulled out his revolver and put one bullet in it before spinning the chamber and pointed the revolver right in between Spencer's eyes, "Choose, and prove you'll do God's will."

Spencer inwardly smirked when he saw where the bullet was causing him to start mentally going through the Bible to search for a verse that could help him give his teammates his location, "No."

Tobias/Raphael pulled the trigger and Spencer didn't even flinch since he saw where the bullet was, "Choose."

"I won't do it," said Spencer.

Tobias/Raphael pulled the trigger again causing Spencer not to flinch, "Life is a choice."

"No," said Spencer.

Tobias/Raphael pulled the trigger again, "Choose."

When Spencer saw that the next time he said no would be his death he made his decision as he thought about one of the many debates that he had with Hotch, "I... I choose... Aaron Hotchner. He's a classic narcissist. He thinks he's better than everyone else on the team," said Spencer before deciding to misquote a Bible verse on purpose as his coded message to Hotch, "Genesis 23:4. "Let him not deceive himself "and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness, and futility, for these shall be his recompense. In emptiness, vanity, falseness, and futility, for these shall be his recompense."

Tobias/Raphael raised his revolver above Spencer's head and shot at the wall causing Spencer to flinch as bullet hit the wall behind him before seeing that Tobias/Raphael was holding up another bullet, "For God's will." said Tobias/Raphael as he loaded the revolver with the bullet and spun the chamber.

"Please understand my coded message Hotch." thought Spencer.

Xxxxx

Over an hour later Spencer was being taken to the cemetery after he told the Charles personality that he committed his mother against his will even though his mother recently forgave him and he was trying to dig his own grave until he was able to trick Hankel into digging the grave when he saw flashlight beams causing him to shoot Hankel right in the heart and watched Hankel die.

10 seconds later a relieved Hotch and Emily were helping Spencer stand up, "Reid. You all right?" asked Hotch gently.

Spencer pulled Hotch into a hug as he sobbed, "I knew that you'd understand."

Hotch quickly returned the hug, "You're safe now and Maeve and your Aunt Erin who have both flown down here will be meeting you at the hospital," said Hotch before he looked into Spencer's eyes and noticed how dilated they were before releasing Spencer from the tight hug causing him to see the track marks under the rolled-up sleeve of Spencer's white dress shirt, "Did Hankel drug you, Reid?" asked Hotch quietly.

Spencer nodded, "Eight times. That's why I had that seizure that briefly killed me."

Hotch looked at his teammates, "We need to get Reid to the hospital now since Hankel drugged Reid multiple times," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "Does Hankel have any drugs on him right now?" asked Hotch.

"In his sweatshirt pocket," croaked Spencer.

Hotch removed the two vials of Dilaudid from Hankel's pocket, "We can give these to the paramedics so the attending doctor can identify what you were given," said Hotch before looking at Spencer who was standing on his feet, "Can you walk right now?" asked Hotch.

"I can't walk because of my foot," croaked Spencer.

A few seconds later, Spencer was using Hotch and Morgan as crutches as they helped him walk to the awaiting ambulance that was over half a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will take place a week later and Spencer won't get addicted to Dilaudid. The reason why he won't get addicted because aside from once receiving Dilaudid to lower my blood pressure after being in so much pain from a health problem and couldn't keep food down for two days, I lost my favorite aunt to a Heroin overdose over three years ago. I don't want Maeve to watch her husband struggle with drug addiction when she's going to be giving birth to Arthur and Violet in less than 18 weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Five Days Later

A tired Spencer who had his glasses perched on his nose was sitting up in his hospital bed after having an exhausting phone call with his mother when a knock sounded on the door causing him to smile a bit as he saw his 25-week pregnant wife for the first time since the brief reunion they were allowed to have before he started to go through withdrawal and spending the first day after withdrawal getting food into his stomach, talking to a Bureau psychologist who flew down from Quantico to talk to him, and getting some much-needed rest after going through Dilaudid withdrawal, "I'm sorry for the stress I put you under the past week and that we have to spend our first Valentine's Day together in the hospital in two days," said Spencer.

Maeve took her husband's hand, "You never knew that you were going to be ambushed by the unsub. What matter is that you're alive and you'll eventually be back to your old self with the help of family, friends, professionals, and me," said Maeve before rubbing her 25-week pregnant belly, "I talked to a therapist while you were going through withdrawals and she told me that Violet and Arthur will be the reasons why we'll get through this obstacle together."

"Even though I'll never forget everything that happened to me last week, hopefully, I can be most likely be back to my old self by the time of your planned c-section in 13 weeks," said Spencer.

"At least you'll be off of work until March 26th to work on recovering while I already started maternity leave," said Maeve.

"Why are you on maternity leave now?" asked Spencer.

"The next couple of months of helping you manage post-traumatic stress disorder will be stressful for me, so Dr. Gilbert and the gynecologist that your aunt forced me to see while you were going through withdrawals recommended that I start maternity leave now," said Maeve before giving her husband a serious look, "Speaking of your recovery, when you're discharged in two days we're going to be going to Sedona, Arizona for a few weeks."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Your Aunt Erin and one of the directors decided to send you to one of the Sedona Hope Rehabilitation Clinic. It's one of the best physical and emotional care facilities in the country for government agents, police officers, and servicemen and servicewomen who were injured in the line of duty. Aside from you having physical therapy and talking to a psychologist, you'll be able to spend all the time you want outdoors and they have stables for horseback riding," said Maeve.

"After being handcuffed to a chair in a cabin for two days and being here the past five days, time in the sun does sound good," said Spencer before thinking about being stuck in another hospital for a while, "Do you know how long I'll be there?" asked Spencer.

"You'll be there for a minimum of two weeks as long as you cooperate with the therapist that's assigned to you. I'll be allowed to visit you daily while Elle and I stay at a nearby hotel," said Maeve.

"Elle's coming with?" asked Spencer.

"She wants to return the favor for the help we gave her by helping us get through this," said Maeve.

"Has my teammates and Aunt Erin left for Quantico yet?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head, "Your Aunt Erin is giving the entire team two weeks off after they watched you be physically and emotionally tortured. Everyone except Gideon and JJ agreed to stay here until you've been cleared for visitors."

"Knowing Gideon, he must feel guilty for antagonizing Hankel and can't face me right now," said Spencer.

"Your aunt and Hotch both chewed Gideon out for telling Penelope to send a virus alert," said Maeve before sighing, "JJ chose to go back to Quantico since she still refuses to be in the same room as me."

"Even though we've been married for 26 weeks, she's still having a hard time letting me go. If I talk about you, feeling the twins kick, what we did during the weekend, or what we have done for the nursery she just leaves the room. I have a feeling that she'll finally warm up to you when she finally moves on from me," said Spencer before wondering why none of his teammates or his aunt have come into the room, "Is there a one visitor at a time rule happening right now?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Dr. Gilbert told everyone that only one person is allowed to visit one at a time. As your wife, everyone agreed that I should get to see you first."

Spencer looked at his wife's baby bump as he rested his hands on his wife's bump, "How are Violet and Arthur doing?" asked Spencer.

"They've been really worried about you and kicking a lot the past week, but they have finally calmed down since I entered this room," said Maeve.

"That's good," said Spencer before thinking that his teammates would want to see him soon, "Before one of my teammates or Aunt Erin come in here for their turn, may I tell you what happened?" asked Spencer.

"Please do so I can avoid saying or doing something that may cause you to have a flashback," said Maeve.

A few seconds later Spencer was telling his wife about Hotch almost sending him and JJ to interview the witness who turned out to be their unsub and his rescue.

Xxxx 

Over an hour later, Maeve who had tears falling down her face looked at her husband who also had tears falling down his face, "What you went through is horrible, but as I said over an hour ago I'll be by your side while you recover while the upcoming births to Violet and Arthur give you something to look forward to," said Maeve.

"The therapist said the same thing," said Spencer.

At that moment Maeve checked her phone and shook her head as she saw multiple text messages from her husband's team asking her how much longer until they get a turn, "Your teammates are wanting to see you, so please pick who you want to see next."

"Can Hotch come in first?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Maeve as she kissed her husband who hasn't shaved for a week on the cheek, "I love you and I'll see you in a while."

"I love you too," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Hotch came into Spencer's hospital room, "How are you feeling?" asked Hotch.

"I'm grateful that I'm no longer going through withdrawal from Dilaudid since I'm able to stomach food and water again," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Hotch.

Spencer looked into his unit chief's eyes, "Thank you for realizing that I was drugged against my will."

"I already knew that Hankel was addicted to Dilaudid and your mother became a schizophrenic after being addicted to drugs in the 60s and 70s, so I wasn't going to let you go down that path since you're a married 25-year-old man who was going to be a father for the first time in less than 18-weeks," said Hotch.

"After Elle returned to work and was struggling until I told you about Elle's drinking, I promised Maeve that I would accept help if something ever happens to me. Plus, as a germaphobe, I never want to go through withdrawal again," said Spencer before thinking about his brief hug with Hotch as his way to thank Hotch for understanding his clues, "Thank you for understanding the clues I said during the live feed that Hankel streamed to you and the rest of the team."

"Misquoting that Bible verse and talking about poachers was very brilliant. I feel guilty about not getting there before you ended up killing Hankel on your own," said Hotch.

"It's OK. Maeve said that what matters is that I'm alive and with some time eventually I'll be back to my old self," said Spencer.

"Did Maeve tell you what's going to happen for the next few weeks?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She did. I understand that I'm spending a few weeks in rehab since Hankel drugged me with a highly addictive drug and I need to accept a professional's help if I want to be back to my old self by the time Violet and Arthur are born. After spending two days in a cold shed, I do like the idea of spending a few weeks away from Washington D.C. and hopefully, I'll be able to see my mom before Maeve and I head back to D.C."

"Speaking of your mother, have you talked to your mother yet?" asked Hotch.

"I talked to her before Maeve came to visit me. Even though Hankel is dead, she wants someone to scratch Tobias Hankel's eyes out for her and send her Hankel's eyes," said Spencer.

"Morgan wanted Hankel's head on a stick," said Hotch.

"I'm not surprised. I briefly remember Morgan telling me that he's sorry for not keeping an eye on me when we heard those gunshots in Hankel's barn. I just hope that he's still not beating himself up over not making sure that I was behind him since Hankel took my gun and threatened me to kill everyone else and me if I didn't go with him," said Spencer.

"After everything that happened last week, we all talked to a therapist from the Atlanta Field Office," said Hotch before looking at the walking boot on Spencer's left foot as he thought about Dr. Gilbert telling everyone that Spencer's foot was swollen and tender from the beating his foot took, "How's your foot?" asked Hotch.

"I'll most likely be getting the cast removed tomorrow," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Hotch before standing up, "Everyone except Maeve and Elle will be flying back to Quantico tonight, so just focus on getting better so everyone at work has to watch out for flying film canisters in the bullpen."

Spencer's lips slightly curled up a bit, "I'll cooperate with the doctors who are in charge of my care in Sedona and when I return to D.C. so I can hopefully be back do doing physics magic in the bullpen by the end of March."

Xxxx

After Chief Strauss, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and Elle took time to visit him, Maeve came into her husband's hospital room with a bag of Indian food, "I talked with Dr. Gilbert, and she told me about the nearest Indian food restaurant when I mentioned that I was craving for chicken tandoori and you loved chicken tandoori. She agreed that you can eat takeout since she and the nurses all stated that you need some fattening up," said Maeve.

"Some of the nurses commented that they wish that I was single," said Spencer.

"Some were jealous that I was married to you," said Maeve.

"Can I have some coffee yet?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head, "Even though it's been a week since you last drank a mug of coffee, Dr. Gilbert said no coffee until you're discharged. Sleep is more important than coffee right now."

Spencer started to use his eyes on Maeve and begged, "Please."

Maeve shook her head, "I'm not going to give in. I'm practicing on saying no for when you teach Violet and Arthur how to use their eyes to get what they want," said Maeve as she started to set up their food, "Please eat so we can find a movie to watch before the nurses kick me out so I can sleep in a real bed."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were eating their takeout while they saw that the 2006 movie "The Shaggy Dog" was playing causing them to debate if they ever want to get a cat or a dog.

Xxxxx

Two evenings later, a freshly shaved Spencer who was wearing khaki pants and a purple dress shirt held a bouquet of roses that he bought at the gift shop smiled when Maeve who was now wearing a maternity dress entered his hospital room, "Happy Valentine's Day, Maeve," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled when she saw the bouquet of roses in her husband's hand while there was a jewelry box on his bedside table, "Thank you and you look fancy for someone who's supposed to be in the hospital until tomorrow."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Dr. Gilbert reminded me that it's Valentine's Day today and allowed me to dress in my usual clothes before she took me down to the gift shop to buy you flowers and a present."

Maeve looked at the board and saw the name of her husband's nurse for the day, "That was nice of Dr. Gilbert."

"Dr. Gilbert recently lost her husband of 30 years to leukemia, so she wanted to help me make today special for you since you almost lost me and we're flying to Arizona tomorrow morning," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Dr. Gilbert told me that I can order takeout so we can have a sort of date in here. I already ordered takeout from Olive Garden and it should be here shortly."

Maeve rubbed her baby bump, "Did you order their spaghetti and meatballs for me?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer as his phone vibrated, "It's the delivery person from Olive Garden."

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer and Maeve were eating the Olive Garden takeout that Spencer ordered for them before they watched "The Notebook" that was playing on the TV in Spencer's hospital room.

Xxxx

The next morning Maeve and Elle were working on unpacking the belongings that Maeve's parents shipped down to them while Spencer was talking with the psychologist that was assigned to him for the next two weeks.

Xxxx

Three hours later, Spencer woke up from a nap and felt his glasses be handed to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Spencer," said a voice that Spencer heard before.

Spencer's eyes went wide as his vision cleared as he recognized Deputy Director John Cooper, "Sir."

"You know who I am?" asked John.

Spencer nodded, "I know that you were one of the higher-ups who were part of signing the paperwork that allowed me to enter the academy when I was 21."

"I'm just here as John instead of Deputy Director John Cooper. Just never tell anyone including your aunt Erin that I was here," said John.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

"I read the report about the Hankel case while I heard that you'll be a father to twins in less than four months. Even though your unit chief realized that you were drugged against your will and you went through detox in the hospital, I want to give you this," said John as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion, "That's my one-year medallion. It took me 6 years to get it. For the past 12 years, I've never left home without it. Because I know if I forget that, I'll lose my gun, my credentials, my home. Everything."

"It's your most prized possession," stated Spencer.

"It is," said John.

"You're just giving it to me?" asked Spencer.

"You're a 25-year-old who went through a trauma that no agent should ever go through, so I want to give you something to remind you that you're strong enough to not get addicted to Dilaudid and you have a place to go to when you're struggling with cravings for Dilaudid and need to talk to someone other than your wife," said John.

Spencer looked at the medallion and saw that it said Beltway Clean Cops, "Do you think I should go to these meetings?" asked Spencer.

"These meetings will be a requirement for your recovery," said John before looking at the nightstand that contained the most recent ultrasound photo of Arthur and Violet, "Are you scared about becoming a father?" asked John.

"I'm scared that I would end up like my father and leave my wife and children. When I was temporarily dead, I was standing in a bedroom that contained Maeve and our four-year-old twins Arthur and Violet talking about it me being the fifth anniversary of the day Hankel killed me while they kissed a photo of me too," said Spencer.

"That must have been hard to see," said John.

"The snapshot I had of the future scared me and I said that I wasn't ready to die yet and I have so much to do with my life," said Spencer.

"That's true. You're young, bright, and a great agent who has the potential to be the future of the Bureau or excel anywhere else if you decide that the F.B.I. isn't your endgame as a career," said John before thinking about projects he started after he sobered up, "Aside from spending time with Maeve and your future children, guest lecturing for Agent Alexandria Blake, publishing articles, playing chess, and reading what other hobbies do you have?" asked John.

"Why do you ask?" asked Spencer.

"As a way to stay sober, it's always a good idea to find an additional hobby to help reduce the cravings for Dilaudid," said John.

"Maeve got me a piano when my mother spilled the beans about having me take piano lessons as a kid when she had me play the piano at Bennington Sanitarium on Christmas Day," said Spencer.

"Music is good," said John.

"Ever since finding out that one of the twins is going to be a girl, I've been spending more time at the shooting range," said Spencer.

"All that additional practice helped save your life last week," said John.

"Which I'm glad about," said Spencer before thinking about the pool at his and Maeve's new house, "Aside from going on early morning jogs in my neighborhood and going horseback riding at a stable in Rock Creek Park, I've been swimming laps as often as I could in the in-ground swimming pool at Maeve's and my new house before we drained the pool for the winter."

"Swimming laps, running, and horseback riding is good," said John.

"I've been taking advantage of the pool at the academy when Maeve had to stay longer at Mendel University," said Spencer.

"As soon as one of the doctors here clears you for exercise, take advantage of the pool here," said John.

Spencer thought about the physical exam he had by one of the doctors when he arrived, "Dr. Ladwig said that my injuries are healed enough for me to exercise next week Monday. Aside from talking with Dr. Jones here, Dr. Ladwig just wants me to focus on resting, relaxing, and gaining five pounds before I'm discharged."

At that moment a dinner bell sounded causing John to stand up, "I should let you go eat dinner while I fly back to Washington D.C.," said John before shaking Spencer's hand, "It's been an honor to finally talk to you in person. Just keep on getting better and hopefully I see you at a Beltway Clean Cops meeting when you and Mrs. Reid return to D.C."

"Maeve's going to be eating dinner with Dr. Jones and me this evening so Dr. Jones can meet my wife, so I'll talk to Maeve about going," said Spencer.

A few minutes later one of the nurses was walking with Spencer to the cafeteria where Maeve, Elle, and his assigned psychologist Dr. Matilda Jones were waiting for him to eat dinner with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The second part of Spencer's recovery will be included in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts two days after the last chapter and there are a few moments in Hotch's Point of View too.

Hotch woke up to a text from Maeve

I APOLOGIZE ABOUT BABY BRAIN KEEPING ME FROM LETTING YOU KNOW THAT SPENCE GOT SETTLED INTO SEDONA HOPE REHABILITATION CENTER. HE WAS DOING FINE WHEN I JOINED HIM FOR DINNER LAST NIGHT. I SHOULD BE FINDING OUT HOW HIS FIRST NIGHT WENT WHEN I AM ALLOWED TO VISIT HIM FOR AN HOUR TODAY. ~ MR

Hotch chuckled as he texted Maeve.

IT'S OK, MAEVE. ELLE TOLD ME THAT SPENCER GOT SETTLED IN. JUST FOCUS ON TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF, MY GODDAUGHTER, AND ARTHUR WHEN YOUR HUSBAND IS WORKING WITH PROFESSIONALS. ~ AH

Haley woke up, "Is everything OK, Aaron?" asked Haley groggily.

"Maeve forgot to let me know that Spencer is settled in and texted me despite it being 3:30 AM in Arizona right now," said Hotch.

Haley chuckled, "I remember dealing with pregnancy brain," said Haley before thinking about the soft spot she has on Spencer which made her tell her husband to stay in Georgia long as he was allowed to, "How is Spencer doing?" asked Haley.

"He's settled into the rehabilitation facility and Maeve will be visiting him later on today," said Hotch.

"I'm glad that Hankel is dead," said Haley.

"I would have killed Hankel myself, but I'm amazed that Spencer was able to trick Hankel and save his own life seconds before I could arrive," said Hotch.

"You did everything you could to train Spencer for this job," said Haley.

"I know, but I just worry about how he'll be emotionally after," said Hotch.

Haley hugged her husband, "He'll have good days and bad days, but he'll have Maeve, his unborn children, his mother, his aunts and uncles, and us to help him recover."

"Speaking of Maeve, I'm glad that she appeared in Spencer's life when she did," said Hotch.

"I'm glad that Spencer has Maeve," said Haley.

At that moment Hotch's cell phone rang causing him to sigh when it was JJ, "It's JJ."

Haley thought about her husband having two weeks off to deal with the trauma his youngest agent went through, "Aren't you suppose to be on leave for another week?" asked Haley.

"Yes," said Hotch before he answered his phone, "Chief Strauss told us that we're not allowed to go out on any cases for another week, JJ."

"I know, but if Spence was supposed to be released from the hospital yesterday, why isn't he at home or answering his cell phones or the land-line at his house? If my future husband stealing tramp keeping Spence's personal cell phone and laptop away from him so he can't talk to me, Spence should divorce her and take full custody of Maggie and Henry," said JJ.

Hotch shook his head at his second youngest agent's choice of words, "Reid would never divorce Maeve and take full custody of Violet and Arthur so he can get together with you. Reid's not the type of person to break up a family since his father walked out on him and his mother," said Hotch as he made sure to firmly say Violet's and Arthur's names before continuing, "The reason why Reid doesn't have his cell phone or laptop on him and no one else is telling you anything and Bennington Sanitarium isn't giving you information on Reid's location is due to Chief Strauss and Deputy Director John Cooper sending Reid to a rehabilitation clinic that only takes in men and women who were injured in the line of duty. I have Reid's work phone and laptop with me while the clinic won't give Reid his personal phone until he's discharged."

"He's being institutionalized like his mother and I would never institutionalize him," said JJ.

"He'll only be there for two weeks if he cooperates with the professionals who are assigned to help him," said Hotch.

"Can you tell me where he is so I can go visit Spence?" asked JJ.

"I'm not allowed to give his location to anyone including Haley," said Hotch.

"Then I'll ask Garcia to track him down," said JJ.

"Chief Strauss threatened termination if anyone tries to have Garcia or any other technical analysts hack into Reid's file or tracks Maeve's or Elle's phones to locate Reid," said Hotch before thinking about the help JJ needs before the tension between the team gets worse, "I'm not going to tell Chief Strauss about this conversation since we're all under a lot of stress over worrying about Reid, but you will be going to therapy to get over Reid for the next five weeks. You're almost 27-years-old, so you need to start acting your age and not be like Jack and throw a tantrum like the ones you've been throwing ever since you learned about Maeve or I'll be forced to transfer you to another field office or government agency and have Reid and Maeve file a restraining order against you," said Hotch before hanging up.

Haley looked at her husband, "JJ still hasn't gotten over Spencer yet?" asked Haley.

Hotch shook his head, "She hasn't."

"When Spencer, Maeve, and Elle return we can have the entire team, Maeve, and Elle over for dinner," said Haley.

"And I tell them that you're not going to take no for an answer?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Haley before looking at the clock, "What do you want for breakfast? I'll make Jack and us breakfast while we talk about what food I should prepare and stick into Spencer's and Maeve's refrigerator and freezer so Spencer and Maeve don't have to cook for a while."

"How about pancakes," said Hotch.

"Pancakes it is," said Haley.

A few minutes later Hotch and Haley were waking up Jack before they headed to the kitchen to make pancakes from scratch.

Xxx

A few hours later in Sedona, Arizona, Spencer had just finished eating breakfast and was putting on a pair of jeans, a plaid flannel shirt, and his riding boots before he got onto one of the rehabilitation center's horses Lancelot so he can get an hour of riding before he had therapy.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer was brushing the horse he road when one of the stable workers came over to him as he gave Lancelot a carrot, "I saw you riding earlier and those were some impressive jumps you got Lancelot to do," said Thomas.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "I was born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada and one of my uncles owns a ranch outside of Las Vegas. I spent a lot of summers helping out at my uncle's ranch before I moved out East to join the F.B.I."

"No wonder you're a good horseback rider," said Thomas before looking at Spencer's wedding band that Maeve kindly replaced for him so he wouldn't have to wear a ring that smelled like the fish gut and fish livers that Hankel was burning for two days, "Does your wife ride?" asked Thomas.

"I introduced my wife to horseback riding when we were dating, but my wife isn't allowed to go horseback riding until later on this summer," said Spencer.

Thomas quickly connected the dots, "She's pregnant?" asked Thomas.

Spencer nodded, "Maeve's 25-weeks pregnant with twins we decided to name Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

Thomas chuckled, "If your twins have names that deals with the legend of King Arthur, no wonder why you chose to ride Lancelot."

Spencer smiled a bit, "My mom was a medieval literature professor and I ended up becoming a modern-day knight for my mother."

Thomas quickly connected the dots as he thought about Spencer's last name, "Are you related to Professor Diana Reid?" asked Thomas.

"You know my mother?" asked Spencer.

Thomas nodded, "I read some of her papers and once attended one of her lectures when she once came to Flagstaff to guest lecture in the 70s. Is she still teaching today?" asked Thomas.

Spencer sadly shook his head, "My mom is institutionalized for paranoid schizophrenia that developed from a drug addiction."

"I'm sorry," said Thomas.

"It's OK. My mom has good days and bad days, but she's excited about Violet and Arthur's upcoming arrival when she's lucid," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I should probably head to my room so I can take a shower before I meet with Dr. Jones. It was nice talking to you," said Spencer before looking at Lancelot, "I'll see you later, Lancelot."

Lancelot let out a neigh as he nuzzled Spencer's neck.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer was wearing a pair of khakis, a polo shirt, and one of his thick cardigan sweaters when Dr. Jones looked at him, "I saw you horseback riding earlier, so I'm glad that you decided to take advantage of the therapy horses we have available," said Dr. Jones.

Spencer let out a small smile, "As I told Thomas earlier, my uncle owns a ranch outside of Las Vegas."

"You must have spent a lot of time there," said Dr. Jones.

Spencer nodded, "There's something nice about being surrounded by nature in the desert."

"Did you get scared when you see rattlesnakes or any other venomous snakes?" asked Dr. Jones.

"I was scared as a kid, but I know that rattlesnakes are protective over their environment so they shake their rattles to warn people off before they bite," said Spencer.

"You'll occasionally be like a rattlesnake when you're experiencing with post-traumatic stress disorder, but you'll eventually be back to your old self," said Dr. Jones before thinking about her conversation with Maeve the evening before, "I have faith that yours and Maeve's marriage will survive the trauma you went through."

"Maeve has been reminding me about the vows we made together 181 days ago while she recited one of her favorite poems to me to remind me that I'll survive the aftermath of everything that Hankel did to me," said Spencer.

"What is her favorite poem?" asked Dr. Jones.

"Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself. To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting," recited Spencer.

"Ah your wife is an E. E. Cummings fan," said Dr. Jones.

"You're familiar?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Jones nodded, "That poem is very fitting right now. Even if you lash out like a rattlesnake, Maeve will continue being by your side since she knows that you're strong enough to get through this."

Xxxx 

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was sitting in one of the lounge chairs by the pool reading a book when he heard Maeve's voice.

"How are you doing, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer let out a small smile when he saw his 25-week pregnant wife sitting down next to him while Elle sat down in another chair, "My first full day is going OK since I had physical therapy and a therapy session with my assigned psychologist."

"I hope that you weren't running circles around Dr. Jones," said Maeve.

"I'm not since Dr. Jones has an IQ of 160," said Spencer.

Elle whistled, "No wonder why your aunt and one of the deputy directors sent you here. They're making sure that you get the best care as possible while you talk to a psychologist you wouldn't be able to run circles around."

"Exactly and I want to make sure that I'm emotionally stable by the time Violet and Arthur are born," said Spencer.

At that moment Elle's phone vibrated causing the nearly 30-year-old security guard to check her phone and groaned as she turned off her cell phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"JJ keeps on demanding me to tell you where you are," said Elle.

"And you can't tell her where I am since only my immediate family, my in-laws, Hotch, and Deputy Director John Cooper, and the two of you are only allowed access to my location," said Spencer just as his stomach growled.

Maeve laughed as she reached into her purse and pulled out a four-pack of jello and a bag of fresh kumquats, "I got you some of your favorite snacks."

Spencer gave his wife a small smile, "Thank you."

"It's your fault that I've been craving kumquats the past few weeks," teased Maeve.

Spencer laughed, "Then Violet and Arthur are going to love kumquats just like me."

Xxxx

Five days later, Hotch was standing by the desk that was going to stay empty for another four weeks when he heard a voice.

"Why are you staring at Reid's desk?" asked Emily.

"Even though Reid's month-long paternity leave has already been signed off, I'm thinking about how strange it's going to be to see no Reid doing physics magic here for another four weeks," said Hotch.

Emily laughed, "I only learned about his physics magic after a film canister hit me right in the forehead."

Hotch chuckled, "Chief Strauss is annoyed that Reid already taught his cousins how to do physics magic."

"Even though I haven't known Reid as long as you have, Reid is going to be strong enough to recover from his abduction and torture and he'll eventually be doing physics magic in here again," said Emily.

Xxxx

Over a week later Spencer and a 27-week pregnant Maeve were climbing up the stairs to Diana's room when Maeve made eye contact with her husband and squeezed his left hand, "Are you ready to see your mother?" asked Maeve softly.

Spencer nodded, "Dr. Jesson said that mom has been doing better since she learned that I'm alive."

"Let's go," said Maeve.

A second later Spencer knocked on the open door of his mother's room causing Diana to quickly get out of her chair and run towards her son and hugged him, "I'm glad to see you alright in person, baby. Even though I had a feeling that you were dead for a few minutes, I don't know if I would have survived if you didn't use your brilliant mind to save your own life."

Spencer reached out and wiped the tears that were falling down his mother's face before he hugged his mother, "When I was held hostage for 48 hours and was drugged against my will, I thought that I would never see you and Maeve again while I would never get to meet Arthur and Violet when they're ready to be born. Even though it will be a while for me to be back to my old self, I'll eventually be OK, mom."

Diana gave her daughter-in-law a small smile as she stroked her son's curls, "Knowing Maeve and my grandchildren, they'll help you get better in no time," said Diana as she gently hugged her daughter-in-law, "I want to thank you for being there for my son the past few weeks."

Maeve smiled, "I promised Spencer that I would be there for him in sickness or health."

Diana looked at her son, "When are you going back to work?" asked Diana.

"Your sister gave me off until March 26th to physically and mentally recover, but depending if I don't keep on cooperating with the psychologists I'm assigned to I might be off until a month after Violet and Arthur are born," said Spencer.

"After the hard work you've done to get into the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I know that you're strong enough to cooperate with the psychologists who are assigned to help you get back to work on March 26th," said Diana.

Maeve looked at her husband, "Remember the first fight we had about our favorite poets?" asked Maeve.

Spencer let out a bitter chuckle, "We were dating for a month and we argued for four hours over the phone."

"As E. E. Cummings once said "Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself," quoted Maeve.

Spencer smiled as he chose to finish, "To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting."

Maeve rested a hand on her husband's arm, "Even though you'll be dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder for the rest of your life, you shouldn't let Hankel win by giving up on doing what you love doing. Even though Violet and Arthur aren't born yet, they're going to be looking up to you since you make a difference by saving men, women, and children who are about to lose their lives or their innocence."

"Maeve's right, Spencer," said Diana.

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were out in the garden watching the clouds while one of the nurses brought them chocolate chip cookies and brownies to snack on as Diana brought up more of her favorite memories of Spencer as a child.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a few days after the last chapter 14 on March 6th of 2007, so Spencer, Maeve, and Elle are back in Washington D.C. and have yet to have a team dinner at the Hotchner's while Maeve's 28-weeks pregnant at the beginning of this chapter.

Spencer and Maeve were entering their local animal shelter when a charcoal lab who was about to be taken on a walk outdoors slipped through her collar and ran and tackled the 25-year-old federal agent to the ground and started licking his face excessively.

Maeve started laughing as tears started to fall down her face, "That was unexpected."

"I'm trying not to think about all the germs I've been exposed to," muttered Spencer.

"Zoey, please stop licking the man you just tackled," scolded the volunteer.

Zoey stopped licking Spencer and let out a few whines as she laid down and positioned her head underneath Spencer's right hand.

Spencer who had just used his shirt to clean up his glasses realized that Zoey wanted him to scratch behind her ears started to scratch the dog's ears causing Zoey to start letting out some groans, "Is Zoey always this excited?" asked Spencer.

"Zoey never acted the way she's acting right now during the two months she's been here after her previous owners who consisted of an Iraq war veteran, a wife, and three kids were killed by a robber in their house. Zoey only survived since she was found hiding underneath the bed crying and barking," said the volunteer as she snapped her fingers to get Zoey off of Spencer before one of the male volunteers helped Spencer stand up, "My name is Amy and I'm so sorry about Zoey. She was so depressed after her previous owners died and none of the surviving family members took her in. I never saw Zoey jump onto someone until she saw you and your wife."

Maeve looked at the middle-aged volunteer, "I'm Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid and the man Zoey tackled is my husband Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer looked at the sad eyes that Zoey was giving him, "It's OK about Zoey's behavior. Dogs who have been through a traumatic event can sense when someone else has been through something traumatic too."

"Even though it's not my business, what happened to you?" asked Amy.

"I'm a profiler for the F.B.I. and I was held captive by an unsub a month ago," said Spencer.

"No wonder why Zoey approached you then. She must have sensed that you've been through something traumatic and wanted to cheer you up," said Amy.

Zoey let out a bark as she gave Spencer another kiss while a giggling Maeve took a picture of the scene with her phone before she knelt down and petted Zoey, "Hello Zoey, I'm Spencer's wife Maeve."

Zoey wagged her tail as she saw Maeve's bulging baby bump as she sniffed Maeve's baby bump causing her eyes to go wide when she felt two kicks causing her to give a real grin that showed her white teeth before she gave Maeve's baby bump a few slobbery kisses.

"You must love babies, Zoey. I'm pregnant with twins who will be named Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid, Zoey," said Maeve.

Zoey barked in excitement.

"Zoey was great with her previous owner's children," said Amy before looking at Zoey, "Do you want Spencer and Maeve to join us on your walk?" asked Amy.

Zoey let out an excited bark causing Spencer and Maeve to join Zoey and Amy on a walk while Spencer and Maeve took turns walking Zoey who walked perfectly for them while she found a huge stick to walk proudly carry during her walk.

Xxxx

A half-hour later, Amy looked at Spencer and Maeve while a grinning Zoey sat on Spencer's lap.

"Would you two like to adopt Zoey?" asked Amy.

Maeve looked at her husband while Zoey licked her hand, "It seems like Zoey picked us to be her new mommy and daddy, so I want to adopt her."

Spencer smiled, "I told you that we'll get any dog you want."

Maeve looked at Amy, "How long will it be until we can take Zoey home?" asked Maeve.

"It's going to be a week before you two can take her home. Zoey just got spayed a week ago and she needs another week to recover before she goes to her forever home," said Amy.

"That works since we'll need to buy Zoey everything she needs," said Maeve before smiling at Zoey who was now sniffing her baby bump, "Are you saying hi to Violet and Arthur?" asked Maeve.

Zoey let out a bark.

Amy laughed, "How far are you, Maeve?" asked Amy.

"I'm 28-weeks pregnant and I have a planned c-section scheduled for May 14th," said Maeve.

"At least Zoey will have plenty of time bonding with you and Spencer until the twins are born," said Amy.

"Which is why we chose to come now instead of after Violet and Arthur are born," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were filling out the paperwork that would allow them to adopt Zoey as they paid for the fees to adopt Zoey before Zoey started to cry as she watched Spencer and Maeve leave.

Xxxx

The next afternoon, Spencer was sitting at a table in a coffee shop near Georgetown University as he typed a paper he was hoping to publish on his personal laptop that had the webcam covered up with electrical tape when he was about to take a sip of his mug of hot chocolate when someone rested a hand on his shoulder causing him to physically jump and dump the luke-warm hot chocolate he ordered in place of coffee all over his navy blue military-style pea coat that Maeve gave him for Christmas, "Son of a bi-," said Spencer before he turned around and saw Alex Blake who works as an FBI agent in the Hoover Building when she's not teaching forensic linguistics to students at Georgetown University, "Sorry for what I was about to say to you, Alex," said Spencer meekly.

Alex gave Spencer a soft look as she looked at the young man who was becoming a second son to her ever since he started guest lecturing for her, "I'm the one who should be sorry since I touched you without announcing my presence after hearing about what happened to you last month."

"It's OK. Everyone would have been worried if I wasn't exhibiting symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder and jumped when someone was trying to get my attention," said Spencer.

Alex looked at the stain on the navy blue military-style pea-coat that Spencer told her that Maeve got him for Christmas that contained a large stain as she pulled out her wallet and grabbed two twenties, "Please let me pay for the dry cleaning your jacket will have to go through," said Alex before giving Spencer a firm look that she use to perfect on her late son Ethan, "I'm not taking no for an answer, Spencer."

Spencer reluctantly accepted the money, "Fine."

"What did you order? I'm going to replace your drink too," said Alex.

"Hot chocolate since Maeve is making me drink less coffee since she's wanting me to sleep at night," said Spencer.

Alex took in Spencer's thin frame, "I'm going to get you two brownies too," said Alex before she walked away.

A few minutes later Spencer and Alex were sitting across from each other when Alex looked at Spencer, "How have you've been doing the past few weeks?" asked Alex.

"I've been going to therapy daily and Maeve's been talking to me about my nightmares," said Spencer before looking around to make sure that no one would be eavesdropping before he softly spoke, "Despite the nightmares and never being able to handle the smell of fish cooking again, I'm hanging in there. Even though it's a curse to have an eidetic memory right now, I'm grateful that I have the Bible memorized and I knew who Tobias was in the Bible."

"Plus you did a linguistic analysis on the 9-1-1 calls causing you to realize that the man who abducted you was the unsub right when your unit chief was about to send you and another teammate to interview him," said Alex.

"Hotch's glad that I talked him out of having JJ and me to drive an hour to a house in the middle of nowhere to interview Hankel right away," said Spencer.

Alex smiled as she thought about the excitement she felt for Spencer when she learned that he married a geneticist and they were expecting twins when he lectured to her forensic linguistics students about him using linguistics skills to trap the Mill Creek Killer despite the sadness she felt about never having the chance to become a grandmother, "Either way, Violet and Arthur are going to be the luckiest kids in the world to have you as their father."

"Are you sure that they're lucky? Even though I spent two weeks in a rehabilitation clinic getting intense therapy, I'm going to be dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms for the rest of my life and I'm going to be having flashbacks that will scare Violet and Arthur when they're born," said Spencer.

"Either way, you'll be a loving father who loves to read to his kids, do magic tricks for them, and encourage them to learn," said Alex before shaking her head as she thought about the younger FBI agent in front of her being her former teammate's nephew, "I still can't believe that you're related to Chief Strauss."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the team his aunt used to work with before he entered the academy in 2003 at 21-years-old, "There are days that I'm still shocked about my section chief being my aunt too, but I'm glad that she's been here for me the past seven months since you know why my mother can't be there for me all the time."

"Even though we've known each other for a few years, don't forget that I'm there for you too," said Alex before looking into Spencer's eyes, "How much longer until you're allowed to return to the B.A.U.?" asked Alex.

"If I keep on cooperating during my daily sessions with my therapist, I'll be returning to work in 20 days," said Spencer.

"Do you think that you're therapist and aunt will allow you to guest lecture for me? I know that Gideon taught at the academy when he was on leave for six months for post-traumatic stress disorder after Adrian Bale," said Alex.

Spencer tilted his head, "I don't think that there will be an issue about guest lecturing since I'm trying to find ways to keep myself busy so I don't try to convince Hotch and Aunt Erin to let me return to work when I know on the inside that I'm not ready yet."

"Speaking of being kept busy, where's Maeve?" asked Alex.

"I surprised Maeve with a gift card to get a mani-pedi at a nearby nail salon as a way to thank her for not letting me shut her out the past few three weeks and to help her get some relief on her swelling ankles from her pregnancy," said Spencer.

"And Maeve told you that you can hang out here while she gets her nails done," said Alex.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"How has Maeve been handling everything since your hospitalization?" asked Alex.

"She's been patient with me the entire time and she's been talking to a therapist too," said Spencer.

"James and I had some hardships and we got through them together by being married to our jobs, but knowing you and Maeve you two are strong to get through this as long as you two keep on communicating with each other," said Alex.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer and Maeve were over at Chief Strauss's house for dinner when Chief Strauss looked at her nephew, "How have you've been doing for the past few days?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I've been having a nightmare every night, but I've been talking about my nightmares with Maeve and my therapist Dr. Moss," said Spencer.

"Good," said Chief Strauss.

"We also found a dog to adopt yesterday and we'll be bringing her home in six days," said Maeve.

Chief Strauss's 10-year-old son Tyler looked at Spencer and Maeve excitably, "What type of dog?" asked Tyler.

"A two-year-old charcoal Labrador retriever named Zoey," said Maeve.

"Her coat must be beautiful," said Chief Strauss's 13-year-old daughter Molly.

"Zoey is very beautiful and it seems like Spencer will be her favorite," said Maeve.

Chief Strauss looked at her nephew, "What happened to dogs not liking you?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Zoey must have sensed that I've been having a hard time recently and decided to comfort me. She was actually crying after Maeve and I left the animal shelter," said Spencer.

Tyler looked at Spencer and Maeve, "Can I please walk Zoey when you're on a case, Spencer?" asked Tyler.

Spencer smiled at his cousin, "Maeve and I already talked about paying you $10 to walk Zoey since your sisters already insisted on babysitting Violet and Arthur when we want to give Maeve's father a break from watching his grandchildren."

Tyler beamed at his cousin, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Tyler," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at his aunt, "While Maeve and Mary were getting a mani-pedi this afternoon, I ran into Dr. Blake while I was at the coffee shop by Georgetown University working on a paper I was planning on publishing."

"My former teammate who you guest lecture for," said Chief Strauss.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"How is she?" asked Chief Strauss.

"We talked about how I was doing and about the babies before she asked me if it's possible if I can help her with her forensic linguistics classes during the remainder of my time off," said Spencer.

"Dealing with cabin fever?" asked Chief Strauss.

"A bit, but I like the idea of guest lecturing twice a week during the next 20 days," said Spencer.

Chief Strauss thought about the reports that were sent to her by her nephew's bureau therapist Dr. Moss, "Since you've been cooperating with your therapist, I'll sign you off to do some guest lecturing for Dr. Blake."

"Thank you, Aunt Erin," said Spencer.

Recently turned 16-year-old Sarah looked at her cousin, "I have a test in chemistry tomorrow. Can you please quiz me on what I need to know for my test tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

Spencer gave his cousin a small smile, "Sure, Sarah."

Molly looked at Maeve, "I have a test on genetics tomorrow. Can you please help me study, Maeve?" asked Molly.

Maeve smiled, "I will be glad to help you, Molly."

"I have a test on the pulleys in science class tomorrow," said Tyler.

Spencer smiled, "I'll help all three of you prepare for your tests."

Xxxx

30 minutes later Spencer and Maeve were helping Spencer's three cousins study for their upcoming tests.

Xxxx

Four days later Spencer and Maeve knocked on the door of Hotch's and Haley's house when Haley opened up the door and smiled at them, "You two are the first here," said Haley.

"Hotch asked us to come 30 minutes before the rest of the team," said Spencer.

"And we walked the few blocks from our house to here since Dr. Jacobs wants me to walk as much as possible," said Maeve before groaning when she felt Violet and Arthur kick, "Excuse me. Violet and Arthur have been messing with my bladder," said Maeve as she quickly walked towards the direction of the bathroom.

Haley looked at Spencer who was removing his jacket and was kicking off his converse sneakers, "Even though Jack and I have visited you and Maeve daily ever since you guys came home a week ago, how are you doing?" asked Haley.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Haley just as Hotch came downstairs with 16-month-old Jack on his hip.

"Ence," said Jack.

Spencer smiled as he accepted Jack from Hotch as he thought about becoming one of Jack's most favorite people when it came to him telling Jack stories and doing magic tricks for him, "How's my little buddy doing?" asked Spencer.

Jack grinned as he pointed at some blocks, "Ocks."

"You want to play with your blocks?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Then let's go build a tower," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer, Hotch, and Jack were sitting on the floor helping Jack build a tower when Hotch looked at Spencer, "It's good to see you smiling again."

"Every time I see Jack reminds me what I have to look forward to when Maeve has her c-section in 10 weeks," said Spencer.

"At least you and Maeve already have the nursery painted and furniture assembled," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "Having a Ph. D. in engineering has its perks since I was able to get Violet's and Arthur's cribs put together in less than 20 minutes."

"I heard that Agent Blake asked you to help out with her classes for the remaining two weeks of your medical leave and your aunt cleared you," said Hotch.

"Is that OK?" asked Spencer.

"You've been cooperating with your therapist, so I have no problem with you helping a professor with her classes," said Hotch.

At that moment Jack knocked down his tower of blocks and started to laugh.

Spencer looked at Jack, "You're a silly boy, Jack."

Jack grinned and giggled at Spencer.

"Who knew that Jack would break the Reid-Effect when it comes to children?" asked Spencer.

"I believe that reading to Jack and doing magic tricks for him did the trick," said Hotch before thinking about the golden retriever named Sandy during the Seattle Stranger case, "Ever thought about getting dogs to like you more so the Reid-effect completely goes away?" asked Hotch.

"Last week Maeve and I started looking at local animal shelters since we talked about getting a pet that Violet and Arthur can grow up with and we ended up meeting a two-year-old charcoal Labrador retriever named Zoey. Zoey instantly fell in love with me when she saw me and tackled me down to the ground and started to lick me," said Spencer as he showed Hotch a picture that Maeve took of Zoey sitting on his lap while kissing him.

"I would have paid $100 to see that scene in person," said Hotch.

Spencer burst out laughing while not knowing that a crying Maeve was hugging Haley as they celebrated hearing Spencer laugh again, "You'll be witnessing Zoey being attached to me when you, Haley, and Jack come over to my house since Maeve and I already signed the adoption papers and paid the adoption fee."

Hotch smiled as he thought about being glad to hear Spencer laugh again, "Seems like Zoey will be good for you."

"I think so too because Maeve and I were the first people Zoey got excited around ever since she was taken to the humane society two months ago," said Spencer.

"Do you know what happened to her family?" asked Hotch.

Spencer gave Hotch a sad smile, "Zoey was at the shelter because her family died during a home invasion and she was found crying and barking underneath one of the beds."

"Zoey must have sensed that you have post-traumatic stress disorder and decided to comfort you," said Hotch.

"That's what the volunteers at the animal shelter think since I told them that I was recently injured in the line of duty and I'm on medical leave for a few more weeks," said Spencer.

"When will Zoey be coming home?" asked Hotch.

"She'll be going home with us in two days since she's still recovering from being spayed," said Spencer before looking at Jack, "What does a dog say?" asked Spencer.

"Woof. Woof. Woof. Woof," said Jack.

Hotch looked at the clock on the wall, "The rest of the team should start arriving shortly."

Jack lifted up a book and looked at Spencer, "Weed."

"You want me to read to you?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Jack.

At that moment Maeve approached them, "Want me to read to you too, Jack?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Jack.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were taking turns reading to Jack when Hotch was letting Garcia who was dragging a reluctant JJ into his house.

"Hi JJ. Hi Garcia," said Spencer.

"Hello, Jennifer. Hello Penelope," said Maeve.

JJ glared at Maeve before she walked to the kitchen to see if Haley needed any help.

"How are you doing, Boy Wonder?" asked Garcia.

"I'm doing OK. Aside from going to therapy five days a week, I start guest lecturing for a professor who I usually guest lecture for at Georgetown University on Monday," said Spencer.

"And we'll be bringing a dog we adopted home on Tuesday too," said Maeve.

"You two got a puppy?" asked Garcia.

"A two-year-old charcoal lab named Zoey," said Spencer.

"Why not get a puppy?" asked Garcia.

"I'm 29-weeks pregnant with twins, so Spencer and I decided to find a dog who's already potty trained and received obedience training so I'm under less stress of training a dog when Spencer returns to work," said Maeve.

"Plus there are thousands of dogs who can't find a forever home end up getting euthanize each day so there's more room in animal shelters. So instead of getting a puppy, we decided to live up to my badge and save a dog's life by adopting a rescue," said Spencer.

"Zoey refused to react with anyone until she saw Spencer and tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him. So we had to adopt her since she was attached to Spencer the entire time we interacted with her while she was constantly licking my baby bump," said Maeve as she showed Garcia some pictures she took fo Zoey with Spencer.

"That's so adorable," cooed Garcia.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer, Maeve, the Hotchner family, Elle, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Gideon were gathered around the Hotchner family dining room table when Morgan looked at Spencer, "It seems like that you got a lot of sun at the rehabilitation clinic you were at," said Morgan.

"When I wasn't talking to a psychologist, seeing a physical therapist, being visited by Maeve and Elle, or had a rest hour in my room I chose to be outside reading, swimming laps for physical therapy, or horseback riding," said Spencer.

"You know how to horseback ride?" asked Emily.

"My Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon own a therapy horse ranch outside of Las Vegas, so my uncle Gordon got me on a horse as soon as my mom allowed him to," said Spencer before a soft smile forming on his face, "When I wasn't at school and my uncle forced me to take a break from taking care of my mother or my mom ended up being hospitalized for a few days, I spent a lot of time there before I had to move out here to join the F.B.I."

"Have you gone riding since moving out here?" asked Emily.

"I usually try to go horseback riding at Rock Creek Park once a month," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "I'm very excited about teaching Violet and Arthur how to ride as soon as they're big enough to sit on a horse."

Garcia looked at Maeve, "Even though I know that you and Boy Wonder got the nursery ready and have the supplies that are needed, are you anxious to give birth in May?" asked Garcia.

"I am, but I'm glad that I have a gynecologist who I trust to deliver Violet and Arthur safely," said Maeve.

"You and Spencer already know that I've known Dr. Jacobs since college. She'll do everything she can to make sure that you, Violet, and Arthur get through the delivery safely," said Gideon.

"I know," said Maeve.

"Why have a c-section instead of giving birth naturally?" asked JJ.

"Dr. Jacobs doesn't want me to be pregnant past the 38th week, so I scheduled a c-section for May 14th to be safe. If I go into labor sooner, an ultrasound will be done to determine if I can deliver naturally or not," said Maeve.

"Either way, you'll forget how much pain you're in from giving birth when you hold Violet and Arthur for the first time," said Haley.

"My mother told me the same thing," said Maeve.

At that moment Jack took a handful of his peas and threw them at JJ who was sitting across from him.

Xxxx

Two days later Spencer and Maeve were getting their picture taken with Zoey as they held up a sign saying that they rescued Zoey before Spencer and Maeve took an excited Zoey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I named Zoey after my almost five-year-old Louisiana Leopard Dog Zoey who loves to give everyone kisses while my 24-year-old brother is her favorite human even though Zoey ends up sleeping with me at least two/three nights a week since she doesn't like being alone at night.
> 
> I used to have a charcoal lab named Cleatus Robert and he was such a sweetheart until having epilepsy caused him to be put to sleep at seven-years-old. Cleatus picked me to be his favorite since he always had me burp him after he drank water while we cuddled with each other every day until he was put to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's March 26th at the beginning of this chapter.

Spencer woke up to his alarm clock going off and Zoey who's been sleeping between him and Maeve since her first night home from the animal shelter licking his face causing him to groan as he thought about how Zoey would kiss him awake when he was having a nightmare or when his alarm clock goes off, "I'm up, Zoey," grumbled Spencer.

Zoey gave her master a big kiss.

"Seems like I'm going to be having some competition if Violet becomes a daddy's girl after she's born," mumbled Spencer as grabbed a wipe and wiped off his face before he slipped on his glasses and climbed out of bed.

Maeve opened her eyes as she giggled, "I agree."

Xxxx

15 minutes later Spencer was taking Zoey on a two-mile run through the neighborhood because of both Dr. Jones and one of the physical therapists he worked with from the Sedona Hope Rehabilitation Clinic both telling him that he should do workouts like running, swimming, and bicycle riding a few times a week while he attends Beltway Cop meetings to help prevent him from getting addicted to Dilaudid.

Xxxxx

An hour later a freshly showered Spencer was eating breakfast at the breakfast nook with Maeve, Joe, and Mary while Zoey sat right by Spencer's feet as drool hung down her mouth at the smell of bacon when Mary looked at her son-in-law who was pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork, "Are you OK, Spencer?" asked Mary.

Spencer sighed as he finished up his first mug of coffee, "I'm nervous about returning to work today."

Maeve nodded as she thought about almost losing her husband to Tobias Hankel seven weeks ago, "I'm nervous too," said Maeve before she groaned as Violet and Arthur kicked her causing her to rub her 31-week baby bump, "Please be nice and stop kicking mommy."

Spencer rested his hand on his wife's 31-week baby bump and spoke in a soft and yet firm voice as he continued to feel Violet and Arthur kick, "This is your daddy talking and I want you two to please stop kicking your mother."

At that moment Maeve sighed in relive, "Thank you, Spencer."

Mary smiled at her daughter, "At least you have only seven more weeks before your planned c-section, Maeve."

"Violet and Arthur can come sooner too, but depending on the positions of Violet and Arthur I'll give birth naturally," said Maeve before thinking about the baby shower her mother and Haley thrown for her two days ago which had female family members, friends, coworkers, and wives of coworkers attending, "It's a good thing that Spencer and I spent the past few weeks finishing up on the nursery and the only thing we have to do is wash all the clothes we bought or gifted and attend a few more childbirth classes."

Zoey let out a bark causing Spencer to look at Zoey who was giving him the puppy-dog eyes, "What do you want, Zoey?" asked Spencer.

Zoey let out a few whines as she looked at the bacon on the table.

"Do you want some bacon, Zoey?" asked Maeve.

Zoey barked.

Maeve laughed as she placed her plate of leftover bacon and pancakes onto the floor, "I'm full now, so you can finish eating what mommy couldn't eat."

Zoey grinned as she started to eat her mother's leftovers.

Mary looked at her son-in-law's plate that held his half-eaten breakfast, "Even though Zoey has you wrapped around her paw, don't even bother giving Zoey what's left on your plate. I promised your mother and your aunts that I would make sure that you gain some weight and drink less coffee."

Spencer looked at his empty coffee mug causing him to reach for the pot only for Mary to quickly take it and gave him a firm look as she poured her son-in-law a glass of orange juice and passed it to him, "No refill until you finish off your plate and drink a glass of orange juice, young man."

Spencer sighed, "Yes ma'am," said Spencer before he started to finish eating his breakfast while he drank his orange juice.

Maeve grinned at her mother, "I think I'm going to love having you live here."

Xxxxx

A half-hour later Spencer was getting into the front passenger seat of Hotch's Bureau issued S.U.V., "You didn't have to pick me up on my first day back at work," said Spencer.

"I know, but I thought that we should talk about how the next few days will go before we get to work," said Hotch before becoming serious, "During your first case back, you'll be station bound while we'll share a hotel room so I can be there if you have a nightmare."

"I understand," said Spencer before thinking about his Aunt Erin, "Knowing my aunt, she'll want to talk to me as soon as we get to the B.A.U."

"Chief Strauss does want to meet with us," said Hotch.

"Even though I have my mother-in-law, Chief Strauss has been treating me like as one of her own kids while Sarah, Molly, and Tyler love asking both Maeve and me for our help on their homework," said Spencer before smiling a bit as he thought about his 15-year-old cousin Sarah, "Sarah hopes that I can help get her into Cal-tech."

"You must be pleased about one of your cousins wanting to go to Cal-tech," said Hotch.

"I already have plans to get Violet, Arthur, Sarah, Molly, Tyler, Jack, and any other children Maeve and I have together into Cal-tech with just one phone call," said Spencer.

"You want to get Jack into Cal-tech?" asked Hotch.

"If he wants to go, but I also have strings to pull at Georgetown University," said Spencer just as his cell phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a picture of Zoey holding a sock of his in her mouth.

ZOEY'S ALREADY MISSING YOU SO MUCH THAT SHE'S CARRYING ONE OF YOUR SOCKS AROUND THE HOUSE WHILE CRYING. ~ MR

"A picture of Zoey?" asked Hotch.

"She's already missing me so much that she's carrying one of my socks around the house," said Spencer before shaking his head,

"Seems like Zoey is a daddy's girl," said Hotch.

"She is because Zoey is sleeping between Maeve and me every night, she camps out on the bathroom floor when I shower, and she licks my face to wake me up from a nightmare or when my alarm clock goes off."

"Do you think that there's going to be competition between Violet and Zoey getting your attention after Violet and Arthur are born?" asked Hotch.

"I believe so, but maybe Zoey might pick Arthur to be her favorite after the twins are born," said Spencer.

"That's possible," said Hotch.

Xxx

After exiting the elevator with Hotch, Spencer quickly noticed his aunt waiting by Hotch's office.

"Meet me in Agent Hotchner's office in two minutes, Dr. Reid," said Chief Strauss.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

After setting a few new pictures of him and Maeve with Zoey onto his desk and placing his go-bag and messenger bag underneath his desk and hanging up his navy blue military-style peacoat over his chair, Spencer entered Hotch's office and shut the door.

Chief Strauss walked over to her nephew and gave him a gentle hug, "Welcome back, Spencer."

Spencer returned the hug, "Thank you, Aunt Erin."

After sitting down, Chief Strauss looked at her nephew, "For the next six months, you'll be seeing Dr. Moss daily while you'll have to submit to frequent drug tests."

Spencer sighed as he thought about the random drug tests he had during medical leave, "I understand, but what if I'm on a case?" asked Spencer.

"You'll just talk to Dr. Moss on the phone while you can submit to a drug test when you return, and when you're on paternity leave you can take a break from frequent therapy sessions and drug testing," said Chief Strauss.

"I assume that you want me to check in with you daily too?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Chief Strauss before thinking about her big sister, "Did your mom say anything about checking in with her too?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Ever since Maeve and I arrived back in D.C., mom has started to refuse to take her afternoon medication if I don't call her at noon Pacific Time," said Spencer.

Chief Strauss's lips twitched up a bit as she thought about her big sister, "I'm not surprised, but we both know that your abduction was hard on her like it was for me."

"It was hard on everyone, but I fought to stay alive since I didn't want to be like my father and abandon my wife and kids before they're born by being killed by an unsub," said Spencer before looking at his aunt and Hotch, "May I please go get some coffee?" asked Spencer.

"You may, but don't drink too much coffee since your mother told me that you're too still skinny for her liking and I have to agree with my big sister," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer shook his head as he left Hotch's office and headed to the break area while he heard Emily talk to Morgan about a date she went on the night before right before he learned that there was a case.

Xxxx

After briefing was over, Spencer rushed to the nearest men's' room where he ended up vomiting what he ate for breakfast and all the coffee that he drank.

A few minutes later, Spencer exited the bathroom stall only to find Hotch enter the bathroom and handed him his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I thought that you might need this," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he made his way to the sink so he could brush his teeth and wash his hands.

When Spencer was done, he looked at Hotch who was silently guarding the bathroom door, "How did you know that I vomited?" asked Spencer.

"You looked like you were getting sick while looking at crime scene photos and you rushed towards this room as soon as I gave a departure time. I just took the liberty to break into your go-bag and grab your toothbrush and toothpaste and have it ready for you," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Spencer before he sighed as he thought about knowing that Hotch wouldn't let him leave the bathroom until he opened up about why he vomited, "Seeing those girls in those leaves made me flashback to Hankel abducting me and even though Violet and Arthur aren't born yet I'm already picturing how a teenage Violet could turn out to be."

"Do you think you can handle working this case?" asked Hotch.

"Even though I'm now experiencing post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms, I have to try working this job again or Hankel would win," said Spencer before he looked at Hotch, "I promise you that I'll let you know if I have any more flashbacks while I'll also tell Maeve, my aunt, and my therapist that I started to have flashbacks."

"Good," said Hotch as he allowed Spencer to leave the bathroom so he could call Maeve and tell her that he was going to a small suburban town outside of New York City.

Xxxxx

A few days later, Morgan looked at Spencer who was ignoring their card game by closing his eyes.

"You all right? Reid," said Morgan.

Spencer opened his eyes, "Hmm?" asked Spencer.

"I said, are you all right?" asked Morgan.

"I'm fine," said Spencer before looking around and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Thanks for broadcasting it."

"Hey, talk to me. Whatever you say to me in confidence is between us. You know that right?" asked Morgan.

"I don't have anything to tell you," said Spencer.

Morgan thought back to seeing Spencer handcuffed to a chair through live video feed seven weeks ago and how Spencer saved himself by sending coded messages to Hotch while having to shoot Hankel before being forced to be on medical leave for six weeks so he could physically and emotionally recover, "Reid, listen to me. What you went through out there, Nobody expects you to rebound..."

Spencer glared at Morgan, "I can still do my job, all right. I'm not gonna freak out."

"You think I don't know that. I know that you've been talking to Maeve, Hotch, Chief Strauss, and your therapist throughout the case," said Morgan.

After 30 seconds of silence, Spencer decided to tell Morgan about his flashbacks as he spoke in a soft voice, "It's the crime scene photos."

"Crime scene photos?" asked Morgan.

"The dead girls in the leaves," said Spencer softly.

Morgan thought about watching Spencer die on a computer monitor or seeing dead children, "Reid, we've seen worse. I know that cases that dealt with kids being murdered have been much harder on you ever since Maeve told you that she's pregnant."

Spencer thought about how hard it has been to see dead kids ever since Maeve told him that she's pregnant, "I know. I know we've seen worse, but... For the first time, I know. I look at them, and... I look at them and I... I know what they were thinking. And I know what they were feeling, like, right before," stuttered Spencer as he tried to hold his composure.

"That's called empathy. And it's a good thing," said Morgan.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, "It's not. It's got me all messed up. I don't know how to focus. I can't do my job as well," said Spencer before looking at Morgan 10 seconds later, "So, what do I do?" asked Spencer.

"You use it. Let is make you a better profiler, a better person," said Morgan.

Spencer sniffed a bit, "A better person. Hmph."

"How's Maeve handling all of this?" asked Morgan.

"She won't let me shut her out while she keeps on reciting her favorite poem by E.E. Cummings to me to remind me that I can beat the post-traumatic stress disorder I'm dealing with and continue working this job," said Spencer.

"What's Maeve's favorite poem?" asked Morgan.

Spencer took a breath before he recited Maeve's favorite poem, "Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself. To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting."

Morgan smiled as he thought about that poem is fitting Spencer perfectly, "That poem fits you perfectly. You fought to survive and you completed everything you had to do to be allowed to come back after six weeks off."

"I know. Maeve has been there to talk about my nightmares, she makes sure to add jello and kumquats to her grocery list, and even though she might be craving fish she has given up fish completely after the first time I got sick over the smell of fish cooking," said Spencer.

"I believe that everyone on this jet has quit eating fish since we were all gagging when we entered that empty shed," said Morgan before getting back on topic about Maeve, "I'm glad that you met Maeve over 10 months ago. She has made you happier than ever while she's staying by your side while you find your footing again after Hankel, so please don't ever divorce her."

"I won't since my mom loves Maeve and would scratch out my eyes if I end up being like my dad and abandoned Maeve, Violet, and Arthur," said Spencer.

"Where do you think your father is these days?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know if he moved away or started another family with someone else, but all I know of is that he's still alive since I would have been notified if he had died," said Spencer.

"You would have," said Morgan before thinking about Garcia, "I hope you know that Garcia would be glad to help you locate your father."

"I know, but since he hasn't contacted me in the past 15 years he doesn't deserve to be a grandfather to Violet and Arthur," said Spencer before noticing that Hotch was walking past them, "Besides, Violet and Arthur have their Grandpa Joe, Gideon, and Hotch to be a grandfather or honorary godfather."

Hotch stopped walking and looked at Spencer with an amused look on his face, "Are you really going to have my goddaughter and her twin brother call me grandpa?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "It all depends on Violet and Arthur. They might choose to call you grandpa without being prompted to."

Xxxx

Later on that evening after dinner, Spencer and Maeve were taking a bubble bath together where Spencer told Maeve about the flashbacks he had while he told her about the conversations he had with Hotch, his aunt Erin, Morgan, and his therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Speaking of dogs being a daddy's girl, my late Charcoal lab Rootbeer was a daddy's girl, my Hurricane Irma refuge Zubie is a daddy's girl, and my Louisiana Leopard Dog Zoey practically chose my nearly 24-year-old brother to be her daddy and has him wrapped around her paw.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's April 3rd of 2007 at the beginning of this chapter.

At 3:30 AM Spencer woke up to a crash downstairs and a cry of pain-causing him to slip his glasses on and rush out of bed only to find Maeve on the floor clutching her left ankle while Zoey's bone was nearby, "Did you trip over Zoey's bone?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded as tears fell down her face, "I wanted some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and I tripped over Zoey's bone and twisted my ankle. It hurts so bad."

"Then let's get you to the hospital," said Spencer just as his mother-in-law and father-in-law came upstairs.

"What happened?" asked Joe.

"I tripped over Zoey's bone and twisted my ankle," cried Maeve.

Spencer looked at his father-in-law, "Can you please help me get Maeve up so I can drive her to the emergency room?" asked Spencer.

"I can," said Joseph.

A minute later Spencer and Joseph had finally gotten Maeve onto her feet and were helping Maeve get into Spencer's SUV before Spencer who was still in his pajamas drove Maeve to the hospital while not realizing that he forgot his and Maeve's cell phones.

Xxxxx

Five and a half hours later Dr. Jacobs looked at Maeve who was diagnosed with a partially torn Achilles tendon and was sporting a mid-leg length walking cast on her left foot as she finished the ultrasound she was performing, "Violet and Arthur were both unaffected by your fall."

Maeve let out tears of relief, "Good."

Spencer noticed a look on Dr. Jacob's face, "I sense a but coming."

"But your blood pressure just earned you a week of bed rest," said Dr. Jacobs sternly.

"I understand. Can I please spend my week of bed rest at home?" asked Maeve.

Dr. Jacobs nodded, "You can. Even though you can walk unassisted with your cast on, I want someone to wait on you hand and foot for the next week."

"My father recently started working from home so he can make sure I take it easy while Spencer's on cases," said Maeve.

"Good," said Dr. Jacobs before looking at the ultrasound that diagnosed Maeve with a partially torn Achilles and the orthopedist wanting Maeve to start physical therapy right away so she can get rid of her cast in six to eight weeks, "When it comes to Dr. Olson wanting to start you on physical therapy right away, I'll request to have a physical therapist come over to your house since you can easily do physical therapy exercises from your bed."

"OK," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Maeve was being allowed to leave the emergency room with Spencer.

Xxxx

15 minutes later Spencer was helping Maeve get settled into their bed when Maeve's eyes went wide when she saw that it was 9:05 AM on her alarm clock and saw that her cell phone that was still on the charger had a missed call from Hotch, "Uh Spencer, look at the time."

Spencer saw his phone ringing on his nightstand and his eyes widened when he saw a text from Hotch asking where is he since it's past 9 AM and wanted to know if everything was OK since he knew that Maeve had her 32-week check-up the day before causing him to look at his wife, "I can take today off."

Maeve shook her head, "Please go to work. I'm going to be fine since my dad's here while Haley and Jack are coming over at 11 AM."

"I understand, but please let me know if you want me home," said Spencer before he quickly got out of his pajamas and got dressed into the clothes he laid out the night before and grabbed his Glock, messenger bag, and freshly packed go-bag before getting into his car as he sent Hotch a text message.

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT MISSING MY APPOINTMENT WITH DR. MOSS AND BEING LATE FOR WORK. I'VE BEEN AT THE HOSPITAL FOR THE PAST FIVE AND A HALF HOURS WITH MAEVE AND JUST GOT MAEVE HOME 10 MINUTES AGO. I'LL EXPLAIN WHY I'M LATE FOR WORK WHEN I GET THERE. ~ SR

A few seconds later Hotch replied.

IT'S OK. TAKE YOUR TIME DRIVING SO YOU'RE NOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT. ~ AH

A few seconds later Spencer was pulling out of the driveway while making sure to stop at a nearby gas station to get himself some coffee.

Xxxx 

After briefing was over, Spencer and Hotch were in Spencer's office where Hotch looked at an exhausted Spencer who was wearing his glasses instead of his contact lenses, "Are Maeve, Violet, and Arthur OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "At 3 AM this morning, Maeve tripped over one of Zoey's bones and twisted her ankle so bad that she partially tore her Achilles tendon while Maeve's doctor did an emergency ultrasound to make sure that Violet and Arthur weren't affected by the fall."

"Are Violet and Arthur OK?" asked Hotch.

"Violet and Arthur are both fine," said Spencer.

"That's good, but how about Maeve?" asked Hotch.

"Maeve can walk unassisted with a walking boot and she'll start physical therapy while being on bed rest for the next week," said Spencer.

"Why is Maeve on bed rest?" asked Hotch.

"Her blood pressure is a bit too high to Dr. Jacob's liking," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about his wife's pregnancy with Jack, "Does Maeve have pre-eclampsia?" asked Hotch.

"Thankfully she doesn't or Violet and Arthur would be in the NICU right now," said Spencer.

"Do you want to take time off to be with Maeve?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Maeve told me to keep on working until Violet and Arthur are born since twins aren't usually born until the 36th week."

"OK, but let's get ready to head to Houston," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer was heading to the jet with his teammates as he texted Maeve about where he was going.

Xxxxx

Two hours later at the Reid family home, Maeve was reading "The Book Thief" by Markus Zusak out loud to Zoey who was resting her head on her walking cast and to Violet and Arthur who were kicking away when she heard little footsteps run through the hallway.

"Ave!" shouted Jack as he ran to Maeve's bedside where his eyes went wide at the cast on Maeve's leg before looking at his mother who was standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies, two glasses of milk, and a sippy cup for Jack, "Ave owie, Mama."

"Hello, Jack," smiled Maeve before looking at Haley who was standing in the doorway, "Hello, Haley."

Haley gasped at the sight of Maeve's left foot and leg that sported a walking boot and was resting on a pillow, "Aaron told me that you're on bed rest for the next week but didn't tell me why."

"I twisted my ankle and partially torn my Achilles tendon at 3 AM. Having high blood pressure earned me a week of bed rest," said Maeve.

"Do you have pre-eclampsia?" asked Haley.

"Thankfully no or I would be in the hospital recovering from a c-section while Violet and Arthur are in the NICU," said Maeve.

"And you still sent Spencer to work?" asked Haley.

"I have less than six weeks until my planned c-section and I told Spencer that he should go to work since my dad is here to help me out," said Maeve before covering Jack's ears as she thought about Haley beginning to hate Hotch's job before their husbands left for Los Angles to apprehend a serial bank robber as she glared at the older woman as she recited her favorite E.E. Cummings poem, " 'Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself. To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting.' When it comes to my coward of a father-in-law walking out on my husband and mother-in-law and haven't contacted either of them in 15 years, Spencer isn't going to be the type of person to give up doing what he loves. Besides, I wouldn't have accepted to go out on a date or married Spencer if I didn't approve his job and I encouraged him to keep on being the fighter he is while he was in the hospital," said Maeve before wrinkling her nose at the scent of cologne that she hasn't smelled on either her husband or Aaron, "Now please leave so I can rest or I'll be naming someone else as Violet's godmother while I'll be telling Aaron that you've been cheating on him."

Haley stiffened, "How did you know that I've been cheating on Aaron?" asked Haley.

"I smell cologne that I have never smelled on Aaron on you while I heard you talking on the phone to another man when you thought that I wasn't in the room," said Maeve before holding up his phone, "Please leave or I'll be calling Aaron right now."

Haley instantly picked up Jack and left the Reid family home.

Xxxx

Spencer was standing outside of the homeless shelter looking at a picture that Maeve sent him of Zoey resting her head on her walking boot when he saw Emily come over to him, "There's a high presence of mental disorders with the homeless," said Spencer.

"Yeah," said Emily before thinking about everything Spencer said in the shelter, "What the hell was that in there?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"He may even be in this room as we speak"? We have nothing to support that," said Emily.

"We're investigating a serial homicide. Should I have pretended there's no danger?" asked Spencer.

"We just left that woman potentially afraid of every man who walks into this shelter," said Emily.

Spencer glared at Emily, "Again, until we find this unsub, how is that a bad thing?" asked Spencer.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Emily.

"What do you mean, what's the matter with me?" asked Spencer angrily.

A shocked Emily looked at Spencer, "I have never seen you act like this. I hope that you're not speaking to Maeve the way you've been speaking to me today since she's 32-weeks pregnant with your children."

Anger flashed through Spencer's usually warm brown eyes as he decided to raise his voice a bit, "Oh? Oh, in the months that you know me, you've never seen me act this way? Hey, no offense, Emily, but... You don't really know what you're talking about, do you?" asked Spencer before walking away.

Five minutes later Spencer looked at Emily who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Ever since returning to work last week, I've been dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder. Last night I only got four hours of sleep since I had to attend a mandatory NA meeting due to the Dilaudid I was drugged with against my will while I was having nightmares. Then at 3:30 AM, I woke up to Maeve twisting her ankle causing us to spend over five and a half hours in the emergency room. Maeve has a partially torn Achilles tendon while her blood pressure earned her a week of bed rest."

Emily instantly softened up as she thought about knowing that Spencer went through detox in the hospital while he's required to attend NA meetings and consent to frequent drug tests to prove his sobriety, "I accept your apology. Hotch warned the rest of the team and me that the first few weeks back at work will be rough on you while it's understandable that last night's events could make you irritable today."

Spencer scratched his chin, "I never gotten the chance to shave."

"Haven't you ever grew out a beard?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from not being able to shave for a week after my abduction, I use to have a beard before I joined the academy when I had a sort of fascination with yetis."

"You did have a nice beard starting while you were in the hospital. Did Maeve like the beard that was growing out?" asked Emily.

"Maeve hated it, so she helped me shave it when she helped me take a shower before I was being discharged from the hospital," said Spencer.

"Knowing Hotch, he'll let you take a break so you can shave and feel more comfortable," said Emily.

"I know," said Spencer.

"Even though I don't know you and Maeve well, let me know if you or Maeve need anything," said Emily.

"I will, and I'm still sorry for snapping at you," said Spencer.

"Please stop apologizing since I already accepted it," said Emily before thinking of something, "Let's go get some real coffee before we head back to the station since you look like you can use a pick me up."

Spencer smiled a bit, "OK."

Xxxxx

As they were flying home from Houston, Spencer was sitting away from his teammates thinking about their unsub dying because of construction workers causing him to freak out and take a child when Hotch sat down next to him and passed him a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar.

"When it came to be snapping at Emily twice and loud noises bothering me yesterday, do you think that I came back to work too soon since it's been only eight weeks since I was abducted and tortured?" asked Spencer.

Hotch shook his head, "Even though you've been experiencing the typical post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms like flashbacks, social isolation, agitation, irritability, hostility, and hypervigilance since returning to work last week, I would be worried if you weren't showing any signs of post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms," said Hotch before putting a gentle hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Besides you managed to figure out why Roy Woodridge started killing. I know that having post-traumatic stress disorder made you identify with Roy Woodridge, but don't forget that you're not like him since you've been cooperating with your therapists and not shutting Maeve, your aunt Erin, and me out."

"After Elle came back to work, Maeve told me that if I got injured in the line of duty that I need to follow our wedding vows and shut her out," said Spencer before looking at the latest ultrasound photo, "Do you think I'll be back to my old self by the time Violet and Arthur are born?" asked Spencer.

"Even though your first two cases back have been rough for you and you're trying to find your footing, I believe that you'll be back to your old self by the time Violet and Arthur are born," said Hotch.

"I hope so too," said Spencer.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer was sitting up in bed with Maeve talking about how the latest case affected him while Maeve told her husband about her suspicions about Haley cheating on Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looked like that Haley was cheating on Hotch during In Name and Blood since Hotch answered the land-line only to hear no voice before the unknown caller hung up and called Haley's cell phone before Haley left the house.
> 
> I dealt with the same injury as Maeve. Luckily I didn't need surgery, but I ended up spending 10 weeks in an air cast and going to physical therapy for 15 weeks since I was born with severe bilateral clubbed feet and have a bleeding disorder that caused physical therapists to go easy on me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeve's 33-weeks pregnant and done with her week of bed rest, so we're getting closer to Violet's and Arthur's births!

Spencer looked at his 33-week pregnant wife as they walked Zoey around two blocks in their neighborhood, "Is your Achilles hurting you right now?" asked Spencer.

"No pain right now," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled a bit, "That's good."

Maeve rubbed her 33-week baby bump, "After Violet and Arthur are born, how soon do you want to try for another baby?" asked Maeve.

"Despite the high chance of us having a second set of twins?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"It's your call on when you want to get pregnant again since it's your body who will be doing all the hard work and its physically impossible for me to get pregnant," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "I was thinking that we can start trying again when Violet and Arthur are about a year and a half so they would be two-years-old and potty-trained when we give Violet and Arthur another sibling or two."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Perfect," said Spencer before thinking about some mail he opened earlier, "I got letters from Georgetown University, George Washington University, Cal-tech, M.I.T., various Think Tanks, pharmaceutical companies, research labs, the NSA, the CIA, and Homeland Security today."

"More job offers?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Is it bad that I feel flattered about getting more job offers than bills in my mailbox?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head, "You're one of the smartest men in the country, so I'm not surprised that you're wanted by everyone," said Maeve before thinking about why her husband would talk about job offers, "Are you thinking about leaving the F.B.I.?" asked Maeve.

"Part of me is since I was technically dead for a few minutes in February," said Spencer.

Before Maeve could respond, Spencer's work phone rang causing Spencer to answer it, "Dr. Reid."

"We have a case. I'm leaving home to pick you up," said Hotch.

"Maeve and I are taking Zoey for a walk right now," said Spencer.

"Where are you two? I can pick you up and drive you three home so you can grab everything you need," said Hotch.

Spencer gave the street name and the house number he was by before hanging up.

"A case?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Hotch is going to pick us up and take us home so I can grab what I need before I carpool with him to Quantico."

"I hope you know that we'll be talking about what you just told me when you get home," said Maeve firmly.

Spencer sighed, "I understand."

A minute later Hotch was pulling up causing Spencer to help Maeve get into the front passenger seat of Hotch's SUV while he got into the backseat with Zoey.

Xxxx

Nearly three hours later, the team was flying to New Orleans when Morgan noticed a thoughtful look on Spencer's face.

"Hey, Reid. What's goin' on up there?" asked Morgan.

Spencer who was thinking about his childhood best friend who was supposed to survive the academy with him and Maeve telling him to track him down when he called Maeve and told her that he was going to New Orleans, "I was just thinking of an old friend of mine from Las Vegas, Ethan. I'm pretty sure he lives in New Orleans now."

Morgan thought about how little Spencer talked about his childhood, "Really? Gonna give him a call and tell him that you got married and you're going to be a dad to twins next month?" asked Morgan.

"We grew up competing against each other in absolutely everything. Spelling bees, science fairs," said Spencer before sighing, "We also both had our hearts set on joining the Bureau, but... the first day at Quantico he backed out."

Emily looked up from her file, "He probably just couldn't take the heat."

Spencer gave Emily a look that he's been using when he and Maeve would babysit Jack when Jack would get into something he shouldn't be touching, "It's not really for us to judge, is it?" chided Spencer.

Emily realized that she shouldn't be judging friends of Spencer's that she hadn't met yet, "Right. My bad."

Morgan looked at Spencer before JJ got serious.

Xxxx

After figuring out the Jack the Ripper connection, Spencer was getting himself a cup of coffee when a Detective walked over to him.

"Are you from the B.A.U.?" asked the Detective.

Spencer nodded, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Detective William LaMontagne Jr.," said Will before noticing Spencer's left hand and saw a wedding band, "You're married?" asked Will.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"To Agent Jareau?" asked Will.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm married to a geneticist."

Will sighed in relief, "Do you know if Agent Jareau single?" asked Will.

"I don't know if she's dating anyone right now since I broke her heart last summer," said Spencer.

"How did you break her heart?" asked Will.

Spencer looked around before he spoke quietly, "I asked JJ on a date a year and a half ago, but she brought our technical analyst along since she thought that we were going to a Redskins game as friends and the three youngest members of the team should get to know each other better. Even though I forgave her, I chose not to ask her out again since her actions reminded me of the girls who bullied me when I was a child. A week after I started to date my wife, JJ started to ask me out on a date causing me to turn her down since I wasn't going to break Maeve's heart," said Spencer quietly just as his phone rang causing him to see that it was Maeve as he answered, "Is everything OK, Maeve?" asked Spencer.

"If you have time, can you please pick me up some praline and a PO' boy while you're in New Orleans?" asked Maeve.

Spencer softly chuckled, "I'll see what I can do to satisfy you, Maeve. Even though I already figured out the motive, I don't know when the unsub will be found and I can't use my badge to force a restaurant or store to open if it's in the middle of the night or breakfast time when this case is over."

"I'll let you get back to work. Please stay safe and I love you," said Maeve.

"I promise to stay safe and I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up and looked at Will, "My wife is 33-weeks pregnant with fraternal twins we chose to name Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid and she's craving praline and PO' boy and hopes that I can bring it home."

"Congratulations on the upcoming additions," said Will before he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a few stores and restaurant names and passed it to Spencer, "Here are some places where you can pick up praline and PO' boy for your wife."

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you for your help."

"Its the least I can do to help you satisfy your pregnant wife's needs," said Will before thinking about how young Spencer is, "How old are you?" asked Will.

"25," said Spencer.

"Your parents must be proud of you for accomplishing so much at a young age," said Will.

"My mom is, but my dad abandoned my mom and me when I was 10," said Spencer.

"I don't know what's worse, your daddy abandoning you at a young age or mine dying during Hurricane Katrina a year and a half ago," said Will.

Xxxc

Later on that night Spencer and Hotch were in their shared hotel room when Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Ethan.

IF YOU'RE STILL IN NEW ORLEANS TOMORROW, CAN WE MEET UP AT 5 PM FOR DINNER? ~ ES

Hotch who was working on paperwork looked at Spencer, "Heard from your friend?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Ethan wants to meet up at 5 PM tomorrow."

"If we haven't found the unsub yet, you can take tomorrow evening off as long as you let me pick you up when you're done," said Hotch.

"What about working the case?" asked Spencer.

"After what you went through two months ago and you're still trying to find your footing, you're allowed to take a break from the case," said Hotch before he stood up and walked towards Spencer and sat down on the bed by him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "After hearing you talk about your friend who backed out after one day in the academy on the jet, I know that you're wondering if you can no longer handle working this job and you want to know why your friend backed out one day after training."

Spencer sighed, "You're right."

"Just remember that you were the one to figure out the Jack the Ripper angle earlier," said Hotch.

Xxxxx

The next day at 4:30 P.M., Spencer was packing up his messenger bag when he looked at Hotch, "I'll let you know when I'm ready for you to pick me up," said Spencer.

"OK, and I'll keep you updated on the case," said Hotch.

As soon as Spencer left the station, Gideon looked at Hotch, "Where is Reid going when he should be focusing on the case?" asked Gideon.

"Reid got hold of his friend Ethan who asked him if they could meet up this evening," said Hotch.

"And you allowed him to take time off during the middle of a case?" asked Gideon.

Hotch nodded, "He asked for permission instead of just going out to meet with his friend without telling anyone, so I was willing to give him tonight off," said Hotch before sighing at the look on Gideon's face, "After what happened in February, I decided to allow him to take tonight off since he's doubting his ability to do this job and talking to a friend he hasn't seen since he was 21 would help with his recovery."

Gideon's eyes went wide, "He's struggling?" asked Gideon.

Hotch looked around before he spoke in a quiet and firm voice, "You would have known that Reid has been struggling if you haven't been ignoring him since the night Reid rescued himself from Hankel. Even though you were the one to convince Reid to join the F.B.I., you should be lucky that the Bureau hasn't lost Reid yet since Maeve, Chief Strauss, and I refused to let him build walls or run circles around the psychologist that has been assigned to him."

Gideon sighed as he realized how much he has messed up, "I should go talk to him."

"Just wait with talking to Reid until after the case is over," said Hotch before walking away.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, in another part of the French Quarter, Ethan looked at Spencer as they headed to one of his favorite restaurants that he wanted to show Spencer, "Is that a wedding band on your left ring finger?" asked Ethan.

Spencer nodded, "I married a geneticist last August."

"Even though your mother is a schizophrenic, are you going to have some kids with your wife?" asked Ethan.

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Apparently my mom became a schizophrenic from a drug addiction she dealt with in the 60s and 70s and there were no other cases of schizophrenia in my mom's side of the family."

"That's great. Since you got married before I can, should I expect the news about you becoming a father before me too?" asked Ethan.

Spencer grinned, "Maeve's currently 33-weeks pregnant with fraternal twins that we decided to Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

Ethan grinned, "Congratulations."

Xxxx

After going out to eat at a restaurant that served PO' boy and picking up a few bags of praline for Maeve, Spencer and Ethan were at the bar where Ethan played the piano at waiting for their drinks when Spencer looked at Ethan, "Why did you quit after only one day of FBI training?" asked Spencer.

Ethan looked at Spencer as he picked up his drink, "Well... I'm sure you've considered the evidence, analyzed the signs."

Spencer thought about how much Ethan liked to drink, "You were battling what's your own demons. You didn't have time to analyze someone else's."

"Not bad. Not bad. Those days, I did prefer Jack Daniel's to Jeff Dahmer. They both weigh on your soul eventually," said Ethan.

"Let me ask you this, Ethan. Do you ever regret it?" asked Spencer softly.

"You know, I may not be changing the world, but... my music makes me happy. It doesn't take a profiler to see that you're not happy with your job," said Ethan.

Spencer took his mug of coffee he pulled some money out of his pocket and placed it onto the counter he followed Ethan, "It's not easy," said Spencer as he sat down, "And it's not... I... don't think you'd believe some of the things that I've seen."

"John Coltrane. He was a genius, too. Died of cancer. But most people think it was the booze and heroin that did him in." said Ethan.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Spencer.

Ethan looked at Spencer who looked too thin for his liking while there were dark circles underneath his eyes while his hands shook from the excessive amount of coffee that he was drinking, "You look like hell."

Spencer looked at Ethan, "I've been going to therapy for P.T.S.D."

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Ethan.

Xxxx

For the next hour, Spencer told Ethan about the Hankel case and the aftermath.

Xxxx

After telling Ethan about the Hankel case, Ethan looked at Spencer, "I'm glad that you've been cooperating with your therapists while you're not shutting your wife or your boss out," said Ethan.

"Hotch has a younger brother who is about a year older than me, so he's refusing to let me ruin the bright future I have since his own brother dropped out of law school to become a chef while Maeve keeps on reciting her wedding vows and her favorite E.E. Cummings poem to remind me that she's not leaving me while I can beat the post-traumatic stress disorder I'm living with," said Spencer.

"What's Maeve's favorite poem?" asked Ethan.

"Whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody but yourself. To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight and never stop fighting," recited Spencer.

"Seems like Maeve's a keeper, so never let her go," said Ethan.

Spencer smiled a bit, "I'm planning on not letting her go."

A minute later Spencer ended up updating Ethan on his family members until Hotch called him to let him know that he was ready to head to the hotel for the night and he wants to pick him up.

Cxxxx

An hour later at another bar, JJ who just learned that the unsub is a woman looked at Will, "The reason why I haven't married yet is that I'm waiting for Spence to come back to me so I can marry him," said JJ.

Will realized that JJ was talking about Dr. Spencer Reid, "Are you talking about Dr. Spencer Reid?" asked Will.

JJ nodded, "I'm in love with him."

"Isn't he married and about to become a father to twins next month?" asked Will.

"You've been talking to him?" asked JJ.

Will nodded, "We briefly talked about our daddies leaving us by either death or abandonment, so I doubt that Dr. Reid would be the type of person who would divorce his wife and abandon his unborn twins to be with you. I once had a bad break up, and my daddy told me that there's many fish in the sea to fall in love with, so you should think about moving on from him," said Will before he got up and walked away leaving JJ to her thoughts.

Xxxx

After their unsub was arrested, Spencer was listening to Ethan play the piano one last time when Gideon took a seat next to him.

"How'd you find me?" asked Spencer.

"You're not all that hard to profile," said Gideon as he listened to Ethan play while thinking about the times he had listened to Spencer play the piano, "Your friend is good."

Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm struggling."

Gideon thought about having to witness Spencer being tortured by Tobias Hankel, "Well... anybody who's been through what you've been through recently... Would."

Spencer thought about joining the F.B.I. as soon as he earned his third Ph. D., "This is all I was groomed for. I never even... I never even considered another option."

"Now you're questioning whether or not you're strong enough to be here?" asked Gideon.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

"I have been playing at this job in one way or another for almost 30 years. I've felt lost. I've felt great. I have felt scared, sick, and insane. I don't know. I guess the day this job stops gnawing at your soul and hands. Tour hands stop feeling cold... Maybe that's the time to leave," said Gideon.

"I guess I just needed to try to figure out if I could step away from this job," said Spencer.

"And?" asked Gideon.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and looked at the latest ultrasound photo he slipped in there as he thought about Maeve's favorite poem, "I can't stop being the fighter I am and quit this job."

"Hotch said something about you needing to pick up a PO' boy sandwich for Maeve, so let's go find one for Maeve before flying home within the next two hours," said Gideon.

A few minutes later Spencer was saying goodbye to Ethan who promised to fly up to D.C. and visit him after Violet and Arthur were born before he went to pick up a PO' boy sandwich for Maeve.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Spencer was sitting at the breakfast nook with Maeve who was enjoying her PO' boy sandwich and pralines, "I think that JJ is finally going to move on from me," said Spencer.

"How do you know?" asked Maeve.

"The detective who called us in is two years older than JJ and he has been flirting with her during the entire case while he asked me if JJ was single or not. Before I went to listen to Ethan play the piano one last time, I saw JJ give Detective LaMontagne her personal cell phone number, said Spencer.

"Hopefully this potential relationship works out," said Maeve.

"I hope so too," said Spencer before smiling, "I'm staying in the B.A.U."

Maeve kissed her husband, "I knew that you wouldn't stop fighting and give up what you loved doing before Hankel."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were in their bedroom having sex for the first time in 10 weeks while knowing that it would be one of their last times having sex until Maeve would get the all-clear after Violet's and Arthur's births.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts three weeks after the last chapter, so Ashes and Dust, Honor Among Thieves, and Open Season has all happened before this chapter which starts on May 1st of 2007.
> 
> WARNING: THE F-WORD IS SAID QUITE A BIT IN THE CHAPTER.

Spencer who was making pancakes for breakfast with his mother-in-law looked at his 36-week wife who was leaning against the kitchen island as she rubbed her back, "Are you OK, Maeve?" asked Spencer softly.

"I'm just dealing with some Braxton-hicks contractions," said Maeve before sighing, "Even though Dr. Jacobs said that Violet and Arthur could come any time now when you were in Spokane yesterday, I'm just tired of being pregnant."

"I know that you can handle being pregnant with Violet and Arthur for 13 more days," said Spencer before looking at Maeve's walking boot, "How is your Achilles tendon feeling this morning?" asked Spencer.

"No pain, but I'm looking forward to taking the cast off for good in two to four weeks," said Maeve.

Xxxxx

Later on that night a flustered Spencer was trying to fix his tie after a bunch of prostitutes grabbing his tie looked at Hotch, "Please don't tell Maeve that I've been propositioned by every prostitute we talked to," said Spencer.

Hotch gave his youngest agent who was pretty much back to his pre-Hankel self an amused look, "I won't tell Maeve as long as you tell her yourself," said Hotch as he shook his head when he heard Emily talk to Morgan.

"You make the people around you feel good," smiled Emily.

Spencer and Hotch approached Morgan and Emily.

"Well, he's no Charlie Chaplin," joked Hotch.

Spencer laughed.

"Again with the Chaplins'," deadpanned Morgan.

"How'd you guys do?" asked Emily.

Hotch gave a flustered Spencer an amused look, "Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to."

Spencer nodded at Emily's and Morgan's chuckles, "They all said that they're jealous of my wife."

"But we didn't find anybody who thinks they'd seen the unsub," said Hotch.

"Same story with us," said Morgan.

"We saw Gideon and McGee a block back. They hadn't had any luck, either," said Hotch.

"It's odd. If the unsub were out here, he'd stand out. You know, people would recognize the description," said Spencer.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Emily.

Captain Wright and JJ approached them causing Captain Wright to look at Hotch, "Right where I thought we were."

"Captain?" asked Hotch.

"You said this guy would definitely be memorable. You were adamant. So if no one out here remembers him, according to you, he doesn't exist," said Captain Wright.

"That's not exactly what we said, but," said JJ before Captain Wright interrupted her.

"It's what you implied," said Captain Wright.

"What do you think happened to them, Captain?" asked Hotch.

"I told you, I don't think anything happened to them," said Captain Wright.

Hotch glared at Captain Wright, "Oh, that's right. You think they all got houses and jobs."

"OK, this all means is we have another piece of the puzzle here. Someone got over 60 street-smart people out of here and no one noticed," said Emily.

"It's almost like he blended in," said Spencer.

JJ looked at Spencer, "It's more than that. It's like he must somehow belong."

"Like he's here all the time," said Hotch.

Morgan quickly noticed a van that had a man talking to the woman he just talked to, "Like social services."

"What?" asked Emily.

Morgan looked at Captain Wright, "Captain Wright?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah?" asked Captain Wright.

Morgan kept an eye on Mona, "Does your social services department patrol around?" asked Morgan.

A confused Captain Wright looked at Morgan, "Excuse me?" asked Captain Wright.

"Do they drive around in the middle of the night looking for people to help?" asked Morgan as he saw a social service employee take Mona's cart.

"No. They have to be called, and then," said Captain Wright before Morgan took off causing everyone else to chase after Morgan.

Xxxxxx

After saving Maggie and going to a hotel to get four hours of sleep the team was flying home from Kansas City when Spencer saw a text message from Maeve.

I HOPE THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING FINE IN KANSAS CITY. I LOVE YOU. ~ MR

Spencer smiled as he replied to Maeve.

I'M FLYING HOME RIGHT NOW AND I'M ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP ON THE JET. ~ SR

Maeve quickly replied.

ARE YOU COMING STRAIGHT HOME OR GOING TO THE B.A.U.? ~ MR

Spencer smiled as he thought about what Hotch told him.

I'M GOING TO THE B.A.U. SO I CAN CLEAR OFF MY DESK SINCE HOTCH TOLD ME THAT I CAN START PATERNITY LEAVE TOMORROW. ~ SR

Hotch who was sitting near Spencer looked at his youngest agent, "Did you tell Maeve what I told you while we were boarding the jet?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Thank you for letting me start paternity leave tomorrow."

"I just want to make sure that you don't miss the birth of your children," said Hotch before he thought about walking the streets with Spencer, "Have you told Maeve about you being proposition by prostitutes?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "She never lets me live it down."

"She witnessed prostitutes propositioning you before?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Countless of times."

Hotch thought about knowing that Spencer met Maeve on May 16th, "Even though Maeve might be in the hospital on the anniversary of you and Maeve meeting for the first time, have you thought about what you're going to get her?" asked Hotch.

"I'm going to send Maeve and my mother-in-law to the spa for the day while Joe and I take care of Violet and Arthur," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded his approval, "Maybe cook for Maeve too."

"I'm already planning on having dinner ready for Maeve too," said Spencer before he closed his eyes so he could get an hour of sleep.

Xxxxx

Later on that day at 5 P.M., Spencer was just about to pack up to go home when he turned around to find Maeve and her father holding three boxes of pizza and a grocery bag that contained popcorn and candy, "What are you doing here Maeve?" asked Spencer.

Gideon came down the stairs and smiled at Spencer, Maeve, Emily, and Morgan, "After the case we came home from this morning, I thought that we could have a Charlie Chaplin movie marathon in the conference room. Maeve kindly agreed to pick us all up some dinner."

Maeve pecked her husband on the lips, "And Jason insisted on inviting me since he knew that I'm going stir-crazy at home while I wait for Violet and Arthur to make their debut."

"Either way, I'm glad that you'll be here to decompress with me," said Spencer.

Maeve kissed her father's cheek, "You can go home now and I'll carpool home with Spencer and one of his teammates."

"Just take it easy, princess," said Joseph before looking at his son-in-law, "I'll see you at breakfast, son."

"You too, dad," said Spencer.

As soon as Joe left the bullpen, Emily stood up and looked at Maeve, "Even though you're 36-weeks with twins, you look like you're about to give birth any day now."

Maeve rubbed her baby bump, "I'm tired of being pregnant, but it's important to keep Violet and Arthur inside of me until my planned c-section."

"Violet and Arthur will let you know when they're ready to meet you and their daddy before your planned c-section," said a female voice.

Spencer and Maeve turned around and gasped when they saw Maeve's gynecologist walking towards them.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Jacobs?" asked Maeve.

"Jason invited me here so I can finally meet his coworkers," said Dr. Jacobs.

Gideon looked at his girlfriend, "You know Spencer and Maeve?" asked Gideon.

Maeve looked at Gideon, "Dr. Jacob has been my gynecologist for the past few years."

"Dr. Jacobs is my girlfriend," said Gideon.

Dr. Jacobs looked at her boyfriend, "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be delivering Violet and Arthur when I realized that Spencer worked with you, but you know that I couldn't violate HIPAA laws."

"I understand," said Gideon just as Garcia and JJ both entered the bullpen, "You two are just in time for a Charlie Chaplin movie marathon."

Maeve who was now holding three boxes of pizza, "And I brought dinner."

Garcia smiled, "Are you so excited about giving birth to Violet and Arthur soon?" asked Garcia.

Maeve nodded, "I am since I already told Emily and Derek that I'm tired of being pregnant."

JJ looked at Maeve as she thought about the apology she gave to both Spencer and Maeve about her behavior towards them after the case in New Orleans, "Are you and Spence going to be having more kids after Violet and Arthur are born?" asked JJ.

Maeve nodded, "We have decided when we will try for another baby or two, but we're going to surprise you guys."

Xxxxx

Halfway into the third movie, Maeve's eyes went wide as her Depend underwear she wore to protect her clothes from the accidents she's been having from not reaching the bathroom on-time became soaked before she had a contraction that caused her to scream while she squeezed her husband's hand hard.

Spencer winced as he looked at his wife, "Is everything OK, Maeve?" asked Spencer.

Dr. Jacobs quickly got up, "Did you just have your first contraction, Maeve?" asked Dr. Jacobs.

Maeve took a few breaths as she nodded, "Yes and my water broke too."

Hotch quickly got up and looked at Spencer, Maeve, and Dr. Jacobs, "I'll drive you three to the hospital now."

Dr. Jacobs looked at her boyfriend and the rest of thee B.A.U. team, "Since it's 9 P.M., you five just head home since it's going to a while before Violet and Arthur make their debut and visiting hours are already over at Georgetown University Hospital."

Gideon nodded, "I understand," said Gideon before looking at Spencer and Maeve, "I'll let Chief Strauss know what's going on so she can get your mom, uncle Gordon, and aunt Ethel out here before I call your parents, Maeve."

"Thank you," said Spencer as he looked at Garcia, JJ, Emily, and Morgan, "You guys should listen to Dr. Jacobs and I'll text you guys when we're up for visitors since my mom, my in-laws, Aunt Erin, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon should get to hold Violet and Arthur first."

A minute later Spencer and Hotch were helping Maeve walk down the stairs to reach the first level of the bullpen while Dr. Jacobs wheeled up Spencer's desk chair.

"Please sit down and your husband can push you out of the building," said Dr. Jacobs.

"I'll go get my car," said Hotch as he quickly ran out of the bullpen and chose to take the stairs down to the parking garage instead of the elevator.

Xxxxx 

20 minutes later Hotch was steadily driving Spencer, Maeve, and Dr. Jacobs back to Washington D.C. as he looked at Spencer who was sitting in the backseat with Maeve as he calmly coached Maeve on her breathing exercises, said soothing words, while he massaged Maeve's lower back, "How is everyone?" asked Hotch.

"I'm nervous and scared about holding Violet and Arthur for the first time tomorrow," said Spencer calmly.

Dr. Jacobs looked at her patient, "What about you, Maeve?" asked Dr. Jacobs.

"Well, let's see," Maeve began to sarcastically list off as she was soothing her very pregnant belly, "I'm pregnant with twins. My feet ache. My back hurts. My ass hurts. Everything in my body hurts me to the next level. Yeah, I'm feeling peachy cream about delivering two bowling balls through a hole that's the size of a lemon or getting cut open, Aaron."

Dr. Jacobs looked at her patient from the front seat, "We'll be to the hospital where you can get an epidural before you know it."

Maeve glared at her husband and shouted, "I DON'T WANT A FUCKING EPIDURAL!"

Spencer continued rubbing his wife's lower back, "Please accept the offered epidural when we get to the hospital, Maeve. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I agree with Spencer, Maeve, you're about to give birth to twins, and I always advise an epidural for twin births," said Dr. Jacobs.

Maeve seethes, "It's a good thing that both Aaron and Dr. Jacobs both told you to you leave your Glock at the B.A.U. because I feel like killing you with your gun for getting me pregnant."

"Maeve…," said Spencer.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND I'M NEVER GETTING PREGNANT AGAIN!" shouted Maeve before taking a few breaths to calm down and sharply looked at her husband, "I'm having this overwhelming urge to… do my own vasectomy on you with the pocket knife I know that you keep in your messenger bag and give what I cut off to Zoey to play with."

Spencer gulped while both his and Hotch's faces turned red, "I'm sorry."

Xxxxx

Two hours later Maeve was finally settled into a room when she looked at Dr. Jacobs, "How far dilated I am?" asked Maeve.

"You're already five centimeters dilated," said Dr. Jacobs before looking at Maeve, "Even though your last ultrasound showed that Violet and Arthur are in a suitable position to be born naturally, are you sure that you don't want a c-section? You would get to hold Violet and Arthur much sooner if you agree to a c-section," said Dr. Jacobs.

"I want my mom in the delivery room with Spencer and me, so I want to give birth naturally," said Maeve before screaming as she felt another contraction.

"Let's get someone in here to do an epidural on you," said Dr. Jacobs.

Maeve glared at her gynecologist, "After what happened to Spencer three months ago, I don't want to get an epidural."

Spencer looked at Maeve as he gave her his puppy-dog eye look, "Please accept an epidural, Maeve. I'll be fine since I didn't get addicted to Dilaudid and I can easily attend a few meetings while I'm on paternity leave."

Mary gave her daughter a stern look, "Even though you're turning 26 next week, as your mother I order you to listen to Spencer and your doctor."

Maeve glared at her husband, mother, and gynecologist before sighing, "Please give me that epidural."

Xxxxx

30 minutes later the anesthesiologist who came into the room to give Maeve an epidural shook his head after trying to find a location to inject the medication, "I can't do an epidural."

Spencer looked at the anesthesiologist, "Why?" asked Spencer.

"I can't find the right space to do the epidural," said Dr. Bergner.

Maeve glared at Dr. Jacobs, "Don't you dare think about injecting any pain medication into my I.V."

Dr. Jacobs, "I understand, but let's have you walk around the maternity ward before you can take a warm shower."

A minute later Spencer and Mary were helping Maeve get out of bed so they could help Maeve walk around the maternity ward.

Xxxxx

Over eight hours later at 8 A.M., Maeve leaned herself against her shoulder after she pushed for the 10th time.

Spencer who was grateful to squeeze in four hours of sleep earlier gave Maeve a look of encouragement, "You're doing great, Maeve."

"I see some curly brown hair, so a few more pushes until the first twin arrives," said Dr. Jacobs.

Spencer kissed his wife's lips, "I love you, Maeve. Only a few more pushes before we meet either our son or our daughter."

"I love you too, Spencer," cried Maeve.

Three pushes later a piercing cry sounded in the delivery room while Dr. Jacobs held up the first Reid twin to Spencer and Maeve who were both openly crying at the sight of one of their twins, "Congratulations mommy, daddy, and grandma it's a beautiful baby boy."

Spencer and Maeve kissed each other, "One more twin to go," said Spencer.

Dr. Jacobs looked at Spencer, "You want to cut the umbilical cord?" asked Dr. Jacobs.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer was cutting the umbilical cord that connected his son to Maeve before Arthur was wrapped into a blanket and placed in Spencer's arms.

Spencer tearfully looked at his son who had stopped crying and was gazing at him, "Hello, Arthur. I'm your daddy. I'll quickly show you to mommy and grandma Mary before you're taken away to be cleaned up."

"Please bring him over, Spencer," said Maeve.

A few seconds later Spencer was placing Arthur onto Maeve's chest causing Maeve to gasp at the sight of brown curly hair.

"Arthur looks so much like you, Spencer," cried Maeve.

"I agree with my daughter," said Mary.

"I know," said Spencer before thinking about the date as he looked at his son who was being picked up by a nurse to be checked over, "Happy Star Wars day and May the 4th be with you, Arthur."

Maeve burst out laughing as she remembered why her husband was giddy about Violet and Arthur being born on May 4th, "Of all the days Violet and Arthur had to be born, they ended up having to be born on "Star Wars" Day."

Spencer grinned, "At least Violet and Arthur will never be separated and raised by other people like Luke and Princess Leia were. I'm already planning that they're dressed up as Luke and Leia for Halloween this year while they have a "Star Wars" themed party on their 1st birthday."

Maeve felt another contraction, "I need to push again."

Spencer quickly scrambled back onto the stool.

Xxxxx

15 minutes later Spencer was cutting the cord that connected Violet with Maeve before he got to hold a blanket covered Violet as he looked down at his daughter who had red hair and blue eyes, "Violet Guinevere Reid, I'm your daddy. Happy "Star Wars" Day and May the 4th be with you," said Spencer before he placed Violet on Maeve's chest.

Mary looked at her daughter as tears fell down her face, "She looks just like you did when you were born, Maeve."

"I know," said Maeve before she kissed her husband, "I love you. Please go be with Violet and Arthur while I deliver the placentas and get cleaned up."

"I love you too," said Spencer before he left the delivery room to be with Violet and Arthur while Mary left to call her husband who had recently picked up Spencer's mother, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon from the airport.

Xxxxx

20 minutes later one of the nurses who was in her mid-40's looked at Spencer who was smiling at the sight of Arthur and Violet holding hands as he helped put a diaper on Violet while she diapered Arthur up, "Even though you brought onesies and hats for Violet and Arthur to wear today, I have special onesies, hats, and blankets that you would love to have Violet and Arthur wear and be swaddled with today," said Nurse Sally as she showed Spencer onesies that said MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU, hand-knitted hats that looked like Princess Leia's braided buns, Yoda's ears, or R2-D2, and "Star Wars" themed blankets to swaddle newborns in, "I'm an avid "Star Wars" fan just like you, so I created a tradition to provide "Star Wars" themed onesies, hats, and blankets to give to the babies who were born here today."

Spencer grinned, "I love these onesies, hats, and blankets, so thank you so much," said Spencer before he picked out which colored MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU onesies that Violet and Arthur would wear before he picked out a hat that looked like Princess Leia's braids for Violet and a Yoda hat for Arthur to wear.

After Violet and Arthur were dressed, Spencer quickly took a picture of his kids that he would soon send to his and Maeve's family, friends, and coworkers before Nurse Sally had him help swaddle Violet and Arthur up.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer who had changed into a clean pair of khakis and a short-sleeved dress shirt from his go-bag was sitting on Maeve's bed holding Violet while looked at Maeve who's now wet hair from her shower was pulled into a messy bun while she was wearing a clean hospital gown, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

"Our mothers and your aunts were right that I would no longer be in pain after giving birth, but the pain I went through the deliver Violet and Arthur was worth it," said Maeve before smiling when she saw that Violet already had a hand wrapped around one of her father's fingers, "I see that Violet already has you wrapped around her little fingers."

Spencer smiled down at Violet who seemed to prefer skin to skin contact causing him to unbutton up his dress shirt a bit, "I know that I'll be in trouble someday if Violet ends up being a daddy's girl."

Maeve looked down at Arthur who had one of his hands wrapped around one of her fingers, "I'm going to be in trouble too since Arthur is already a Mama's boy."

"Are you pleased with how Violet and Arthur turned out?" asked Spencer.

"We both got our wishes about wanting a mini-Spencer and a mini-Maeve even though Violet has your curls, but we both know that brown eyes like yours are more dominate than my blue eyes so there's a chance that Violet and Arthur will both have your eyes," said Maeve.

At that moment Nurse Sally came into the room, "Since Violet and Arthur have been fed and you two have bonded with them, do you two want me to take your first family portrait before you four spend the rest of the day dealing with visitors?" asked Nurse Sally.

Maeve nodded, "Yes please and thank you for the "Star Wars" themed onesies, hats, and blankets."

Nurse Sally smiled, "Your welcome. If Violet and Arthur end up being Luke and Leia for Halloween, I hope you two can send me some pictures."

Spencer laughed, "If I can get Maeve to agree on having Violet and Arthur be Luke and Leia for Halloween, I'll make sure to send you some pictures."

A minute later Nurse Sally was taking a picture of a smiling Spencer and Maeve while Spencer held Violet and Maeve held Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the reason why Maeve wasn't able to get an epidural happened to me too when I consented to an epidural before a failed laparoscopic surgery to remove a few organs back in November of 2018. The anesthesiologist couldn't find the right place to safely put the needle in my back and because of knowing that I have a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's Disease he didn't want to take any risks of causing too much bleeding or give me any bad bruises.
> 
> My late eighth and ninth grade science teacher who died from stomach cancer when I was 19 always wore a t-shirt that said MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU on May 4th.
> 
> Spencer's mom, Chief Strauss, Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, Maeve's parents, and the team will be meeting Violet and Arthur in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts two hours after the last chapter and even though I'm not going to include the visit from each teammate, I'm not responsible for paying for the emergency dental appointments to get cavities filled during times like this.

Spencer and Maeve had just finished eating lunch and Violet and Arthur had been fed, burped, and were wearing clean diapers when Diana entered her daughter-in-law's hospital room and smiled at the sight of her son holding her grandchildren at the same time.

"Over 25 and a half years after I held my baby for the first time, I finally get to see my own baby holding his own babies," said Diana.

Spencer blushed a bit as he smiled at his mother who was standing with his uncle Gordon and Maeve's parents, "I'm glad that you were able to fly out here to hold your grandchildren."

"Finding out that my grandchildren were about to be born will get me on a plane as soon as I was allowed to fly out here," said Diana as she thought about how helpful her sister was, "Your Aunt Erin flew out to Las Vegas on the jet you took me home on nearly a year ago to collect your uncle Gordon, Aunt Ethel, and me out here so I wouldn't have to fly commercially."

Uncle Gordon looked at his nephew, "I sedated your mother for the flight. Your Aunt Ethel decided that she'll wait with meeting Violet and Arthur until Maeve and the twins are released from here since she's working on cleaning your house right now."

Spencer nodded, "How long are you two and Aunt Ethel out here for?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "We're out here for the next two weeks."

"Are you sure that you want to stay out here for two weeks?" asked Spencer.

"Due to Mother's Day being nine days away, my sister made arrangements for me to stay in the inpatient psych ward here for the two weeks," said Diana.

Spencer smiled as he realized that he'll need to do some shopping to get gifts for Maeve, his mother, Aunt Ethel, and Chief Strauss, "I'm glad that you want to stay out here for two weeks, mom."

Uncle Gordon nodded as he looked at his niece-in-law, "And Ethel and I want to stay in one of your guest bedrooms so we can help your parents around the house while you and Spencer bond with Violet and Arthur and sleep when the twins are sleeping."

Maeve smiled, "Your help will be appreciated."

Spencer looked down at Violet and Arthur who were both awake and staring at him, "Did you two have a nice nap in my arms? Your grandma Diana, your great-uncle Gordon, and your great-aunt Ethel came here from my hometown Las Vegas, Nevada to meet you two."

Diana looked at her son, "May I please see them now?"

"Please sit down, mom," said Spencer.

After Diana sat down, Spencer gently placed Violet into his mother's arms, "Mom, I want you to meet your granddaughter Violet Guinevere Reid," said Spencer before he placed Arthur in his father-in-law's arms, "Joe, I want you to meet your grandson Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

Joe smiled, "Arthur is beautiful."

Diana looked at her granddaughter, "Even though Violet looks like Maeve, she has your curls and eyes."

"Violet and Arthur currently have baby blue eyes, mom," said Spencer.

"I know, but as a mother, I know that Violet and Arthur will both be having your beautiful brown eyes that have specks of gold in them," said Diana before looking at Arthur who was being held by Maeve's father, "Can we please switch twins?" asked Diana.

"Sure," said Joe as he handed Arthur to his nephew before he took Violet from Diana and looked down at his granddaughter, "Violet is so beautiful like you were on the day you were born, Maeve."

"I know, dad," said Maeve.

Spencer placed Arthur in his mother's arms, "Mom, I want you to meet your grandson Arthur Nathaniel Reid."

Diana teared up as she looked studied her grandson who was also studying her before she looked at her son, "Arthur looked so much like you did when you were born, Spencer."

"I know, mom," said Spencer.

At that moment Violet started to cry causing Spencer to take his daughter from his father-in-law causing Violet to stop crying when she realized that she was in her daddy's arms, "Did daddy's precious flower cry because of wanting her daddy?" asked Spencer.

Violet let out a few coos as she took hold of her daddy's finger.

Diana smiled at her son, "Seems like Violet's already a daddy's girl."

Maeve nodded, "I just love the nickname Spencer came up with for Violet."

"I was hoping that Violet would be a grandpa's girl," said Joe.

Spencer smiled at his father-in-law, "When I go back to work, I can imagine Violet wanting your comfort."

"I hope so, son," said Joe.

Diana looked at her son, "With seeing you being able to comfort your daughter instantly, I don't think that you need to worry about fatherhood," said Diana before Arthur started to cry causing her to slowly stand up and passed her grandson to her daughter-in-law causing Arthur to stop crying instantly as she looked at Maeve, "And I believe that Arthur's already a Mama's boy like Spencer is."

Maeve nodded as she ran a gentle finger along her son's cheek, "I don't think that I would mind raising a Mama's boy."

A few minutes later uncle Gordon was taking a picture of Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Diana together and then a picture of Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Maeve's parents together before he, his sister, and Maeve's parents left the hospital so Spencer and Maeve can get some rest while he helped with cleaning the Reid-Donovan family home while Diana went to get some rest at the ward she was staying in for the next two weeks.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer and Maeve had just finished eating dinner when Chief Strauss entered Maeve's hospital room with two bags.

Spencer smiled at his aunt, "Hello, Aunt Erin."

Chief Strauss smiled at the sight of her nephew holding Violet and Arthur at the same time, "I see that the sparkle that's been lacking in your eyes before the Hankel case has returned today."

Spencer smiled, "Maeve said the same thing."

"Where are Sarah, Molly, and Tyler?" asked Maeve.

"They decided to wait with meeting Violet and Arthur until we get together for dinner on Mother's Day since you two deserve to bond with Violet and Arthur for a week," said Chief Strauss before looking at her great-niece and great-nephew who were both sharing a bassinet at the moment, "May I?" asked Chief Strauss.

Spencer smiled as he reached down and gently removed Violet from the bassinet, "Please sit down and I'll hand you your great-niece and great-nephew."

Chief Strauss sat down while Spencer gently passed her Violet, "When I talked to your mother about meeting Violet and Arthur earlier, your mother is right that pictures do not do justice. Violet is very beautiful."

"Thank you for convincing my mom to stay out here for two weeks," said Spencer.

"I wanted your mother out here for her first Mother's Day as a grandma, so your mother agreed to stay out here for a few weeks," said Chief Strauss.

"Want to hold Arthur now?" asked Spencer.

Chief Strauss nodded, "Yes please."

A few seconds later Spencer was taking Violet from his aunt and passed her to Maeve before he gently lifted Arthur and placed him in his aunt's arms, "Now this is Arthur."

Chief Strauss started to tear up a bit as she took in the sight of her great-nephew, "Arthur looks just like you did on the day you were born, Spencer."

Spencer who had Violet back in his arms smiled, "Mom said the same thing earlier this afternoon."

"Is Violet already a daddy's girl?" asked Chief Strauss.

"She loves having skin to skin contact with Spencer," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded as his ear-length curls bounced, "She'll cry if she's not in my arms, so I can imagine that I'll have to spend the next month recording myself reading books and make sure that she has something with my scent to calm her down when paternity leave ends," said Spencer before yawning.

Chief Strauss stood up as she gently placed Arthur into the bassinet, "I'll get going so you two can have some rest before more visitors come tomorrow," said Chief Strauss before giving her nephew and niece-in-law each a gentle hug before leaving the room.

Xxxx

The next day after eating breakfast with Maeve, Spencer was holding Violet while Maeve was holding Arthur when there was a knock on Maeve's hospital room door.

"Is there room for three more people?" asked Garcia.

Maeve smiled at Garcia, JJ, and Emily, "Please come on in. Violet and Arthur have just been fed, burped, and given clean diapers five minutes ago."

A few seconds later Garcia, JJ, and Emily were gathered around Spencer and Maeve.

"If you two know what's good for you, please let us take turns holding the wonder twins," said Garcia.

"I take it that you want to be the first one to hold Violet?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Garcia.

Spencer reluctantly handed Violet over to Garcia while Emily took Arthur from Maeve before Spencer sat down next to Maeve on Maeve's hospital bed.

Garcia smiled down at Violet in her arms, "You're going to be giving your daddy a run for his money."

"Just look at her hair," said Spencer.

Garcia gently removed Violet's violet color knitted hat and gushed at the sight of Violet's curly red hair, "Oh my goodness her hair looks so much prettier in person."

"I'm happy that Violet looks like Maeve even though Violet has my curls and my mom and Maeve believe that Violet will have my eyes too," said Spencer.

"Then Violet will be giving you a run for your money if she masters the puppy-dog eye look like you do," said Emily before looking at Garcia, "Please switch with me."

Garcia gently switched twins with Emily and looked at Arthur, "You look like your daddy, Arthur."

"He has my curls too," said Spencer.

"Since Violet and Arthur were born on "Star Wars" Day yesterday, are you two going to be doing a "Star Wars" theme for Halloween?" asked Garcia.

Spencer grinned, "Maeve and I already agreed to dress Violet and Arthur up as Luke and Leia for Halloween."

"Their costumes are going to be so adorable," gushed Garcia before she looked at JJ, "Do you want to hold Violet and Arthur now?" asked Garcia.

JJ nodded as she looked at Spencer and Maeve, "May I?" asked JJ.

"Go ahead and hold them," said Maeve.

A few seconds later JJ was holding Violet and Arthur at the same time wondering if she would be eventually be having a child of her own with Will and looked at Maeve, "How did it feel to give birth?" asked JJ.

Maeve looked at JJ, Emily, and Garcia, "I'm not going to tell you ladies since I don't want to scare any of you three from having kids of your own someday."

"Did you accept drugs?" asked Garcia.

Maeve shook her head, "I went through a natural birth without an epidural or pain medication because of what happened to Spence three months ago, but as soon as Violet was born I forgot about how much pain I was in from being in labor."

At that moment Violet started to cry causing Spencer to gently remove Violet from JJ's arms and smiled down at his daughter who instantly quieted down, "Was daddy's precious flower wanting to be held by daddy again?" asked Spencer.

Violet cooed at her father.

Spencer softly chuckled, "I take that as a yes, flower."

"This is one of the most cutest moments I have ever seen," gushed Garcia as she quickly took a photo of Spencer looking down at Violet with a look of love on his face with her camera, "I might have to use the photograph I just took to give me something adorable to look at after seeing gruesome pictures."

"If that photo turns out good, please send me a copy," said Maeve.

"I will," said Garcia.

Emily looked between JJ and Garcia, "We should probably get going so Reid and Maeve can have some rest before the next visitor shows up."

A minute later Emily, JJ, and Garcia left Maeve's hospital room.

Xxxxx

An hour later Spencer just got off the phone with Ethan when Elle walked into the room and smiled at them, "How are you feeling Maeve?" asked Elle.

Maeve smiled, "Even though all the pain I went through to have two beautiful babies with Spencer at once was worth it, I'm glad that I'm no longer pregnant until Spencer and I are ready for the next baby or two."

Elle looked at Maeve's foot that still had a now smaller walking boot on, "How's your Achilles now?" asked Elle.

"Swelling has gone quite a bit since giving birth yesterday, but I still have two to four more weeks in the cast while I go to physical therapy," said Maeve.

Spencer heard Violet whimpering causing him to quickly get up and gently removed Violet from the bassinet, "What does daddy's precious flower need?" asked Spencer as thought about Violet eating a half-hour ago while her diaper was dry as his baby girl started to stop whimpering, "You just ate and your diaper is clean and dry, so I take it that you only wanted daddy."

Violet let out a few coos.

Elle laughed, "Violet's already over a day old and she's an extreme daddy's girl."

Spencer smiled, "I always wondered if I would have a daughter who would have me wrapped around her little finger."

"And Violet seems to love it that Spencer is calling her daddy's precious flower," said Maeve.

"It is an adorable nickname," said Elle before looking at the bassinet that held Arthur, "May I please hold my godson?" asked Elle.

"Go ahead," said Maeve.

Elle gently scooped up Arthur from the hospital provided bassinet, "Arthur looks like you, Reid."

"My mom and Maeve are both pleased about their son or grandson looking like me," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at Elle who was looking at Arthur with a wistful look on her face, "Have you ever thought about finding someone to eventually have children of your own with?" asked Maeve.

Elle blushed a bit, "I recently started dating my new neighbor and he has two nieces and a nephew."

Spencer smiled, "That's great."

Elle smiled down at her godson, "Even though your daddy knows some Spanish since he spent nine years in Pasadena and his accent is horrible, I'll make sure to help you and your twin sister are fluent in Spanish."

Spencer smiled, "Between you, Emily, and me the twins will be fluent in a few languages before they start the first grade."

"Do you mind that?" asked Elle.

"Not at all," said Spencer.

"Let's switch twins so I can let you and Maeve continue bonding with Violet and Arthur before the next visitor comes," said Elle before she switched twins with Spencer and looked at Violet, "As soon as you're big enough, I'll make sure to teach you hand to hand combat to put your protective father at ease."

Spencer smiled, "That will be great, Elle."

"Even though I was named Arthur's godmother, I'll make sure to treat Violet equally," said Elle before looking at her watch as she handed Violet to Maeve, "I should probably get going so I can meet my neighbor for our lunch-date since it's our two-month anniversary today."

"Good luck," said Maeve.

Spencer handed Arthur to his wife as he left his wife's hospital room with Elle, "I hope you don't have any plans for the 13th because I'm going to give you my credit card to have a spa day and go on a shopping spree with Maeve and my mother-in-law for Mother's Day."

"Why would I join your wife and mother-in-law?" asked Elle.

"To thank you for helping with taking care of Maeve and housework while you temporarily lived with us while you helped me after Hankel," said Spencer.

Elle smiled, "You've become a little brother to me, so I'll always be there when you need me."

Xxxxx

Two hours later Spencer grinned when Hotch entered Maeve's hospital room with an 18-month-old Jack, "Hello, Hotch. Hello, Jack," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he thought about being happy at seeing Spencer's eyes sparkling in a way he has never seen them, "Is Violet ready to meet her future husband?" asked Hotch.

Spencer glared at Hotch, "My precious flower isn't allowed to start dating anyone until she turns 30."

Jack pointed at Violet who was in Spencer's arms and Arthur who was in Maeve's arms, "Abies."

Maeve patted her bed, "Please come join me, Jack."

A few seconds later Jack was sitting up next to Maeve in bed when Maeve smiled at Jack, "Jack, I want you to meet Arthur."

Jack looked at Arthur, "Hi, I Ack."

Spencer held up Violet for Jack to see, "And this is Violet."

Jack grinned at Violet, "Hi, I Ack."

Hotch looked at Spencer, "How does it feel to finally become a father?" asked Hotch.

"Getting to watch Violet and Arthur be born was one of the most wonderful experiences in my life. After yesterday morning, I have a new respect for Maeve since she delivered two babies naturally without any pain medication," said Spencer.

"Even though I'm still a bit sore, at least the pain went away as soon as Violet was delivered," said Maeve.

Hotch gestured to Violet and Arthur, "May I please hold them?" asked Hotch.

Spencer reluctantly placed Violet in Hotch's arms before he took his son from Maeve.

Hotch smiled down at his goddaughter, "Hello, Violet. I'm your godfather Aaron. Even though your father sent me a lot of pictures yesterday, you're more beautiful in person. If you didn't already have curly red hair, I would have made a comeback comment that dealt with the comment your father made on your future husband being born bald."

Violet looked up at her godfather with wide eyes as she let out a few coos before she decided that she wanted her daddy causing her to start crying.

"We should probably switch twins since Violet must be summoning me," said Spencer as he gently switched twins with Hotch causing Violet to stop crying, "I was right that daddy's precious flower wanted her daddy."

Violet let out a few coos.

"Seems like Violet is already a daddy's girl," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded as he unbuttoned one more button of his dress shirt and cradled Violet close to his chest so Violet could have some skin to skin contact with him, "She had me wrapped around her little finger when she was an hour old while she prefers to have skin to skin contact when I'm holding her."

"Jack was like that with Haley," said Hotch as he looked down at Arthur, "You look like your father."

Maeve looked at Hotch, "Where's Haley?" asked Maeve.

Hotch sighed as he looked at Maeve, "After dropping you and Spencer off here, I went home to find Haley in bed with another man."

"Sleeping or doing what created Violet, Arthur, and Jack?" asked Maeve. "The second one," said Hotch before closing his eyes and opened them up and looked at Maeve, "I should have believed you when you told me about your suspicions on Haley cheating on me four weeks ago since Haley was denying on cheating on me by claiming that she was setting up a play date for Jack," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "Even though I don't have an eidetic memory like you, Spencer, I don't think that I'll ever forget what I witnessed since I still deal with nightmares about watching you being tortured by Hankel."

"Where did you stay last night?" asked Spencer.

"I ended up staying at a hotel last night and I told Haley that we will be talking after lunch today," said Hotch before looking between Spencer and Maeve, "Can you two please keep what's going on in my life a secret? I don't know if Haley will agree to stop cheating on me and spend the next few months fixing our marriage by going to marriage counseling or we'll be filing for divorce."

"Since I was able to keep Maeve a secret for three months, I shouldn't have a problem keeping your secret until you're ready to tell everyone," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I'll be stuck at home sleeping or developing a routine with Violet and Arthur for the next month."

At that moment Jack's stomach growled causing Jack to lift his t-shirt, "No no."

Hotch chuckled as he stood up and passed Arthur back to Maeve, "Jack and I should probably go get some lunch before I take him over to my sister-in-law so Haley and I can talk."

Spencer smiled, "Hopefully everything goes OK and thank you for visiting."

"Who has yet to visit?" asked Hotch.

"Morgan and Gideon," said Maeve.

"Then you two focus on getting rest before more visitors come," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "After Violet and Arthur are released, please make sure to focus on eating or sleeping while Violet and Arthur are sleeping during the day and don't come to the B.A.U. until it's your first day back at work."

"I promise not to come in unless I want to take Violet and Arthur on their first visit to the B.A.U.," said Spencer.

"Now that's a visit I can tolerate after you've been on leave for a few weeks," said Hotch before scooping up his son, "Let's go get something to eat, buddy."

Jack grinned and waved at Spencer and Maeve, "Bye-bye."

"Goodbye, Jack," said Spencer.

"Goodbye, Jack," said Maeve.

A minute later Hotch was leaving Maeve's hospital room with Jack so Maeve could get some rest while Spencer chose to read one of the books from his messenger bag while knowing that Gideon and Morgan had yet to stop by.

Xxxx

Two days later Spencer was driving Maeve, Violet, and Arthur home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't write the scenes of Morgan and Gideon visiting them in the hospital, but writer's block kept me from writing the scenes of them visiting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts 30 minutes after the ending of the last chapter and deals with the first two weeks home from the hospital.

Spencer had just gotten out of his SUV when Mary exited the house.

"Joe took Zoey to the dog park so we can start getting Maeve, Violet, and Arthur settled in," said Mary.

Maeve smiled, "I'm still too sore to deal with a jumping Zoey right now, so I appreciate dad for getting Zoey out of the house."

"Why don't we head inside and get our bags unpacked and settled onto the couch before your father and Zoey get home," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "While Violet and Arthur will be hungry soon too."

xxxx

An hour later Spencer and Maeve had just finished feeding and burping Violet and Arthur were sitting on the couch together with Violet and Arthur in their arms when Joe walked into the house with an excited Zoey.

Spencer looked at his dog and realized that she was about to run towards him causing to give his dog a simple command, "Zoey, sit."

Zoey sat down instantly.

Maeve grinned at Zoey, "I missed you, Zoey."

Zoey tilted her head at the sight of her parents holding two very tiny humans while the big bump her mother's belly was sporting was gone.

"Now come here slowly," commanded Spencer in a gentle voice so he wouldn't scare Violet and Arthur.

Zoey stopped sitting and slowly walked over to her mommy and daddy and started to sniff the bundle of blue who was wide awake and staring at her.

"This is your new brother and playmate Arthur, Zoey," said Maeve.

Zoey looked at her new brother and realized that Arthur looked like her adoptive father and licked the blanket.

"Do you like Arthur?" asked Maeve.

Zoey gave a grin.

Maeve giggled, "I take that as a yes."

Spencer adjusted Violet in his arms so Zoey could meet Violet, "Zoey, I want you to meet your new sister and playmate Violet."

Zoey looked at her new sister who was content in her favorite human's arms and gave her father a look that looked like a glare before walking away pulling her grandfather with her.

"What was that about? Zoey is always so excited to see me when I get home," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband, "With Violet and Zoey being daddy's girls, it seems like we'll be dealing with a rivalry between Violet and Zoey getting your attention."

Spencer sighed, "I was worried about that."

Maeve rubbed her husband's shoulder, "Eventually Zoey will stop being mad at you and love Violet."

Xxxx 

After an exhausting day of settling into the house with Violet and Arthur causing Spencer and Maeve to have an 8 P.M. bedtime, Spencer woke up five hours later to Violet whimpering in the bassinet next to the side of his bed. Spencer blindly reached for his glasses and slipped them on as he got out of bed and scooped up Violet before the three-day-old baby girl would start crying causing him to feel his daughter's diaper, "What's wrong flower? I know that you're not hungry since you were fed an hour ago while your diaper is still clean and dry."

Violet stopped whimpering when she realized that she was in her father's arms.

Spencer smiled when he realized what Violet wanted, "You just wanted to be held by me," whispered Spencer as he looked over at Maeve who was sound asleep like Arthur while a now awake Zoey was giving him a dirty look causing him to shake his head before he looked down at his daughter, "Let's go to yours and Arthur's nursery, flower."

A minute later Spencer was sitting in one of the two rocking chairs with Violet in his arms as he looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face as he watched his daughter stare at him, "Even though you've been a daddy's girl the past three days, I hope you know that even though my job requires me to be on-call 27/4 and travel all over the country, I'll always be there for you and your twin brother."

Violet cooed as she reached out for her father's finger and grasped it.

"Do you want daddy to sing to you?" asked Spencer softly.

Violet let out a coo.

"I take that as a yes," said Spencer before thinking about a song Maeve danced to with his father-in-law during the mini-reception they had at his Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's house causing him to start singing the 1950 song "Daddy's Little Girl" to Violet.

Xxxxx

After singing "Daddy's Little Girl" five times to a now sleeping Violet, Spencer sensed someone watching him causing him to look in the doorway to find Maeve standing in the doorway with their video camera as she wiped a lone tear falling down her face, "Did you just record me singing to Violet?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I woke up to an empty bed four minutes ago, and I couldn't resist filming you singing to Violet. Does any of the team know that you could sing?" asked Maeve.

"They don't," said Spencer as he looked down at his daughter, "I believe that I found the song to sleep as a lullaby to Violet."

Maeve nodded, "My father sang the same song to me when I was a baby, so I'm not surprised that Violet falls asleep to the same song."

"Is Arthur still asleep?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes, but you should get Violet back into her bassinet before she wakes you up again."

A few minutes later Spencer placed Violet back into her bassinet and kissed Maeve before the 25-year-old father and nearly 26-year-old mother fell asleep so they could get rest before Violet or Arthur woke one of them up again.

Xxxxx

Five days later on May 13th, Spencer carried a tray filled with breakfast into the bedroom and smiled when he saw his sleeping wife causing him to place the tray onto the nightstand, "Happy birthday and Happy Mother's Day, Maeve," said Spencer.

Maeve opened her eyes as she realized that she was smelling pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon as she started to sit up in bed and glanced at Arthur's bassinet and saw that her son was gone, "Where's Arthur?" asked Maeve.

"Violet and Arthur are both downstairs with your parents," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at the tray, "There's more pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon than I can eat alone."

"That's because I haven't eaten breakfast yet," said Spencer.

"Mind if I use the bathroom before we eat?" asked Maeve.

"I'll start dividing up the food," said Spencer.

"Thanks," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were enjoying their breakfast in bed.

Xxxxx

30-minutes later Spencer unlocked the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a box and gave it to Maeve and nervously spoke, "I thought that it wouldn't be an issue to combine your birthday gift and your first Mother's Day gift from Violet, Arthur, and me."

Maeve smiled, "It's OK, Spencer."

"Please open it," said Spencer.

Maeve opened up the box and gasped when she saw a gold ring and a necklace in the shape of a tree that both contained Violet's, and Arthur's birthstones, "Thank you for the mother's ring and mother's necklace, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "You're welcome, and another gift from me today is that you, your mother, and Elle are having a spa day today while your father, Aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and I are on Violet and Arthur duty today."

Maeve hugged her husband, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Maeve," said Spencer.

Xxxxx

A few hours later Spencer had just woken up from a nap and headed downstairs and smiled when he saw his mother holding Arthur while his father-in-law was holding Violet, "When did you get here mom?" asked Spencer.

"30 minutes ago," said Diana.

Spencer walked over to his mother and hugged her, "Happy Mother's Day, mom."

"Thank you, Spencer," said Diana before looking at his son, "I'm glad that you've been following the suggestion about sleeping Violet and Arthur are sleeping."

"Even though that means that I'll be reading fewer books," said Spencer.

"Speaking of books, I hope that you've been reading to my grandchildren," said Diana.

"I've been reciting books to them three times a day, mom," said Spencer.

"Good," said Diana.

"I should grab your Mother's Day gift," said Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "Getting to spend time with you and my newborn grandchildren today is the only Mother's Day gift I would want this year."

Spencer shook his head, "But what Maeve and I got you will be something for you to cherish for a long time."

"Then please go grab my gift," said Diana.

A minute later Violet and Arthur were napping in their bassinet when Diana was smiling as she went through the photo album that her son had spent the past nine days filling with pictures of Violet and Arthur, "This is perfect."

"There's plenty of room for more pictures," said Spencer.

Diana kissed her son's cheek, "Thank you."

Xxxx

Later on that evening, the Reid, Donovan, and Strauss families were enjoying Maeve's birthday dinner together while Sarah, Molly, and Tyler took turns holding their second cousins for the first time.

Xxxxx

Five days later Spencer and Maeve were standing in the conference room holding either Violet and Arthur when Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Emily, and Morgan entered the conference room.

"Welcome back, guys," said Spencer.

JJ thought about the day Spencer was supposed to return from paternity leave, "Didn't Hotch tell you to stay away from here until June 7th?" asked JJ.

Spencer looked around the conference room, "Even though we were watching Charlie Chaplin movies in here 15 days ago, I thought that this room should have another happier memory in here."

Maeve smiled, "Violet and Arthur had their two-week check-up while I had my two-week postpartum check-up, so we decided to come here for a visit since Spencer and I have been going stir-crazy at home."

Hotch who had been going to marriage counseling with Haley nodded, "Haley was like that too."

"Thankfully Maeve's parents insisted on watching Violet and Arthur so I Maeve and I could celebrate the anniversary of the day we met on Wednesday," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at Maeve, "Either way, you've made Reid very happy this past year."

"I know," said Maeve.

Garcia entered the room with two heated up bottles in, "They're both heated up and I checked the temperatures of the bottles too."

"Thank you, Penelope," said Maeve before looking at Hotch who was smiling a bit at Violet who was in her husband's arms, "Would you like to feed your goddaughter?" asked Maeve.

Hotch nodded as he gently took Violet and a burping rag from Spencer and started to give Violet her bottle.

Spencer looked at Gideon, "You should feed your godson."

Gideon eagerly took Arthur from Maeve and bottle from Garcia as he started to give Arthur his bottle as he thought about feeding his own son over 26 years ago, "Arthur keeps on looking more like you every day, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "Mom said the same thing when she came over to say goodbye before she, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon flew back to Las Vegas last night."

"Has Arthur given you two a shower yet?" asked Morgan.

"He has gotten my parents and us a few times, but we got a pee cone which has helped make changing Arthur's diaper much easier," said Maeve.

Emily took in Spencer's and Maeve's appearances, "Having the grandparents living with you two must be helpful."

Spencer nodded, "My mom's grateful that my in-laws are making sure that I'm taking care of myself while I adjust to losing sleep at night."

"I'm grateful for your in-laws too," said Chief Strauss as she entered the conference room, "Is my sister settled in at Bennington now?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Her doctor said that mom was a bit confused when she woke up in her room, but when she realized that she's back at home she started telling other residents and staff members about Violet and Arthur over breakfast," said Spencer.

"Good," said Chief Strauss.

After Violet and Arthur had full stomachs and clean diapers on, they were being passed around before Spencer and Maeve got them home for nap time.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer hung up the phone and looked at his wife, "Even though I'm supposed to have two more weeks of paternity leave, I've just been issued an emergency recall," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded as she thought about Hotch telling them that Spencer that the only way his paternity leave is interrupted was if there's an emergency recall, "We might as use tonight and most likely the next few days as a test run of me adjusting to taking care of Violet and Arthur without you here."

A few minutes later Spencer was leaving his house and driving over to Gideon's apartment.

Xxxx

Spencer who was devastated about his wife's gynecologist being murdered and was trying to compose himself approached Hotch and Morgan.

"PD thinks he did this?" asked a shocked Morgan.

"They have six witnesses who saw him running down the street, covered in blood, wielding a gun," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at Dr. Jacobs as he thought about how heartbroken Maeve was going to be.

"OK, he was probably chasing the son of a bitch who did do this," said Morgan.

Hotch thought about what Chief Strauss told him, "Either way, we're under strict orders not to get in the way of the investigation. Gideon's a suspect, we're his colleagues."

JJ sighed, "Conflict of interest. There's no way they'll ask for our help."

Hotch sighed, "Which he needs badly right now."

"Well, who spoke to him last?" asked Morgan.

"I did, about two hours ago," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "What did he say?" asked Spencer softly.

"He said he was late for a date with Sarah," said Hotch before giving his team firm looks, "We're conflicted out of the investigation. We're just here to answer questions the MPD might have, so we need to assess what we can while we can."

Spencer thought about the injuries he saw on his wife's gynecologist, "Evisceration of the torso, removal of various organs. The guy's clearly a sexually sadistic psychopath."

"He's well-versed with a scalpel. He's done this before. We need to at least get photos," said Emily.

Hotch looked at JJ, "JJ, your cell phone. Get as many as you can as quickly as you can. Get them to Garcia," ordered Hotch before looking at Spencer, "I hope that Maeve wasn't too upset about the emergency recall."

"She understood," said Spencer before sighing, "I just don't know what I'll be telling Maeve. She'll either be finding out about her gynecologist being murdered through me, watching the morning news, or through the clinic when they tell her that she'll have to reschedule her upcoming one-month follow-up with a different gynecologist as soon as the clinic is alerted about Sarah's murder."

"She needs to find out from you," said Hotch.

Xxxxx

A short while later Spencer stood in the doorway of Gideon's bedroom, "If this is who we think it is, he took the rib bones as gifts to give to Jane," said Spencer.

"And yet this one he gave back to Sarah. Why?" asked Emily.

"It's not for Sarah, it's for us. It's a message," said Hotch before he walked away.

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, and Morgan approached Hotch.

"We need to tell the police what we found," said Emily.

"Wait," said Hotch.

A shocked Emily looked at Hotch, "For what?" asked Emily.

Morgan looked at Emily, "If we know anything about Frank, he wouldn't have left a trace of his DNA in here."

"There are several ways this scene could be interpreted, and all of them could indicate Gideon," said Hotch.

Emily opened her mouth.

"As long as Frank's out there, we can't afford to stop and explain any of it," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about the wind chimes made from rib bones he saw four months ago, "Last time he did all of this for Jane."

"Well, things seem to have changed dramatically," said Hotch.

Emily closed her eyes as she thought about Frank's oldest surviving victim, "Maybe she's dead. They had a lovers' quarrel and he killed her?" asked Emily.

"If he came here looking for Gideon, maybe he found him," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Emily, "Let's go find out where Gideon went."

Spencer quickly followed Emily and Morgan out of Gideon's apartment.

Xxxx

As Spencer drove himself to the B.A.U., he pulled out his phone and called Maeve who answered on the second ring.

"Can you tell me what caused you to be called back?" asked Maeve.

Spencer took a breath, "Are you holding Violet and Arthur right now?" asked Spencer.

"They're asleep in their bassinet right now," said Maeve.

"Are mom or dad with you right now?" asked Spencer.

"Mom is since we've been talking about her and dad taking Violet to their room for the night so I can just take care of Arthur," said Maeve.

"Good," said Spencer.

"The tone of your voice is beginning to scare me, Spencer," said Maeve.

Spencer took a breath, "The reason why I didn't want you holding Violet or Arthur right now and I wanted one of your parents with you is I'm sorry to tell you that Dr. Jacobs was murdered in Gideon's apartment by a serial killer who the team and I had to let go in January to save the lives of a group of second-graders. I already told Metro PD that we saw Sarah for your two-week post-partum and the twins' two-week check-up this morning and told them everything we did since leaving the hospital. The police told me to tell you that they don't want you to tell anyone about Dr. Jacobs being murdered since the hospital would be alerting you tomorrow and refer you to another gynecologist for yours and the twins' one-month follow-up."

Maeve started sobbing, "I promise, but please catch Frank for Violet, Arthur, Jason, Sarah's kids, all the other expecting mothers, and me."

"I'll try," said Spencer before taking a breath, "I have to go so I can get to the B.A.U. safely. I love you, Violet, and Arthur."

"I love you too and I'll give Violet and Arthur a kiss from you," said Maeve before hanging up.

Xxxx

As he entered the bullpen, Spencer shook his head when he saw his aunt sitting at his desk, "What are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

Chief Strauss turned around, "I know that you'll do anything for your team and I can't stop you because my sister would scratch out my eyes, but did you tell Maeve what happened to her doctor yet?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Maeve's devastated, but she agreed not to tell anyone what happened tonight while she wants me to catch Frank who decided that he's going to murder previous victims we saved," said Spencer.

Chief Strauss nodded, "After Frank is caught, you can take an additional two weeks off to bond with Arthur and Violet."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"We don't know how long this case is going to take, but I'll be making sure to add another two weeks to make up for the interruption of your paternity leave," said Chief Strauss.

"Thank you," said Spencer before he unlocked his desk to grab his Glock before heading up to the conference room.

Xxxxx

The next afternoon Spencer and Emily headed to the jail that Jane was being held in when Emily looked at Spencer who was smiling at a text message on his phone, "Speaking of children, were you recently sent any pictures of Violet and Arthur?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "A minute ago," said Spencer as he showed his 36-year-old teammate a picture of Violet who was laying on one of his shirts that had yet to be washed and Arthur laying on the floor as they held hands, "Violet is taking me being gone much harder than Arthur, so Maeve laid her onto one of my shirts that have yet to be washed."

"Awww," said Emily.

"Have you ever thought about having kids someday?" asked Spencer.

Emily thought about the baby she had aborted over 21 years ago and the little boy she's been protecting for the past three years and hasn't told her teammates about her past work experience yet even though Hotch has a suspicion that she didn't work a desk job during the Hankel case, "Only if I find the right guy someday."

"Hopefully you do because you look like a natural during the few times you held Violet and Arthur the past two weeks," said Spencer.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer, JJ, and Tracey Bell who was abducted by Frank and saved by Spencer and JJ were flying home from New York City when Tracey looked at Spencer who was looking at something on his phone, "Did your wife have her twins yet?" asked Tracey.

Spencer nodded, "My wife gave birth to Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid 16 days ago. I'm supposed to be on paternity leave right now, but I had to leave my family to rescue you a second time."

"I love the names. May I please see a picture of your twins?" asked Tracey.

Spencer smiled, "Yes," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo of Violet and Arthur who were both wearing onesies that had Winnie the Pooh on them, "The twin with the curly red hair is Violet while the one with brown curly hair like me is Arthur."

Tracey smiled, "Violet is very pretty while Arthur looks like you."

"Thank you, Tracey," said Spencer before reaching into his messenger bag and he pulled out a deck of cards so he could do a card trick to distract Tracey.

Xxxx

Later on that night Spencer was sitting in a rocking chair rocking Violet and Arthur at the same time as he thought about how lucky he was to have Maeve, Violet, and Arthur in his life even though Gideon just lost his first love a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When it came to Zoey getting jealous of Violet, my 24-year-old brother is my Louisiana Leopard Dog Zoey's favorite human. Zoey gets jealous when my brother gives another girl some attention (I have photos and a video to prove the jealousy) while she gets depressed when my youngest brother is away for a few days.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on June 6th of 2007, so Violet and Arthur are now a month-old, Maeve's Achilles tendon is all healed up and she's no longer wearing a walking boot, and I decided that an OC that appeared in Romance by the Book deserves to appear much sooner.

Spencer was watering the garden he was working on to help him use a shovel as a version of exposure therapy when his personal cell phone rang causing him to wipe his hands with a towel nearby and looked at his phone that had a number he didn't know before he answered his phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Are you William Reid's son Dr. Spencer Reid?" asked a woman.

"This is. May I please ask who's calling?" asked Spencer.

"My name is Mrs. Naomi Scott and I'm a social worker who's stationed in Portland, Maine. I tried calling you at work, but the switchboard told me that you're on paternity leave and gave me your personal cell phone number when I explained that I needed to talk to you urgently," said Mrs. Scott.

Spencer took a shaky breath as he realized that one of the many questions he had after his father abandoned his mother and him were answered, "I haven't seen or talked to my father since I was 10."

"When you were 13-years-old on January 13th of 1995, your father William Reid and his ex-wife Tanya Jefferson gave birth to your now 12-year-old half-sister Stephanie Julia Reid. In December of 1996, your former step-mother divorced your father and filed a restraining order before moving Stephanie and herself here to Portland, Maine," said Mrs. Scott before taking a deep breath, "I regret to tell you that an hour ago, your half-sister Stephanie and her mother were in a roll-over accident when they were t-boned by a semi-truck that ran through a red light. Your sister survived, but I regret to inform you that Ms. Jefferson died on impact."

"Even though I never met my former stepmother or my half-sister, how did you know to contact me?" asked Spencer.

"I found out that Tanya listed you as Stephanie's emergency contact if Tanya can't be reached and there's a letter that's supposed to be given to you at the time of her death," said Mrs. Scott.

"Is Stephanie in the hospital right now?" asked Spencer.

"She's currently in surgery for her broken arm and internal bleeding while the cuts on her head from the glass got stitched up, but I promise you that the surgeons are going to do everything they can to save your sister's life until you can get here," said Mrs. Scott before taking a breath, "Since you're currently on paternity leave, do you think that you're able to come up to Portland and meet Stephanie before you decide if you and your wife want to become guardians to your half-sister."

Spencer took a breath, "I'll talk to my wife before I catch the next available flight to Portland. Does Stephanie know about her mother's death yet?" asked Spencer.

"Stephanie was unconscious when she was extracted by the firemen, so I'm hoping that you'll be able to break the news to her," said Mrs. Scott.

"At least I have experience telling family members that their loved one is dead," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Does she know about me at all?" asked Spencer.

"Not that I know of, but you can introduce yourself to her as soon as you arrive," said Mrs. Scott.

"I have to get going so I can talk to my wife, pack a bag, and catch a flight. So I'll see you within the next few hours," said Spencer.

"I'll see you then," said Mrs. Scott as she gave Spencer the address of the hospital Stephanie was in before hanging up.

Spencer rushed into the house and headed up to the master bedroom where Maeve was taking a nap and shook his wife awake, "Maeve, I need you to wake up."

A few seconds later Maeve opened her eyes and saw how pale her husband was, "Is everything OK?" asked Maeve.

Spencer quickly explained about the phone call he just had.

Xxxx

When Spencer was done talking, Maeve looked into her husband's eyes, "If you're asking me for my blessing for us to take in your 12-year-old sister, please bring her home as soon as she's cleared to travel since your sister needs to get to know you, Violet, and Arthur."

Spencer sighed, "Thank you."

"I would go with you, but Violet and Arthur are too young to travel and I can't be away from them for too long," said Maeve.

"I'll keep you updated, Maeve," said Spencer.

"Aside from telling my parents, I won't tell your teammates about what's going on," said Maeve.

"Thank you, but I'll let Aunt Erin know right now," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer was quickly packing a suitcase as he called his aunt Erin to let her know what's going on only to be told that his teammates were going to be leaving for Augusta, Maine in a half-hour so she'll hold off the jet so he could quickly get to Quantico and catch a flight to Maine with his teammates so he wouldn't have to wait a few hours to catch the next flight.

Xxxxx

90 minutes later Spencer boarded the jet and gave his teammates a sheepish smile, "Sorry for crashing your flight to Augusta."

"You're still supposed to be on paternity leave for two more weeks," said Hotch.

"I know, but did Strauss tell any of you why I'm flying with you guys to Maine?" asked Spencer.

"She didn't. She just asked us to hold off flying to Maine since another agent has a family emergency in Portland and needs to be dropped off in Portland before we land in Augusta," said JJ.

"Why do you have to go to Portland? You don't have any family members in Portland," said Morgan.

Spencer took a breath as he quickly belted up, "I just found out that I have a 12-year-old half-sister who just lost her mother, but I'll explain the phone call as soon as the jet is in the air."

A few minutes later the jet was starting to take off and as soon as everyone was allowed to move around Spencer quickly got Garcia to video chat with them before he started to explain the phone call he got.

Xxxxx

When Spencer was done explaining about his sister, Hotch looked at Spencer, "I hope that you're planning on talking to Dr. Moss about finding out that you have a half-sister when you start going back to therapy."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the requirement of going to therapy five days a week for his post-traumatic stress disorder until after the sixth month anniversary of his abduction and torture, "Strauss already contacted Dr. Moss and told him what's going on and Dr. Moss sent me a text message and told me that we'll just stick to daily video chats at 1 P.M. while his wife will become Stephanie's grief counselor."

"Do you think that your step-mother knew what your father did to you and your mom?" asked Morgan.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I will find out when I read the letter she left for me," said Spencer.

"When can we meet Stephanie?" asked Garcia.

Spencer took a breath, "Since I'll have to stay in Portland until Stephanie is cleared to travel, Strauss extended my paternity leave to July 5th why don't we have a 4th of July barbecue at my house? Stephanie and I are both going to be dealing with a lot of changes right now, so I rather have her adjust to meeting my wife, children, and in-laws and recover from her injuries before she gets to meet my coworkers," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Reid's right that we need to give him and Stephanie time to adjust to the changes they're about to deal with. So please follow Reid's request."

At that moment Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see that he must be Mrs. Scott, "It's CPS calling me again, so I'll go answer my phone while you guys focus on your latest case," said Spencer as he stood up and headed to the other end of the jet as he listened to Mrs. Scott telling him that Stephanie is out of surgery while he told her that he's currently on the way and gave an ETA on his arrival.

Xxxx

Two and a half hours later Spencer was sitting by his still asleep half-sister's bedside reading everything that CPS gathered on Stephanie before he opened up a letter that Tanya wrote on his 18th birthday.

Dr. Spencer Reid,

I'm your former step-mother Tanya Jefferson and I apologize for your father abandoning you and your mother. If you're reading this letter before Stephanie Julia Reid's 18th birthday, I have recently passed away and you found out that I requested that you take in your half-sister Stephanie instead of your bastard of a father in my will.

When I first met your father, he never brought up being married and having a son until the day I found a scrapbook that had newspaper articles that mentioned you when Stephanie was 23-months-old and you were 15. When I found out that he abandoned someone exceptional like you and your schizophrenic mother, I was so disgusted at your father for leaving you in a dangerous situation that could have killed you. I instantly decided that your father had no right to be a father, so I instantly divorced your father, made him sign away paternal rights, and filed a restraining order against him and moved Stephanie and myself to Portland, Maine since I was afraid that your father would repeat history and abandon Stephanie and me when he learned that Stephanie is autistic. Your father has never broken the restraining order yet since I warned him that I would tell the police about him leaving you in a dangerous situation and not paying child support even though I found out that you had already earned a Ph. D. at Cal-tech and your mother's twin brother was helping you and your mom out.

I would have traveled to meet you at Cal-tech as soon as I found out about you, but I wasn't sure how you would react about your father remarrying and having a daughter. I would understand if you're too angry at your father and can't raise your sister, but my only request would be that you get to know your sister and make sure that your father never sees Stephanie until her 18th birthday.

Tanya Jefferson

After reading through the letter a second time, Spencer heard some groans causing him to look at his half-sister's hospital bed and saw that Stephanie was awake causing him to see eyes that matched his own, "Hi," said Spencer causing him to grab the nearby cup that was filled with some ice causing him to give his sister a few ice cubes.

After Stephanie's mouth was moistened, she took in the appearance of the young man who just helped her drink some water before seeing that she was in a hospital gown while her left arm was in a sling, "What happened to me?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a deep breath, "You were in a roll-over car accident that caused you to have a broken arm that needed some pins, a concussion, internal bleeding from your seat belt, and a bunch of cuts that required stitches."

"Even though you have the same hair color and eye color as me, who are you and where's my mom?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm your 25-year-old half-brother Dr. Spencer Reid and I regret to inform you that your mother was killed on impact."

Stephanie started to cry causing Spencer to decide to allow his sister to cry on his shoulder and whisper soothing words in his sister's ears.

Xxxx

After Stephanie was done crying and the doctor had a chance to look Stephanie over, Stephanie looked at her half-brother, "Since both of my parents are now dead, I take it that you've been asked to take me in so I don't end up in foster care?" asked Stephanie before noticing the look of confusion on her half-brother's face causing her to quickly speak up, "When I was five, I asked my mom if we could see dad, but mom told me that dad died when I was 23-months-old."

Spencer shook his head, "As far as I know it, our father is still alive since I would have been notified if he had died."

"Why would my mom lie to me about our father?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer held up the letter he was given, "Your mother must have told you that our father was dead because of how disgusted she was at our father when she found out that our father abandoned my mother and me when I was 10-years-old while she didn't want to tell the truth why she never wanted you to see our father again. I haven't even seen or heard from him in over 15 years."

"Why would our dad abandon your mother and you and marry my mom?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a deep breath, "My mom has an illness called paranoid schizophrenia that was caused by a drug addiction she developed during the counterculture years and he couldn't handle being a caretaker for my mother while he couldn't handle me having an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, or can read at a pace of 20,000 words a minute."

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "Even though I don't know you, our father is a coward for leaving you and your mother, Spencer,"

Spencer softly chuckled, "That's what my friends, family, and coworkers say too," said Spencer before taking a breath, "I know that it's a lot to take in right now, but we're both doing fine without our fathers while my wife Maeve and I agreed to take you in."

Stephanie instantly noticed Spencer's wedding band, "How long have you've been married? Will Maeve tolerate having her 12-year-old sister-in-law living with you and her?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Nine and a half months. Maeve wants you to move in with us because you're my sister while we have four bedrooms for you to pick from in our seven-bedroom and five and a half bath Tudor style house."

"Do I have a niece or nephew yet? Why isn't Maeve with us right now?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer smiled as he pulled out his phone and showed Stephanie a picture of Maeve, Violet, and Arthur, "Maeve's not here right now because she gave birth to your one-month-old niece and nephew Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid on May 4th and they aren't cleared to travel by their pediatrician yet while Maeve can't be away from Violet and Arthur for a few days yet."

"Maeve is very pretty, Violet is beautiful, and Arthur looks like you," said Stephanie.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"What do you do for work?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his badge and clip-on ID and passed both objects to Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyes went wide when she realized that her brother is a profiler for the F.B.I. down in Quantico, Virginia, "It's so cool that you're an F.B.I. agent, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "What's even cooler is that strings were pulled to get me into the academy when I was 21 since every government agency was trying to recruit me while I was placed in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia because of acing all of the psychological tests that I was given."

"Does this mean that I have to uproot my life here in Portland and move to Virginia with you?" asked Stephanie.

"You'll be living in Washington D.C. because your sister-in-law, niece, nephew, my mother-in-law, my father-in-law, and I all live together," said Spencer.

"I always wanted to visit Washington D.C.," said Stephanie.

"What do you think about my wife and me becoming your guardians instead of you going to a man you haven't seen since you were 23-months-old?" asked Spencer.

"I want to live with you because I always wanted a sibling while my best friend Brittany who's also being home-schooled like me hates being in foster care. Do you know which school you and Maeve are going to send Violet and Arthur to?" asked Stephanie.

"Why do you ask?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I liked it that my mom home-schooled me while she worked as an editor, I'm hoping that you'll let me attend one of the many private schools that Washington D.C. has," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Maeve and I already talked about sending Violet and Arthur to Georgetown Day School which is a private and preparatory school that teaches preschoolers through 12th-grade students."

"Then I'll go there if I get accepted," said Stephanie before tilting her head, "Can we please wait with moving me to Washington D.C. until next week? I'm supposed to get braces put on my upper teeth next week Wednesday and my mom and I were leaving the orthodontist when that semi-truck killed my mom and confined me to this bed."

Spencer sighed, "Can you hold off getting braces until you've been living in Washington D.C. for a month?" asked Spencer.

"Why do I have to wait?" asked Stephanie.

"I remember how uncomfortable it can be laying in an orthodontist chair for over an hour to get glue, brackets, wires, and ties placed on your teeth while your teeth will hurt for two days; so why don't we wait until your injuries are fully healed and no longer hurt to finally get braces on your teeth? The next few weeks are going to be hectic for us since you need time to physically and emotionally recover from the car accident, we have a funeral for your mother, you need to pack up your house, and if you're cleared to travel in two weeks we'll be moving you to Washington D.C.," said Spencer gently.

Stephanie sighed as she realized that her older brother was right, "I understand. Won't you get in trouble for taking the next two weeks off?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm supposed to be on paternity leave until June 18th and my section chief who's also my aunt told me that helping you is more important right now and my teammates are fine with me waiting until July 5th for me to return to work since I'm always one phone call away while I can consult from my laptop and my phone if they desperately need my help."

"Are we going to bring my clothes and my bedroom furniture with us?" asked Stephanie.

"Just your clothes and personal belongings that you can't go without since it will be easier for us to go shopping for a new bed, dresser, and desk for your room while you'll get to pick what color you want to paint your bedroom," said Spencer.

"I always wanted my bedroom to be painted purple, but the landlord at the apartment told my mom that my room has to stay white," said Stephanie.

Spencer grinned, "Even though I'm a man, I love the color purple. I own a few dress shirts and ties that are each in different shades of purple while Maeve and I agreed to name your niece Violet."

A minute later Spencer and Stephanie were both eating Jell-O as they decided to talk about their favorite books.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a lawyer, but I can imagine the CEO of the grocery store company the semi-truck driver who injured Stephanie and killed Stephanie's mother works for would offer a settlement before Spencer can think about filing a lawsuit.
> 
> This chapter starts over 12 hours after the last chapter.

Spencer was sleeping in the recliner that Stephanie's nurse had brought in for him when he woke up to Stephanie crying out in her sleep.

"LOOK OUT MOM!" shouted Stephanie before she snapped out of her nightmare and remembered where she was in the hospital injured while her mother was dead causing her to start sobbing.

Spencer scrambled out of the chair and started to comfort his sister as he realized that his half-sister is already dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder, "You're safe in the hospital, Stephanie."

"I wish that the accident was a dream, Spencer," cried Spencer.

Spencer handed Stephanie a tissue to wipe her tears, "I know the feeling, Stephanie."

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

Before Spencer could bring up that he was abducted by an unsub, Stephanie's night came into the room and looked at Stephanie who was hugging her older brother, "Are you OK, Stephanie? I heard you shout," said Nurse Trina.

"I had a nightmare about the accident and when I woke up and saw Spencer I remembered that my mom died," sniffled Stephanie as tears fell down her face.

Nurse Trina grabbed a Kleenex and passed it to Stephanie, "Due to you having open abdominal surgery to fix your internal bleeding, I just need to check your incision," said Nurse Trina before looking at Spencer, "Would you please leave the room?" asked Nurse Trina.

Spencer nodded, "I'll go get myself a snack from the vending machine."

Five minutes later Spencer entered his sister's hospital room with two chocolate bars, "Since I didn't see any known allergies in your medical records, I got you a chocolate bar. Chocolate contains tryptophan which is an amino acid that contains serotonin to make us feel happy," said Spencer nervously.

Stephanie gave her brother a small smile as she accepted a bar chocolate bar, "Thank you."

Spencer gave his sister a firm look, "I hope you know that I'll be sending you to therapy for the post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms you're dealing with."

Stephanie looked at her brother's eyes and noticed that they looked a bit haunted while thinking that she saw her brother wince when she was given some pain medication through her IV causing her to remember that her brother stated that he knows the feeling, "Do you have nightmares or post-traumatic stress disorder?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "I've been going to therapy for post-traumatic stress disorder ever since I got injured in the line of duty when Maeve was pregnant with Violet and Arthur in February."

"Were you shot?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "I wasn't."

"If you weren't shot, what happened to you?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer sighed as he decided that he should tell his sister the basic truth after the secrets and lies her mother had kept from her, "Since you're only 12, I'm only going to tell you that I was held captive and physically and mentally tortured for two days by a serial killer my teammates and I was trying to catch."

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "Are you OK, now?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from spending a week in the hospital, I spent two weeks in a rehabilitation hospital that only takes in FBI agents, police officers, and agents from other agencies who were injured in the line of duty in Arizona for intense counseling. I ended up being on medical leave for six weeks so I could physically and mentally recover from my abduction."

"Was returning to work hard?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "I dealt with severe post-traumatic stress disorder for the first few weeks, but after talking to a childhood friend I was able to finally regain my footing while knowing that I had Maeve, Zoey, my mom, my Aunt Erin who's also my Section Chief, and my teammates to help me."

"Who's Zoey?" asked Stephanie.

"Maeve's and my two-year-old charcoal Labrador retriever. We adopted her after I got out of rehab," said Spencer as he showed his sister picture of Zoey sitting proudly in front of him, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur on the couch as he recounted Zoey's adoption to Stephanie causing the 12-year-old girl to laugh while clutching a pillow to her abdomen at the image of a 60-pound dog tackling her brother to the ground and start licking him.

Xxxx

A few hours later after eating breakfast, Spencer was about to contact Maeve when a knock sounded on the door of Stephanie's hospital room causing the 25-year-old genius to recognize the CEO of the grocery store chain the truck driver must have worked for and a man who must be a lawyer, "Can I please help you two?" asked Spencer.

"Are you Miss Stephanie Reid's current guardian?" asked the CEO.

Spencer nodded, "I'm Stephanie's half-brother Dr. Spencer Reid."

The CEO looked at Spencer, "Can we please go to a separate room to talk?" asked the man.

"Sure," said Spencer before looking at his sister, "It seems like the CEO who owns the grocery store that the semi-truck driver who delivers groceries for wants to talk to me while he brought her lawyer to make sure that I don't file a lawsuit."

"How did you figure that out?" asked the CEO.

"I'm a profiler for the FBI who works under a unit chief who is a lawyer while our father is a lawyer too," said Spencer.

"I'll be OK. I'm just going to take a nap before a nurse comes in to take my vitals, Spencer," said Stephanie.

"Just let the nurse know if you need me," said Spencer before he left the room so he could talk to the semi-truck driver's boss and her lawyer.

Xxxx

A half-hour later Spencer entered his sister's hospital room to find Stephanie reading a book that a nurse brought her, "What are you reading?" asked Spencer.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" since I'm hoping to see the movie next month," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Even though my love for magic has got me to read the "Harry Potter" series, I'll be glad to take you to see the movie next month."

"What did those two men want to talk to you about?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a deep breath, "I learned that because of the semi-truck driver was high on heroin when he ran through that red light will be terminated from his job while he'll be most likely serving 15 to 25 years in prison. His boss offered to pay for your hospitalization, your mother's funeral, and presented a $500,000 check to go towards your education in hopes of preventing me from filing a lawsuit."

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "Did you accept her offer?" asked Stephanie.

"Even though I explained that Maeve and I aren't hurting on money," said Spencer right before Stephanie interrupted him before he could finish.

"How much money do you and Maeve have in the bank?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a deep breath as he wrote down how much money he and Maeve have in their joint savings account.

After Stephanie read how much her brother has, her eyes went wide when she saw that her brother was a millionaire, "How in the world do you have all that money in your name and still choose to work when you can easily be a stay at home father?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a breath, "Because of being a math genius who can count cards, I ended up being banned from casinos while I have a few patents under my name from my Cal-tech and M.I.T. days. Plus with being a genius, I just can't sit at home and do nothing since geniuses need to be challenged or they'll get bored. I love being a profiler for the F.B.I. since I'm saving lives every time I use my mind to catch an unsub."

Stephanie nodded, "Understandable," said Stephanie before thinking about what her brother told him about the meeting with the truck driver's boss and her lawyer, "Now what did you say about the offer to pay for my hospitalization, my mom's funeral, and my education?" asked Stephanie.

"I told them that I'll accept their offer as long as I see everything in writing and my unit chief Agent Hotchner who was a criminal prosecutor looks everything over," said Spencer.

"If I was in your footsteps, I would accept that offer," said Stephanie.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you're not hurting on money, I don't want you using your hard-earned money paying for my education, my hospitalization, my mother's funeral, future new clothes, and everything for my new bedroom since you need to use your money towards Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and any other nieces and nephews you and Maeve give me since you and Maeve are kind enough to take me in even though you just found out about me yesterday," said Stephanie.

Spencer sighed, "If I was single and didn't have all of that money in the bank, I would have still taken you in since you're my sister," said Spencer before his lips twitched up a bit, "Besides, your eligible for survivor Social Security Benefits to help pay for your day to day expenses while you would inherit all of your mother's money when you become an adult."

"Either way, I want you to accept the offer from that CEO and his lawyer so we can put everything behind us and move forward with our lives," said Stephanie.

Spencer sighed, "I'll accept the offer if my boss tells me that it's a good deal," said Spencer before his phone vibrated causing him to see that Hotch had already read the contract that was written and told him that it's solid, "I'll accept the settlement that was offered."

"Thank you," said Stephanie.

"Speaking of your mother, I hope that it's OK that I already signed the paperwork to have her cremated," said Spencer.

"Why cremated instead of buried?" asked Stephanie.

"Your mother requested to be cremated when she died, and we'll be bringing the urn home with us so you can display it wherever you want," said Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "What about a cremation pendant? After my cat died last year, my mom had Marshmallow's ashes put into a cremation pendant for me."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the cremation pendant that he found in the patient bag that held Stephanie's belongings, "We'll get you a cremation pendant so you can carry a piece of your mother with you everywhere you go."

"Thank you," said Stephanie.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Spencer and Stephanie had just finished eating lunch when a knock sounded on the door of Stephanie's hospital room.

"Come in," called out Stephanie.

Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw Maeve enter the room causing him to realize that traveling to Portland was the reason why Maeve hasn't answered his phone calls and only texted to him, "What are you doing here Maeve?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "I couldn't just stay home and not help you and Stephanie out up here, so I called the twins' pediatrician and my new gynecologist Dr. Marks who both gave Violet, Arthur, and me to drive up here."

"It would have been hard for you to drive Violet and Arthur up here on your own," pointed out Spencer.

"I know, but mom and dad drove Violet, Arthur, and me up here while I sat in the backseat with the twins. They took turns driving throughout the night while we only stopped to use the bathroom, eat breakfast, get snacks, fill up the SUV on gas, feed Violet and Arthur, and change diapers," said Maeve before walking up to her sister-in-law and realized that her husband was right that Stephanie had his brown eyes and brown hair, "I'm your sister-in-law, Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid. I'm sorry for your loss."

Stephanie looked at her sister-in-law, "Thank you. Even though my brother showed me pictures of you, you're more beautiful in person."

"Even though I just gave birth to your niece and nephew a month ago?" asked Maeve.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes."

Maeve smiled, "With how beautiful you are for a 12-year-old preteen girl, knowing Spencer he'll try to keep you from dating until you turn 30 too."

Stephanie giggled, "I take it that Spencer is vowing not to let my niece date until she turns 30?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"I always wanted a sister, so I'm going to like having you as a sister-in-law," said Stephanie.

Maeve smiled, "I always wanted a sister."

"Do you have siblings?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve gave her sister-in-law a sad smile, "My twin brother Johnathon died in the North World Trade Center during 9-11."

Stephanie gave her sister-in-law a sad smile as she thought about the terrorist attack that caused their country to go into war when she was six-years-old, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's OK. Losing my twin brother was hard on me, but I now think of happy memories that I had with Johnathon while knowing that Johnathon would be happy that I found a wonderful husband who he would have approved while I make sure that Violet and Arthur know who their uncle Johnathon was."

Stephanie decided to change the topic, "Spencer told me that you're a geneticist who works at Mendel University."

"Do you know what a geneticist does?" asked Maeve.

Stephanie nodded, "They study traits and illnesses that are passed down by parents. I inherited brown hair and brown eyes from Spencer's and my father since my mom has blonde hair and blue eyes."

Maeve nodded, "You're right, but I also study diseases too."

"Speaking of my niece and nephew, where are they right now?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded at his wife, "Where are Violet, Arthur, and your parents right now?" asked Spencer.

"Mom and dad are currently feeding them for me while I made sure that Stephanie is up to meeting her niece and nephew," said Maeve.

Stephanie looked at her brother and pleaded, "Can I please meet Violet and Arthur now? Even though I have a broken arm, an IV in my non-splinted arm, and I had surgery for internal bleeding; I should be able to hold one twin at a time while I have a pillow on my lap."

Maeve burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Stephanie.

"You have the same deadly puppy-dog eyes as your brother," said Maeve before pulling out her phone, "I'll call my mom and let her know that we're ready."

"Thank you," said Stephanie.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were smiling at each other while Stephanie insisted on holding her niece for a few minutes before she held her nephew while knowing that Stephanie would be an amazing aunt to Violet and Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You readers can use your imagination to decide which grocery store chain the semi-truck driver worked for since I couldn't decide which store.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts over two weeks later on June 23rd of 2007. Stephanie no longer has stitches, Spencer and Maeve have driven Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie home while Maeve's parents flew back to Washington DC with a bunch of Stephanie's belongings a week after Spencer found out about his half-sister.

Stephanie who was still healing from having surgery to fix the internal bleeding she dealt with in her abdomen while her broken arm now sported a pink cast slowly got out of her brother's seven-seater SUV when her eyes went wide at the Tudor style house her big brother, sister-in-law, her niece, her nephew, and her sister-in-law's parents lived in together, "This house is huge," said Stephanie.

"It is, but it made sense to buy a seven-bedroom house outright instead of moving when your brother and I are ready for another baby," said Maeve.

"Especially since you told me that you wanted four children while you wanted your parents to move in with us," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her sister-in-law "Why don't Spencer and I give you a tour of your new home before you choose which bedroom you want."

"Who's going to take care of Violet and Arthur?" asked Stephanie.

"Knowing my parents, they're going to take Violet and Arthur from me since it's been a week since they saw their grandchildren," said Maeve just as Joe and Mary came out of the house.

"Please give Joe and me our grandchildren," said Mary.

Spencer laughed, "It seems like my profiling skills are running off on you, Maeve."

Maeve smiled, "We've been together for a year and a month already, so your profiling skills would have already rubbed off on me, but I'll stick to being a geneticist."

Xxxx

After giving Stephanie a tour of the entire house, Stephanie looked at her brother and sister-in-law as they stood in the loft area that was between the two guest bedrooms on the third level of their four-level house, "Would you two be upset if I choose one of the two bedrooms up here so the other two bedrooms on the floor you two, Violet, and Arthur sleep on can go to my future nieces and nephews?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve shook her head, "Not at all."

"Which bedroom do you want?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie pointed at the bedroom that was the closest to the stairs, "That one because I already love the queen-sized canopy bed, the dresser with the built-in mirror, and desk that's already in that bedroom."

Maeve smiled as she realized that her sister chose the 20'10" x 10'10" bedroom, "All that furniture is brand new, so we'll just buy you brand sheets, bedding, and curtains to go with the lavender paint you picked out. You can just sleep in the other bedroom until Spencer and my father are done painting your bedroom."

"OK," said Stephanie before thinking about the rules her mother once gave her, "Will I have chores to do and rules to follow here?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we'll be getting you a cell phone so we can contact you when you're not home," said Maeve.

"Mom was going to take me to buy a cell phone before the semi-truck hit us, so I'm glad that I'll finally get a cell phone," said Stephanie.

"You're forbidden to enter my home office unless I give you permission while you're not allowed to touch any case files or my Glock that will always be locked in its safe," said Spencer.

"I was already planning to never open any files or touch your guns," said Stephanie.

"My mother and I will be compiling a list of household chores for you to complete daily while we'll need your help to occasionally babysit Violet and Arthur," said Maeve.

Stephanie nodded, "I already figured that I'll have chores to complete while there would be times for me to babysit my niece and nephew."

"Unless you are in school or asleep, you always have to answer your cell phone," said Spencer.

"I understand," said Stephanie.

"If you're going anywhere other than school, you need to let Spencer and me know," said Maeve.

Stephanie nodded, "I promise."

"If you're going to hang out with your friends on a school night, you have to finish your homework first and allow Maeve, my in-laws, or me to look over it before you're allowed to hang out with your friends while you'll have an 8:30 P.M. curfew," said Spencer.

"OK," said Stephanie.

"If your grades start to slip; you're not allowed to hang out with friends, watch TV, or use the internet unless it's for school until your grades improve," said Maeve.

"Your internet usage will always be monitored while my team's technical analyst will make sure to block certain websites that aren't age-appropriate for you," said Spencer.

"Mom always monitored my internet usage since she wanted me to stay away from chat rooms," said Stephanie.

Spencer thought about learning that his half-sister loves tap dancing and playing the piano, "As soon as you're injuries are all healed up, we'll find a dance studio for you to do tap dancing at, a piano teacher for piano lessons, while we'll find someone to give you self-defense training."

"Why do I have to learn how to fight?" asked Stephanie.

"Due to my job, I rather have it that you're able to physically defend yourself until my unit chief decides that you're old enough to learn how to shoot a gun," said Spencer.

"Will Violet and Arthur eventually take self-defense classes and learn how to shoot a gun?" asked Stephanie.

"When they're old enough," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "When I met Spencer I started going to a women's' self-defense class until I got pregnant with Violet and Arthur."

"Will you be returning soon?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve nodded, "As soon as I get the all-clear, I'll be returning."

"Any other rules?" asked Stephanie.

"When Violet and Arthur start talking, please watch your language so Violet and Arthur don't swear," said Maeve.

"I promise," said Stephanie."

"If you are asked to do anything by Maeve, my in-laws, my teammates, or me please do it," said Spencer before giving his sister a stern look, "When you start bringing friends over, you can't have any boys except for me, your nephew Arthur, my unit chief's son Jack in your room."

Stephanie raised her eyes at her brother, "Why are you allowed in my room?" asked Stephanie.

"I'll never enter your bedroom without your permission, but if you get sick and have to stay in bed there will be times that I might be the one to bring you medicine, something to drink, snacks, and meals," said Spencer.

"Good point," said Stephanie before looking at her brother, "Any other rules?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer thought about Randall Gardner and Frank who attacked Elle and Sarah Jacobs in Elle's and Gideon's former or current homes, "Aside from never letting anyone you don't know into our house, all entrances will be locked while the security system will be armed 24/7 since serial killers have broken into past and present teammates's homes already," said Spencer.

"I understand. Anything else?" asked Stephanie.

"That's all for now, but we'll make changes about your curfew when you're older," said Maeve.

"Most of the rules you gave me were the ones my mom had for me, but I understand that you two are giving me some stricter rules because of your job, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Exactly."

Maeve looked at her husband, "Why don't I take Stephanie to various stores to find sheets, bedding, and curtains to go with the lavender paint that my father picked up while you and my father start moving furniture to the middle of the room."

"We should probably see if Gerald wants to help out," said Spencer.

"Who's Gerald?" asked Stephanie.

"He's our 38-year-old next-door neighbor who took in Zoey with his wife and kids until my parents came home last week. He told Spencer and me that he's willing to help out with moving furniture around when we got back," said Maeve.

"How old are his kids?" asked Stephanie.

"He has a 12-year-old daughter named Holly, a 10-year-old son named Dustin, and a seven-year-old daughter named Rebecca and they go to Georgetown Day School," said Spencer.

"Does Holly know about me yet?" asked Stephanie.

"I told Holly about you when I dropped off Zoey. She has high-functioning autism too and she can't wait to introduce you to her and her friends when you're ready to meet her," said Maeve.

"Hopefully I can go to Georgetown Day School if I get along with Holly," said Stephanie.

"Speaking of Georgetown Day School, I already sent an application and they want to meet you next week Wednesday," said Spencer.

"OK," said Stephanie.

Maeve looked at Stephanie, "Let's get going so we can have your bedding picked out before dinner time."

"Let's go," said Stephanie as she followed her sister-in-law downstairs.

Xxxxx

15 minutes later Spencer's and Maeve's neighbor Gerald was over helping Spencer and Joe prepare Stephanie's new bedroom for painting by moving all of the bedroom furniture to the middle of the room and covered the furniture and floors up with tarp that Joe bought before they started removing everything from the bedroom walls including outlet covers and light switch covers so they could start washing the walls so Spencer, Maeve, Joe, and Stephanie could start painting primer on the walls after dinner was eaten.

Xxxx

A few weeks later on July 3rd, Stephanie was thinking about how she spent the past week and a half helping her brother get her bedroom decorated to her liking, going to grief counseling, getting accepted to start the seventh-grade at Georgetown Day School in August and how she quickly made friends with her 12-year-old next-door neighbor Holly who was planning on introducing her to her friends and classmates Erica and Ramona who were also mildly autistic like her and Holly after the 4th of July, "What's going on today?" asked Stephanie.

"Violet and Arthur have their eight-week check-up a day early today while I'm having my belated post-natal appointment with my gynecologist Dr. Marks," said Maeve.

"And you have grief counseling with Dr. Lucinda Moss a half-hour into Maeve's doctor appointment before you have a follow-up on your injuries with your new primary physician Dr. Katrina Bennett," said Spencer.

"Is she a pediatric doctor or an adult doctor? I started seeing an adult doctor when I turned 12," said Stephanie.

"She's my primary physician. I would have taken you to see my primary doctor, but since Spencer is related to you biologically he needs to take you to your first appointment with her before I can take you to any doctor appointment," said Maeve.

"OK," said Stephanie.

Maeve looked at her sister-in-law, "After Violet and Arthur are done with their checkups, would you like to accompany my mother and me to the grocery store so we're ready for our 4th of July cookout tomorrow?" asked Maeve.

Stephanie nodded, "I'd like to."

Xxxx

An hour later Maeve had just left the house with Violet and Arthur when Stephanie came downstairs to find her brother gathering all of her medical records for her physical with her new primary doctor, "Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer looked up at his sister who had a nervous look on her face, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"I found blood in my underwear while I just wiped up blood. Do you think that I'm dealing with a complication from the accident, Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer's eyes went wide when he remembered that his 12-year-old half-sister had yet to have her first period causing him to realize why his sister was a bit moody for a few days, "Even though you were home-schooled by your mother, did you ever learn about getting your period?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie's eyes went wide when she realized that she just got her first period, "My mom gave me the talk about getting my period, but I don't have any pads yet."

Spencer started to blush, "Why don't I grab what you some pads from Maeve's cabinet in the master bathroom, and Maeve can take you shopping for pads later."

A few seconds later Spencer and Stephanie were heading upstairs where he grabbed four pads for his sister and while Stephanie was changing her underwear and stuck a pad into her underwear, Spencer sent Maeve a text telling her that Stephanie got her first period and he took four pads out of their bathroom to get Stephanie through the next couple of hours.

Xxxx 

A few hours later Spencer and Stephanie entered their house only to find Maeve trying to calm down a screaming Violet "I take it that Violet isn't happy about getting her hepatitis B, DTap, Haemophilus influenza type b, rotavirus vaccinations today?" asked Spencer as he rushed over to his wife and took his eight-week-old daughter while Stephanie headed upstairs to change her pad.

Maeve nodded, "She and Arthur both screamed as soon as the first needle was injected into them."

Spencer looked down at his daughter who was now beginning to settle down, "Even though you're too young to understand what I'm about to tell you, but five months ago I developed a fear of needles when a bad man took me away for a few days and poked me with a needle over eight times, flower. I can't handle seeing a needle be put in anyone right now because I would most likely have a flashback to the times that bad man gave me those shots. Hopefully, someday I'll be able to handle being there when I have to be the parent to take you and your twin brother to a doctor appointment that involves getting a vaccination so I can comfort you."

Violet stopped crying and gave her father a real smile.

"I see that someone is feeling much better now because she's smiling at me," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Where's Arthur? How did he handle getting his vaccinations?" asked Spencer.

"He's asleep in his bassinet right now. Arthur was able to calm down in five minutes," said Maeve.

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry that I got out of attending Violet's and Arthur's two-month checkup because of Stephanie having two appointments today."

"Please don't apologize. There are going to be times that we'll have to divide and conquer on our children's' and your sister's appointments," said Maeve before resting a hand on her husband's arm, "And I'm not mad at you for not wanting to watch Violet and Arthur get their vaccinations since you wanted to prevent yourself from having a flashback to Hankel drugging you."

"Thank you for understanding," said Spencer.

Maeve decided to change the topic, "Violet and Arthur are developing right on schedule. Aside from them both growing an inch and a half, Violet now weighs 11 pounds while Arthur weighs 12 pounds."

"Good," said Spencer before thinking about Maeve ending up having to postpone her six-week post-natal appointment by two weeks so she, Violet, and Arthur can be in Portland with him and Stephanie, "Now how are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Physically or emotionally?" asked Maeve.

"Both," said Spencer.

"Aside from the emotional trauma of watching Violet and Arthur get their vaccinations and Dr. Jacobs being murdered a month ago, I'm grateful that I haven't dealt with any baby blues or postpartum depression since Violet and Arthur were born and finding out about your half-sister," said Maeve.

"What about physically?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "I'm now allowed to use the pool that is included with this house while my parents are going to be taking Violet and Arthur to their room tonight so we can celebrate me getting the all-clear tonight."

"Are you sure that you're ready? You gave birth to twins eight-weeks ago, so I won't mind waiting a few more weeks," said Spencer.

"I'm ready since I'm all healed up from giving birth. I went back on birth control until I'm ready for us to try for another baby," said Maeve before looking at the direction her half-sister went, "How's Stephanie doing?" asked Maeve.

"She continued opening up to her therapist while all the injuries except for her broken arm have healed up," said Spencer.

"Good," said Maeve before thinking about the text message she received from her husband, "It must have been hard for her to get her first period today while you were the one here to help her get what she needs."

"She was calm since she was told what to expect when she was in the fifth grade and I gave her four pads while I already knew that Stephanie had yet to have her first period from her medical records," said Spencer.

"Speaking of shopping, do you believe that you can manage Violet and Arthur for a bit longer?" asked Maeve.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Before Stephanie, my mother, and I go grocery shopping: my mother and I are going to take Stephanie on an outing of her choice to celebrate getting her first period," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "I can manage Violet and Arthur since your father will be here."

Xxxx

Later on, that night Spencer and Maeve were making love for the first time since a few weeks before Violet's and Arthur's births while Violet and Arthur were with their maternal grandparents in Joe and Mary's bedroom two floors down while Stephanie was having her first sleepover at her new friend's Holly's house.

Xxxxx

The next evening Spencer was rocking two-month-old Violet who ended up staying up an hour later than her twin brother to sleep when he heard a voice through Violet's and Arthur's bedroom door.

"After seeing you interact with Violet and Arthur in person or through pictures and videos, I hope you know that fatherhood looks good on you," said Hotch quietly.

Spencer turned around and realized that Hotch must have placed Jack into the playpen that was placed in one of the two empty bedrooms as he spoke quietly, "My mom, Maeve, and Aunt Erin all said the same thing."

"Are you ready to return to work tomorrow?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Maeve and I have started a routine with Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie even though Stephanie doesn't start the seventh-grade until the middle of next month."

"Is Stephanie OK with you going back to work?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Stephanie doesn't want me to take more time off because of her while Maeve won't go back to work until the day after Labor Day when the twins are four-months-old so she can make sure that Stephanie has adjusted to attending Georgetown Day School with her new friend and next-door neighbor Holly."

"Stephanie got into Georgetown Day School?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She did."

"That's good," said Hotch.

"What's even surprising is that Georgetown Day School insisted that I also start the application to have Violet and Arthur attend preschool there during the 2010-2011 school year," said Spencer.

"Did you do it?" asked Hotch.

"Even though the twins just turned two-months-old today, Maeve and I completed the applications so we don't have to worry about a waiting list," said Spencer.

"If Violet and Arthur turn out to be geniuses like you, you won't have to worry about a waiting list since any private school will take in Violet, Arthur, and any other children you and Maeve have together," said Hotch.

Spencer looked down at Violet and saw that his daughter was asleep causing him to kiss his daughter's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, flower. Daddy loves you, flower."

"She's asleep?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Want to kiss your goddaughter before I put her in her crib?" whispered Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Yes."

After Hotch kissed his goddaughter, Spencer gently placed his daughter into the crib she was now sharing with Arthur.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Mary, Joe, Haley, Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Elle, Elle's boyfriend Devin were having a good view of the 4th of July fireworks show from Spencer's and Maeve's backyard while Garcia, Emily, and Morgan were debating if JJ was really spending the 4th of July with her mother or JJ was using her mother as a cover to spend the 4th of July in New Orleans with Detective LaMontagne Jr. due to JJ turning down the invitation to finally meet Stephanie during Spencer's and Maeve's 4th of July barbecue while Gideon chose to stay at his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The ending I came up with was the best one I could think of, but Spencer returns to work in the next chapter.
> 
> I was a 12-year-old sixth grader when my mom gave me a basic Nokia cell phone since I was taking the city bus to the library on my own.
> 
> When it comes to having Spencer develop a fear of needles in this story, I use to be afraid of getting shots and blood-work done until I was diagnosed with a bleeding disorder called Von Willebrand's Disease when I was 15-years-old. Getting diagnosed with a bleeding disorder caused me to get over my fear of needles since a lot of lab work was done to diagnose me while the first treatment was an IV to see if I would respond to the replacement factor called Desmopressin. I have received either Desmopressin or Humate P through IV eight times while I had a total of four surgeries to try to make life with a bleeding disorder easier for me and IVs were required during surgery.


	25. Chapter 25

Spencer who had already gone on his morning run and took a shower entered the nursery where Violet and Arthur were both sharing Arthur's crib and smiled at the sight of Violet and Arthur both laying wide-awake causing him to reach out to Violet so he could start changing her diaper, "Daddy has to go back to work today, so I need you two munchkins to behave for your mother, Aunt Stephanie, Grandma Mary, and Grandpa Joe because there will be times that I'll be away for a few days at a time putting bad men and women into really long timeouts."

After getting Violet's diaper changed and getting Violet into her new onesie that said SORRY BOYS, DADDY SAID THAT I CAN'T DATE UNTIL I'M 30 he placed Violet back into a crib so he could carefully change Arthur's diaper and put his son into his new onesie that said SORRY GIRLS, MOMMY SAID THAT I CAN'T DATE UNTIL I'M 30 just as Maeve entered the bedroom with a bottle that was full of her breast milk.

"Violet and Arthur all changed and dressed?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his wife who was wearing a pair of shorts and a button-up short-sleeved blouse to keep her comfortable in the July heat, "Yes."

"Why don't I nurse Arthur while you give Violet her bottle before we head downstairs for breakfast," said Maeve.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer.

A minute later Maeve was breastfeeding Arthur while Spencer who ended up unbuttoning his dress shirt bottle-fed Violet as he gave Violet and Arthur a lecture about behaving for mommy, Aunt Stephanie, Grandma Mary, and Grandpa Joe while he's at work.

Xxx

30 minutes later, Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Joe, and Marry were sitting around the breakfast nook eating pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and kumquats for breakfast while Violet and Arthur were in their baby swings that were gently rocking them when Spencer looked at his half-sister who was wearing overall shorts over a short-sleeved t-shirt while her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, "Since I'm returning to work today, what are you planning on doing after Maeve takes you to grief counseling this morning?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie looked at her pink cast that was filled with signatures from her brother, sister-in-law, Holly, Holly's brother and sister, Maeve's parents, her brother's teammates sans JJ, and Gideon, "Holly is going to introduce me to her friends Erica and Ramona at 2 P.M today."

"Are you excited to meet Holly's friends?" asked Spencer.

"I'm nervous that Holly won't be my friend anymore if Erica and Ramona don't like me," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "It's understandable to be nervous every time you're going to meet someone new, but don't forget that you'll have the chance to make more friends when you start the seventh-grade next month."

Maeve nodded, "Your brother is right."

"Even though you quickly became friends with Holly, at least you've been able to make a friend much faster than me since it took me a few months to try to form friendships when I first moved out here," said Spencer.

"Being a child prodigy must have made you miss out on a lot, Spencer," said Stephanie.

"It did, but it's also nice that I've been fast-tracked my entire life since I've been able to accomplish more than the average 25-year-old man has," said Spencer before gazing at Violet and Arthur causing Violet to grin at him, "You just love it when I look at you, flower."

Violet let out a few coos.

"Are you trying to talk to daddy?" asked Spencer.

Violet smiled.

Maeve laughed, "You're such a daddy's girl, Violet."

"I just wonder how much of a hard time Violet's going to give you when my teammates are off of stand down next week Monday?" asked Spencer.

"I just know that Violet will be giving us a hard time, but we're already prepared to help Violet adjust since you recorded yourself reading books and singing songs while I can always lay Violet on something that has your scent," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at the clock, "As much as I want to stay home for a few more minutes, I need to get going or I'll be late."

After giving Maeve, Violet, and Arthur a kiss and hugging his sister, Spencer was driving himself to work.

Xxxxx

An hour later Spencer stepped into the bullpen for the first time since the murder of Dr. Sarah Jacobs and was accepting welcome backs from everyone in the bullpen who instantly asked to see a picture of Violet, Arthur, and his half-sister before he greeted Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and Garcia before he settled down at his desk so he could go over the case files of all of the cases he had missed since Violet's and Arthur's births.

Xxxx

Later on that day at lunchtime, Spencer was about to head to the break area so he could heat up the lunch that his mother-in-law packed for him when he noticed Maeve exiting the elevator as she pushed a stroller that contained Violet and Arthur while Stephanie walked in step with her causing him to open up the glass doors for his wife and sister, "What are you guys doing here?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "Violet and Arthur were missing their father."

Spencer cocked his eyebrows at his wife, "I take it that you're missing your husband too?"

"Yes," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at his sister, "How was therapy?" asked Spencer.

"I talked about the time that my mom took me to Disney World today," said Stephanie.

"Seems like a fun trip," said Spencer.

"It was, but I hope that we can take Violet, Arthur, and any other nieces and nephews you give me to Disney World in a few years," said Stephanie.

Spencer chuckled, "We'll see," said Spencer before noticing the bag of takeout in Stephanie's good hand, "I take it that you four want to join me for lunch?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Would eating lunch with you be a problem?" asked Maeve.

"The only issue we'll be having is my teammates fighting over holding Violet and Arthur," said Spencer.

"Unless you four choose to eat in my office with me," said Chief Strauss as she made her way towards her nephew.

Maeve smiled at Chief Strauss, "Thank you for letting me know that Spencer was still at the office, Erin."

"Your welcome, Maeve," said Chief Strauss before smiling down at Violet and Arthur who were wide awake in their stroller, "You two are growing too fast for my liking."

Violet and Arthur both smiled at their great-aunt.

"I know the feeling because the past two months have gone too fast for my liking," said Spencer.

Xxxx

10 minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, and Chief Strauss were in Chief Strauss's office eating lunch while Spencer held Violet and Chief Strauss held Arthur when Chief Strauss looked at Stephanie as she thought about how proud she was at her nephew for deciding to take in his half-sister a month ago, "How are you doing, Stephanie?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Aside from tomorrow being the one-month anniversary of my mom's death, I'm looking forward to getting my cast removed and hopefully be allowed to get the all-clear to use my brother's and sister-in-law's in-ground swimming pool in two weeks," said Stephanie.

"Even though you told me about making friends with your next-door neighbor while you're getting along with my 14-year-old daughter Molly, are you planning on trying to make more friends soon?" asked Chief Strauss.

Stephanie nodded, "I'm going to be meeting Holly's friends Erica and Ramona this afternoon at 2 P.M. today."

"That's good," said Chief Strauss before she asked about the development of her great-niece and great-nephew before she had to remind her nephew to get back to work.

Xxxx

Four mornings later, Spencer pulled out his phone and called Maeve who answered on the second ring.

"A case?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Where are you going?" asked Maeve.

"I'm going to Las Vegas, Nevada, and before you ask I'm planning on visiting my mom if she's having a good day," said Spencer.

"I'm hoping you would since it's been hard for us to go visit her the past few months." said Maeve before thinking about Violet's and Arthur's ages, "Since Violet and Arthur are now two-months-old, do you want Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and me to fly out when the case is over so Stephanie can meet your mother?" asked Maeve.

"As much as I want you to bring the twins and Stephanie out to Vegas to visit my mom, we should wait another month to take the twins on a plane so the vaccinations they just had can take effect while Stephanie might not be ready to meet my mom yet," said Spencer.

"I understand," said Maeve.

"We can try to take Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie out to Las Vegas before the school year starts next month, but I have to get going so I can make it to the jet on time," said Spencer.

"And I should be taking a nap like Violet and Arthur are right now. Please stay safe and I'll give Violet and Arthur a kiss from you while telling Stephanie that you left for a case when she comes home from the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History with Holly and her father," said Maeve.

"I promise. I love you, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie," said Spencer.

"We love you too," said Maeve before hanging up.

Xxxx

Nine hours later, Spencer was flipping through his copy of the case file as he waited for a new pot of coffee to be made when he accidentally let out a loud yawn that caused the police officer who had called the B.A.U. in looked at him, "Newborn baby back home with your wife?" asked Detective Edwards.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Detective Edwards, "How did you know that I just became a father."

"You're consuming more coffee than the rest of your team, you're smiling whenever you're checking your phone meaning that your wife must have sent you some pictures, and you already yawned over five times since you arrived," said Detective Edwards.

Spencer smiled, "You would make a great profiler someday," said Spencer before pulling out his phone and showed Detective Edwards a picture that was taken of him holding Violet and Arthur before he headed to work, "Violet and Arthur were born two months and five days ago."

Detective Edwards smiled a bit as he looked at the picture of the young family, "Aside from the twins both having your curls, your son looks like you while both twins look like they're going to have your eyes."

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Detective Edwards's wedding band and saw how dinged up it was, "Do you have kids with your wife?" asked Spencer.

Detective Edwards nodded, "I have a 10-year-old son, a two-year-old son, and a six-month-old daughter myself."

At that moment the coffee pot was done making a fresh mug of coffee causing both men to fix themselves cups of coffee right before Spencer saw a flier about the University of Nevada, Las Vegas putting on their summer production of "Much Ado About Nothing" causing to mutter, "Beatrice, Antonio, Margaret, Conrad, Don."

"Why are you saying the names of the missing college students?" asked Detective Edwards.

"We need to present the profile since the names of the missing victims have the same first names as the characters from William Shakespeare's play "Much Ado About Nothing", so the unsub must be a college student who was either dropped from a summer school class at the UNLV or wasn't given the role that he or she wanted and is trying to put on his or her own production," said Spencer before running off to find Hotch, Emily, Morgan, and JJ.

Xxx

The team came together to deliver the profile. Based on what the witnesses' statements from the Fraternities and sororities kidnapping, the unsub we are looking for is a late-teen-to-early-twenty student with a passion for William Shakespeare, which may have started from childhood. After looking into the victims' backgrounds, there is reason to believe that he kidnapped them because of the roles they received in the university's upcoming season production of Much Ado About Nothing and the unsub did not. They have reason to still believe that the victims are still not due to the fact no bodies have turned up. The team suggested that they should look into students who have either not received a part in the upcoming Shakespearean play, is currently taking summer school courses on Shakespeare, and the professors who are currently teaching summer school classes on William Shakespeare.

Xxxx

After giving the profile, Spencer and Emily were walking around the literature department when the knocked on the door of Professor Laura Tanner's office.

"Come on in," said Professor Tanner.

Spencer and Emily entered the office and Emily looked at Professor Tanner as she and Spencer both held up their badges while Spencer tried to remember if he remembered the 62-year-old woman in front of him, "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're both from F.B.I. and we'll like to ask you some questions about the missing co-eds."

Professor Tanner looked at Spencer and instantly recognized Spencer's last name, "As in Dr. Diana Reid's son Spencer Reid?" asked Professor Tanner.

Spencer nodded, "I'm her son."

Professor Tanner got out of her chair and rushed over to Spencer and pulled him into a hug while peppering Spencer with kisses causing Emily to smile a bit sight of lipstick stains ending up all over Spencer's cheeks while her 25-year-old colleague who was grateful that Morgan wasn't with him blushed, "You're so grown up now, Spencer. I haven't seen you since your mother was forced to retire over 20 years ago, Spencer."

"I don't remember you that much since I was five when I last walked with my mother in these hallways," said Spencer.

"How are you parents these days?" asked Professor Tanner.

"As much as I want to answer your question, Agent Prentiss and I need to know if you had any students you either dropped from your Shakespeare literature classes or had audited your classes since we believe that our unsub is a college student who was kicked out of your class while he or she wasn't given the lead of the university production's "Much Ado About Nothing"," said Spencer.

Xxx

After Professor Tanner gave the name of their unsub Gerald Royal who was denied the role of Benedick in the play and was auditing her Shakespeare classes until she firmly told him to not come back since he was keeping her from teaching because of all the questions he's been asking, Professor Tanner looked at Spencer who had grabbed some baby wipes from his messenger bag and scrubbed her red lipstick marks off of his face while Emily talked to Hotch and Garcia on the phone, "Before you leave to save those missing students, can you answer my questions?" asked Professor Tanner.

"I need t know what my Unit Chief wants me to do before I can update you on my parents," said Spencer.

At that moment Emily who had just gotten off the phone entered the office and looked at Spencer, "Since Hotch thinks that Professor Tanner can be a target of Gerald, he wants us to stay here to protect Professor Tanner while he, Morgan, and LVPD try to find Gerald."

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

"If you two are going to stay here to keep me safe, you might as well update me on yours and your parents' life, Spencer," said Professor Tanner.

Spencer took a deep breath, "My father abandoned my mother and me when I was 10 while I had to institutionalize my mother when I turned 18."

"I'm sorry about your parents," said Professor Tanner before noticing Spencer's left hand and noticed a wedding band, "but aside from learning about your parents, at least you've become a handsome young man who became an F.B.I. agent while you've also gotten married too."

Spencer nodded, "I've been married to a geneticist for 10 months, three weeks, and one day."

"Getting close to your first wedding anniversary. Have you and your wife started a family yet?" asked Professor Tanner.

Spencer nodded as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a photograph of Violet and Arthur together, "My wife Maeve gave birth to twins we ended up naming Violet and Arthur two months and seven days ago."

Professor Tanner smiled, "Congratulations on the twins, Spencer. You're going to be an amazing father."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Where did you commit your mother?" asked Professor Tanner.

"Bennington Sanitarium, why?" asked Spencer.

"I've been wanting to meet up with your mother for years, but I could never find her," said Professor Tanner.

"After becoming an F.B.I. agent, I upped my mother's protection by only allowing immediate family members to visit her," said Spencer.

"Very understandable, but would you let me visit her?" asked Professor Tanner.

"I'll ask her the next time I see her," said Spencer.

"Please do and hopefully you'll introduce me to Violet and Arthur the next time you're in town with them," said Professor Tanner.

"I will," said Spencer just as his phone rang causing him to answer a call from Hotch telling him that Gerald has been arrested, but the missing co-eds had yet to be found so he needed him and Emily to return to the station so they could spend the night getting Gerald to tell him where his hostages were.

Xxxx

The next morning the team had finally found the victims tied up and gagged when Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9 A.M. causing him to turn around and start giving his puppy-dog eye look.

Before Spencer could ask him about visiting his mother, Hotch smiled a bit as he reached into his pockets and tossed Spencer some keys that the 25-year-old genius easily caught, "You better not teach Violet and Arthur how to use their eyes to get what they want from me because dealing with you and my son giving me those eyes are enough, but please tell her that I said hello. I'll grab your go-bag and belongings from our shared hotel room, and wheels up at noon."

"I will and I won't be late," said Spencer.

Detective Edwards looked at Spencer, "Where are you off to?" asked Detective Edwards.

"This is my hometown, so I'm off to deliver new pictures of my children to my mother," said Spencer before grabbing his messenger bag and left the police station.

Xxxx

30 minutes later, Spencer was standing in the doorway of the day room watching his mother look through a photo album when Dr. Jesson walked over to him.

"I'm glad that I get to finally congratulate you on the birth of your first two children in person. Violet and Arthur are both very beautiful in the pictures your mother showed me," said Dr. Jesson as she held out her hand for Spencer to shake.

Spencer easily shook his mother's doctor's hand, "Thank you," said Spencer before smiling, "Mom always asks for more pictures of the kids while she's looking forward to the day she can start talking to her grandchildren on the phone."

"Well I'm looking forward to the day of you and Maeve are ready to bring Violet and Arthur out here," said Dr. Jesson.

"It's going to be at least another month before Maeve and I plan on taking Violet and Arthur on a plane since they just got their first series of vaccinations last week Tuesday and their bodies need to form the needed antibodies before Maeve and I take them on a plane," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "As much as I want to talk to you about Violet and Arthur, I need to visit with my mom since I'm required to be at the airport by noon."

"Before you visit your mom, can you please show me a recent picture?" asked Dr. Jesson.

Spencer nodded as he pulled out his phone and showed Dr. Jesson a picture of Violet and Arthur who were both giving real smiles that Maeve sent him an hour ago, "Maeve sent me that picture an hour ago."

"They're growing quickly. If you need to talk to me before leaving, just let one of the nurses know," said Dr. Jesson as she shook hands with Spencer a second time before walking away.

A few seconds later Spencer slowly walked towards the couch that his mother was sitting on and smiled at the sight of his mother looking at a photo album that he sent to his mother, "Are you going to need another photo album to fill with new pictures?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked up, "Why didn't you tell me that you're coming to visit? Where are Maeve and my grandchildren?" asked Diana.

"I just finished a case while your daughter-in-law and grandchildren aren't here with me since Violet and Arthur just got their hepatitis B, DTap, Haemophilus influenza type b, rotavirus vaccinations on July 3rd and Maeve and I aren't ready to get them on a plane for another month yet," said Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "I just wish that Violet and Arthur wouldn't get their vaccinations. The government might have ordered their doctor to inject truth serum into them too. It's already bad enough that the government made you get vaccinations for you to become an F.B.I. agent."

Spencer sighed, "If we're wanting Violet and Arthur to attend one of the best private schools in Washington D.C., Maeve and I have to get your grandchildren vaccinated," said Spencer before reaching into his messenger bag and pulled out a wrapped photo album that Maeve overnighted to his hotel, "I got something for you."

Diana eagerly unwrapped her gift and smiled when she saw a new photo album and opened it up to reveal new pictures of Violet and Arthur, "I've been wanting another photo album with new pictures of my grandchildren."

Spencer smiled, "You prefer new pictures over new books now?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I love it when I get new books, I enjoy getting pictures of my grandchildren more since I'm not able to see them as often as my sister can, Spencer," said Diana.

"You can always transfer to a hospital in or near Washington D.C. so you can see them more often," said Spencer.

"I know that you wish that I would move closer to you, but I rather wait with moving out here until my grandchildren learn why they can't see me as often as they see their maternal grandmother and their great-aunt Erin can, baby," said Diana.

"I understand," said Spencer.

Diana then noticed a picture of a pre-teen girl with straight armpit length brown hair and brown eyes that were the same color as her son's while her broken arm was still in a pink cast, "Is that your half-sister Stephanie?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "That's Stephanie."

"She's very beautiful and you're right about her looking so much like you," said Diana before taking a breath, "How is she adjusting to the loss of her mother and moving in with you, Maeve, my grandchildren, and Maeve's parents?" asked Diana.

"She's adjusting and going to therapy," said Spencer.

"Have you introduced her to any of the other children in your neighborhood yet?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "There's a 12-year-old girl named Holly who lives next door and she's also autistic and will be attending Georgetown Day School too. They already had their first slumber party while Stephanie had just met Holly's friends and all four girls are going to be having a slumber party at my house on Friday."

Diana nodded, "At least raising your half-sister will prepare you for when Violet, Arthur, and any other grandchildren that you and Maeve give me start having sleepovers with their friends," said Diana before looking into her son's eyes, "How are you adjusting to having a half-sister?"

"I'm doing alright since Maeve and Aunt Erin had me talk about my father starting another family during my therapy sessions ever since finding out that I have a 12-year-old half-sister," said Spencer.

"After what happened to you a few months ago, it's important that you continue talking to professionals since a huge bombshell was dropped on you since you're still recovering from your abduction while you're adjusting to two-month-old twins," said Diana.

"Exactly," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Now how are you dealing with finding out that dad had married someone else? You told me on my birthday weekend that you always hoped that my father would come back to you, but it must have been hard for you to learn that dad married someone else.”

"I was in shock, but I wished that I could have met Stephanie's mother," said Diana.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"So I could thank her for taking Stephanie away from your father when she realized that your father left you in a dangerous situation," said Diana.

"I wish the same thing too, but my therapist, Maeve, and Aunt Erin all told me that the best thing I can do right now is get to get to know my sister while balancing being both an older brother and a father to her as I raise her into being a responsible adult," said Spencer before looking at his watch.

"Do you have to leave now?" asked Diana.

"I still have two hours before I have to be at the airport," said Spencer before smiling a bit as he patted his messenger bag, "I have my laptop with me, so what do you think about video chatting with Maeve and the twins and eat lunch together before I head to the airport?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "Wonderful idea, Spencer, but please let Stephanie know that I want to finally video chat with her."

"I will, mom," said Spencer as he sent Maeve a text message.

I'M CURRENTLY VISITING WITH MOM AND SHE WANTS TO VIDEO CHAT WITH YOU, VIOLET, ARTHUR, AND STEPHANIE. ~ SR

As soon as he sent the text to Maeve, Spencer then texted his sister.

I'M VISITING WITH MY MOTHER RIGHT NOW, BUT IF YOU'RE HOME WITH MAEVE, VIOLET, AND ARTHUR YOUR PRESENCE TO VIDEO CHAT WITH MY MOM AND ME IS REQUIRED SINCE MY MOM WANTS TO FINALLY MEET YOU. ~ SR

A few minutes later Spencer and Diana were video chatting with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie for a few minutes while Stephanie told Diana a bit about herself.

Xxxx

Two hours later, Spencer, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Emily were flying back to Quantico when Hotch looked at Spencer, "How was your visit with your mother?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "It went well and my mom and I ended up video chatting with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie. You guys should have seen the grins that formed on Violet's and Arthur's faces when they saw my mom and me on Maeve's laptop."

"How is your mother handling the news about you having a half-sister?" asked Morgan.

"My mom is still dealing with some shock since she always hoped that my father would come back to us over the past 15 years, but she told me that she wished that she could have met my former step-mother so she could thank her for taking Stephanie away from my father as soon as Tanya found out about what my father did to my her and me," said Spencer before he leaned back and closed his eyes as he thought about getting to go home to Maeve, his children, and his sister in time for dinner.

Xxxx

Six hours later Spencer was holding a happy Violet in his arms while he ate dinner with his family.


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer who was already dressed in his "Dr. Who" pajama pants and a CalTech t-shirt for their long flight to Las Vegas so he wouldn't have to change when they arrive at their hotel entered his house to find Maeve who was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a short-sleeved dress shirt of his as pajamas placing a wide-awake Arthur into his car seat that was next to the car seat the held a wide-awake Violet, "Everything is in your SUV and your father is already in the driver's seat."

Maeve looked towards the stairs and called out, "STEPHANIE, WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

"I'M COMING!" called out Stephanie as she showed up on the landing with a duffel-bag that contained books that she wanted to bring along.

Spencer smiled at his half-sister who had her cast removed two weeks ago while she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt too, "Do you have everything you need?" asked Spencer.

"I grabbed all the books that I want to read the next few days," said Stephanie.

Maeve looked at her sister-in-law who was now looking at her upper teeth that had Damon System braces glued onto her teeth a week ago and were no longer been in pain in the mirror that was hanging on the wall, "Did you brush your teeth?" asked Maeve.

"Brushed, flossed, and used mouthwash," said Stephanie.

"Good," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "Wheels up in one hour, so we better head to Dulles so we can go through security and board our 8 P.M. flight."

Maeve shook her head as she picked up Arthur's car seat while her husband picked up Violet's car seat and Stephanie grabbed her toiletry bag and her niece and nephew's diaper bag.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer smiled as he saw his wife's and half-sister's reactions when they realized that they were about to board the jet that Maeve once flew on with her husband so he could go to rehab for intense counseling in Sedona, Arizona for two weeks.

"Why is the B.A.U. jet here?" asked Maeve.

"Even though we're going to be in Las Vegas for the next two and a half days, the police department my teammates and I helped at last month requested that I give a seminar on geographical profiling the next time I'm in town to visit family. So Aunt Erin asked me if I was willing to give a two-hour long seminar to the police department I consulted at so we could have a reason to take the jet and avoid taking our three-month-old twins on a commercial flight," said Spencer before looking into his wife's and sister's eyes, "I ended up saying yes since I wasn't ready to take Violet and Arthur on a commercial plane since they're a petri-dish for all types of viruses and bacterial infections, so I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you two with the twins for at least four hours tomorrow afternoon."

Maeve rested a hand on her husband's arm, "Even though Violet and Arthur are old enough to fly on a commercial plane, I'm glad that your aunt found a way to let you take the B.A.U. jet to Las Vegas since I was a bit worried about taking Violet and Arthur on a commercial flight too. Stephanie and I can amuse Violet, Arthur, and ourselves by watching TV in our hotel room or spending a few hours at your Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's ranch."

"Thank you for understanding," said Spencer before looking at his wife and sister, "We might as well get the twins and ourselves onto the jet."

A few minutes later Spencer was introducing Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie to the pilots that usually transports him all over the country as they loaded their suitcases and double stroller onto the jet before one of the pilots kindly offered to take a picture of the five Reids together so a picture that deals with Violet's and Arthur's first plane ride could be placed into Violet's and Arthur's baby books and photo albums and helped make sure that Spencer and Maeve got Violet's and Arthur's car seats secured by the window seats of the four-seater table where Spencer briefs cases or plays poker with his teammates during their flights.

Xxxx

After Spencer buckled himself into the aisle seat next to a sleeping Violet, Maeve taking the aisle seat next to Arthur, and Stephanie deciding to buckle herself to the seat on the couch, the jet started to take off while Spencer and Maeve sighed in relief when they realized that Violet and Arthur never woke up during takeoff.

Xxxx

Five hours later Spencer was giving Stephanie who was refusing to wake up for him a piggyback ride down the stairs and maneuvered his sleeping sister into the middle seat of the S.U.V. that his aunt arranged to be waiting for him at the airport and buckled in his sister. After buckling in his sister, Spencer helped Maeve buckle in Violet's and Arthur's car seats on either side of Stephanie before Maeve got into the front passenger seat so Spencer could get their suitcases and double stroller from the storage compartment on the jet before he started driving them to their hotel.

Xxxx

After getting checked into their hotel, Spencer who had to give his still sleeping half-sister a piggyback ride the second time was laying down his sleeping sister into her queen-sized hotel bed and covered her up before he helped Maeve change Violet's and Arthur's diapers and place the twins into the hotel provided crib before Spencer and Maeve crawled into their bed so they could get some sleep.

Xxxx

The next morning at 7 A.M. Spencer who had already taken advantage of using their hotel's fitness center and took a shower and ordered room service was giving Violet her bottle when Stephanie woke up and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" asked Stephanie.

"The Mandalay Bay Resort," said Spencer.

"How did I get here? I remember falling asleep on the jet," said Stephanie.

"When it came to you refusing to wake up for either Maeve or me, I had to give you two piggyback rides from the jet to our rental S.U.V. and from our S.U.V. to this hotel room. Thankfully everyone who witnessed me giving you a piggyback ride were very understanding when I explained that you're my 12-year-old sister and it was past 1 A.M. back home on the East Coast."

Stephanie thought about knowing that her brother likes to take Zoey on a run every morning when he's home, he'll also swim laps in their in-ground swimming pool a few days a week, and the two bicycle rides that they already did together the past week, "And because of knowing that you try to work out every morning that you're home while you're lugging two car seats that each weigh over 20 pounds because of Violet and Arthur, you didn't have an issue with giving an 80-pound me two piggyback rides."

Spencer nodded, "Exactly."

Xxxx

The next morning at 9 A.M., Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Violet, and Arthur entered Bennington Sanitarium causing Dr. Jesson who was talking to a nurse to make a beeline for them.

"I'm glad that you were able to find time to come back like you promised, Dr. Reid," said Dr. Jesson.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Me too since it's going to be hard taking time off to visit mom when Stephanie starts the seventh-grade on the 20th," said Spencer before gesturing to his sister, "This is my 12-year-old half-sister Stephanie. She's going to be living with us until she's off to college."

Dr. Jesson smiled at Stephanie, "I'm Diana's psychiatrist, Dr. Jesson. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope that you're adjusting to living with your brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew."

"Thank you. I'm pretty much adjusted to life with my brother, I've been going to therapy, while I gained three new best friends who I'll be starting the seventh-grade with on the 20th," said Stephanie.

"That's good," said Dr. Jesson before she heard some coos that caused her to look down at the double stroller that contained Violet and Arthur who were both awake and smiled at the sight of the grandchildren of one of her favorite patients, "Pictures do not do justice. Your mother is going to be thrilled when you five are visiting Diana in her room."

"In her room?" asked Stephanie.

"I thought that it would be easier for Diana to interact with her grandchildren in her room so Violet and Arthur don't agitate other patients if they get fussy," said Dr. Jesson.

Maeve nodded, "Plus I can easily have the privacy to breastfeed the twins in my mother-in-law's room too."

"Exactly," said Dr. Jesson before looking at Spencer, "Why don't you get your family settled into your mother's room before you track your mother down in the garden."

"OK," said Spencer.

After escorting his wife, children, and sister to his mother's room, Spencer headed out to the garden and smiled at the sight of his mother wearing a blue maxi-dress and a straw hat while reading a book by Chaucer, "Would you like to read to Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and me, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked up from her book, "You never told me that you, my daughter-in-law, my grandchildren, and your sister were coming to town, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "Even though Dr. Jesson, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon knew that we were coming to town, they agreed to keep this visit a surprise just in case you weren't lucid during this visit."

Diana hugged her son, "Either way, I'm glad that you're here, Spencer," said Diana before taking in her son's appearance, "Even though you're still too thin for my liking, you look like you gained a few pounds while the dark circles underneath your eyes have faded a bit."

Spencer smiled a bit, "When I'm home, I'm sleeping when Violet and Arthur are sleeping while my mother-in-law is cooking up a storm to fatten me up while your sister makes sure I don't miss meals at work."

"Good," said Diana.

"Want to go see your daughter-in-law, your grandchildren, and finally meet my sister in person?" asked Spencer.

"Where are they?" asked Diana.

"We're visiting in your room so Violet and Arthur don't disturb other patients when they cry about needing to be fed, changed, or rocked while Maeve can have the privacy to breastfeed them in your room," said Spencer.

Diana linked arms with her son, "Then let's go."

A few minutes later Diana smiled when she entered her room and found Maeve holding Violet and Arthur who both grinned when they recognized her thanks to her son and daughter-in-law frequently video chatting with her so she could see her grandchildren before she laid her eyes on her son's half-sister who had her straight armpit-length brown hair was pulled into two French braids while she was wearing a white knee-length skirt, a pink polo shirt, and pink converse sneakers while she was reading "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "You're more beautiful in person, Stephanie."

Stephanie placed a bookmark in her book and closed it before she looked at Diana who told her to call her by her first name during the last video chat they had, "Thank you, Diana."

"May I please hug you, Stephanie?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Stephanie.

Diana pulled the half-sister of her son into a hug, "I'm glad that I finally get to meet you in person. Even though I'll never be able to replace your mother, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," said Stephanie.

Diana then walked over to her daughter-in-law, "May I please hold my grandchildren?" asked Diana.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

A minute later Diana was holding her grandchildren for the first time since Violet and Arthur were two-weeks-old, "I can't believe how big they've gotten."

"They turned three-months-old six days ago, mom," said Spencer.

Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law, "How are you doing, Maeve?" asked Diana.

"I'm all healed up from giving birth," said Maeve.

"That's good," said Diana before looking between her son and daughter-in-law, "Even though you two gave me two beautiful grandchildren over three months ago, when are you two going to give me another grandchild or two?" asked Diana.

Xxxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer walked into the police station while carrying Violet's car seat and walked over to Sergeant Edward Cooper, "I'm sorry about having to bring my three-month-old daughter Violet along. Violet started getting very clingy with me when she saw me getting ready to leave the hotel room and my wife told me to take Violet with me and have her in the baby carrier on my chest," said Spencer.

"I take it that Violet's a daddy's girl who's clingy to her father when you're not on a case?" asked Sergeant Cooper.

Spencer nodded, "Yep and Violet's twin brother Arthur is a Mama's boy."

"My daughter was a daddy's girl until she started puberty, so it's OK," said Sergeant Cooper before looking down in the car seat to see a three-month-old baby girl with curly red hair, eyes that looked like they'll be brown like her father's in a few months, while she was wearing a violet-colored t-shirt that said DADDY'S PRECIOUS FLOWER while she wore a tutu style violet-colored skirt, "Violet is very beautiful."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

"I take it that your son is with your wife?" asked Sergeant Cooper.

"Yes," said Spencer before looking down at his daughter who gave him a toothless grin, "Let's get you into a clean diaper before I get you into your baby carrier so daddy can start his lecture, flower."

Sergeant Cooper pointed at a nearby table, "You can change Violet's diaper there, Dr. Reid."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer was laying Violet on a diaper changing mat that he placed on the table and easily removed Violet's tutu and unsnapped the bottom of Violet's onesie. As soon as he removed the diaper he wrinkled his nose at the sight of a number two being present in his daughter's diaper, "Even though dealing with crime scenes keep me from gagging at yours and your twin brother's stinky diapers, what has mommy been feeding you, flower? At least it's much easier for everyone to change your diaper to be changed since your twin brother still urinates on everyone who doesn't use something to catch your twin brother's urine."

Violet grinned and laughed for the very first time.

"Daddy's proud of you for laughing for the first time, flower, but you'll have to laugh again for mommy, your Aunt Stephanie, your Grandma Diana, great-aunt Ethel, great-uncle Gordon, and your great-aunt Erin later," said Spencer as he used wipes to clean up his daughter.

Violet grinned as she babbled, "Eee deee baaa, da."

Spencer grinned as he realized that Violet called him Da, "You turned three-months-old six days ago and you're getting closer to saying Dada, flower."

"Da," said Violet.

After getting Violet redressed, Sergeant Cooper helped Spencer get Violet into the baby carrier that was appropriate for a three-month-old to be in while making sure that the baby carrier was secure on Spencer.

"Thank you for your help," said Spencer.

Sergeant Cooper smiled, "Your welcome."

Xxxx

A half-hour later, Spencer was standing in front of all the police officers that he helped his teammates give a profile on Gerald Royal too, "For any of you who haven't met me a month ago, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and I was born and raised in this city until I left Las Vegas to attend CalTech in Pasadena before I ended up becoming the youngest profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit down in Quantico, Virginia," said Spencer before allowing Violet to grab his finger, "This baby girl who just grabbed my finger is my three-month-old daughter Violet who wouldn't let me leave the hotel without her. Her twin brother Arthur is with my wife right now," said Spencer before he started to give his lecture while ignoring the dreamy looks that all of the female police officers were giving him at the sight of him gently running a hand through Violet's growing red curls as he taught every officer about geographical profiling.

Xxxx

Three hours later, Spencer and Violet entered their hotel room to find Maeve and Stephanie getting whatever they ordered for dinner through room service situated.

Violet who was wide awake in her car seat grinned when she saw her mother, "Ma!"

Maeve's eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter, "Did I just hear her say, Ma?" asked Maeve.

Spencer beamed with pride, "She started laughing and called me Da before it was time for me to start my lecture," said Spencer before grinning at Violet.

Violet grinned at her father, "Da," said Violet before she started laughing at the funny faces that her father made for her.

"Mommy's proud of you, Violet," said Maeve.

"How was Arthur while Violet and I were gone?" asked Spencer.

"He mainly slept the entire time, but he just woke up and is having tummy time on a blanket over there," said Maeve as she pointed over where Arthur was laying on a stomach on a blanket.

Spencer smiled as he looked at his son, "Were you a good boy for mommy and Aunt Stephanie?" asked Spencer.

Arthur grinned, "Eee deeee geee, Ma."

Maeve's eyes went wide as she looked at her son, "Did you just say Ma?" asked Maeve.

Arthur grinned at his mother, "Ma. Ma. Ma," said Arthur before looking at his father, "Da. Da. Da. Da."

Spencer swooped up his son and lifted his son's t-shirt and blew a raspberry on his son's stomach causing his three-month-old son to laugh for the very first time, "Daddy's very proud of you and your twin sister today, hobbit."

Dxxx

The next afternoon Spencer, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur were in the same diner that Spencer took Maeve to after Christmas while Stephanie who fell in love with the horses at her brother's Aunt Ethel's and Uncle Gordon's horse ranch chose to spend time with her brother's aunt and uncle's horses when Spencer who got up from the booth to use the bathroom causing Violet to start whimpering as she watched her father enter the bathroom.

Maeve unbuckled Violet from her car seat and cradled her daughter close to her, "Your daddy will be back in a few minutes, sweet pea."

At that moment a man with graying brown hair and was wearing sunglasses behind his eyes got up from the booth behind them and walked a few steps before looking at Violet and Arthur as he tried to keep himself from tearing up at the sight of the infant twins in front of him before looking at Maeve.

"I have to tell you that you and your husband have beautiful twins," said the man.

Maeve raised his eyebrows as she thought that the man had the same hair color as her husband and sister-in-law, "Thank you."

"How old are they?" asked the man.

"They turned three-months-old on the 4th," said Maeve.

"Is their father taking good care of them?" asked the man.

Maeve nodded, "Even though my husband works a job that requires him to be on-call 24/7 and travel all over the country, he's an amazing father to Violet and Arthur when he's home," said Maeve before tilting her head as she thought about the sad tone of voice that the man was speaking with, "Do you have children?" asked Maeve.

"A son and a daughter, but they haven't been part of my life in over a decade," said the man before reaching into his wallet and grabbed two $50 bills, "I don't know if you and your husband have piggy banks for your twins, but please put the money in their banks and make sure that you and your husband never make any mistakes that hurt each other and your children like I have."

"I can't take this money from a stranger," said Maeve.

The man shook his head, "Please take the money for Violet's and Arthur's future college education fund."

"OK," said Maeve as she took the money and looked at the mystery man, "I promise that I won't make mistakes that would cause my husband, children, and I to break apart since my husband vowed to never abandon his family like his own father did."

The man looked at Violet and Arthur who were both looking at him with the same look that his son used to give him causing him to wonder if Violet and Arthur knew who he was, "Violet and Arthur, please be good for your parents," said the man sadly before leaving the diner 30 seconds before Spencer left the bathroom.

Dxxx

A minute later William Reid entered his 2005 Toyota Prius Hybrid and sat down in the driver's seat and started to cry as he thought about how much of a coward he was for not introducing himself to his daughter-in-law or not choosing to confront his son despite the two minutes he spent looking at his grandchildren.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie went to Bennington Sanitarium one last time so Diana could see her grandchildren one last time before the Reid family had to fly back to Washington D.C. on the B.A.U. jet.

Xxxx

One week later, Spencer and Maeve were at their favorite restaurant celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that having William Reid approach Maeve, Violet, and Arthur without introducing himself was an interesting twist. You can just imagine Spencer calling out his father for not approaching him or tracking him down when he first found out that he got married and was about to become a father or choosing not to properly introduce himself to Maeve and wait for him to leave the bathroom in a future chapter.
> 
> In my nearly 27 years of life, I've only flown on a commercial flight twice while I was supposed to take my third and fourth trip on a commercial flight in August to attend a conference in Atlanta, Georgia before COVID-19 started going around causing the conference to be virtual. A week after coming home from the state I flew with my maternal grandmother to, I ended up catching a nasty cold causing my mom and a few other people told me that it's common for people to get sick after flying on a commercial flight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's August 20th of 2007 and I decided that Georgetown Day School requires uniforms.

Spencer knocked on the door of his half-sister's bedroom, "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, Stephanie," said Spencer.

Stephanie who was wearing a knee-length green, white, and black plaid pleated skirt, a short-sleeved white oxford blouse underneath a green blazer that had a grasshopper and GEORGETOWN DAY SCHOOL embroidered over her heart, a green, white, a green tie that had yet to be tied instead of the crisscross tie she also picked out, white knee-high socks, saddle shoes, while her armpit length straight brown hair was left down looked at her brother, "How do I look in my uniform? I feel like Hermione Granger in my uniform."

Spencer smiled, "You're beautiful, Stephanie," said Spencer before looking at his sister's tie, "Need help with your tie?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes please."

A minute later Spencer was tying his sister's tie into a Windsor knot, "You'll most likely need Maeve's help to straighten your tie because I always get my tie crooked."

Stephanie looked at herself in her mirror, "I think that you did a wonderful job, Spencer."

Spencer also thought about one of Maeve's favorite shows being "Gilmore Girls" and how he was subjected to watching a few episodes over the past year, "Even though you have my eyes, you also remind me of Rory Gilmore too."

Xxxx

Ten minutes later the Reid and Donovan family were sitting around the breakfast nook eating breakfast while Violet and Arthur were in their baby swings that were gently rocking them when Maeve looked at her father, "Are you ready for it to be just you, Violet, and Arthur in this house until Stephanie gets home from school at 3:30?" asked Maeve.

"Despite getting to take care of three-month-old twins, it's going to be a bit quiet here," said Joe.

"Are you going to continue taking Violet and Arthur on a daily walk through the neighborhood?" asked Maeve.

Joe nodded, "I will."

Zoey who had gotten over her jealously of Violet when her human father returned to work full time causing her to see how much Violet missed their daddy had just finished drinking some water and walked over to her daddy who was sitting at the edge of the breakfast nook and sat down and let out a few cries.

Spencer looked at Zoey, "Since I just heard you drink water, do you need to be burped?" asked Spencer.

Zoey grinned as she moved her head to guide her daddy's hand onto her chest.

Spencer started scratching rubbing and scratching Zoey's chest as he shook his head of Zoey deciding that she always needed to be burped by him ever since the first time she watched him burp Violet, "I know that your having me burp you as a way to get my attention since you watched me burp Violet."

A minute later Zoey lets out a loud burp causing everyone including Violet and Arthur to start laughing.

Xxx

After eating breakfast, Stephanie was standing in front of the tree that was already displaying fall foliage in their front yard while her brother used a digital camera to take the traditional first day of school picture of her before she carpooled to school with Holly and Holly's mother and siblings.

Xxxx

A half-hour later, Spencer, Maeve who was reminding her father that she ended up pumping 10 bottles of breast milk the night before, and Mary were saying goodbye to Violet and Arthur and left the house at the same time while Joe comforted Violet and Arthur who started crying when they realized that their mother was leaving.

Xxx

After printing off a photo of a smiling Stephanie in her school uniform, Spencer placed the new photograph into the frame that contained a picture of just Stephanie in her school uniform causing Emily to look at him, "New pictures of your sister?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "The traditional first day of school picture that parents take of their children or in my case a picture of my sister."

Emily nodded, "I remember my parents doing that when I was little," said Emily before looking at the picture of a smiling Stephanie, "Did you drop your sister off at school yourself?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "Since I already met with Stephanie's teachers, IEP manager, and principal; Stephanie rode to school with her best friend and classmate Holly since Holly's mother who works as an eighth-grade social studies teacher at Georgetown Day School offered to give Stephanie a ride to and from school so my father-in-law doesn't have to leave the house with Violet and Arthur to pick up Stephanie from school."

"That's nice of your next-door neighbor," said Emily.

"With the child abduction cases we worked, I rather have it that Stephanie carpools with a neighbor or gets a ride from Maeve, my in-laws, or me instead of letting her just walk, take the school bus, public transportation, or her bicycle," said Spencer.

"I hated being taken to and from school by one of my mom's security detail members," said Emily before thinking about Spencer's wife, "Wasn't Maeve supposed to go back to work today too?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "She did."

"How did Violet and Arthur handle Maeve going back to work today?" asked Emily.

"Violet and Arthur both cried when Maeve, my mother-in-law, and I all left the house at the same time," said Spencer.

Emily thought back to Spencer telling everyone how Violet and Arthur both cried when he went back to work, "Just like they did when you returned to work full-time."

Spencer nodded, "It isn't easy to leave Violet and Arthur for a few days each week, but I know that I'm making this country a safer place for Violet and Arthur while Maeve is making a difference in the medical community by studying genetic diseases and various cancers in hopes of finding a cure."

At that moment Spencer's computer alerted him of an email causing him to smile when he opened it up to realize that his father-in-law who had his FBI issued email address sent him a video of Violet and Arthur causing him to turn up the volume on his computer so he could hear Violet and Arthur babbling to each other while laughing.

Emily smiled when she heard the sounds of Violet and Arthur babbling and laughing, "Seems like they're having quite the conversation."

Spencer grinned as he forwarded the video to his Aunt Erin and to Dr. Jesson at Bennington Sanitarium to share with his mother, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were discussing their plans for my ever-growing list of plans for world denomination."

Xxxx

Later on that day at lunchtime, Maeve was sitting at her desk and smiled at the first picture of her, Spencer, Violet, and Arthur taken together shortly after Violet's and Arthur's births before laying her eyes on the professional portrait of Violet and Arthur that was taken when Violet and Arthur turned three-months-old causing her to grab her phone and text her father.

HOW ARE VIOLET AND ARTHUR DOING? ARE THEY MISSING ME? ~ MR

A minute later her father replied with a picture of Violet and Arthur sleeping together while holding hands in Arthur's crib.

VIOLET AND ARTHUR ARE DOING FINE EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE MISSING YOU, SPENCER, MARY, AND STEPHANIE. THEY JUST FELL ASLEEP 10 MINUTES AGO. ~ JD

Mary walked over with a cup of tea for her daughter, "Checking in on Violet and Arthur?" asked Mary.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"It wasn't easy for me after I returned to work after yours and Johnathon's births, but it will get easier to leave Violet and Arthur every day like it has gotten for Spencer," said Mary before looking at the latest picture of Violet and Arthur together that her daughter put on her desk, "Even though I love Violet and Arthur, when should I expect the news about getting another grandchild or two?" asked Mary.

Maeve laughed, "Can I just focus on enjoying Violet and Arthur being babies, and when they're toddlers, Spencer and I try for another baby?" asked Maeve.

"Just remember that your father, your mother-in-law, and I aren't getting any younger," said Mary.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, at Georgetown Day School, Stephanie who had just finished eating lunch was sitting underneath a tree outside of the cafeteria with Holly, Erica, and Ramona when Erica who all thankfully had the same lunchtime as her and was enjoying having Stephanie as a new friend looked at Stephanie, "Even though we know that you had to attend orientation for new students two weeks ago, how are you liking Georgetown Day School so far?" asked Erica.

"Even though I'm one of the new girls, I like the teachers that I had classes with so far while everyone has been nice to me," said Stephanie.

Ramona who had moved to Washington D.C. when she was eight because of her father getting a job at the Pentagon thought back to how her first day of school turned out for her, "Did you have to tell everyone about where you're from and what led you to move to Washington D.C.?" asked Ramona.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes and a few classmates told me that they lost a parent, sibling, grandparent, aunt, or uncle to a car accident."

Erica who had a small crush on her new friend's brother moved a blond curl behind her ear, "Did you mention that your brother is the youngest profiler for the F.B.I. and that you're already an aunt to three-month-old twins?" asked Erica.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes."

At that moment Stephanie's, Holly's, Erica's, and Ramona's case manager Mrs. Regina Beasley who was a 48-year-old woman walked over to the girls and looked at Stephanie, "How's your first day going so far Stephanie?" asked Mrs. Beasley.

"It's going well and my teachers and classmates are all nice to me," said Stephanie.

"Just let me know if you have any problems when you come to my classroom for study hall during seventh-period, Stephanie," said Mrs. Beasley.

"I will, Mrs. Beasley," said Stephanie.

Mrs. Beasley smiled at Holly, Erica, and Ramona before looking at Stephanie, "It's nice to see that you made friends with Holly, Erica, and Ramona on your first day of school, Stephanie."

Holly shook her head, "Mrs. Beasley, Stephanie is my next-door neighbor. So after Stephanie had recovered more from the accident and got settled into living with her brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew; my parents and Dr. Reid introduced Stephanie and me to each other while my parents told me to make sure to introduce Erica and Ramona to Stephanie two weeks after we got time to get to know each other a bit and have a sleepover."

"That's good," said Mrs. Beasley just as the bell rang, "It's time for sixth-period, so you young ladies get to class and I'll see you four ladies in study hall during seventh-period."

Stephanie, Holly, Erica, and Ramona all stood up and straightened out their skirts and brushed the grass off of them before picking up their folders and notebooks as they spoke in unison, "We will."

A few seconds later Stephanie was following Erica who had gym class with her to the gym while knowing that she wouldn't have to change into her gym uniform that was currently in a duffel bag in her hands right now since it was the first day of school and she would just be picking out her gym locker while her gym teacher would be talking about what they would be doing during the school year.

Xxxxx

A few hours later at 3:30 P.M., Spencer was fixing himself a cup of coffee when his cell phone rang causing him to smile when he saw that it was his sister who would have been home from school by now causing him to answer his phone, "How was school, Stephanie?" asked Spencer.

"I had a great day. I like all of my teachers while all of my classmates were nice to me," said Stephanie.

"That's good. Did you get any homework today?" asked Spencer.

"No homework since my teachers just gave out their syllabuses and had everyone share something about themselves," said Stephanie.

"Do you have anything that needs Maeve's or my signature?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Stephanie.

"I'll look over everything after dinner then," said Spencer.

"So you're not on a case right now?" asked Stephanie.

"No case, so I'll be home for dinner tonight," said Spencer.

"Good because I want to tell you more about my day during dinner," said Stephanie.

"I have to get back to work, so how about you get started on your chores," said Spencer.

"I will, Spencer. Love you," said Stephanie.

"Love you too, Stephanie," said Spencer before hanging up.

Xxxx

Two and a half hours later, the Reid and Donovans were eating homemade pizza for dinner while Stephanie eagerly told her brother, sister-in-law, Mary, and Joe about how her first day of school went causing all four adults to think about being glad about how quickly Stephanie has come out of her shell since she came into their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My late Charcoal Lab Cleatus had me always burp him after he drank water because of how jealous he got of the attention I was giving my now eight-year-old second cousin over eight years ago when my little second cousin I used to babysit was a baby. July 16th of 2017 was the last time I burped Cleatus, and boy did I cry since it was my last time burping him. Thankfully, I have some videos of me burping Cleatus by rubbing his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's September 17th of 2007 at the beginning of this chapter meaning that Doubt has happened while Violet and Arthur are now four-months-old. I'm warning you guys that Spencer was not found asleep in Gideon's office by JJ while there is a character death at the end of the chapter.

Spencer was sitting in the wooden white rocking chair that had violets painted on them as he looked down at four-month-old Violet who's face was red while she screamed, "I know that you're not daddy's happy little flower right now, but daddy needs you to calm down so he can get some sleep, flower," pleaded Spencer.

Maeve who was sitting in a white rocking chair that had knights painted on them looked down at Arthur who was also red-faced and screaming in pain, "Mommy knows that you're not a happy baby boy right now."

Xxxx

Two hours later, Violet and Arthur had still not gone to sleep when Mary and Joe entered the nursery.

"Are Violet and Arthur still fussy?" asked Mary.

Maeve nodded, "Yes, mom."

"Why don't you two go to bed while your father and I deal with Violet and Arthur," said Mary.

Spencer stood up as he kissed Violet's forehead, "Daddy loves you, flower," said Spencer before he reluctantly handed Violet over to his father-in-law, "I'm going to listen since I have to be at work in six hours."

Joe smiled as he took the rocking chair that his son-in-law was sitting in, "Seems like working for a hierarchical government agency has it perks since you listen to commands well."

Maeve looked at her daughter, "Please hand over my grandson, Maeve."

Maeve cradled Arthur close to her, "I can't mom."

Mary shook her head, "I'm not taking a no for an answer, Maeve. You and Spencer both need sleep."

"I'll feel like a bad mom for giving up on taking care of Violet and Arthur when they're teething for the first time, mom," said Maeve.

Mary shook her head, "You and Spencer won't be considered bad parents for handing Violet and Arthur off to their grandparents so you two can get some sleep while everyone knows that your father and I moved in to help you take care of the twins when Spencer has to travel for work."

Joe nodded, "There were times that your mother and I had to hand you and Johnathon off to our parents when you and your twin brother were teething so we could get some sleep, princess."

Spencer stood up and held out his arms for his son as he started to use his eyes on Maeve, "Please give me Arthur so your mother can take care of him, Maeve. When we got together, you've gotten onto me about letting my grey matter get some rest and drink less coffee when you found out how I was an insomniac who is addicted to coffee."

Maeve sighed as she handed Arthur to her husband, "You win, but you better not teach Violet and Arthur how to use their eyes to get what they want."

"I make no promises since Violet and Arthur might learn how to use their eyes to get what they want on their own," said Spencer as he kissed his son's forehead, "Daddy loves you, hobbit," said Spencer before he placed his son into his mother-in-law's arms and led Maeve out of Violet's and Arthur's nursery.

As soon as they entered their bedroom, Spencer looked at Maeve, "Please don't complain about being a bad mother right now because it's normal for babies to start teething at four-months-old while it's OK to accept help when the twins are keeping us up all night."

"I know, Spencer," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were asleep in their bed while knowing that their alarm clock would be waking them up at 6 A.M. since they still had to get Stephanie off to school with their neighbors.

Xxxx

Over four hours later at 7 A.M., Spencer up from his bowl of Cheerios that was in lactose-free milk and had cut up strawberries and bananas in his cereal looked at his half-sister who was eating a bowl of dry Cheerios with cut up strawberries and bananas since he, Maeve, Mary, and Joe were all too tired to cook, "Even though you're sleeping on the floor above Violet, Arthur, and me; I hope that Violet and Arthur didn't keep you up all night."

"I slept with my headphones in my ears while I listened to music on my iPod," said Stephanie.

"Just make sure that you don't have the music be too loud so you don't damage your ears," said Spencer.

"I didn't, Spencer," said Stephanie before looking at the two baby swings that held her niece and nephew, "Are Violet and Arthur better now?" asked Stephanie.

"They are, but we'll have more rough nights ahead," said Mary.

"Just let me know if you want my help taking care of my niece and nephew at night," said Stephanie.

"You know that right now the rule is that you can stay up late to take care of Violet and Arthur on Friday and Saturday nights since you still need to be well-rested for school," said Spencer firmly.

"And when it's summer vacation you can stay up later to help," said Maeve.

Xxxx

A half-hour later, Stephanie had already left for school when Spencer was making sure that he had everything in his messenger bag and his go bag when he looked at Violet and Arthur who were both having tummy time on the floor while the twins babbled to each other, "What are you two talking about?" asked Spencer.

Violet grinned at her father as she started to babble while a little bit of drool dribbled down her chin, "Eee geee deee, Da."

"Are you telling me that you and Arthur are starting to feel better?" asked Spencer.

"Aye!" said Violet before she started scooting across the floor.

Spencer smiled at the sight of Violet and Arthur scooting on their stomachs, "Pretty soon you two munchkins will be able to crawl."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Mary left for work at the same time while Joe ended up having to comfort his grandchildren.

Xxxx

Spencer yawned as he exited the elevator causing JJ who was heading towards Garcia's new lair to look at him as he chugged the remainder of his to-go cup of coffee that he brought from home.

"Are you OK?" asked JJ.

"Violet and Arthur both started teething last night, so Maeve and I were up half the night comforting the twins until Maeve's parents took over caring for Violet and Arthur so Maeve and I could get at least four hours of sleep," said Spencer.

"Must be nice to have your mother-in-law and father-in-law living with you, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie," said JJ.

Spencer nodded, "Having my in-laws living with Maeve and me helped us immensely," said Spencer before looking towards Gideon's office, "Gideon hasn't shown up yet?" asked Spencer.

JJ shook her head, "No."

Spencer pulled out his phone to call Gideon only to get voicemail and hung up, "It's been two weeks since I talked to him and I ended up getting voicemail again," said Spencer before looking towards Hotch's office as he thought about Hotch and Gideon getting suspended for something the team couldn't prevent and he avoided talking to his aunt for the past two weeks since he thought that is aunt wasn't being fair on Hotch and Gideon, "Is Hotch here?" asked Spencer.

JJ looked at her watch, "Uh, he's not due for a half-hour, but you should probably let Maeve know that you're going to be heading to Milwaukee today."

"I will," said Spencer as he headed to the break area so he could fix himself another cup of coffee as he called Maeve telling her that he'll be heading to Milwaukee.

Xxxx

After Spencer, Chief Strauss, Morgan, and JJ were done briefing on the plane; Morgan and JJ both got up and walked away while Spencer looked at his aunt who was still sitting next to him, "Even though you're both my aunt and my Section Chief, I hope you know that I'm not happy that you're trying to force Hotch to transfer. Your sister is thankful that Hotch has been there for me for the past four years while she would most likely scratch out your eyes and disown you as her sister, my aunt, and Violet's and Arthur's great-aunt if she has been lucid for the past two weeks," said Spencer quietly before thinking about coffee, "Can you please move so I can get myself some coffee before we land? Violet and Arthur were giving Maeve and me a hard time last night since they started teething, so I barely got any sleep last night."

Chief Strauss nodded as she stood up and walked away to where she was sitting so she could think about what her nephew just told her while realizing that she was hurting her nephew by trying to take away a boss that her nephew enjoys working under and respected.

Xxx

A couple of hours later, Spencer stood in front of the map of Milwaukee with Morgan and Detective Wolynski.

"I have triple patrol in the area and I've got every available unit recanvassing," said Detective Wolynski.

"It's tough knowing they're out there and we're still a step behind," said Morgan.

Detective Wolynski, Spencer, and Morgan made their way to some chairs to sit down.

"You know, it used to be a running joke that if you told people you were from Milwaukee, all they wanted to talk about was "Happy Days" reruns. And then Dahmer happens and they ask you about it as if it's the same thing. As if it's entertainment. But I was in that apartment," said Detective Wolynski.

"Gideon, one of our bosses, says that there are things that attach to you that you can never wash off," said Spencer.

"All right it, is it possible we're looking at this the wrong way?" asked JJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Strauss.

"Well, we're trying to zero in on the unsub. Now, you guys tell me, but... if he really is using his son, wouldn't the trauma manifest more clearly on the boy?" asked JJ.

Spencer squinted his eyes at JJ's idea.

"Can your analyst get a list of all the children in the area that we're targeting?" asked Strauss.

"Garcia can get you whatever you want," said Morgan.

Strauss quickly used the land-line to call Garcia who answered on the first ring.

"Talk dirty to me," said Garcia in a sultry voice.

Spencer kept himself from laughing as he watched his aunt's reaction while Morgan face-palm himself and JJ held back her giggles.

"This is Section Chief Erin Strauss," said Strauss.

Garcia gasped as she spoke in an embarrassed tone, "Ma'am, I think it goes without saying that I was expecting it to be someone else."

Spencer kept his face neutral as he watched Morgan run a hand over his head.

"I need a list of every grade school in the Third Ward and Wauwatosa," said Strauss.

"Yes, ma'am," said Garcia as she started typing, "The Third Ward has one public grade school, but there appear to be four private schools that draw from that area."

"And Wauwatosa?" asked Strauss.

"That would be nine, ma'am," answered Garcia.

"And how many students?" asked Strauss.

"3,200," answered Garcia.

"Can you also get me a list of every guidance counselor that deals directly with the student body in that area?" asked Strauss.

"Certainly, ma'am. And again, I'd like to a…," said Garcia as she tried to apologize but only for Strauss to hang u.

Chief Strauss looked at her nephew, JJ, and Garcia, "You need to present these counselors with a profile of a troubled kid."

A few minutes later, Chief Strauss pulled her nephew aside and looked at him, "Does technical analyst Garcia always answer the phone with sexual phrases like the way she did a few minutes ago?" asked Chief Strauss quietly.

"That's the first time she answered the phone with that phrase," said Spencer.

"I'm already planning on sending Agent Morgan and Technical Analyst Garcia to a sexual harassment seminar," said Chief Strauss before she shooed her nephew off to visit the schools with Morgan and JJ.

Xxxx

The next morning, Spencer watched his aunt slip on Claire Thompson's hair causing him and Hotch to both quickly catch his aunt who was hanging onto the metal fence.

"Are you all right?" asked Hotch.

Strauss looked at the body as she started to stutter, "I st-I stepped on her hair."

Hotch looked at his youngest agent's aunt as he calmly spoke, "If you need a second, take a second. This is what it is. Just don't let the public see you break down."

Chief Strauss nodded as she looked at her nephew who gave her a nod and mouthed at her that they would talk later before she walked away.

As soon as Strauss walked away, Emily looked at the crime scene, "This is a different area from the other dumpsites, isn't it?" asked Emily.

"He's getting smart. He knows where all of our manpower will be so he's changing locations," said Spencer.

Morgan crouched down a bit, "How long before he changes when and where he abducts them?" asked Morgan.

"He does that, we're back at zero," said Emily.

At that moment Claire's husband was approaching the crime scene, "Claire?" asked Bill Thompson.

Morgan looked at JJ and Emily, "No, no, no, no. We gotta keep him out of here," said Morgan as he, JJ, and Emily walked away to take Bill away from the crime scene.

As soon as Morgan, JJ, and Emily were out of earshot, Hotch looked at Spencer who looked a bit more at ease with him and Emily being there, "Morgan told me that you're worried about Gideon."

"I keep on calling him, he doesn't call back," said Spencer softly.

"He's probably at his cabin. That's where he goes when he... needs to get away," said Hotch while Spencer stood up to his full height, "Even though I heard that you haven't been getting much sleep because of Violet and Arthur teething, Reid, I need your head in this."

Spencer nodded as he softly spoke, "I know."

Xxxx

After Claire's body was taken to the morgue, Spencer was driving his aunt and himself to the police station while Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Morgan rode in another SUV so he could talk with his aunt in private, "Are you going to be OK, Aunt Erin?" asked Spencer softly.

Chief Strauss sighed as she looked at her nephew who was keeping his eyes on the road, "It's been years since I dealt with crime scenes, Spencer."

"I vomited when I first saw my first few crime scenes, but over time I was able to develop a strong stomach and not get sick at crime scenes," said Spencer before his eyes darkened a bit, "I doubt that the rest of my teammates and I can never handle the smell of fish cooking again."

Chief Strauss nodded as she thought about learning that Hankel constantly burnt fish hearts and fish livers during the two days he held her nephew hostage and now she avoided cooking fish too to keep her nephew from having a flashback when he, Maeve, and the kids come over for Sunday dinner, "I wouldn't be surprised if none of us would eat fish again."

"It's going to be hard to tell Violet, Arthur, and any other children that Maeve and I have in the future that we don't buy fish sticks to cook since I already had to explain why we don't eat fish to Stephanie when she asked if we could buy fish sticks to eat for lunch or dinner," said Spencer.

"Knowing Violet and Arthur, they'll understand," said Chief Strauss.

"I hope so," said Spencer.

Chief Strauss thought about her nephew telling her that he hasn't told his mother about what she's been doing because of Diana not being lucid for the past two weeks, "Are you going to be telling your mother about me trying to break up the team?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I'm not since you allowed Hotch and Emily to work the case with us," said Spencer.

Chief Strauss sighed, "Thank you and I'm sorry for trying to break up your team."

"I'll only accept your apology if you apologize to Hotch for trying to transfer him and to Emily for using her as a spy to help you climb up the ladder," said Spencer.

"I will," said Chief Strauss.

Xxxx

After returning from the crime scene, Hotch looked at Detective Wolynski, "So what's around the dumpsite?" asked Hotch.

"Here's the old printing press of quad graphics, and the paving yard, and then the concrete factory where we found the body. None of them visible from the highway," said Detective Wolynski.

"You don't end up there by accident," said Emily.

"So we go back to the schools, we eliminate the third ward, and we target problem kids whose fathers have held blue-collar jobs over the last 10 years," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about how he behaved after his father abandoned him and his mother, "What if he's not a problem kid?" asked Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "What?" asked Morgan.

Spencer hesitated as he shook his head, "Forget it. It's off the textbook profile."

Hotch looked at a nervous-looking Spencer, "What is it, Reid?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nervously looked at his teammates as he knew that he would be describing himself, "Sometimes when a parent is unstable, especially if the other one's out of the picture, you'll do anything to be the perfect child."

"Like help your father abduct women?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at his team, "They're never late for school. Even with the abductions, the disposal of the bodies, it's always timed perfectly so the kid will be on time to school. I don't think the killer would care. I think the kid would."

Hotch quickly left the room to call Garcia.

Xxxx

After John Smith was arrested and Emily who was hit by a wooden plank was cleared to fly home by the paramedics the team was flying home when Chief Strauss looked over to the couch where her nephew decided to snag an hour of sleep during their flight home, "Seeing my nephew perk up when you and Prentiss arrived made me realize that I shouldn't have tried to transfer you. I'm sorry about trying to ruin your career the past few months, Aaron," said Chief Strauss.

"I don't have intentions on taking your career," said Hotch.

"I know," said Chief Strauss.

Hotch looked over where Spencer was sleeping, "He had an uneventful year when it came to his abduction, becoming a father to twins, and finding out that he has a 12-year-old sister that he ended up taking custody of."

"I know, but it's good that Spencer was able to bounce back from every obstacle that's been thrown to him," said Chief Strauss.

Hotch thought back to Spencer profiling the unsub's son David Smith, "He basically profiled David Smith as himself."

Chief Strauss shook her head, "My sister keeping me away from him for over 22 years didn't help Spencer at all since I was forced to miss milestones or be there for him when he needed me, but when I heard that William abandoned Spencer and my sister, I had to trust my older brother to help them out while I sent money to Gordon to help take care of Spencer."

"Would you have called the police and report Reid's father for child neglect?" asked Hotch.

Chief Strauss shook her head, "Gordon and I discussed reporting William for child neglect, but we both agreed that separating Spencer and Diana would have killed Diana so I just had to trust Gordon to take care of Spencer and Diana while I made sure to send money to Gordon to help take care of Spencer while I vetted the professor he stayed with while he was a minor attending CalTech."

"Does he know about the money and you making sure that he was safe at CalTech?" asked Hotch.

"I told him," said Chief Strauss before glancing at her nephew, "I can't believe that he'll be 26 in three weeks."

"Me too," said Hotch as he thought about finding out that Haley was still cheating on him despite spending the past four months going to marriage counseling causing him to tell Haley that they were done and eventually ran off to Milwaukee to cool down as he spoke to himself in a tone that Chief Strauss wouldn't hear, "Hopefully he'll be able to manage to be a better husband and a father than I was."

Xxxx

Over two hours later, Spencer drove up the driveway to Gideon's cabin and sighed in relief when he saw Gideon's car parked in front of the cabin. After getting out of his car and turning on his flashlight, his eyes went wide when he saw Gideon's dead and decaying body laying on the ground with one hand to his chest while one leg was so swollen because of a bite mark that most likely belonged to some type of venomous snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that I'm evil with this cliffhanger, but I'm not that much of a Gideon fan while I know I have a few readers who hate Gideon. The cause of death will be explained in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though in Nelson's Sparrow, we see Spencer not talking for part of the episode, but don't forget that in this story Spencer's and Gideon's relationship became strained after the Hankel case and Hotch stepped up to help Spencer with his recovery since he didn't want Spencer to lose everything he worked hard for. So when it comes to being the one to find Gideon's body, Spencer knows that he has to talk.

Previously at the end of chapter 28

Over two hours later, Spencer drove up the driveway to Gideon's cabin and sighed in relief when he saw Gideon's car parked in front of the cabin. After getting out of his car and turning on his flashlight, his eyes went wide when he saw Gideon's dead and decaying body laying on the ground with one hand to his chest while one leg was so swollen because of a bite mark that most likely belonged to some type of venomous snake.

Xxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes later

After throwing up everything his aunt forced him to eat for dinner in Milwaukee a good distance away from Gideon's corpse, Spencer shakily pulled out his phone and groaned when he saw that he didn't have any reception causing him to head into the cabin so he could use the land-line to call Hotch as he noticed an envelope with his name on it while Gideon's gun and badge were next to the envelope.

Dxxx

Meanwhile, in Quantico, Virginia, Hotch who was still at the B.A.U. musing on whether he should sleep on the couch in his office or find a hotel to stay in just as his cell phone rang causing him to answer his phone without checking the caller ID, "Hotchner," answered Hotch.

Spencer let out a few gasping sobs.

Hotch quickly recognized the sobs that Spencer let out after the Hankel case as he looked at the caller ID and realized that Spencer had to use the land-line in Gideon's cabin since his cell phone most likely didn't have reception, "Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I found Gid-Gideon dead outside of his cab-cabin. He was bit-bitten by most likely a tim-timber rat-rattlesnake since Gid-Gideon told me that he saw a pregnant tim-timber rattlesnake bask-basking in the sun when I last talked to him on Sep-September 6th," stuttered Spencer.

"You believe that Gideon has most likely been dead since then?" asked Hotch.

"Be-Before I vom-vomited, I was able to fig-figure out that he died ov-over a week ago based on the de-de-decomposition of his bo-body and I doubt that the near-nearby neigh-neighbors heard his call for help if he called for help. dur-during the two to three days it could have take-taken for the ven-venom to kill him," stuttered Spencer.

Hotch's heart broke for his youngest agent, "I'm on my way. Just stay there and I'll be there as quickly as possible with the current on-duty Bureau medical examiner."

"Are you bring-bringing the rest of the team too?" asked Spencer.

Hotch looked at the clock and noticed that it was midnight, "I'm not got going to call them since they're all most likely sleeping by now, but I'll plan on calling an early morning team meeting after we get a few hours of sleep ourselves. While I'm on my way, you can call Maeve and tell her that it's going to be a few hours before you'll be home. I'll be there as quick as possible."

"Gid-Gideon wrote me a let-letter, so I will read it be-before you ar-arrive," stuttered Spencer.

Hotch thought of a way to keep his youngest agent busy, "Read the letter he wrote for you and do a linguistic analysis on it to make sure that Gideon wasn't suicidal or not," said Hotch before thinking about how hard it was going to be for his youngest agent to have an eidetic memory at the moment, "Just stay in the cabin so you don't have to look at Gideon's body," said Hotch before hanging up and he quickly called the on-duty coroner and Agent Gina Sharp told the both of them that one of his agents found Gideon dead at his cabin and they need to head to the cabin immediately and not to tell anyone where they were going before he rushed out of his office and headed to Strauss's office where he thankfully found Strauss who was gazing at her paperwork, "Ma'am."

Strauss looked up to find Hotch with an emotionless look on his face, "Is everything OK?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Jason is dead," said Hotch.

"Did he commit suicide or did something else kill him?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Between September 6th and September 17th, a timber rattlesnake killed Jason since Reid told me that Jason told him about seeing a pregnant timber rattlesnake near his cabin. I already contacted Gina Sharp and the on-duty coroner and told them that they need to head to Jason's cabin ASAP," said Hotch grimly.

"What about calling the rest of your team?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I'll let them get some more sleep and I'll call everyone to report here at 6 A.M.," said Hotch.

Chief Strauss quickly got up, "If you're about to head to Jason's cabin to be with my nephew, I'm coming with you so I can comfort my nephew."

"I was hoping you would since Reid needs his aunt right now," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Hotch, Strauss, and Agent Sharp were heading towards Gideon's cabin in a Bureau SUV while the on-duty medical examiner followed them.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., Maeve was sitting in a rocking chair in Violet's and Arthur's nursery breastfeeding Arthur when her cell phone rang causing her to reach into the front pocket of her husband's old short-sleeved dress shirt she snatched from her husband's side of the closet to make breastfeeding easier causing her to answer her phone without checking the caller ID, "Hello?" asked Maeve.

"Maeve," croaked Spencer.

Maeve thought about knowing that her husband had returned to Quantico and decided to drive to Gideon's cabin right away, "Is Jason, OK?" asked Maeve.

"I found Gid-Gideon dead out-outside of his cab-cabin. Looks like he died from a tim-timber rattle-rattlesnake bite since he told me about a preg-pregnant timber-timber rattlesnake sun-sunbathing nearby during the last time I talked to him, Maeve," stuttered Spencer.

Maeve gasped as she looked down at her wide-awake son who would never get to know his godfather, "Oh my, Spencer. Are you OK?" asked Maeve.

"I now have my an-answer on why Gid-Gideon never re-returned my calls for the past two weeks," said Spencer as tears fell down his face.

"How much longer do you think that it's going to be until you come home?" asked Maeve.

"It's go-going to be a few hours since Hotch is on his way," said Spencer.

"I'll stay up for you," said Maeve.

"I have to go so I can read the let-letter Gid-Gideon left me," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Maeve.

"I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

A few seconds later Maeve looked down at her son, "Even though you're too young to understand, your godfather passed away, Arthur. Your daddy is very sad right now, so you, Violet, your Aunt Stephanie, and I will have to cheer him up."

Xxx

Meanwhile, inside of Gideon's cabin, Spencer was now sitting at the table and opened up the letter that Gideon left him and started to read it.

I knew it would be you who came to the cabin to check on me. You must be frightened. I apologize for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. And I also never envisioned writing this letter. I've searched for a satisfactory explanation for what I'm doing. All I've come up with is. A profiler needs to have solid footing which you have found by falling in love with Maeve causing you to have Violet and Arthur with her while taking in your newly found half-sister Stephanie. I don't think I do anymore. The world confuses me. The cruelty, the indifference. The tragedy. When my dear friend Sarah was murdered, it tore a hole in me.

Spencer continued to read the letter as tears fell down his face, and as he got to the end of the letter he steeled himself.

And that was the last domino. The death of that girl. Hotch being suspended over something that was my fault. I said at the beginning of this letter that I knew it would be you to come up here. I'm sorry the explanation couldn't be better. And I am so sorry that it doesn't make more sense. But I've already told you I just don't understand any of it anymore. I'm sorry.

P.S. Please promise yourself that you won't make the same mistake and end up divorcing Maeve or lose her to a serial killer because of working for the B.A.U. You've been happier ever since Maeve entered your life while fatherhood has suited you well ever since Violet and Arthur were born four months ago. I'm not going to be in contact with you and the rest of the team, so you have my blessing to name someone else Arthur's godfather.

Xxx

An hour later Spencer had read the letter a fifth time when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder causing him to jump and look at Hotch, his Aunt Erin, while Gina Sharp who is a Trekkie and Whovian like him and would eat lunch with him and Grant Anderson in the cafeteria so they could talk about "Star Trek" and "Dr. Who" entered the cabin.

Chief Strauss quickly pulled her nephew into a hug, "I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to find Gideon's body, Spencer."

Spencer hugged his aunt back, "It's OK."

Hotch looked at the letter that was on the table, "Did you do a linguistic analysis on the letter?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at his Aunt Erin and Hotch, "Based on what was written in this letter to me and his gun and badge were on the table, it didn't seem like that he was suicidal since he would have killed himself after writing the letter."

Gina nodded, "I ended up finding packed up suitcase in the trunk of his car, so it seemed like he was about to leave," said Gina before she headed to the cabinet so she could start looking at security camera footage and went back over a week because of Hotch telling her that Spencer suspected that Gideon died a week ago.

Xxxxxxxxxx 

After finding the footage of a snake biting Gideon, Gina looked at Spencer, Hotch, and Chief Strauss with a grim look on her face, "Based on the security cam footage that I just watched, it looked like that on September 7th at 10 A.M., Agent Gideon had just placed a suitcase in his car and was about to enter his cabin when he walked by a rattlesnake that bit both of his legs causing him to fall down and hit his head. Based on the footage of him calling for help, it took him two days to die."

"The rattlesnake that bit him was a timber rattlesnake since it's the only rattlesnake found in Virginia. Their bites can kill you within two to three days if you don't get medical attention within the next 30 minutes," said Spencer.

"You know what snakes reside in Virginia?" asked Agent Sharp.

"In Las Vegas, there are Mojave rattlesnakes, sidewinder rattlesnakes, horned rattler, southwestern speckled rattlesnakes, and a bunch of other venomous snakes or desert creatures that everyone had to worry about. My parents made sure that I knew how to identify every snake that resides in or outside of Las Vegas causing me to learn about every snake in this country," said Spencer softly.

Xxx

Two hours later Spencer entered his house with his Aunt Erin who insisted on driving him home and found Maeve in the kitchen fixing some tea.

"Maeve," said Spencer.

Maeve quickly hugged her husband, "How are you feeling, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer just started crying, "I'll never get to play chess against him again."

Maeve rubbed her husband's back, "Even though you don't have Jason to play chess against, you still have my dad, Emily, Aaron, your mother, people at the park, eventually Violet and Arthur, and me to play chess against, Spencer."

Chief Strauss rubbed her nephew's shoulder, "You have me to play chess against too since your mother taught me how to play chess when I was a little girl, Spencer," said Chief Strauss before looking at her niece-in-law, "We should probably get some sleep because Aaron and I are going to be calling in a team meeting at 6 A.M. to alert the rest of the team about Jason's death."

"Are you going to be staying the night?" asked Maeve.

"Can I? I have some clothes to change into in my office," said Chief Strauss.

"Yes," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer was watching Violet and Arthur sleep in their cribs before he and Maeve headed to their bedroom so he could take a shower and get some sleep while Chief Strauss took the guest bedroom across from Stephanie's room on the fourth level.

Xxx

After getting four hours of sleep, Spencer, Chief Strauss, and Hotch all entered the conference room at 6 A.M. when JJ looked at them.

"Did a case go straight to you Hotch? I didn't get any calls about our help being needed," said JJ.

Garcia noticed the redness in Spencer's eyes that forced the nearly 26-year-old agent and father of two kids to be wearing his glasses instead of his contact lenses, "What's wrong, Boy Wonder?" asked Garcia.

Hotch took a breath as he looked at his team, "After landing last night, Reid headed straight to Gideon's cabin to find Gideon dead outside of his cabin. Security camera footage showed that Gideon has been dead since September 9th."

JJ, Garcia, Emily, and Morgan all gasped in shock.

"How did Gideon die?" asked Morgan.

"It's been discovered on security camera footage that a rattlesnake bit Jason on September 7th," said Chief Strauss.

"If you don't have any health problems going on, a timber rattlesnake bite can kill you within two to three days if you don't get medical treatment within the next 30 minutes," said Spencer before taking a breath, "As someone who grew up around the Mojave Desert, rattlesnakes are snakes that you don't want to mess with. I remember seeing my parents, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon kill various rattlesnakes before my curious self could be bitten by a rattlesnake."

"Try living in the Middle East, Reid. I had to deal with watching out for cobras and various other venomous snakes," said Emily.

Before someone else could talk again, Chief Strauss looked at everyone, "After you guys finish debriefing on the case in Milwaukee and hand in your completed paperwork, everyone will be getting the next week off to grieve for Gideon's death and attend the funeral while grief assessments will be conducted by a Bureau counselor before any of you are allowed to leave for a case again."

"Have you told Gideon's son or do you want me to tell him about his father, Hotch?" asked JJ.

Garcia who had tears falling down her face spoke up, "When is the funeral going to happen?" asked Garcia.

"I already talked to Stephen about his father, and he's planning on having the funeral happen tomorrow morning," said Hotch.

Xxx

The next morning, Spencer and Maeve approached Stephen Gideon who was standing by his father's closed casket, "I'm sorry for your loss, Stephen," said Spencer.

"You must be Dr. Spencer Reid," said Stephen.

Spencer nodded, "Your father has told me so much about you, Stephen."

Stephen quickly pulled Spencer into a hug before Spencer could protest, "He has told me a lot about you too, so I'm sorry about the loss we both have to deal with."

After breaking out of Stephen's hug, Spencer gestured to Maeve, "This is my wife of one year and one month Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid. She's a geneticist at Mendel University."

Maeve shook hands with Stephen, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Stephen thought about his father telling him that Spencer became a father to twins and he was named Arthur's godfather, "Where are your twins? I was hoping to meet the baby boy that you named my father godfather to."

"Maeve and I didn't feel comfortable about bringing Violet and Arthur to a funeral yet since they're only four-months-old and we didn't want them to interrupt the funeral because of needing to be fed, their diapers need to be changed, or they get too fussy," said Spencer.

"My father is watching them right now, but he'll be bringing them to the luncheon," said Maeve.

"I understand. Will I be allowed to hold them when they come?" asked Stephen.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Why don't you two take a seat over there," said Stephen as he pointed to where he was going to sit, "Knowing my father, he would want us to sit together at his funeral since we're both his sons."

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting between Maeve and Stephen as the Rabbi began to speak about Gideon.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Spencer who just had finished eating lunch was holding Violet and Arthur both close to him while Maeve sat next to him when Max Ryan approached them.

"I see that you got married and became a father since Walter Kern's arrest," said Max.

Spencer nodded, "This is my wife of one year and one month Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid while these two munchkins are our four-month-old twins Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid. Gideon was Arthur's godfather."

Max looked at Violet and Arthur, "They're beautiful and Arthur looks so much like you while Violet has your eyes and curls."

At that moment Chief Strauss walked over to them and rested a hand on her nephew's shoulder and looked at her nephew, "How are you doing, Spencer?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I'm OK, Aunt Erin," said Spencer.

"Aunt Erin?" asked Max.

Chief Strauss looked at her former coworker, "Spencer is my older sister's son."

"I didn't know that Chief Strauss is my aunt until I got back from my honeymoon last year," said Spencer.

Arthur looked up at his great-aunt and held out his arms.

"Do you want Great-Aunt Erin to hold you, Arthur?" asked Chief Strauss.

Arthur grinned at his aunt, "Aye."

Chief Strauss gently took Arthur from her nephew, "Have you and your twin sister been helping your mother take care of your father?" asked Chief Strauss.

"They've been cheering me up with their smiles, laughter, babbles, and wanting to be in my arms," said Spencer.

"Babies and children are like that," said Chief Strauss before she kissed her nephew's forehead and passed Arthur to Maeve so she could hold Violet.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur were about to leave the restaurant that the reception dinner was at so Violet and Arthur could take a nap in their nursery when Stephen walked over to them, "Before you guys go home to settle Violet and Arthur down for their naps, I have something for you, Spencer," said Stephen.

"What is it?" asked Spencer.

Stephen handed Spencer a key and some papers, "My father left you his cabin in his will."

"He didn't leave it to you?" asked Spencer.

Stephen shook his head, "My father asked me if he could give you his cabin when he called me to tell me that you and your wife gave birth to twins on the day they were born."

"Were you OK with your father's decision?" asked Spencer.

Stephen nodded, "He didn't tell me what happened to you, but dad told me that you had a rough couple of months earlier this year and you deserve a place outside of Washington D.C. to relax at with your wife and children."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Since you've been to Gideon's cabin a few times over the past year, should we accept the cabin?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "It would be a nice place to have a romantic getaway without having to spend money on a hotel room while we can take the twins and your sister there on long weekends and during school breaks if your mom isn't up for visitors in Las Vegas."

Spencer looked at Stephen, "We'll take the cabin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since Mandy Patkin is Jewish in real life, I decided to have Gideon be Jewish.
> 
> I thought about having Rossi show up at the funeral, but I decided that he's currently on a book tour that he didn't want to cancel even though he called Stephen Gideon as soon as he heard about the death. Rossi will be appearing during the next few chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on October 5th of 2007 and a character celebrates a birthday in this chapter. Teensy bit of M-rated material that doesn't force this story to become M-rated.

Spencer was about to pack up his belongings to head home to his wife, children, and sister when his aunt came over to him.

"I want to give you my early birthday present for you now," said Chief Strauss.

"Why not wait until Tuesday?" asked Spencer.

"This present is only good for tomorrow and Maeve has been spending the past week getting everything you guys need ready for tomorrow," said Chief Strauss as she handed her nephew an envelope.

Spencer opened up the envelope and smiled a bit when it was a receipt for a four-hour-long portrait session at the studio that did Violet's and Arthur's newborn photoshoot.

"I thought that Violet and Arthur could have professional portraits to celebrate them turning five-months-old yesterday while you, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie have your first professional portrait done together as a family for your birthday," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer smiled a bit at his aunt, "Thank you and when they're developed I'll make sure to give you a couple of copies."

"Now go enjoy your weekend off with your family because you and the rest of the team are back on rotation for cases on Monday," said Chief Strauss.

"Yes, ma'am," said Spencer before thinking about his Sunday tradition on going over to his Aunt Erin's house for dinner, "Maeve, the kids, and I will see you on Sunday evening."

"I'll see you then," said Chief Strauss.

A minute later Spencer was leaving the bullpen as he looked over at the wall of fallen agents that had Gideon's photo hung up there despite a rattlesnake killing him since he was one of the founders of the B.A.U.

Xxxxxx

The next morning Spencer who was wearing blue jeans, a green, and black plaid flannel shirt, and black converse sneakers had Violet who was wearing a striped sweater that consisted of the colors purple, fuchsia, orange, green, white, black, and a golden shade of yellow underneath a blue denim overall dress and purple converse sneakers was sitting on his lap. Maeve who was wearing jeans, a striped sweater that matched Violet's sweater, and black converse sneakers had Arthur who was wearing a green and black plaid flannel shirt underneath blue denim overalls and black converse sneakers sitting on her lap.

The photographer Lenny looked at the family of four who was sitting on a red blanket underneath a tree that was already sporting red, orange, and yellow leaves already on the ground around the family of four as he held up a duck, "Violet and Arthur, look at the duck," said Lenny as he made some quacking noises.

A few seconds later Violet and Arthur started laughing while Spencer and Maeve grinned as their five-month-old twins laughed causing Lenny to quickly take some pictures.

Xxxx

After taking a few photos of the family of four, Lenny then had Stephanie who was wearing a knee-length purple flannel dress that had a skinny leather belt around the waist with brown knee-high boots that had an inch tall heel sit next to her brother and put her head on his shoulder before taking a few pictures after getting Violet and Arthur to laugh again.

Xxxx

10-minutes later the Reid family was back in the portrait studio where Violet's and Arthur's five-month-old pictures were taken of each twin on their own or together while wearing various outfits, pictures of Spencer with one of the twins or both twins, pictures of Maeve with one of the twins or both twins, pictures of Spencer and Stephanie together, pictures of Spencer and Maeve together, pictures of Stephanie with her niece and nephew were taken, and another family portrait involving Spencer wearing a new suit that Maeve insisted that he get fitted for with a brand new sweater vest, Arthur wearing a suit and sweater vest like his father, Maeve, Violet, and Stephanie wearing violet-colored dresses for a formal portrait with a dark gray backdrop.

Xxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer and Maeve had just laid Violet and Arthur down in their cribs for their afternoon nap collapsed on their beds.

Spencer thought about the 20 pictures that were taken of him in various poses or combinations with his wife, kids, and sister, "Changing into ten different flannel shirts or dress shirts and into a pair of dress pants for a total of 20 different pictures in the time span of four hours was exhausting."

Maeve nodded, "Changing into five different shirts, a dress, and putting my hair into ponytails or French braids when I didn't leave my hair down for a photo was exhausting too," said Maeve before smiling a bit, "At least Violet and Arthur didn't drool or spit up breast milk on their clothes for the pictures."

Spencer thought about the 60 pictures that were taken of Violet and Arthur that had the twins be along, together, with one of their parents, or their aunt, "While they didn't cry when we were changing them into 20 different outfits for the 60 photos that were taken of them."

"Despite how exhausting this morning was, our relatives here in D.C., Las Vegas and all of our friends and coworkers will appreciate our Christmas card that consists of some of the portraits we pick out for the collage card we're going to be sending out this year," said Maeve before smiling at her husband, "Would you mind doing portrait sessions like we just did every year around Violet's and Arthur's first birthday and your birthday every year?" asked Maeve.

"Even though there will be additional portrait sessions scheduled when we have more kids?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Maeve just as a knock sounded on their open bedroom door causing Spencer and Maeve to see Stephanie, "Yes, Stephanie?" asked Maeve.

Stephanie who was wearing a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of western boots that she used her allowance to buy in Las Vegas two months ago looked at her brother, "Before I focus on my math homework so I can enjoy my trip to Williamsburg, Virginia Holly and her family tomorrow, can we please go horseback riding at Rock Creek Park?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the riding lessons his sister started after he took Violet and Arthur to Las Vegas for the first time while he introduced his sister to his mom, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon who all welcomed Stephanie with open arms despite being furious that William Reid had started another family while being glad that Tanya ran off with Stephanie as soon as she found out about William abandoning his wife and son, "Sure."

Stephanie looked at her sister-in-law, "Would you like to join Spencer and me?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve shook her head, "I'm just going to stay home and help my mom with laundry, so why don't you two go off and do some sibling bonding."

"Why don't you go grab your riding equipment while I change," said Spencer.

"OK, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Xxxx 

An hour later Spencer and Stephanie were slowly riding their rented horses through a trail that was part of Rock Creek Park when Stephanie looked at her brother, "Even though I deeply miss my mom, I'm glad that I got to meet you," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Me too."

Stephanie thought about the worries she had for the past few months, "If dad ever found out that you have custody of me and that my mom died, do you think he'll try to take me away from you?" asked Stephanie.

"If he tries to take you away from me, I'll make sure to drag him to court where I'll tell the family court judge about him leaving me with my schizophrenic mother when I was ten-years-old since he left me in a dangerous situation that could have killed me if I wasn't able to disarm my mom when she had a knife or scissors at me when she had her violent episodes."

"I've been learning about the law in school, and our father should have ended up in prison for child endangerment and lose his license to practice law while your Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon should have gotten custody of you while your mother should have been institutionalized," said Stephanie.

"I know, but what matters is that I survived and not become an unsub that my coworkers might have ended up having to catch while I was able to fall in love and start a family of my own before finding out that I have a sister I never knew about," said Spencer.

Xxxx 

The next evening the Reid and Strauss families had just finished eating the roast that Chief Strauss and Maeve had prepared together when Chief Strauss got up from the table and looked at her husband, kids, nephew, niece-in-law, and Stephanie who she was treating as a niece, "Stay seated while I go grab dessert," said Chief Strauss as she headed off to the kitchen.

A minute later Chief Strauss entered the dining room with a chocolate cake that had two candles that spelled 26, "Even though your birthday isn't happening for another two days, I thought that we would celebrate your birthday this evening."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

As soon as the two candles were lit, Spencer ended up blushing as his wife, sister, aunt, uncle, and cousins started to sing "Happy Birthday" to him while Violet and Arthur who were in the baby swings that their great-aunt bought to sit them in when they're over were babbling along.

After everyone was done singing, Spencer closed his eyes as he blew out the two candles.

Xxxx

After everyone was done eating cake, Spencer ended up opening his birthday presents from his Aunt Erin, Uncle Richard, and his 16-year-old cousin Sarah, 14-year-old cousin Sarah, and 11-year-old cousin Tyler.

Xxxx

After Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie were in their respective nursery or bedroom for the night, Spencer had just gotten out of the shower and entered the master bedroom with a towel around his waist to find Maeve wearing a purple silk teddy he had ever seen before.

"I know that you're birthday isn't for another two days, but I thought that you should open one of your gifts two days early," said Maeve as she walked over to her husband and flicked the towel away, "You won't be needing that."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were having a heated make-out session in their bed.

Xxx

The next morning Chief Strauss entered the bullpen to find her nephew quietly talking to his teammates as she entered Hotch's office and looked at Hotch who was watching his teammates from his office.

"How is everyone?" asked Chief Strauss gently.

Hotch sighed as he thought about how Strauss was worried about the entire team who were still in shock over Gideon's unexpected death, "We're adapting and you know that everyone including your nephew and me passed our grief assessments."

"Despite the moments Gideon had, his years of service were appreciated. We're looking for his replacement," said Chief Strauss.

Hotch looked at his youngest agent's aunt in shock, "That was fast."

"Well, the bureau doesn't like to leave posts empty for long. I'd like your input," said Chief Strauss.

Hotch inwardly smiled a bit as he thought about Spencer being the reason why Strauss suddenly went soft over the past couple of weeks, "I appreciate that."

JJ entered the room, "Sir, we're gathering."

"Thank you," said Hotch.

Chief Strauss glanced over where her nephew was sitting, "Please keep an eye on him, Aaron."

"I will," said Hotch.

Chief Strauss left the room causing JJ to look at him, "Is everything OK?" asked JJ.

Hotch just ignored JJ as he headed to the conference room.

A minute later JJ was standing in front of the screen as she pulled up some pictures, "OK, we have four victims in Oregon. Two males, two females.

Hotch took the remote from JJ, "I got this," said Hotch as he looked at his teammates, "Uh, sure. I know that we're all still reeling over Jason's death. And, uh... You know I've known Jason for many years, and I can tell you that I'll always be available to talk if you need to vent. What matters is we're here, and we're gonna continue," said Hotch before he continued briefing.

Xxxx

A half-hour later at Mendel University, Maeve looked at the last picture that was taken of her husband, Violet, Arthur, and herself before the family portrait that was taken two days ago.

Mary looked at her daughter, "You OK?" asked Mary.

Maeve sighed, "I wonder how Spencer is doing today. He and his teammates are supposed to start working on cases again today since his Aunt had him spend a few days on."

"Even though it's been over two weeks since Jason died, are you worried that he'll become depressed again like he was after his abduction and torture eight months ago?" asked Mary.

"A little bit, but thankfully Spencer hasn't been shutting us out while he's been talking to a Bureau therapist too," said Maeve just as her phone rang causing her to see that it was her husband as she answered her phone, "How's it going, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't be home for my birthday tomorrow. Four bodies were discovered in Portland, Oregon, so we've been called in to help," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spencer. With you and your teammates being cleared for field duty again, we both knew that there was going to be a 50% chance that you would most likely have to spend your birthday out of town since you've already taken a lot of time off when it came to you getting injured, Violet and Arthur being born this year, finding out about you having a half-sister causing you to extend your paternity leave so you can help your sister out and bond with her, and Jason dying two weeks ago," said Maeve.

Mary grabbed her daughter's cell phone and put on speaker, "Besides, Maeve and I had decided to make your birthday cake from scratch while you can open up your birthday presents from Maeve, Joe, Stephanie, Violet, Arthur, and me when you get home."

"So just focus on coming home safe so we can belatedly celebrate your birthday, Spencer," said Maeve.

"I have to go. I love you and please kiss Violet and Arthur for me while I'll kiss you when I get home," said Spencer.

"I love you too and I promise," said Maeve before hanging up.

Xxxx

Over ten hours later it was 5 P.M. in Portland and a yawning Spencer was fixing himself a mug of coffee when Agent Calvert approached him.

"Tired already?" asked Agent Calvert.

"Had to wake up three times last night to deal with feedings and diaper changes," said Spencer.

"Newborn baby at home?" asked Agent Calvert.

Spencer shook his head as he started to doctor up his coffee, "My wife and I welcomed fraternal twins on May 4th of 2007," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and showed Agent Calvert the most recent picture of Violet and Arthur he placed in his wallet.

Agent Calvert noticed that Spencer's son looked just like his father while his daughter had her father's eyes and curls, "They're cute. Did you name them Luke and Leia?" asked Agent Calvert.

Spencer grinned a bit, "I wish, but aside from agreeing that the twins will be dressed as Luke and Princess Leia for Halloween in a few weeks, my wife and I settled on Violet Guinevere Reid and Arthur Nathaniel Reid since we wanted names that dealt with the Arthurian legend since my mom use to be a 15th-century literature professor and lectured about the knights of the round table and Sherlock Holmes because of my wife and I both loving books by Arthur Conan Doyle."

"I don't think that Nathaniel deals with Sherlock Holmes," said Agent Calvert.

"Aside from naming my son after a 14-year-old boy who I got to know during a case before he committed suicide last November, there's also the author Nathaniel Hawthorne and London doctor Dr. Nathaniel Bagshaw Ward who lived in a dock house in Wellclose Square was like a Sherlock Holmes sort of place while Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would have admired Dr. Bagshaw's scientific mind," said Spencer before walking away so he could focus on the case.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer woke up at 4 A.M. Pacific time to his cell phone ringing causing him to groggily answer his phone, "Hello?" mumbled Spencer groggily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPENCER!" chorused Maeve, Stephanie, Mary, and Joe in unison.

Spencer quickly woke up as he realized that it was October 9th, "Thank you, and I'm sorry that I ended up being out of town for my first birthday as a father."

"I told you yesterday that I'm not mad about you having to be out of town for your birthday yesterday," said Maeve.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"Technically it's your second birthday as a father because I told you that you're becoming a father on your 25th birthday a year ago today," said Maeve.

Spencer chuckled, "But this is my first birthday with Violet and Arthur here to celebrate my birthday with me."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" chorused Violet and Arthur in unison.

Spencer's eyes shot open, "Did I just hear Violet and Arthur say Dada?" asked Spencer.

Maeve who had tears streaming down her face in Washington D.C. spoke up, "For the first time too."

Spencer leaked a few tears, "Our children saying 'Dada' for the first time on my birthday will help me get through being on the other side of the country on my birthday."

"When you get home, we'll make sure to celebrate your birthday, Spencer," said Maeve before sighing, "We should let you get back to sleep."

"Even though it's 4 A.M. in Portland, Oregon right now, I just wanted to call you before I leave for school," said Stephanie.

"It's OK that you guys woke up me," said Spencer before yawning, "I love you guys."

"Your sister, Violet, and I all love you too," said Maeve.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Violet.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Arthur.

"Daddy loves you two so much," said Spencer before hanging up.

Xxxx

A couple of hours later Spencer was accepting birthday hugs or pats on the shoulder from his teammates when Hotch looked at him.

"How did Maeve handle you being here for your birthday?" asked Hotch.

"She's not mad at all. After all the time I took off this year and us being an agent down; we both had a feeling that I wouldn't be home for my birthday," said Spencer before his lips twitched a bit, "I'm at least grateful that Violet and Arthur don't understand what birthdays are so far while talking to them on the phone when Maeve called me at 4 A.M. Pacific time to wish me a happy birthday helped Violet and Arthur give me the best birthday present ever."

"What did Violet and Arthur give you?" asked Morgan.

Spencer grinned, "They called me Dada on the phone."

Hotch who was asked to be Arthur's godfather after Gideon's funeral smiled a bit as he thought about being grateful that his godchildren were able to make their father smile on his birthday, "Hearing Jack call me 'Dada' was one of the best moments in my life."

"If only Violet would stop growing so quickly because I'm sad about her and her twin brother already being five-months-old," said Spencer.

Emily thought about Spencer mentioning the four-hour-long session he had at a portrait session over the weekend the day before, "When will we get to see Violet's and Arthur's five-month-old portraits?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Maeve and I should be getting the pictures by next week Friday."

"All of us including Garcia will be excited to see the pictures," said JJ.

Hotch looked at his youngest agent, "Since it's your birthday, you can decide on if we'll eat breakfast."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Let's go to IHOP."

A half-hour later Spencer, Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Morgan were at IHOP for breakfast.

Xxxxx

An hour later Spencer was getting himself some coffee when Agent Calvert joined him.

"What's with the sad face?" asked Agent Calvert.

"Today is my 26th birthday and I have to spend my first birthday as a father away from my wife and kids even though my birthday was celebrated a bit on Sunday," said Spencer.

"Being away from your family on your birthday does suck, but happy birthday," said Agent Calvert.

"Thank you. At least Violet and Arthur too young to know that it's my birthday, but they made my day when my wife called me at 4 A.M. to wish me a happy birthday," said Spencer.

"What did they do?" asked Agent Calvert.

Spencer beamed, "They said 'Dada' on the phone."

"They're five-months-old," pointed out Agent Calvert.

"My mom is a genius, I'm a genius, while my wife is a science genius, so there ended up being a high probability that my children will end up becoming a genius like me," said Spencer just as his phone rang causing him to smile when he realized that his mother was calling him, "Speaking of my mother, she lives in my hometown Las Vegas, Nevada and is calling me right now. I might as well spend a few minutes talking to her." said Spencer as he accepted the call only for his mother to speak before he could say anything.

"Happy birthday, baby," said Diana.

"Thank you, mom," said Spencer.

"Are you in D.C. right now or are you on an adventure in another state?" asked Diana.

"I'm in Portland, Oregon since my teammates and I have been cleared to travel for cases again," said Spencer.

"Then I'll let you get back to work so you can try and make it home before your birthday is over," said Diana.

"I'll call you when I'm back home," said Spencer.

"I love you, baby," said Diana.

"I love you too, mom," said Spencer before hanging up and smiled a bit when he saw text messages from his Aunt Erin, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon all wishing him a happy birthday.

Xxxx 

A short while later, Hotch answered the land-line and put the phone on speaker for Spencer and JJ, "Hotchner," answered Hotch.

Morgan who was at the newest crime scene with Emily spoke up through the speaker, "Hey, that landlady Prentiss spoke to was right to be worried. We just found Patrick Walker dead in a river. And it was exactly what you predicted."

"He found a new place to dump the body," said Emily.

Hotch got up and headed to the board that contained the crime scene photos, "Fire, hanging, asphyxiation. Now we've got a drowning."

Spencer instantly realized why the unsub was targeting certain victims, "I think it's someone who's afraid of drowning."

Hotch looked at his youngest agent, "What do you mean?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah, it hit me when Morgan freaked out when we were stuck in the elevator," said Spencer.

An amused Emily looked at Morgan as she spoke, "You got stuck in an elevator?" asked Emily.

"I freaked?" asked Morgan.

"Well, that's not important," said Spencer before becoming serious, "Here's what is. If you look at the MO's of the victims, what do they all have in common? They could all be classified as anxiety disorders. It's right out of the "Diagnostics and Statistical Manual". It lists five subtypes of phobias," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about Spencer admitting that he developed a fear of needles and a fear of being buried alive after the Hankel case since he was injected with a highly addictive drug against his will while Hankel would have buried him alive if Spencer didn't trick Hankel and grab that revolver and kill Hankel, "Most of these are environmental and situational."

"Exactly," said Spencer.

"So it's all about fear. These people are being killed by their fears," said Hotch as he looked at the crime scene photos.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer and Emily were walking around the neighborhood that Patrick Walker frequented at when Emily looked at Spencer who had been managing Gideon's death OK as she thought about how uptight Hotch had been since Milwaukee, "So Hotch is even more intense now that Gideon's dead," said Emily.

Spencer thought about knowing the truth that Hotch left Haley because of finding out that Haley continued to cheat on him and how he and Maeve promised Hotch that they won't tell anyone as he spoke softly, "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Do you think that's going to change?" asked Emily.

Spencer bit his tongue as he thought about Hotch telling him that he'll eventually be telling the rest of the team, "I certainly think we'll find out."

Emily thought about seeing how broken Spencer looked when he came into the conference room with Hotch and Chief Strauss to tell her and the rest of the team that Gideon died from a rattlesnake bite, "What about you? You OK?"

"Oh, I'm-I'm great," said Spencer.

"That's good, but do you want to talk it with someone else who isn't your wife, sister, Hotch, or your Aunt Erin?" asked Emily.

"What's there to talk about, really?" asked Spencer.

"Gideon," said Emily.

"Even though a timber rattlesnake killed him before he could run away, he wrote me a letter the same way my dad did when he abandoned my mom. Leaving me by death is a much different situation than packing up a suitcase before leaving to never be heard from again," said Spencer.

"He addressed it to you," said Emily.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, Gideon stood toe to toe with some of the sickest people on this planet. I think that took a lot of courage until a timber rattlesnake killed him, right?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," said Emily.

Spencer removed the letter from his pocket, "So, why'd he write this? It's addressed to me, but I'm-I'm not- I'm not the only one that he was about to leave."

"But why is it addressed to you?" asked Emily.

Spencer stayed silent.

"I think you need to read that letter again," said Emily.

"I have an eidetic memory, Emily," said Spencer.

"Ah, yeah, I know, and an I. Q. Of 187," said Emily before deciding to move to a sensitive topic since she knew that Spencer never tracked his father down to tell him that he is now a grandfather to twins or to tell him that he has custody of his half-sister and nobody blamed Spencer for not deciding to track down his father, "but what do you remember about your father?" asked Emily.

Spencer gave Emily a confused look, "What do you mean?" asked Spencer.

"Well, he gave you 10 years before he left, and yet you've erased all those memories. And-it's too painful to the point that you refuse to track down your father and tell him that he has grandchildren. I don't blame you. But then Gideon dies unexpectedly. I think you need to read that letter again, and ask yourself why, of all the people he was about to walk away from, did he only explain himself to one person before he unexpectedly died," said Emily before pointing at Spencer, "You."

Xxxxx 

Later on that night, Spencer entered the master bedroom to find Maeve wearing lingerie that she never wore before while she held a cupcake that had a lit candle in it, "Hi."

"Since there are 30 minutes left of your birthday, I thought that we could celebrate your birthday since you told me that you were going to sleep on the jet while Violet and Arthur were fed and put in clean diapers 30 minutes ago," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled as he locked the bedroom door and made his way over to his wife who sang happy birthday to him before he blew out the candle and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

Xxxx

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Nevada, William Reid was in his living room with a bottle of 26-year-old malt scotch as he looked at the last picture he had from his son's 10th birthday as he thought about his son happily living his life by working a high profile job for the F.B.I., having a beautiful and intelligent wife, and boy/girl twins who are now five-months-old and were most likely taking after their father as he thought about how much of a coward he is about not having the heart to call his son, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two more chapters until Rossi finally appears!
> 
> I had Spencer wear jeans for the picture since he knew to obey his wife and wear whatever she wanted him to wear for the family portrait session that his Aunt Erin paid for.
> 
> When I was a baby, I know that I was taken to portrait studio like once a month or every few months since I found professional portraits that involved a one or two-months-old in a Christmas dress made of red velvet with green ribbon trim, when I was four-months-old (I found a professional portrait of my dad and a four-month me and I had a frown on my face), and after I finally had to no longer wear casts after my clubbed feet were surgically straightened. When I became a big sister, my mom had professional portraits done my brothers and me too.


	31. Chapter 31

Spencer entered the house at four P.M. to find Maeve, Stephanie, and Stephanie's friend Holly Osmond with their bags and in Violet's and Arthur's case their diaper bags packed while Violet and Arthur slept in their baby swings, "As soon as I shower and change, we can hit the road and stop by a diner on the way for dinner," said Spencer.

"Was Aaron OK with you leaving an hour early when you told him where we're spending the weekend?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "He allowed me to leave early to make up on not being home for my birthday," said Spencer before looking at Holly, "Are you excited about getting to spend the next two nights at the cabin I was given by my teammate who recently passed away?" asked Spencer.

Holly nodded, "My parents are grateful that you and Mrs. Reid agreed to take me in for the weekend so they can focus on taking care of Dustin and Rebecca since they got their tonsils and adenoid glands removed today."

Maeve looked at her husband, "I already gave Gerald and Lucinda the number for the land-line at the cabin and we'll have to call them when we arrive."

"OK," said Spencer before he rushed upstairs to shower before changing into a pair of jeans and a CalTech sweatshirt before he, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Holly hit the road while they stopped at a diner during their two-hour drive to the newly proclaimed Reid Family cabin.

Dxxx

After arriving at the cabin, Spencer and Maeve who each had a twin on their hip showed Stephanie and Holly the bedroom they would be sharing that had two twin-sized beds that had had matching rustic looking quilts.

"This room is your new home for the next two nights, ladies," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "These two beds are trundle beds."

Stephanie grinned, "These beds will be perfect for if Holly, Erica, and Ramona all join us for a weekend here."

"While it will be perfect for when Violet and Arthur grow out of their cribs too," said Maeve.

"Speaking of cribs, where are Violet and Arthur sleeping?" asked Holly.

"Their cribs for this cabin are currently in Spencer's and my bedroom so you two girls can stay up as late as you two want to chitchat without waking up Violet and Arthur," said Maeve.

At that moment Violet and Arthur both started rubbing their eyes.

"Speaking of Violet and Arthur, we might as well get them into their cribs," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "We should. When Spencer and I are done tucking in Violet and Arthur, how about we make hot chocolate and pick a game to play?" asked Maeve.

"No TV?" asked Holly.

"We decided that this cabin should be a distraction from the rest of the world, so when we're here there's no using electronics unless we're cooking," said Spencer.

"Can we play Apples to Apples?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Sure."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve got Violet and Arthur into clean diapers and pajamas before they tucked the tired twins into their cribs before they headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and popcorn over the stove while Holly called her parents before Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, and Holly settled down in front of a roaring fire and played Apples to Apples.

Xxx. 

The next morning Spencer woke up to sunlight streaming through the window causing him to reach out for his glasses and slipped them on causing Maeve to wake up, "Good morning, Maeve."

"How did you sleep, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

"I thought that I would have nightmares because of finding Gideon outside of this cabin, but I didn't have any," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Maeve just as they heard Violet and Arthur starting to cry from the cribs they had placed in their room, "We might as well tend to Violet and Arthur before we cook breakfast to wake up Stephanie and Holly."

A few minutes later Spencer was heating a bottle to feed Violet while Maeve breastfed Arthur before they placed Violet and Arthur in their pack-n-play so they could cook breakfast causing Stephanie and Holly who stayed up most of the night talking and giggling stumbled into the kitchen.

Dxxx 

After breakfast was cleaned up, Spencer and Maeve bundled Violet and Arthur up for the middle of October weather and got them into a baby carrier on their chests before they took Stephanie and Holly on a nature hike in the woods while Spencer pointed out what type of trees they were seeing while Violet and Arthur were amused at watching squirrels and chipmunks running around the woods.

Xxxx 

Later on that evening, Spencer and Maeve were cuddling on the couch as the fire in the fireplace helped keep them warm as they watched Violet and Arthur scoot on their stomachs around the huge rug they laid on the living room floor while Stephanie and Holly played Scrabble together when Maeve looked at her husband, "I had a great day today, Spencer," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Me too."

"How often do you think that we should come here?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe at least once a month, but every other month we come here without the kids," said Maeve.

Stephanie who just had finished moving her yellow piece six places looked at her older brother, "And during fall, winter, and spring break if you can get off of work, Spencer."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were giving Violet and Arthur their baths before they put the twins to bed so Spencer could take a telescope outside to teach Stephanie and Holly about the constellations.

Dxxx 

After Stephanie and Holly were both asleep in the bunk bed, Spencer and Maeve were sitting on a porch wrapped with a blanket when Maeve looked at her husband, "Even though we're planning on coming out here once a month, I hope that some of these monthly trips involve leaving Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie with my parents," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "I was thinking about the same thing too."

Dxxx 

The next evening Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Mary, and Joe were gathered around the dining room table at their house because of them not going over to Aunt Erin's for dinner because of Tyler having a cold when Joe looked at Spencer, Maeve, and Stephanie, "How was your weekend at your cabin?" asked Joe.

Maeve smiled, "We had a great time, dad."

Spencer looked at his father-in-law, "If you and Mary want to, you two can go up to the cabin on weekends that I'm not on a case and Maeve and I decided to stay here with the kids."

"Are you sure about us borrowing your cabin?" asked Mary.

"Knowing Gideon, he would love you two to borrow the cabin when Maeve and I aren't there," said Spencer.

Xxxx 

Over an hour later, Spencer walked to the coffee machine and smiled when he saw Hotch there, "Good morning, Hotch," said Spencer.

"How was your weekend?" asked Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "Maeve and I took Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and our neighbor Holly to the cabin from Friday night and got home yesterday afternoon."

Hotch thought about Spencer telling him everything that he and Maeve bought for their cabin, "So you and Maeve got everything set up?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, and our next-door neighbor Holly came with us to the cabin since her brother and sister both got their tonsils and adenoid glands removed on Friday."

"At least your sister's friends will help put those two trundle beds to use until Violet and Arthur outgrow their cribs at the cabin," said Hotch before giving Spencer a searching look, "How did you handle spending two nights at the cabin without Gideon being there?" asked Hotch.

"Even though the cabin isn't the same without Gideon, I had a great time there with Maeve, the twins, Stephanie, and Stephanie's best friend while I didn't have any nightmares," said Spencer.

"There's something nice about having little feet running around," said Hotch.

"Even though Violet and Arthur are scooting around on their stomachs instead of walking," said Spencer.

"They'll be crawling soon, so be prepared for them to make messes when they grab everything in their reach and open cabinet doors," said Hotch.

"Since Violet and Arthur are showing signs of beginning to crawl soon, my father-in-law already started child-proofing," said Spencer before he took his doctored cup of coffee and headed to his desk to work on some consults.

Xxxx

After briefing about the latest case in Denver, Colorado; Spencer was in the bullpen calling Maeve who answered on the second ring.

"Do you have a case?" asked Maeve.

"A family annihilator in Denver, Colorado," said Spencer.

Maeve gasped as she realized that her husband is dealing a case with dead children, "Need me to send you a lot of pictures of Violet, Arthur, and even Stephanie?" asked Maeve.

"Yes please," said Spencer.

Xxxx 

Later on, that day when it was 6 P.M. in Denver and 8 P.M. in Washington D.C., Spencer was borrowing Lieutenant Nellis's office when he smiled when he saw Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie on his laptop screen, "Hi."

Violet grinned, "Dada!"

Arthur grinned as drool came out of his mouth, "Dada."

"Hi, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Spencer looked at his sister, "How was school today, Stephanie? I know that you were supposed to results on some tests that you took last week."

Stephanie smiled, "I got 100% on my science test while I got 95% on my math test thanks to you, Maeve, and Mary quizzing me on either science or math."

"That's great," said Spencer.

"I also found out that the eighth-grade will be going through standardized testing in two weeks. We'll be tested on our reading, writing, math, science, and social studies; so my case manager, Holly, Erica, Ramona, and other students in my special education study hall and I are going to be getting together at 7 A.M. before school every day for a study group with Mrs. Beasley while Holly's mom is going to make sure that I haven't missed anything while I was home-schooled," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "This examination will help determine if you can go up to high school next year."

Stephanie nodded, "Even though I was home-schooled when I was in the fourth grade, I had to meet up with a bunch of other home-schooled kids to take a standardized test on every subject except for gym while I had to take a standardized test on reading and math when I was in the seventh grade last year."

Spencer thought about the website he was told to go to so he could check his sister's grades, "Based on how your grades are so far, I know that you're going to do great on this exam, Stephanie."

"How are you doing, Spencer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer thought about Stephanie knowing how cruel the world can be since she almost died in the car accident that killed her mother, "I hate kids being killed."

"I know, Spencer, but just focus on how many kids and their parents you're going to be saving as soon as you find the unsub," said Maeve.

"Unsubs," corrected Spencer before looking at his children, "Were you two munchkins good for Grandpa Joe today?" asked Spencer.

"Violet has completed a new milestone today," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at his daughter, "What did you do while daddy is away, flower?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie grinned, "When I got home from school, Violet and Arthur were having tummy time and Violet just got onto her hands and knees and crawled to me."

"Please tell me that you got Violet crawling on video," said Spencer.

"I emailed the video of Violet crawling to you, Spencer," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer was saying goodnight to Violet and Arthur before he spent a few more minutes video chatting with his sister and disconnected so he could watch a video of Violet crawling before he quickly showed the video of his daughter crawling to his teammates.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer stood in the police department's bullpen with his teammates as they started to give the profile.

"We're looking for two men, probably white, given the neighborhoods that they hit, mid to late twenties, intelligent, and organized," started Hotch.

"These are career criminals. One or both has done hard time, but neither presents as a convict. They would appear clean-shaven, well dressed..." said Morgan.

"Neighborly. This helps them talk their way into the homes. They may also be using a ruse," said Emily.

"What kind of ruse?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"Given that the invasions have taken place in the evening, it could be anything. Could be door-to-door sales, person in distress, car trouble," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about his five-month-old twins, "Uh, Derrick Todd Lee used a tape of a baby crying to get women to open their doors in Baton Rouge. Never underestimate their creativity."

"These men share a very tight bond and a mutual compulsion to kill, but their signatures reveal two very distinct personalities," said Emily.

"One brutalizes the parents. This is the dominant one... Sadistic, remorseless, extremely volatile," said Hotch.

"The other prefers a needle. His injections are consistent with an angel of death. He's more withdrawn, sensitive, and he has a warped sense of mercy." said Emily as Morgan passed out a list of places that the drugs could have been accessed at.

"Agent Morgan is passing out a list of places where he might have access to the drug he uses. It's long, but..." said Hotch just as JJ entered the room.

"Hotch. There's been another one, and they're sending an ambulance," said JJ.

"Ambulance?" asked Emily.

"There's a survivor?" asked Hotch.

JJ nodded.

Xxxxx

The next day Spencer looked at the crime scene photos before reading the autopsy reports, and after realizing that one of the children were being abused by a parent, he ended up thinking about the times that his mom slapped him during her episodes before going to find Hotch.

Xxxx 

A short while later Spencer was pointing his pen at one of the crime scene photos as he looked at his teammates and Lieutenant Nellis.

"This is the Laybourne house, where we believe our unsubs graduated from robbery to murder," said Spencer.

"Did you find a trigger?" asked Morgan.

"Not until I looked at the daughter's autopsy reports. Uh, check out the bruises on her torso," said Spencer as he pointed at a picture.

Hotch thought about Spencer telling him about the times his mother beaten him during her episodes, watching Hankel beat Spencer, and the times his own father beaten him himself, "She was beaten?" asked Hotch.

Spencer thought about the times he hid the injuries his mother gave him and the injuries his past bullies gave him that he worked hard to hide, "But not by our unsubs. The coroner noted those bruises were several days old. Uh, it turns out she'd been to the emergency room three times in less than two years. The D.S.S had even been notified."

"So the Laybournes were abusing their daughter. Where's this going?" asked Hotch.

"One of the unsubs decimates parental figures, but we know the statistics there," said Spencer as he kept the flashbacks of his mother hitting him during her schizophrenic episodes at bay, "It's... It's likely he was abused himself."

"So you're saying the unsub recognized the signs of abuse, flew into a rage, and killed the parents?" asked Hotch.

Spencer thought about himself having to commit his mother because of knowing that he's a child abuse victim even though it's too late for his father to pay for his crimes, "Anger displacement. He's getting revenge for his own childhood abuse."

"So you think what, the victims were beating their kids?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"Uh, the Laybourne case was just the trigger, but now they see all parents the same," said Spencer.

"That doesn't explain the kids," said Lieutenant Nellis.

Morgan decided to back Spencer up as he thought about Spencer telling him after the Fisher King Case how bad it was to deal with his mother after his father left until he was able to commit her, "Maybe it does. Think of the family annihilators John List and Mark Barton. They thought they were saving their kids by killin' 'em."

"But what is he saving' them from?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"Life without their parents, without love, life like his," said Morgan.

"They're orphans. What if they both grew up in a third-party household?" asked Spencer.

"What, like a foster home?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

"Didn't Carrie describe an aversion to eye contact?" asked Hotch.

"Oppositional defiant disorder," said Spencer.

"Often seen in kids who grew up in foster homes," said Hotch.

Emily entered the room, "Guys, I think we may have found our girl's secret admirer."

"Garcia traced the flowers?" asked Morgan.

"Yep. Paid for by phone with a credit card under the name Robert Serrano," said Emily.

Xxxx 

Lieutenant Nellis looked at Spencer who was smiling at a picture on his phone as they drove through Denver to find Tyler and Sara who were both abducted by Gary causing him to think about Spencer telling him that he and his wife are parents to five-month-old boy/girl twins while they're also guardians to his 12-year-old half-sister, "New picture of your kids and sister?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

Spencer nodded, "My wife is making sure that a lot of pictures of Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie are sent to me while I made sure to call my father-in-law so I can talk to Violet and Arthur and hear them babble back at me."

"Despite this case, are you and your wife going to have more kids?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

Spencer nodded, "We are," said Spencer just as the radio sounded causing him and Lieutenant Nellis to hear that Gary, Tyler, and Sara were found.

"We should get to that donut shop," said Lieutenant Nellis as he headed towards the donut shop.

A few minutes later Spencer was calling Hotch who answered on the second ring.

"Reid, what?" asked Hotch.

"We got him. He's at a donut shop two miles from the school. Black and whites saw the car, called it in." said Spencer.

"Kids?" asked Hotch.

Spencer instantly grabbed the binoculars that Lieutenant Nellis gave him and looked through them, "Ah, we got a visual on Gary and the boy, but I don't see the girl." said Spencer just as there was a tap on the window causing him to recognize Sara.

"Are you the police?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," said Spencer as he rolled down the already open window more.

"He told me to give this to you," said Sara as she passed Spencer a note.

Spencer quickly read the note that gave the threat about killing Tyler, "We might have a problem, Hotch."

Xxxxx

A short while later Spencer was standing outside Lieutenant Nellis's car with his Kevlar vest on when Hotch who was donning his vest came over to them.

"Guys, guys, fall back, I don't want them feeling boxed in," said Hotch as he looked at the SWAT agents.

"I got sharpshooters lining up," said Lieutenant Nellis.

Spencer passed Hotch the note.

"Tell them to keep their safeties on. I want to talk to him first," said Hotch.

"Let's see," said Hotch as he motioned Spencer to hand him the binoculars.

Hotch looked through the binoculars to see Gary and Tyler together in the donut shop.

JJ approached them, "Hotch?" asked JJ.

"Yeah?" asked Hotch.

"Got the clerk," said JJ as she handed Hotch the phone.

Hotch pressed the phone to his ear, "That guy sitting at the table with the little boy, I'd like to speak to him, please." said Hotch as Spencer looked through the binoculars that Hotch gave back to him as he listened to Hotch's side of the conversation.

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a bullet. And never see Ervin again? He told us what the Manwarings did to you in that house. They're the objects of your anger, Gary, not that little boy in there. No, it's not. It's not, Gary. And deep down, I think you know that he still has a chance. He doesn't have to be you." said Hotch before hanging up about 20 seconds later.

"What is it? What'd he say?" asked Lieutenant Nellis.

A minute later Morgan and Emily were getting Tyler to safety before Hotch who had his hand on Spencer's shoulder motioned him to come with him, and a minute later they approached Morgan and a SWAT agent who were arresting Gary before two SWAT agents led Gary away.

Lieutenant Nellis looked at Hotch, "I don't know what you did, but nice work."

"Thanks." said Hotch before looking at Spencer and JJ, "You two stay here and take statements."

Xxxx 

As they were flying home from Denver, Colorado, Hotch had just gotten off the phone with Jack when he looked at Spencer who had just gotten off the phone with his five-month-old twins or Stephanie, "You OK?" asked Hotch.

"This case reminds me how lucky I am that I was able to avoid the foster-care system after my dad left even though one of my professors at CalTech was assigned as a foster parent to me so I wouldn't be starting college as a 12-year-old living in the dorms with students who were 18-years-old and older," said Spencer.

"While you're grateful that you took in your 12-year-old half-sister instead of having her placed into foster care," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Even though I know that your aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon did the best to care for you while Chief Strauss sent them money, sometimes I wish that I was in Las Vegas shortly after your father left to find a ten-year-old you and petition to be your foster parent, get your mother the care she needed, have you study with private tutors or enroll you into a school for gifted children instead of allowing you to stay in a public school, and have your father get arrested for child endangerment," said Hotch.

"I know, but what matters is that I survived and I'm going to make sure that Violet, Arthur, and any other children I have with Maeve have the best life I didn't have while I try to be the best big brother/father figure to my sister deserves," said Spencer.

"Even though you and Stephanie are 13 years apart, have you ever thought about adopting your sister as your daughter?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Stephanie, Maeve, Stephanie's social worker, and I all talked about the idea of Maeve and me adopting Stephanie or becoming her foster parents, but because of the 13-year age difference between us it just makes sense that Maeve and I are to be known as Stephanie's guardians instead of her adoptive parents or foster parents."

"Has anyone at Georgetown Day School asked you if you were Stephanie's father yet?" asked Hotch.

"Thankfully they haven't because I quickly mention that Stephanie is my sister who I have custody of before I'm asked," said Spencer.

"I understand the predicament you're in, but at least you're getting closer to Stephanie than I am with Sean since you're going to be raising her until she goes off to college," said Hotch before sighing, "After my father died and Sean started kindergarten, I got into a bit of trouble and got shipped off to boarding school."

"Starting college a month before my 13th birthday was like boarding school for me even though I was a 12-year-old kid sitting in college classes with students who were 18-years-old and older even though I was living in a house with a professor instead of living in a dorm," said Spencer.

Xxxx 

After getting off the jet, Spencer walked over to Emily, "I heard what JJ said to you about kids, so you're coming home with me so you can sleep in the guest bedroom, spend some time holding Violet and Arthur tonight, and get to eat breakfast with my sister in the morning," said Spencer.

"What about Maeve?" asked Emily.

"I texted Maeve about you and Carrie, and she insisted that I bring you home so you can stay the night," said Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were getting into Emily's car together since Spencer took the train to work.

Xxxxx

Over an hour later Spencer and Emily entered the Reid family home to find Maeve preparing two bottles, "You two are just in time to feed Violet and Arthur," said Maeve.

Spencer pecked his wife on the lips, "They're both wanting a midnight snack?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"Emily and I will feed, burp, and change the twins' diapers before I send Emily up to the guest bedroom and then I join you in bed," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at Emily, "I already put clean towels in Stephanie's bathroom, so feel free to take a shower."

"Thank you, Maeve," said Emily.

A few seconds later Spencer and Emily both accepted a warmed up bottle from Maeve before they headed upstairs where Violet and Arthur who were both crying stopped crying when they saw their father.

"Dada!" exclaimed Violet.

"Dada!" exclaimed Arthur.

Violet then grinned when she recognized her daddy's coworker Emily, "Em."

Emily's eyes went wide as she watched Spencer remove Violet from her crib before sitting in the white rocking chair that had cushions with violets on them, "Did I just hear your five-month-old daughter call me Em?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "She is taking after me," said Spencer before he placed the nipple of the bottle in Violet's mouth causing his five-month-old daughter to start drinking Maeve's breast milk.

Emily smiled as she removed Arthur from his crib and sat down in the rocking chair on Arthur's side of the nursery, "Hey there little guy, are you hungry right now?" asked Emily.

Arthur grinned at Emily, "Em," said Arthur before he started to drink his bottle.

A few seconds later Spencer decided to start singing, "Daddy's Little Girl" while not caring that a teammate of his was in his kids' nursery with him.

Xxxx

The next morning Emily was eating breakfast with the Reid and Donovan family as she listened to Stephanie tell her how school was going before she, Maeve, and Stephanie agreed on having a girls' day out on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Speaking of cabins, up until my parents' divorce I would go to my paternal grandparents' three-bedroom trailer up in the woods outside Iron Mountain, Michigan (Upper Peninsula part of Michigan) during school breaks. My brothers and I were told to remain in the big backyard and to keep out of the woods because of mountain lions while we were always checked over for ticks while there was no working toilet in the trailer causing us to use a portable potty or went out to the outhouse depending on what we had to do in the bathroom while we mainly used wet wipes to clean ourselves since there was only water from the well.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on October 22nd of 2007.

Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Joe, and Mary were eating dinner while Violet and Arthur sat in their baby swings when Spencer looked at his little sister, "Have you finished your homework yet?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "Got it all finished in study hall today and Joe looked it over."

"Since you're done with your homework, what do you think about just the two of us going out to do something for an hour or two before lights out at 9:30 P.M. for you?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie perked up, "Can we go bowling, Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "I'll do anything you want to do."

Xxxx 

20 minutes later Spencer was driving his sister and himself to the nearest bowling ally where they ended up playing two games while talking about what Stephanie wanted to be for Halloween next week since she and her friends were planning on going trick or treating one last time since they were either 12 or 13-years-old.

Xxxx

The next morning Maeve looked at her husband as they ate breakfast, "Are you going to be taking a bunch of photos to work today?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "The ones I'm going to put on my desk are all framed while I also have the photos I'm going to be giving to Aunt Erin with me too."

Stephanie looked at her sister-in-law, "Are you looking forward to going to Richmond, Virginia for work today?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve nodded, "It's an honor that Virginia Commonwealth University wants mom and me to guest lecture about the paper we wrote together."

Joe looked at his wife and daughter, "Will you two be home for dinner?" asked Joe.

Maeve nodded, "We will, dad."

"I have tap dancing lessons from 4 P.M. to 5 P.M. today," said Stephanie.

Joe nodded, "I'll be able to take you to and from your lessons, Stephanie."

"I was already planning that we'll order pizza or Chinese for dinner tonight since we won't be getting home until 5:30," said Mary.

Spencer realized that he would be the last one home, "If I don't leave for a case today, I'll be glad to pick up whatever takeout you order when I'm on my way home from work."

Mary smiled at her son-in-law, "That would be grateful, Spencer. Just let me know when you're leaving work and I'll order dinner for you to pick up."

Stephanie looked at her brother, "Speaking of guest lectures, do you have any guest lectures to give during the next few weeks?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Professor Blake at Georgetown University is wanting me to guest lecture for her again soon."

"Even though I'm 12 and have plenty of time to figure out what I want to be when I grow up, what do you two think about me deciding to become a teacher?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer smiled, "I believe that it's admirable that you want to become a teacher because I believe that the world needs more teachers."

"Then why didn't you become a teacher yourself?" asked Stephanie.

"Even though getting abducted by an unsub made me briefly think about leaving the F.B.I. and become either a teacher or college professor, I know that I'm making a difference by using my mind to catch one serial killer at a time to save many potential victims lives while I make the country a safer place for you, Violet, and Arthur," said Spencer.

Xxxx

As soon as he settled down by his desk, Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out frames that contained a picture of him, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie in the fall leaves, a picture of Violet and Arthur both smiling as they sat inside carved pumpkins that had holes cut out for her arms and legs while their names and first Halloween were carved in the pumpkins, a picture of him and Violet, a picture of him and Arthur, a picture of him and Maeve, and a picture of him and Stephanie together causing Emily to look at him.

"Finally got those professional portraits back?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Emily grinned, "Please show me."

Spencer looked over where Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia were gathered around the coffee pot, "I might as well show everyone at once before Hotch tells us to all focus on work."

"Then let's go join the rest of the team," said Emily.

A minute later Spencer was showing off the framed photos of Violet and Arthur who were both grinning while sitting inside of carved pumpkins with their names and first Halloween carved into them, pictures of him with either Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie, and the family portrait he decided to bring to work.

"These pictures are so adorable," gushed Garcia.

Spencer smiled, "Despite how stressful it was to deal with five-month-old twins during a four-hour-long portrait session, Maeve and I enjoyed watching Violet and Arthur ham it up for the camera."

Hotch looked at the picture of Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie together outside and a photo of Spencer with Violet and Arthur, "These are photos that you'll be cherishing for years to come while your grandchildren will love these pictures too."

Spencer gave Hotch a slight glare, "Violet and Arthur are five-months-old, so please don't bring up grandchildren."

Garcia looked at Violet's red curly hair, "I just can't get enough of Violet's hair."

"Even though Maeve and I both love it that Violet has red hair like Violet Hunter, Maeve is hoping that if we have another daughter in the future our second daughter has my hair," said Spencer just as his cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Georgetown Day School causing him to answer his phone causing him to go into a corner where he could talk in private "Dr. Reid. Is Stephanie OK?" asked Spencer.

"This is Nurse Lillian calling. Your daughter Stephanie got surprised by her period and leaked through her skirt. I couldn't get hold of her mother, so can you please bring what your daughter a pair of clean underwear, tights, and a new skirt so she doesn't have to keep her cardigan sweater around her waist to hide the blood?" asked Nurse Lillian.

Spencer blushed and choked a bit as he realized that the school nurse wasn't aware of Stephanie's family situation like the principal, Stephanie's teachers, guidance counselor, and the office staff were before he calmly spoke, "I'm Stephanie's 26-year-old brother and my wife and I have been her legal guardians since her mother's death in June."

"I'm so sorry for thinking that you're Stephanie's father," said Nurse Lillian.

"It's OK. I knew that there would be times that Stephanie would be called my daughter despite the 13-year age difference between us while I'm learning that I need to be both a big brother and a father to my sister," said Spencer before getting back on topic, "So you're needing someone to bring my sister a pair of clean underwear and a clean uniform skirt ASAP?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Nurse Lillian.

"I'm at work in Quantico, Virginia right now while my wife and mother-in-law are on their way to Richmond, Virginia to guest lecture to genetics major students at Virginia Commonwealth University so I'll see if my father-in-law who babysits my wife's and my five-month-old twins while my wife and I are working can bring what she needs," said Spencer.

"That would be great," said Nurse Lillian.

"I'll call him right now," said Spencer.

"Thank you so much," said Nurse Lillian before hanging up.

A few seconds later Spencer quickly texted his father-in-law.

STEPHANIE GOT SURPRISED BY HER PERIOD, SO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE STEPHANIE SOME CLEAN UNDERWEAR, A CLEAN SKIRT, AND CLEAN WOOL TIGHTS? THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE GIVE VIOLET AND ARTHUR ANOTHER KISS FROM ME. ~ SR

A few seconds later Joe replied.

I CAN DO THAT.~ JD

As soon as he pocketed his phone, Spencer went to join the rest of his teammates, "Sorry about that. The school nurse just called me."

"Is Stephanie OK?" asked Emily.

"Do you need to take the day to be with your sister?" asked Hotch.

Spencer blushed a bit, "She's fine enough to stay in school for the rest of the day, but my father-in-law is going to run a few things to Georgetown Day School for Stephanie so she can quickly get back to class," said Spencer before walking away so he could get started on his consults.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer had already completed half of his consults for the day and delivered the professional portraits he picked to give to his Aunt Erin in Chief Strauss's office was about to go heat up the leftovers his mother-in-law had packed for him to eat for lunch when he heard two small voices.

"Dada!" cried Violet.

"Dada!" cried Arthur.

Spencer spun around in his chair and grinned when he saw his twins who were going to be six-months-old in less than two weeks being pushed in a stroller by his father-in-law causing him to quickly remove his Glock and locked it in his desk drawer so he wouldn't have his Glock around Violet and Arthur before he made his way to his kids and father-in-law, "This is a nice surprise."

Joe smiled at his son-in-law, "After dealing with Violet and Arthur being upset about not being able to stay at the school with their aunt, I thought that taking them to see their father at work would cheer them up while you can kiss your kids yourself and eat the lunch I kindly picked up for you and your teammates to eat."

Spencer smiled as he easily removed Violet from the stroller and settled his five-month-old daughter on his hip while his father-in-law removed Arthur from the stroller and placed Arthur in Spencer's free arm and made sure that he had a tight grip since they started carrying Violet and Arthur on their hips as soon as the twins turned five-months-old, "Spending time with Violet and Arthur is just what I needed after some of the files I've been working on."

Violet patted her father's cheek, "Dada."

Spencer smiled at his daughter, "Have you been a good girl for grandpa?" asked Spencer.

"Aside from Violet and Arthur both crying when you, Maeve, Mary, and Stephanie left the house; they've been well behaved," said Joe.

Arthur grinned at his father, "Eee baa meee geee, Dada."

"Are you telling me what you, Violet, and grandpa have done so far?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Arthur.

At that moment Emily and Morgan both walked over to them.

"You two have grown since the last time I saw you two," said Morgan.

Violet and Arthur both grinned at Morgan.

"They'll be six-months-old in less than two weeks," said Spencer.

Emily looked longingly at Arthur, "May I please hold Arthur?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Sure."

Emily eagerly took Arthur from her younger colleague, "You're going to be a heartbreaker like your father when you grow up, Arthur."

Arthur grinned and babbled.

Morgan looked at Violet who looked so happy to be held by her father, "Will you let me hold you, pretty girl?" asked Morgan.

Violet quickly buried her face into the crook of her father's neck.

"Seems like she's being clingy with her father today. Maeve was like that when she was Violet's age," said Joe.

"Even if Violet just wants to be in my arms today, I know that there will be days that she will prefer Maeve over me," said Spencer.

At that moment Garcia and JJ walked over to them.

"They keep on getting cuter every time I see them," gushed Garcia.

"While they grow too fast for my liking too. I still can't believe that they're going to be six-months-old in 12 days," said Spencer.

"Just enjoy them being as small as they are right now because Jack will be two in five days," said Hotch sadly.

"Speaking of Jack's birthday, Maeve and I can't wait to give Jack his birthday present," said Spencer.

Hotch thought about coming clean to his teammates about him and Haley getting a divorce after he discovered Haley cheating on him when he invited them to Jack's birthday party while he wanted Spencer to put a magic show during Jack's birthday party, "And Jack is excited to see Violet and Arthur and see what magic tricks you do for him during his birthday party on Sunday too."

At that moment Violet realized that her godfather was by her causing her to lean towards her godfather.

"You want your godfather to hold you, flower?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Violet.

A few seconds later Hotch was holding his goddaughter, "You keep on getting more beautiful every day, Violet."

Violet grinned and babbled at her godfather, "Eee geee teee maaa geee, Otch."

Hotch looked at Spencer who was grinning, "Did I just hear Violet try to call me Hotch?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She hears me say Hotch when I talk about how my day at work was during dinner."

"Violet and Arthur already call me Em," said Emily.

Joe who had removed three pizza boxes from the bottom of Violet's and Arthur's stroller smiled at his son-in-law and his teammates, "Instead of talking about what names my grandchildren can say, why don't we all find an area to eat the pizza I picked up for you guys while everyone continues to pass Violet and Arthur around."

Hotch looked at the man who e another father figure to the agent he thought of as a second son, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Spencer, Joe, Violet, Arthur, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Morgan were in the conference room eating pizza and drinking soda while Violet and Arthur were passed around and given their bottles and be burped by their father's teammates while everyone talked about anything but work.

Xxxxx

Later on that evening Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Joe, and Mary had just finished eating dinner when Spencer's cell phone rang causing him to answer his phone and listen to JJ who was telling him about a little girl being abducted in a local before hanging up and looked at his wife, sister, and in-laws, "A six-year-old little girl has been abducted at the Potomac Mills Mall in Woodbridge, Virginia, so I'm needed at the mall ASAP," said Spencer sadly.

Maeve's eyes went wide, "Just like Jessica Davis last week."

Spencer nodded, "So I need to leave home now."

A minute later Spencer was kissing Maeve before giving Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie each a kiss on the cheek and got his Glock from its safe before he rushed out of the door while Maeve and Mary comforted Violet and Arthur who both started crying when they realized that their daddy had to leave for work.

After talking to the owner of the mall, Spencer was sitting across from Jeremy, "Jeremy, we asked your mom and dad if we could talk privately. Thought it might be easier that way," said Spencer gently.

"'Cause my dad thinks this is my fault," mumbled Jeremy.

"No. Jeremy, your dad is just super upset right now, because times like this, people get really emotional," said Spencer as he thought about the emotion he and his teammates dealt with when he was reunited with them after he killed Hankel since they thought the worse.

Morgan leaned forward a bit, "Hey, kid... The moments right before a kidnapping like this are the most important. You gotta understand you're the only one who can help us with that."

"But-but I can't remember," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, all we need is the last thing Katie did or said before you realized she was gone," said Spencer gently.

Jeremy started breathing heavily causing Spencer and Morgan to get concerned.

"Jeremy." said Morgan as Jeremy stood up, "What. What. What? Talk to me," asked Morgan as he grabbed Jeremy.

"I can't breathe," choked Jeremy.

"Uh, y-you're having a panic attack. Sit down," said Spencer.

Morgan helped Jeremy sit down, "Jeremy, sit down. Sit down. Want you to put your head between your knees." said Morgan as he guided Jeremy's head to his knees, "Put your head between your knees. That's right. Just breathe. Just breathe." said Morgan as he looked at Spencer.

Xxxx

After going through Katie's house with Morgan, Spencer entered the break room that Jeremy was being detained in and sat across from Jeremy who quickly looked up at him.

"What's going on? Did you find Katie?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, how old are you?" asked Spencer.

"I just turned 13 last month," said Jeremy.

Spencer smiled, "I have a 12-year-old half-sister who will be 13 in January," said Spencer before getting serious as he thought back to his own 13-year-old self while thinking about the crush he had on Alexa Libson when he was an 11-year-old high school senior while it was hard to start puberty when he was a 12-year-old/13-year-old boy starting at CalTech, "13. You know, when I was 13, I was starting to notice girls, too. I was curious, but, uh-heh. I was-I was, like, really awkward, so it was super hard for me to talk to them, and I, uh- I found that incredibly frustrating."

"Even though you're married, why are you telling me this?" asked Jeremy.

"'Cause I think I understand you. You're, uh- you're in the arcade," said Spencer before thinking about how his wife's hair smelling like kumquats since she uses a kumquat scented shampoo, "Pretty girl walks in, and, uh... You get distracted by the-the scent of her hair, right?" asked Spencer.

"I guess. So what?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer thought about the talk he's about to give Jeremy wasn't supposed to be a talk he was supposed to give for another 12-13 years to Arthur as he started to stutter a bit, "So you're- you're becoming a man. It's-heh. Believe it or not, it happens to all of us. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Never said there was."

"And these video games that you play, these cool video games allow you to, to explore your violent side. Right? So, I mean, clearly, you're intrigued. My only question is whether or not you acted on these curiosities, you've experimented yet." said Spencer.

"Shouldn't you be looking for my cousin right now?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer gave Jeremy a look he had already perfected on Stephanie, "I am looking for your cousin right now."

"Why are you asking me these questions?" asked Jeremy.

"Why are you avoiding them?" shot back Spencer.

After Jeremy stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Spencer looked at Jeremy as he chose to speak in a firmer tone, "Hey, Jeremy, do you know what I do for the FBI?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Jeremy.

"I study human behavior," said Spencer.

Jeremy backed his chair away a bit.

"Like, uh, the way you're pushing your chair away from me," said Spencer as he leaned forward a bit, "It tells me that what I'm saying is making you uncomfortable, like, uh, you're trying to distance yourself from me, maybe from what I'm capable of reading about you."

"Whatever," muttered Jeremy as he continued to bite his inner cheek.

"Case in point: You bite your inner cheek. It's a- it's a nervous tic, like you're holding on to something. Doing it right now. You were also doing it inside the arcade, and I think you were doing it because maybe- I don't know- Maybe you remembered something more than what you told us." said Spencer.

"No. I told you everything," said Jeremy quickly.

Spencer gave Jeremy a firm look, "I don't know. I don't think you told us everything. I think something else happened inside that arcade, something you haven't told anybody yet."

Xxxx

Spencer, Jeremy, and Morgan were standing outside as they watched Jeremy's parents be loaded into police cars while a stretcher carried Katie into an ambulance when Jeremy looked at Spencer and Morgan, "Is Katie gonna be all right?" asked Jeremy.

Morgan thought about how long it took for Spencer to smile and laugh again after the Hankel case while the births of Violet and Arthur had helped Spencer immensely, "She will eventually."

"I heard her call my mom's name. That's what I remembered before," said Jeremy.

"We get it, kid. That's your mom," said Morgan.

Jeremy thought about Spencer telling him that his father was also going away for a long time due to hurting his cousin, "What's gonna happen to me now?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer sighed as he thought back to finding out about his sister while knowing that he could have said no just like Jeremy's Aunt and Uncle have to choose whether or not they want to take in their nephew, "I don't know, Jeremy, but, uh, we're gonna make sure you're all right, OK?" asked Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer as he noticed social services arrived causing him to nod at Spencer to let him know that it's time.

"Let's go," said Spencer as he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and back and motioned him to come with him.

A minute later Jeremy was sitting in the backseat of a car when Spencer pulled out his business card that he wrote his personal number and land-line number on earlier, "I want you to have this."

Jeremy looked at the card and noticed that a cellphone number and land-line number was written on, "Why are you giving me this?" asked Jeremy.

"I know what it's like to grow up in a broken home while my wife and I ended up having to take in my 12-year-old half-sister during the summer since I couldn't let my sister go back to our father or end up in foster care. If you need some advice or need some homework help, please call me. If I don't answer, I promise you that I will get back to you as soon as possible," said Spencer.

"Homework help?" asked Jeremy.

Spencer grinned, "I ended up graduating high school when I was 12 years old and started college a month before turning 13, so if you're failing a class and need a tutor or you need a letter of recommendation for the college of your dreams please call me."

Jeremy looked at Spencer, "Thank you."

Xxxx

Over an hour later Spencer entered Violet's and Arthur's nursery and spent five minutes by Violet's and Arthur's cribs watching them sleep before he headed to the master bedroom where he found Maeve getting a bubble bath ready for them.

"After the phone call we had after you helped save that six-year-old girl, I thought that you would need this," said Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were taking a bubble bath together while Spencer told his wife about his interactions with Jeremy Jacobs who lost both of his parents in one day and how he wished that they could take in Jeremy since Jeremy has a few things in common with him and they have the room even though he didn't want a boy who's four months older than his sister living with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rossi will be in the next chapter! If any of you remember my deleted story Romance by the Book, here's a heads up that Jeremy Jacobs will be appearing as a future love interest for Stephanie in a future chapter and that's why I decided that Spencer and Maeve aren't going to become Jeremy's foster parents


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter deals with About Face, I included a bit of a scene from the ending of Hero Worship because of deciding that I would be having Spencer continue on playing the last chess game he saw started on the chessboard in Gideon's cabin at the time of Gideon's death in this universe.

Chief Strauss looked at David Rossi who decided to come out of retirement, "You'll be meeting the team tomorrow."

Rossi laid his eyes on a picture of a young man with curly brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a green, and black plaid flannel shirt, and black converse sneakers had a baby girl who had curly red hair and eyes that were turning into the shade of brown like her father's eyes sitting on his lap. Then he noticed a pre-teen girl who had the same brown eyes as the man while her matching shade of brown hair was pulled into two French braids resting her head on the man's shoulder. On the other side of the man, he saw a woman with blue eyes and auburn hair with a baby boy was the same age as his twin sister while he had brown curly hair and eyes that were turning into the shade of brown has his father's eyes sitting on his mother's lap.

Strauss noticed Rossi looking at the photo of her nephew and his family and gave Rossi a soft smile, "That's my 26-year-old nephew Dr. Spencer Reid, his wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid, my great-niece and great-nephew Violet and Arthur who will both be turning six-months-old on the 4th, and the preteen girl is Spencer's 12-year-old half-sister Stephanie. Stephanie has been living with them for over four months now."

Rossi's eyes went wide as he thought about the phone call he had from Gideon almost five years ago while thinking about the youngest profiler in the F.B.I. being half his age, "Isn't your nephew also the genius that Jason discovered at Cal-tech and insisted on being his protégé?" asked Rossi.

"Yes," said Chief Strauss.

"How has he been doing since Jason's death?" asked Rossi.

"He was devastated when he found Jason's body while his wife told me that he has been dealing with nightmares thanks to his eidetic memory, but over the past month he has been slowly returning to his old self even though he refuses to play a game of chess with anyone ever since he discovered Jason's body," said Chief Strauss before looking at Rossi, "I'm getting tired of watching my nephew replaying the last game of chess that Jason had going on at his cabin by himself, so do you think that you can play a game with him sometime?" asked Chief Strauss.

Rossi thought about how hard it was going to get to know someone who would have been a few years younger than his son if James survived into adulthood, "Even though Dr. Reid might remind me of how James could have turned out since he ended up following your footsteps and became an F.B.I. agent, I'll think about it."

"Thank you," said Chief Strauss before giving Rossi a firm look, "but if you ever hurt my nephew, you can think about retiring again."

Xxxx

The next morning Stephanie looked at her brother who has been jittery with excitement ever since coming home from work the day before and announced that David Rossi was coming out of retirement and rejoin the B.A.U., "Are you excited about getting to meet David Rossi today, Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "I have read all of his books."

"Me too, but I prefer to leave profiling to you," said Maeve.

Stephanie thought about her brother putting all the books that aren't appropriate for her in his office and some of those books were written by David Rossi, "When are you going to allow me to read those books?" asked Stephanie.

"Even though you'll officially be a teenager in less than three months, you're gonna have to wait until you're 18 since these books aren't suitable for anyone under the age of 18," said Spencer firmly.

"I understand, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Maeve looked at her husband as she thought about Violet and Arthur having their six-month checkup a few days early because of the twins' pediatrician Dr. Cindy Barry leaving for a week-long vacation in her hometown Salem, Massachusetts tomorrow, "Since you're going into work late and I have today off so we both can attend Violet's and Arthur's six-month-check up, what do you say about me coming to the B.A.U. with Violet and Arthur in their Halloween costumes so you can show off the twins' Halloween costumes in person?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "Aunt Erin does want to see Violet and Arthur in their Halloween costumes, so you guys can come with me to work while I know that my aunt or one of my teammates might offer me a ride home so I don't have to take the train."

Violet who was in her baby seat with a rattle looked at her father, "Dada."

Spencer looked at his daughter, "Yes, flower?" asked Spencer.

"Eee, baa geee, Dada," said Violet.

Spencer grinned as he pretended that Violet was telling him about how excited she was for Halloween even though he knew that his daughter didn't know what Halloween was yet, "Are you telling me about how excited you are about dressing up as Princess Leia for Halloween, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet grinned as she blew a few raspberries.

"That's Violet's first time blowing raspberries," said Maeve.

Spencer grinned at his daughter, "Daddy's so proud of you for blowing raspberries for the first time, flower."

Mary looked at her daughter, "Violet and Arthur definitely have different personalities. Violet is the outgoing twin just like her uncle Johnathon was while Arthur is the shy twin like you were, Maeve."

Maeve gave her mother a sad smile, "I know, mom."

A few minutes later Stephanie was leaving for school with her best friend Holly while Spencer and Maeve got Violet and Arthur into their Halloween costumes for their six-month checkup since the receptionist told them to feel free to have Violet and Arthur wearing their Halloween costumes for their checkup.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer who was wearing a Frankenstein mask, monster hands, and a noose around his mask walked like Frankenstein was passing out candy to agents and civilian staff as he passed out candy to them. As coworkers thanked him for the candy, they complimented on how adorable Violet and Arthur were since they were dressed up as either Princess Leia or Luke Skywalker while Maeve who was dressed up as Marie Curie pushed the double stroller that held the twins. As soon as the family of four entered the bullpen, Spencer noticed Morgan bent over his paperwork causing Spencer to look at everyone and press his finger against his lip before he quietly walked over to Morgan and leaned towards Morgan as he started to growl causing Morgan to look at him, "I'm going to eat you!" exclaimed Spencer in his monster voice.

Morgan physically jumped at the sight of a Halloween costume-clad Spencer while Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Emily, and a few other agents and civilian staff burst out laughing as he righted himself and looked at his coworker, "Reid…"

Spencer partially removed his mask and grinned at Morgan and Emily, "Happy all hallows eve, folks. To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remooooved!" exclaimed Spencer in a spooky voice as he pulled out a shrunken head out of his paper bag and tossed it to a laughing Emily before he removed Violet from the stroller and fixed Violet's hand-knitted hat that looked like Princess Leia's braided buns.

Morgan took in the sight of Halloween costume-clad Reid family, "See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out."

Spencer, Maeve, and Emily exchanged shocked looks.

"You're scared of Halloween?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't say I was scared, I said I was creeped out," said Morgan before thinking about Spencer being only 26, "There's a difference there, youngster. You should look it up."

"At least Violet and Arthur aren't scared of their daddy being dressed up right now like you were," said Maeve as she helped her husband remove his monster hands.

Emily looked at Morgan, "What creeps you out about it?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. People wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises." said Morgan as he gestured to Spencer, Violet, Arthur, and Maeve who were all in their costumes.

Spencer grinned, "That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone you want to be while I'm excited about passing down my love for Halloween to Violet and Arthur now," said Spencer as he tossed some candy onto Morgan's desk.

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, I'm pretty good just being me."

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprise me?" asked Emily.

Morgan thought about the scary movies he had seen, "You know what, though? On the flip side, it does provide a pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween honey," said Morgan as he winked at Emily.

Emily shuddered, "Halloween honey. Now I'm creeped out," said Emily before smiling at Violet and Arthur, "As a fellow nerd like your parents, you two are so adorable in your Halloween costumes."

Spencer quickly noticed his Aunt Erin coming towards them with David Rossi causing him to speak with an excited whisper, "Guys, he's here," said Spencer as he continued to hold his daughter as he quickly removed his mask while forgetting to remove his noose.

Chief Strauss smiled and shook her head at the sight of her nephew with a noose around his neck while her smile grew a bit as she took in the sight of her great-niece and great-nephew being dressed up as Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker who were either on her nephew's or niece-in-law's hips while she and Rossi walked past Spencer, Maeve, Emily, and Morgan, "You and your love of Halloween, Dr. Reid. I'll be down shortly to hold Violet and Arthur and find out how their six-month check-up went."

Spencer smiled at his aunt, "Violet and Arthur will still be here, ma'am."

Violet and Arthur both grinned when they saw their great-aunt and spoke in unison, "Hi."

"Hello, Violet. Hello, Arthur. You two look adorable in your Halloween costumes," said Chief Strauss as she and Rossi who had a neutral look on his face continued making their way up to Hotch's office.

As soon as Chief Strauss and Rossi were in Hotch's office, Emily looked at Spencer and Maeve as she eagerly took Arthur from Maeve as she thought about Spencer telling her that the twins' pediatrician had them come in early for their six-month checkup since the pediatrician was going on a week-long vacation on Friday, "How were their checkups?" asked Emily.

"Even though Violet and Arthur will have to go back to the doctor's office on Monday to get their influenza vaccinations done by a nurse, they're developing right on schedule or ahead of schedule while Arthur decided to start crawling this morning."

"That's good," said Emily before thinking about Halloween being the next day, "Are you two going to be taking Violet and Arthur trick or treating and keep Violet's and Arthur's candy for yourselves since the twins are too young for their candy?" asked Emily.

"We are, but we're going to trade Stephanie the candy she can eat for the candy she can't eat right now," said Spencer.

"Due to having braces on her teeth?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded as he thought about the rules he was given when he was taken to an orthodontist for braces, "She was told not to eat any popcorn, soft candy, or candy that she can't let dissolve in her mouth."

"Is she going to be getting her bottom braces on soon?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "It's been planned that she gets her bottom braces on the day after Thanksgiving so she can enjoy our first Thanksgiving together without her teeth being in pain and not miss any school for an over hour-long orthodontist appointment."

A minute later Hotch and Rossi approached them.

"SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss," said Hotch as he gestured to Emily.

Emily smiled and shook hands with Rossi, "Sir."

Hotch gestured to Morgan, "SSA Derek Morgan."

Morgan shook hands with Rossi, "It's an honor, Agent Rossi."

"Please, just Dave," said Rossi.

Hotch looked at the excited 26-year-old starstruck genius, "And Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled as he gestured to Maeve, "This is my wife Maeve and the two babies in our arms are our kids Violet and Arthur.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Rossi," said Maeve.

Violet and Arthur both grinned at Rossi, "Hi."

Spencer then excitedly started to ramble, "Sir, if I could talk to you later about your work with the Scarsdale Skinner. Psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field, and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture is something I find so incredibly intrig- -."

Hotch inwardly smiled as he thought back to Spencer's excitement when he met Max Ryan, "Reid, slow down. He'll be here for a while. You can catch up with him later."

"Sorry," said Spencer meekly.

Rossi gave a gentle smile as he thought about knowing that Spencer is about two years younger than his late son James, "No problem, doctor."

"Maybe you guys can talk on the jet," suggested Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Oh, yeah, that'd be great."

"The jet?" asked Rossi as he thought back to one of the conversations he had with Gideon when the BAU was just formed.

Hotch looked at Rossi, "We have a jet now."

"Are you serious?" asked Rossi.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah. It comes in pretty handy. Come on. JJ's waiting," said Hotch before looking at Maeve, "You, Violet, and Arthur can wait by your husband's desk until your husband finishes briefing."

"OK," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at Violet as he passed his daughter to his wife who had taken over his desk chair and had Arthur on her lap, "Please be good for mommy, flower."

Violet's lip started to quiver as she started to cry, "Dada."

"Daddy will be back in less than 15 minutes flower," said Spencer as he kissed Violet's forehead and walked away.

Xxxx

As soon as Hotch told his team that they'll be leaving in the morning, Spencer rushed out of the conference room and hurried to his desk to find Violet and Arthur both chewing on teething rings while Chief Strauss held them on her lap as she talked to Maeve causing him to look at his kids, "Daddy gets to go home for the rest of the day, munchkins. So we might as well go home so we can spend some time together before I leave for Carrollton, Texas after breakfast tomorrow."

Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia joined them, "Before you guys can leave, what about passing around Violet and Arthur?" asked JJ.

A few seconds later Violet and Arthur were being passed around by Chief Strauss, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia while Rossi stood away from them.

Xxxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer looked at Maeve as they ate dinner, "I'm sorry that I'll be missing out on taking Violet and Arthur trick or treating for the first time," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spencer. You're going to be having over 12 more Halloweens to take the kids trick or treating since we're planning on having two more kids together," said Maeve.

"I know, but this is my first Halloween with Violet and Arthur," said Spencer.

"Even though it's possible that they're going to have eidetic memories like you, they're not going to remember today, Spencer," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at Stephanie, "I know that you're going trick or treating with Holly, Erica, and Ramona this evening, but I want you to stay safe."

"I promise, Spencer," said Stephanie.

At that moment Spencer's cell phone vibrated causing him to see that it was Hotch, "Hotch is on his way to pick me up, so I'll be home in a few days."

Maeve kissed her husband, "Please stay safe."

After giving Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie each a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his Glock from it's safe, Spencer was getting into Hotch's car.

Xxxxx. 

Almost three hours later, Spencer was walking through a small wooded area with Rossi and Detective Yarbrough.

"We went over this area pretty thoroughly, and there's no evidence left," said Detective Yarbrough.

"I just want to stand where she was." said Rossi before looking at Spencer as he thought about a huge reason why he wanted to return to the B.A.U., "Dr. Reid, do we still keep all the old files in the fourth-floor storeroom?" asked Rossi.

"I think some are up there," said Spencer before wrinkling his nose a bit as he thought about how much he despised computers even though he got a Ph. D. in engineering, "You know, most of our information's on computer now."

"Right," said Rossi.

"Have you had a chance to go through our data since you've been back?" asked Spencer.

Rossi shook his head, "Not yet."

"You'll be amazed," said Spencer as he thought about what Gideon use to talk to him about before his death, "The original team- I mean, you interviewed something like, uh, 45 serial killers, right?" asked Spencer.

"Something like," said Rossi.

"Today we have interviews with over 1,000 offenders. Serial killers, child abductors, sex offenders- I'll go through it with you sometime if you like, answer any questions-," said Spencer.

Rossi decided to cut Spencer off, "Sounds good," said Rossi before they focused on discussing where Michelle's body was found while Spencer had to console Detective Yarbrough about not saving Michelle.

Xxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer was happily passing out candy to all the trick or treaters who were watching Enid White being taken away in an ambulance with his teammates who begged him to pass them some candy he had stashed in his messenger bag before he and his teammates got into the SUVs so they could fly home.

Xxxx

As they were flying home from Texas, Spencer was working on his report so he could go straight home to his wife, kids, and sisters smiled when he got a text from Maeve.

SINCE IT WON'T BE TOO LATE WHEN YOU GET HOME, ARE YOU GOING TO BE TOO TIRED TO SIT DOWN AND WATCH A HORROR MOVIE TOGETHER? ~ MR

Spencer smiled as he replied.

NOT TOO TIRED TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU! ~ SR

A minute later Spencer had just finished his report and went to get himself a mug of coffee before he sat in front if his travel chess set when Rossi joined him.

"Was that your wife you were texting?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I alerted her that I'll be home tonight, so she suggested that we watch a Halloween themed movie when I get home."

"How long have you've been married?" asked Rossi.

"One year, two months, and 12 days," said Spencer just as his phone vibrated again causing him to smile when he saw that it was a picture of Stephanie, Holly, Erica, and Ramona all wearing white blouses and grey pleated skirts while they each wore a tie and a robe that dealt with either the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, "Stephanie finally sent me a picture of her and her friends in their Halloween costumes. Stephanie is wearing the Gryffindor robe, Holly is wearing the Hufflepuff robe, Erica is wearing the Ravenclaw robe, while Ramona is wearing a Slytherin robe."

"Have you read the books?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Started reading the books when they first came out when I was a teenager attending CalTech while I have seen all five movies too," said Spencer before looking at Rossi, "I know that you have questions about why I have custody of my 12-year-old half-sister."

Rossi nodded.

"When I was ten-years-old, my father abandoned my paranoid schizophrenic mother and me instead of doing the right thing and commit my mom and raise me himself or ask a relative to raise me if he couldn't handle raising someone much smarter than him. I haven't heard him ever since he packed a suitcase and said goodbye to me before walking out," said Spencer before shaking his head, "I never knew that my father had started another family until a month after Violet and Arthur were born when a social worker in Portland, Maine called me and told me that I have a half-sister who just got injured in a car accident. My former stepmother who was disgusted with my father as soon as she found out about my mom and me causing her to file for a divorce and a restraining order before taking a 23-month-old Stephanie and herself to Portland, Maine requested that I take care of my sister if my former stepmother passes away before Stephanie turns 18."

Rossi felt hatred towards the young agent's father, "As someone who never had the chance to have kids, your father is a coward."

"I remember my mom calling my dad a coward before my dad left the house, but my revenge towards him is earning three PhDs and two BAs while I never tracked him down to tell him that he has grandchildren while I get to raise his daughter," said Spencer as his phone vibrated causing Spencer to smile at the sight of Zoey laying on top of one of his cardigan sweaters in her pet bed, "Zoey has must have dragged one of my sweaters to her pet bed again," said Spencer as he showed Rossi a picture of his charcoal lab, "Maeve and I adopted Zoey earlier this year."

Rossi quickly realized that his young teammate owns a charcoal Labrador retriever, "Is that a charcoal lab?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "When Maeve was 28-weeks pregnant with Violet and Arthur, Maeve and I ended up adopting Zoey who tackled me to the ground and started licking me as soon as she saw me at the animal shelter. She was so depressed after losing her family to a home-invasion homicide and she didn't get excited at seeing people until she saw me."

"I have a chocolate lab named Mudgie," said Rossi as he showed Spencer a picture of his dog, "He loves going duck hunting with me. We were just duck hunting before your aunt called me a few days ago to meet with me about coming out of retirement."

"Zoey prefers to be a lapdog on me when I'm home while she sleeps in Violet's and Arthur's nursery at night since my son is her favorite human after me," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and showed Rossi a picture of Zoey laying on her stomach as she kissed a laughing Arthur who was having tummy time.

Rossi gave Spencer a wistful look as he thought about the promise he gave to the woman he once loved and is related to the man who's sitting next to him and playing chess against himself as he thought about Chief Strauss telling him that Spencer was replaying the last game of chess that Gideon was in the middle of playing at his cabin before his death, "You ever gonna finish this game?" asked Rossi.

"It's a tough one," murmured Spencer.

"Playing yourself can be difficult. Playing a ghost even more so," said Rossi before deciding to call Spencer by his first name, "He's gone, Spencer. Keeping the game going won't change that even if you'll eventually be teaching your kids how to play within the next couple of years."

"I know," said Spencer before sighing, "I just thought that maybe I could keep part of him alive if his last game never ended."

Rossi shook his head, "Neither side will ever win playing like this."

"He hated good-byes," said Spencer.

Rossi thought about the case from 1979 that Gideon would never get to solve because of a rattlesnake taking him away too soon, "Gideon also hated unfinished business," said Rossi as he studied the chessboard, "So... Let's finish this game to honor one of my best friends and your mentor we recently lost," said Rossi as he moved a rook.

Spencer looked at Rossi in shock, "What are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"Moving my rook," said Rossi.

A shocked Spencer looked at Rossi, "Do you know how to play chess?" asked Spencer.

Rossi smirked a bit at Spencer, "Who do you think Gideon played before he met you?" asked Rossi.

Spencer looked at the board and grinned a bit, "I'm probably gonna finish it in five moves," said Spencer as he tapped the table a bit before moving a piece and took one of the black pieces as he gave Rossi a mischievous look, "Check."

Rossi shook his head as he thought about Chief Strauss warning him that her nephew is ruthless at chess while realizing that Hotch and Chief Strauss were right to warn him that Spencer has an effect on making everyone soften up and open up to him while he locked eyes at Hotch who mouthed 'thank you' to him, "Don't hold your breath, Dr. Reid."

Xxxxx

Two hours later, Spencer and Maeve were cuddling on the couch as they ate some of the Halloween candy that was given to Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie as they watched the 1931 version of "Frankenstein" together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't forget that it's still 2007 in this chapter so far. I didn't have Rossi didn't call Spencer 'Sonny boy' since they just recently met and I don't think that he would be calling Spencer 'sonny boy' right away based on how much of a jerk he was during his first few episodes in season three up until Damaged and the episode Solitary Man.
> 
> I was only eight-days-old when my first Halloween happened, so I know that my parents wouldn't have taken me trick or treating since I was out of the hospital for five days. I had to spend my first three days in the hospital since I was born by emergency c-section a month early while my mom had to stay for three days and I couldn't leave until my severely clubbed feet were casted for the first time when I was three-days-old.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on November 4th of 2007, so Violet and Arthur are now six-months-old.

Spencer looked at Violet as he stripped his daughter down to her diaper, "Since you enjoyed the scrambled eggs that your grandma Mary cooked for you this morning, are you ready to eat pureed baby food so you can eventually start eating what your mommy, grandparents, Aunt Stephanie, and I eat for lunch or dinner, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet grinned at her father as she clapped her hands, "Aye."

Maeve finished stripping down her son, "Now let's have you eat some baby food so you can continue growing big and strong like your daddy, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at his mother, "Mama. Mama. Mama."

After Violet and Arthur were strapped into their high chairs, Maeve looked at her husband, "Should we film Violet and Arthur trying baby food for the first time?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "And I email the video to our relatives?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

A few minutes later Spencer was filming Maeve feeding Violet and Arthur jars of various baby food that consisted of the flavors spaghetti in tomato sauce and beef sauce, carrots, peas, and bananas.

Xxxx

20 minutes later Spencer turned off the video camera as he gave an amused look at Maeve whose face, hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and her blouse was covered with baby food while Violet and Arthur were covered head to toe in baby food because of occasionally turning their heads causing their mother to miss their mouths, "You three need a bath," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I know."

Joe laughed as he started using some wipes on his grandchildren, "Just wait until Violet and Arthur are old enough to start feeding themselves. You and Johnathon had so many food fights with your food, Maeve."

Stephanie thought about all the home videos her mother had of her that she was able to show her brother, "Did ever film any of those food fights?" asked Stephanie.

"I did, so we'll watch them later on tonight," said Joe.

While I take a shower, you four can decide which of you two will give Violet and Arthur a bath and which of you two will clean up the kitchen."

"While my daughter cleans herself up, who wants to bathe Violet and Arthur and who wants to clean up the kitchen?" asked Mary.

"Stephanie and I will give Violet and Arthur a bath," said Spencer.

"Joe and I will clean up the kitchen," said Mary.

"After Violet, Arthur, and Maeve are all freshly bathed and the kitchen is cleaned up, can we get out of the house for a few hours before we go over to Aunt Erin's for dinner?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve nodded, "Since it's not too cold out today, we can go to Rock Creek Park and take some photos of Violet and Arthur to celebrate them turning six-months-old today."

Violet looked at her father, "Otch. Otch. Otch."

Spencer shook his head as he thought about his unit chief being one of Violet's favorite men aside from his father-in-law and himself, "I guess Violet has spoken about wanting to see her godfather," said Spencer before thinking about Hotch and Haley coming up with a custody agreement with a lawyer since Hotch and Haley were both at fault for their impending divorce since Haley was cheating on her husband while Hotch would be away for days at a time or come home late, "Since Hotch has Jack until 5 P.M., maybe we should see if Jack wants to play with Violet and Arthur before Jack goes back to Haley."

Maeve smiled, "Please call Aaron as soon as you and Stephanie get Violet and Arthur cleaned up, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "I will," said Spencer before grinning a bit as he thought about already sending his mom a video of Violet and Arthur eating scrambled eggs for the first time after breakfast at 8 A.M. even though his mother hasn't called him to tell him that her doctor showed her the video, "I'll also email my mom's doctor the video of Violet and Arthur eating baby food for the first time too."

A few minutes later Spencer and Stephanie were giving Violet and Arthur a bath, Maeve was taking a shower, while Mary and Joe were cleaning up the kitchen from their lunch.

Xxx

90 minutes later, Violet and Arthur who had fallen asleep during their bath were taking a nap in their nursery and Stephanie was working on her homework when the land-line rang causing Spencer to answer his phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Diana.

"I take it that you've been shown the videos of Violet and Arthur eating scrambled eggs and baby food for the first time?" asked Spencer.

"I have and the video of my grandchildren getting baby food all over their mother and themselves got Dr. Norman and me laughing while I had to show the video to my friends," said Diana before sighing, "I can't believe how big my grandchildren are getting."

"They turned six-months-old today, mom," said Spencer.

"Where are my grandchildren now? I want to hear them babble and laugh like they were in those two home videos you emailed to Dr. Jesson this morning," said Diana.

"They're currently taking a nap while Maeve, my in-laws, and me do some light cleaning and Stephanie works on her homework," said Spencer.

"That's OK," said Diana.

"With the three-minute call time limit you have, we can always call you back later so you can talk to your grandchildren," said Spencer.

"I'll be waiting for your call. After Violet and Arthur wake up, what you, Maeve, and my grandchildren going to do?" asked Diana.

"Aside from planning on having dinner with Aunt Erin this evening, Violet wants to spend time with her godfather since she was saying Otch, so my unit chief who has his son Jack for the weekend is going to meet up with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and me at the Smithsonian Zoo," said Spencer.

"Since it's early November, you and Maeve better be bundling up my grandchildren," said Diana.

"We will be, mom," said Spencer.

"I have to get going, so I love you, please keep on sending me letters and pictures and stay safe if you get another adventure to go on," said Diana.

"I love you too and I promise," said Spencer before hanging up.

Xxxx

Later on that afternoon at 2 P.M., Spencer smiled as the newly turned two-year-old Jack ran over to them at the Smithsonian National Zoo.

"Unca P," said Jack as he hugged Spencer's legs.

Spencer swooped up Jack, "How are you doing, Jack?" asked Spencer.

"Daddy says I get to see elepant," said Jack.

"Elephant," corrected Spencer.

Hotch smiled as he shook his head, "At this rate, Jack is going to become a genius like you if you keep on giving me books while you correct every word he mispronounced."

"Even though he just turned two a week ago, he's advanced for his age," said Spencer.

"Thanks to all the time I made you spend with him to end the Reid-Effect," deadpanned Hotch.

Violet who was in a double stroller with her twin brother grinned when she saw Jack, "Ack!"

Jack grinned when he saw Violet and Arthur, "Hi, Vio-let. Hi, Artur."

Hotch smiled at his godchildren, "I heard that you wanted to see me, Violet."

Violet grinned as drool from the new tooth she was cutting in dribbled down her chin, "Otch. Otch. Otch. Otch."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, Hotch, and Jack were walking around the Smithsonian National Zoo while Spencer and Hotch took turns carrying Violet who refused to be in the stroller while Spencer told Jack a bunch of facts and statistics about every animal they saw.

Xxxxx

Later on that night, Spencer and Maeve were watching Violet and Arthur sleep in their cribs for a few minutes before they left the twins' nursery and headed to their own bedroom.

"I can't believe that they're finally six-months-old," sighed Spencer.

"Me too," said Maeve before looking into her husband's eyes, "Even though we agreed to wait until Violet and Arthur have been a year old for a few months to try for another baby or two, would you believe it that I want to stop taking my birth control pills so you to get me pregnant again?" asked Maeve.

"I do," said Spencer before sighing, "Even though I'm pretty much back to my old pre-Hankel self: I'm still going to therapy for PTSD, I'm adjusting to having a 12-year-old half-sister, and I'm still grieving for Gideon."

"It might be better to wait," finished Maeve.

"With us both being 26, we still have plenty of time to have more kids," said Spencer.

"I know," said Maeve.

"But if I get you pregnant before we're ready, I'll be happy about becoming us becoming parents again," said Spencer.

"Me too," said Maeve before looking at her husband, "Do you want me to stop taking my pill so we can see if I get pregnant again or not?" asked Maeve.

"It's your body, so it's your choice on whether you want to stop taking birth control so you can have another baby," said Spencer.

Maeve grinned, "Well it's a good thing I choose to take my birth control pills at bedtime instead of the morning, so I won't take the pill while I'm getting ready for bed since I'm supposed to be ovulating this week."

"I support your decision," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Maeve had locked their bedroom door and were ripping their clothes off of each other while not caring that buttons from Spencer's dress shirt and Maeve's blouse were flying all over the room before they were furiously kissing each other as they slowly made it to their bed.

Xxx

The next evening, Spencer was sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk talking about "Star Wars" as he told Morgan about one of his favorite movies as he thought about wondering if he would be able to eat the dinner that Maeve was keeping warm for him or he'll not be able to help tuck in Violet and Arthur as he thought about a car bomb in Montana being the reason why he wasn't able to go home yet, "A popular theory among leading astrophysicists estimates that the hyper-matter reactor would need about 10 to the 32nd jewels of energy to destroy a planet the size of the Earth. Now, Lucas said it took 19 years to build the first death star, right? But if you look at the new essential chronology, there's a testbed prototype for a super laser that spans…," rambled Spencer just as Morgan got up, "Where are you goin'?" asked Spencer.

"Taking back the last five minutes of my life," said Morgan as he headed to Rossi's empty office.

Spencer realized where Morgan was going, "You can't go in there. In my house, no one enters a bedroom that's isn't their own without permission."

"Don't you want to know about this guy?" asked Morgan.

Emily quickly got up from her desk, "I do."

"Got it all memorized... His books, his bio," said Spencer.

"Yeah, books have sold over a million copies," said Morgan as he gestured with his hand.

"So?" asked Spencer.

"There are a million reasons not to come back if you know what I'm sayin'," said Morgan.

A few seconds later Emily and Morgan were looking around Rossi's office while Spencer stood outside the doorway of Gideon's old office.

Emily studied the color of the walls in Rossi's office, "Huh. Taupe walls. That's a negative color. Cold, distant. You know, emotionally, taupe is linked to loneliness and the desire to escape from the world."

Morgan looked at the empty walls in Rossi's office, "I just figured the guy's walls would be covered with plaques and commendations."

"Huh. Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of past victories. It's a new chapter for him," said Emily.

Spencer looked at his surroundings before entering Rossi's office, "What happened to the moratorium on inter-team profiling, guys?" asked Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Come on, Reid, team? I don't think this guy knows the meaning of the word," said Morgan as he pulled a painting out of a box, "Oh, I found something. Looks like some type of religious art. Original, maybe? Definitely expensive."

Spencer took the artwork from Morgan causing him to think about his mom, "It's Renaissance art. If that's original...," said Spencer.

"Is it?" asked Emily.

Spencer examined the artwork, "I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell. Means he's into the classics,."

"What else?" asked Morgan as he didn't even realize that Rossi was nearby.

"Uh, Italian, Strict Catholic upbringing. Probably believes in redemption," said Spencer.

At that moment Rossi who had been hiding outside of his office and listened to his teammates' profile decided to alert his presence while being impressed that Spencer was mostly spot on about him, "Well, I believe in a lot of things. Catholic, yes. Italian-American, 52 years. Strict upbringing, not so much. Now, the artwork, that's 15th century, original. Cost more than my first house. And as for the wall color, it's just a base coat. Painters will come in and finish tomorrow," said an amused Rossi as he saw Spencer's, Morgan's, and Emily's guilty expressions, "Now, if you're all finished, I think JJ and Hotch are ready for us," said Rossi before looking at Morgan, "Isn't that how a team works?" asked Rossi.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Spencer had enjoyed eating the penne pasta that Maeve and his mother-in-law kept warm for him, helped bathe Violet and Arthur before tucking the twins into their cribs, and looked over his sister's homework was locking his and Maeve's bedroom door before he pulled Maeve into a heated kiss as they undressed each other as they slowly walked to their bed.

Xxxx

The next morning Emily looked at Spencer who was already working on a geographical profile to help him pass the time during the long flight, "You know, I could have gotten you a coloring book at the airport," said Emily.

"I would have just saved the coloring book for when Violet and Arthur are old enough to learn how to color," deadpanned Spencer before looking at his teammates, "I'm creating a topographical map, weighing down and geocoding all key locations looking for algorithms."

Emily opened her mouth, "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought you were doing."

Hotch who was making himself a cup of tea decided to explain the type of geographical profile he asked Spencer to make, "It's called a jeopardy surface. It's a way of narrowing down where the unsub could reside."

"And by default, where he may be stashing Angela Miller," said Spencer as he continued to work on his map.

Morgan looked at the file that he was reading, "You know, it says here the guy had a fully loaded gun, so we know he had options. Why the grenade?" asked Morgan.

Hotch sat down while Spencer opened up a file.

"He wants to be remembered. And he wanted to be sure To take as many cops with him as possible. He knows he's outgunned. So he waits. Times it to the last second. Boom! There are some very committed people in those parts," said Rossi.

"Who loves their firepower," said Hotch.

"Almost as much as they hate us," said Rossi.

"Militia," said Morgan.

"And they're heavily armed," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer, "Yeah, but hand grenades?" asked Emily.

"It's not uncommon for militia members to have military experience. Oftentimes, they resent the structure and they get discharged, and they form their own paramilitary governments," said Spencer.

JJ looked up from her cell phone, "Dental records are on their way to Garcia. I'll tell her to check the military first."

"Prentiss and I will go meet the husband," said Hotch.

"I can walk the other abduction sights," said Morgan.

"Everybody else, set up base, work on geographical profiles. Establish contact with the locals, and tread carefully. They'll be watching us," said Hotch seriously.

Xxx

As they were heading to the house, Spencer looked at Rossi, "Here's a heads up that I have a latex allergy and carry an EpiPen, so if you're going to be wearing any latex gloves please don't touch me," said Spencer.

Rossi nodded, "I understand. Any other allergies I need to worry about?" asked Rossi.

"I'm allergic to Beta-lactams, so if I ever end up in the hospital again and you need to give the nurses some medical information please tell them that I'm allergic to Beta-lactams," said Spencer.

"Hospital again?" asked Rossi.

"When Maeve was 24-weeks pregnant with Violet and Arthur, I was abducted and held hostage for over two days by a serial killer an hour away from Atlanta, Georgia," said Spencer as he briefly told Rossi about his abduction, the torture that briefly killed him, and having to save himself from Hankel without mentioning the Dilaudid.

Xxxx

When Spencer was done explaining what happened, Rossi looked at him, "It's admirable that you were able to recover and still work this job," said Rossi.

"Aside from being on medical leave for six weeks to go to rehab and go to therapy, I dealt with severe PTSD during my first few weeks back at work. Thankfully I was pretty much back to my old self by the time Maeve went into labor when she was 36-weeks pregnant," said Spencer before sighing, "I'm required to talk to a therapist once a month now while I need to attend NA meetings and do random drug tests."

"You developed an addiction to drugs?" asked Rossi.

Spencer shook his head, "Hotch realized that I was drugged against my will with Dilaudid over six times when he was hugging me and he refused to let me ruin my life by developing a drug addiction. After spending a week in the hospital, I ended up spending two weeks in a rehabilitation center for two weeks for intense counseling while the therapist at the rehabilitation center suggested that I adopt a dog and exercise more to reduce the chance of cravings for Dilaudid."

Xxxx

Spencer got out of the front passenger seat of an SUV, and a minute later Spencer was knocking on the door when an older man opened up the door and looked at Spencer.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you read?" asked the manager.

"I'm not a salesman, I'm with the FBI," said Spencer as he pulled out his badge and showed it.

"FBI? You're not serious," said the manager as he gave Spencer a once over causing him to notice that Spencer was too skinny for his height while noticing the gold wedding band on the young agent's finger, "You look like a pipe cleaner with eyes. I could snap you like a twig."

At that moment Rossi decided to appear while being impressed that Spencer wasn't upset about what the manager said, "But then, he isn't alone. We're here because this was the address listed for Francis Goehring."

"I haven't seen him in months," said the manager.

"We'd like to see his residence. Francis Goehring abducted three women. We're looking for a fourth," said Rossi as he held up a picture of Angela as he spoke firmly, "He took her while her husband and son were in a store. This isn't about us, it's about a woman from your community."

"I'll show you his place," said the manager before looking at Spencer's Glock, "Piece of advice, pipe cleaner, the way you're wearin' that gun... Beggin' someone to take it off you while you need to tell your wife, mother, and mother-in-law to feed you more."

A few minutes later Spencer and Rossi entered the house that Francis was living in, and the first thing Spencer glanced at was the mail.

"Mostly just junk mail," said Spencer as he started going through the magazines, "Catalogs for firearms... Survival preparedness."

Rossi who had felt around for dust looked at Spencer, "He doesn't sleep here."

Spencer looked at some of the envelopes, "Postmarks are new. He probably just uses this address for mail."

Rossi grabbed a book before looking at the rest of the books, "Odd choice of reading material."

Spencer took a nervous breath, "Uh, speaking of reading material, I've, uh, read all your books."

Rossi thought about how he spent part of the weekend looking up the articles that Spencer had published, "Thanks," said Rossi as he unlocked a trunk.

Spencer approached Rossi, "Um... One thing that always kind of struck me as odd is that you really just sort of glance over Ruby Ridge," said Spencer before he noticed a look on Rossi's face, "I mean, you don't... You don't have to tell me, I...,"

Rossi opened up the trunk and pulled out a picture of Francis with his wife, "This picture seems old. It's part of a past life. We need to find where his new life is," said Rossi before looking at Spencer as he thought about the geographical profile that the young agent was creating during the flight while he heard that Spencer is one fo the best geographical profilers in the F.B.I., "How's that map of yours coming along?" asked Rossi.

"I've got it narrowed down to about a 30-mile radius," said Spencer.

"Well, Hotch seems to think he was on foot. That's a long walk," said Rossi as he started to go through the trunk more.

"I'm still refining it," said Spencer.

"Good," said Rossi before he found some tapes, "Hello. Home movies."

Xxxx

After Henry Frost was killed and Becky was saved, Spencer who was working on his report on the case looked at his teammates as they flew home from Montana, "Seeing Francis's and Henry's victims all being brunettes, I kept picturing Stephanie as an adult while I ended up being grateful that Violet has inherited Maeve's hair color or I would have been seeing what Violet could have looked like when she's an adult too," said Spencer softly.

"It's never easy to picture your child or children during a case," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

"Speaking of brunettes, are you and Maeve ever going to have another baby genius that ends up being a baby girl who inherits your brown curly hair like Arthur?" asked Emily

Spencer smiled a bit, "We've started talking about trying another baby since we're both sad that Violet and Arthur are now six-months-old."

"Have you two finalize your decision on whether you two should try again or wait a bit longer?" asked Hotch.

"Despite the rough and emotional year I just had, we agreed that we would wait until Violet and Arthur are about a year and a half to try for another baby so the twins would be two when they become a big brother and a big sister," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "but if we end up expecting another child sooner than we originally planned we'll be happy and excited."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Are you going to be telling Maeve about the nickname the manager at Goehring's trailer gave you?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "I already texted her earlier and she said that I'll be expected to eat four helpings of turkey and everything else that she and her mom cook during for Thanksgiving in two weeks."

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, are you and Maeve going to give Violet and Arthur pureed turkey?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "We're already planning on giving them baby food that deals with Thanksgiving dishes," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Maeve wanted me to tell you that you're invited to join us for Thanksgiving."

"I'll think about it," said Hotch before the team started talking about Thanksgiving plans.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer walked into his silent house and locked up his Glock before he headed upstairs to watch Violet and Arthur sleep, checked on Stephanie who was sitting up in bed reading a book, and then joined his wife who was taking a bubble bath in the bathtub as he talked about the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My mom had my brothers and me close apart while she was 22, 23, and 25 when my brothers and I were born. I was 355 days old when my Irish twin was born while I was 13 days from reaching two and a half years old and my Irish twin was three days away from turning 18-months-old when my mom had my youngest brother. Even though my mom found out that she was expecting me a few months after she married my father, she doesn't regret having my brothers and I close together even though we were all unplanned.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on November 21st of 2007. Lucky and Penelope still happened while Garcia is getting together with Kevin in this universe. Spencer didn't eat the chili that was served to the search party while he told Maeve and his in-laws that he can no longer handle eating chili anymore despite causing his wife and in-laws to throw up and agree that they won't eat chili anymore.

Maeve was walking from her classroom to her office that she shared with her mother when she heard a voice she hasn't heard in four years.

"Maeve," said a man.

Maeve turned around to find her ex-boyfriend Robert Putnam who she dated from her senior year of high school until Thanksgiving of 2003 because of realizing how controlling he was, he didn't like the fact that she wanted to wait until after marriage to finally have sex, and how much he was drinking ever since he turned 21 when she was 22, "You're looking well, Robert."

"I've gone to rehab for my alcoholism and went to anger management classes, Maeve. I just earned my three-year sobriety chip last night, Maeve," said Bobby.

"That's good to hear," said Maeve.

"Since it's been four years since we broke up, would you please take me back? I'll follow your rules on when you'll have sex with me if we start over," said Bobby.

Maeve sighed, "I can't take you back, Bobby."

"Why?" asked Bobby.

Maeve held up her left hand to reveal her engagement ring and wedding band, "A two and a half years after our break-up, I fell in love with another genius who was willing to do what I want in a relationship after I told him that I haven't been in a relationship for two and a half years after breaking up with you. We've been married to each other for a year and three months while we're also parents to six-month-old twins," said Maeve before pulling out her wallet and pulled out a picture.

Bobby felt his heart shatter as he looked at a picture of Maeve with a bespectacled man who had brown eyes and curly brown hair while he wore khaki pants, a dress shirt, and a sweater vest while they either held a baby girl with curly red hair and brown eyes or a baby boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes on their laps, "Would you divorce him so you can take me back?" asked Bobby.

Maeve shook her head, "I love my life with my husband while my husband has had a hard life since his mother has been sick his entire life, his father walked out on him when he was ten-years-old while his mentor who was like a second father to him died a few months ago. So I'm not going to be a coward like my father-in-law and leave my husband and children so I can give you a second chance, Bobby," said Maeve before taking a breath, "My husband has dealt with a coworker who wanted a second chance with him after she messed up on a date he took her on seven months before I approached him at one of my mother's lectures. So I'll tell you what he told his coworker: As Richard Bach once said, 'If you love something, set them free. If they come back, it's yours. If they don't, it wasn't meant to be.' We were never meant to be since I married someone else, Bobby. Please let me go and move on from me with someone else."

Bobby nodded, "I understand, Maeve. What matters is that you're happy and I wish you the best life," said Bobby before walking away.

A few seconds later Maeve felt someone hugging her causing her to see that it was her mother, "You heard everything, mom?" asked Maeve.

Mary nodded, "I did. I'm glad that you told Bobby that he needs to move on because I love having Spencer as my son-in-law since he's the total opposite of Bobby. I'll make sure that Bobby isn't allowed on campus again while we'll file a restraining order if he bothers you again."

"OK, mom," said Maeve.

"Now let's go home so we can finish up on preparations for Thanksgiving tomorrow while Spencer is getting off of work in an hour to pick up his mother and her nurse from the airport," said Mary.

Maeve smiled, "I'm glad that my mother-in-law is well enough to come out here and spend Thanksgiving with us again."

"Me too, Maeve," said Mary.

A few minutes later Maeve and her mother were letting campus security know that Robert Putnam wasn't allowed back on campus before they went to the store to pick up some last-minute groceries while Maeve made sure to tell her husband what happened when he called to see how she was doing.

Xxx

Three hours later Spencer who got off of work at 3 P.M. because of his mother's plane landing at 4 smiled as he hugged his mother, "Even though you're not a fan of flying, thank you for agreeing to fly out here," said Spencer.

Diana smiled, "I wanted to spend the holiday with my sister, nieces, and nephews too, so it made sense for me to come out here so you and my sister don't have to spend about a thousand dollars on plane tickets while I don't want my grandchildren to fly as often as you do."

Spencer nodded before looking at Nurse Thelma who had accompanied his mother again, "Thank you so much for chaperoning my mom out here again."

Nurse Thelma smiled, "It's not a problem, Dr. Reid."

"Are you going to go straight to your brother's house after we arrive at my house?" asked Spencer.

Nurse Thelma laughed, "Diana wants me to meet her grandchildren since I didn't get to accompany Diana out here when your children were born while I was out sick when you and your wife brought your children to Las Vegas three months ago."

Spencer chuckled, "Then let's have you meet Violet and Arthur before you stay with your brother."

Xxx

20 minutes later Spencer, Diana, and Nurse Thelma entered the Reid family home and Violet and Arthur who were in Spencer to smile at Violet and Arthur, "There's my two munchkins," said Spencer.

Violet and Arthur stopped crawling and grinned as they quickly crawled to their father.

"Dada!" exclaimed Violet.

"Dada!" exclaimed Arthur.

Spencer smiled as he scooped up his six-month-old twins and settled them onto both of his hips, "Do you see who I brought home with me?" asked Spencer.

"You two have gotten so big since the last time I saw you two in person when you two were three-months-old," said Diana.

Violet and Arthur both tilted their heads.

"Nana," said Violet.

"Nana," said Arthur.

Tears started to leak through Diana's eyes, "They're calling me Nana."

Spencer nodded, "They know that you're their grandmother, but Nana is much easier for them to say right now while they have recently started calling their grandpa Joe 'papa'."

"I prefer being called nana over grandma right now," said Diana before looking at her nurse, "Thelma, these two are my grandchildren Violet and Arthur."

Nurse Thelma took in the sight of her favorite patient's grandchildren that she has seen by looking at pictures and watching videos that Spencer sent to his mother, "Pictures and videos do not do justice."

Diana nodded, "I agree."

Nurse Thelma then started to remind Spencer about the medication she packed for Diana and told him to call her if there were any problems with his mother before she headed across the street.

A minute later Spencer and Diana were on the couch each holding a twin when Maeve who was wearing a pair of gray slacks, a light blue blouse, and a cardigan sweater that belonged to her husband while her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail came downstairs since she was putting Violet's and Arthur's laundry away in the nursery, "I'm so happy that you were able to make it, Diana."

Diana smiled as she hugged her daughter-in-law as she switched twins with her son so she could hold Violet, "Me too, Maeve."

"As someone who gave birth to twins six months ago, you're looking beautiful, Maeve," said Diana.

"Thank you, Diana," said Maeve before smiling at the sight of her mother-in-law wearing a tweed skirt, a light blue blouse, and a tweed jacket that matched her skirt while her short blonde hair that Diana allowed to grow out a bit was showing the same natural curls her husband's hair, "You're looking beautiful too."

"I wanted to look good for my family," said Diana.

Maeve then kissed her husband, "How was work?" asked Maeve.

"I completed all my consults, so barring an emergency like a child abduction I won't have to worry about work until Monday," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Maeve as she sat down next to her husband.

"Where's Stephanie?" asked Spencer.

"Did you forget that she's at dance class to prepare for the Christmas showcase that's happening next month?" asked Maeve.

Spencer ran a hand through his hair, "Last week has been tough with my team's technical analyst getting shot, so I forgot."

"It's OK, Spencer," said Maeve.

Spencer then noticed that Arthur was chewing on his tie causing him to pull his tie out of his son's mouth, "Oh no you don't, Arthur. Daddy doesn't need yours or your twin sister's drool to mess up any more of my ties."

Arthur's lips started to quiver as he released a few tears and let out some cries.

"Do you want mommy to get you a teething ring?" asked Maeve.

"Aye," said Arthur.

A few seconds later Maeve took her son from her husband and carried Arthur on her hip to the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Diana, Mary, Joe, Elle, and Elle's boyfriend Devin who were invited over for dinner before they headed up to Brooklyn for Thanksgiving were eating rigatoni pasta that was mixed with tomato sauce with ground beef that Mary cooked for dinner while Spencer and Maeve fed Violet and Arthur who've both been stripped down to their diapers some baby food between eating bites of their pasta and salad when Diana looked at Elle, "I suspect that a congratulations is in order for you and Devin, Elle," said Diana.

Elle and her boyfriend exchanged glances, "What do you mean, Diana?" asked Elle.

"A fellow mother knows when another mother is pregnant, Elle," said Diana.

Elle blushed a bit, "I'm only eight-weeks and I wasn't going to tell anyone who wasn't Devin or my mom until I reached the 12th week."

Spencer smiled at his friend and her boyfriend, "Congratulations, Elle and Devin."

"Thank you, Spencer," said Elle.

"Thank you, Spencer," said Devin.

"If this baby ends up being a boy, I call dibs on using the name Jason in his name, Spencer," said Elle.

"With how Jason treated Spencer for a few months after his abduction, we already agreed not to name our next future son after Jason," said Maeve.

"With you saying future son, are you pregnant too?" asked Elle.

"Spencer and I had agreed to try for another baby when Violet and Arthur turned six-months-old, so hopefully we'll be finding out if we've been successful or not soon," said Maeve.

Diana smiled at the thought about another grandchild.

Xxx

A few hours later, Spencer looked at his wife as they got ready for bed, "Are you excited about celebrating Violet's and Arthur's first Thanksgiving like I am?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"Are we going to take turns entertaining Violet, Arthur, and my mom while helping your mother cook in the kitchen?" asked Spencer.

"That's what my mom and I were talking about doing when you were trying to find Penelope's attacker last week," said Maeve just as her cell phone rang causing her to see that it was an unknown number just as Violet started crying through the baby monitor.

"I got Violet," said Spencer before he left the master bedroom.

Xxxx

20 minutes later Spencer entered the master bedroom to find Maeve crying, "What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"You remember me telling you about my encounter with my ex-boyfriend Bobby today?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he rejoined his wife in bed, "Yes."

"That was his mother calling to tell me that Bobby died," sniffled Maeve.

"What happened?" asked Spencer.

"He relapsed on alcohol and was drinking and driving when he ran through a red light and hit a vehicle that held five college students. Bobby and one of the college students both died on the operating table," sniffled Maeve.

"The accident Bobby caused isn't your fault since Bobby made the choice to start drinking again and get behind the wheel instead of calling for a taxi," said Spencer.

"I know," sniffled Maeve.

"Are you planning on going to the funeral since you dated your ex-boyfriend for five years before you broke up with him?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head, "Even though he was my first love, I'm not going to attend his funeral since seeing him again reminded all the cuts, bruises, and black eyes he gave me until he broke my arm after he caught me dumping his beer down the drain causing me to finally press charges against him."

"I support your decision, Maeve," said Spencer.

Maeve looked into her husband's eyes, "I know that you have dealt with cravings for Dilaudid a few times, but I'm proud of you for not giving into those cravings and get addicted after you were released from the rehabilitation center your aunt sent you to after you were released from the hospital."

"After hearing about how horrible your ex-boyfriend was to you, I wasn't going to follow your ex's footsteps and develop a drug problem after Hankel forcibly injected me with Dilaudid eight times while Violet and Arthur were huge reasons why I accepted help to recover," said Spencer.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer was heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack of cranberry cookies when he saw a light on in the library causing him to find his mom, "I take it that DC being three hours ahead of Las Vegas is affecting you again?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes, Spencer."

Spencer smiled a bit as he realized that his mother was lucid, "I'm about to get myself some cranberry cookies. Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" asked Spencer.

"Tea would be wonderful, Spencer," said Diana.

Xxxx

Ten minutes later Spencer and his mother were nibbling on some cookies as they waited for their tea to cool a bit while they talked about the books they recently read before they went back to bed.

Xxx

The next morning during breakfast, Mary noticed her daughter's red eyes, "Are you OK, Maeve?" asked Mary.

"My abusive ex-boyfriend died last night," said Maeve just as the news reporter on the small TV in the kitchen started talking about Bobby's death while identifying the 19-year-old college student that died as Diane Turner causing her eyes to go wide, "Diane was a student at Mendel University."

Mary looked at her daughter, "Isn't she the one who has been shadowing you in the lab and was begging you to let her be your research assistant next semester."

Maeve nodded, "She has been showing me what she has been writing for her thesis for her Bachelor of science since she wants to eventually earn a Ph. D. on the topic that she's writing her thesis on. I finished reading what she has written so far yesterday and everything she has written was plain wrong," said Maeve as she recounted what she has been read so far and the constructive criticism she was planning on giving to Diane on Monday.

Xxx

When Maeve was done talking about the dissertation, Spencer looked at his wife, "Even though it's too late to tell her that she needs to talk to a therapist about her parents' deaths, I agree what she wrote about isn't right."

Maeve nodded as she didn't even realize that she should be lucky that the unfortunate accident from her ex-boyfriend's choices would keep Diane from eventually stalking her and her husband in a few years.

Xxx

Later on that evening Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, Diana, Joe, Mary, Chief Strauss, Richard Strauss, 16-year-old Sarah, 14-year-old Molly, 12-year-old Tyler, and Hotch were gathered around the Reid and Donovan family's dining room table saying what they were thankful for while a few people teared up when Spencer said that he was thankful for having a second chance at life so he could be alive to meet Violet and Arthur.

Xxx

Ten minutes after the turkey was carved, everyone was eating two or more helpings of turkey and various Thanksgiving dishes while Violet and Arthur got to enjoy pureed Thanksgiving dishes like turkey, sweet potatoes, squash, carrots, peas, and a few other dishes while everyone enjoyed watching Violet's and Arthur's reactions to exploring new tastes and making a mess all over themselves and Spencer and Maeve who were in charge of feeding their children.

Xxx

An hour after dinner was eaten and Spencer, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur were cleaned up, everyone was gathered in the living room where they played various games like Apples to Apples, Skip-BO, and Scrabble while Violet and Arthur crawled around the living room to get cuddles from everyone.

Xxxx

A few hours later in Las Vegas, Nevada; William Reid sat at his dining room table eating a turkey sandwich while drinking some scotch as he looked around his dining room table and wondered if he should have listened to his first wife and take Spencer with him so he could have Spencer, his daughter-in-law, two grandchildren, his ex-wife Tanya who he wasn't aware of being dead, and his 12-year-old daughter who he wasn't aware of being now raised by his 26-year-old son eating Thanksgiving dinner with him instead of spending another holiday alone despite having a few offers from his few friends or coworkers to join them at their dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have it that JJ took her not so secret boyfriend Will to Pennsylvania, Emily decided to help take care of Garcia who's now at home, Rossi went to his cabin, and Morgan went to Chicago for Thanksgiving.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it has been announced that there are 84 newly reported positive cases of COVID-19 in the county I live in while there's currently over 1,000 ongoing cases happening right now. I just wish that everyone would follow guidelines because I want Zumba to start back up while the dining room of my favorite restaurant to open up again.
> 
> This chapter starts on December 8th of 2007, so Violet and Arthur are now seven-months-old.

Spencer looked at Violet and Arthur who were sitting up on their own without any support, "Daddy can't believe how big you two are getting because you two are sitting up on your own."

Violet and Arthur both grinned at their father.

"Even though you two turned seven-months-old four days ago, daddy wishes that you two would stop growing," said Spencer sadly.

Violet looked at her father as she made a sign for the word milk.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Violet and Arthur have been excelling at the sign language lessons he and Maeve were giving their children so they could tell them what they need without crying, "Are you wanting a bottle, Violet?" asked Spencer.

"Aye," said Violet.

"Daddy will go get you a bottle then," said Spencer before looking at his son who was also making the sign for milk, "Are you wanting a bottle too, hobbit?" asked Spencer.

Arthur made the sign for the word milk.

"I'll get you one too then," said Spencer as lifted up both Violet and Arthur and headed to the kitchen to find Maeve, Stephanie, and his mother-in-law adding ingredients into a bowl to make cookies, "What type of cookies are you three ladies making?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie smiled as she thought about her brother calling her a lady, "Gingerbread cookies."

Maeve looked at Violet and Arthur who were on either side of her husband's hip and noticed them both eying a box of Cheerios on the kitchen island as some drool dribbled down their chins, "I see that Violet and Arthur want some Cheerios."

Violet and Arthur both grinned.

"They also made the sign for milk too," said Spencer.

"Let me help you get them into their high chairs then," said Maeve as she reached over and grabbed Arthur and quickly put her son into a high chair while Spencer placed his daughter into a high chair.

A minute later Spencer was scooping some formula into two bottles and adding water while Violet and Arthur both snacked on some Cheerios.

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, and Mary were smiling as they watched Violet and Arthur independently hold their bottles as they drank some formula.

"I can't believe how big they've grown in the past seven months," sighed Mary.

Maeve nodded, "They'll be a year old in less than five months."

Spencer looked at his wife, "I heard that Santa is going to be at the mall this afternoon. Should we take the twins to see Santa after their early afternoon nap?" asked Spencer.

Mary smiled, "If you two are going to take Violet and Arthur to the mall to get their picture taken with Santa, you two should dress up Violet in the dress that Maeve wore during her first Christmas while Arthur wears the khakis, dress shirt, and sweater vest that I bought for Arthur to wear on Christmas Day."

Maeve looked at her mother, "I take it that you'll want Spencer to wear khakis, a white dress shirt, and a matching sweater vest while I wear a green blouse that's the same color as my old dress?" asked Maeve.

Mary nodded, "Everyone just loved how you guys color-coordinated your clothes for your first professional family portrait session in October."

Maeve smiled, "We'll dress accordingly."

Xxxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer who was wearing khakis, a white dress shirt, a green sweater vest, and his converse sneakers, and Maeve who was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green blouse were standing by a double stroller that held Violet who was wearing a green dress made from velvet and had red and green lace trimmings on the puffed sleeves and the edge of the knee-length skirt, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes while Arthur was wearing khakis, a white dress shirt, and a green sweater vest like his father were standing in line as they waited for their turn to visit with Santa when Spencer looked at his wife, "Hopefully Violet and Arthur will handle being able to sit on Santa's lap well, Maeve," said Spencer.

"I hope so too," said Maeve before thinking about how her mother-in-law didn't let her husband sit on Santa's lap when he was a child because of knowing that Santa watched everyone based on the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" causing her schizophrenic delusions to intensify around Christmas, "but we both want to make sure that Violet and Arthur get the childhood you never had."

Five minutes later Spencer and Maeve were removing Violet and Arthur from their strollers and placed their seven-month-old twins on Santa's laps.

A scared Violet looked up at her father as her lips quivered, "Dada."

Spencer rested his hand on his daughter's back, "Daddy's right here, flower,"

Arthur's lips quivered as he looked at his mother, "Mama."

Maeve rested her hand on her son's back, "Mommy's right here baby boy."

"Now who are these two?" asked Santa.

"Violet and Arthur and they're seven-months-old," said Maeve.

"They're already saying Mama and Dada at seven-months-old?" asked an impressed Santa.

Spencer nodded, "I'm a genius with an IQ of 187."

"Impressive," said Santa.

"Since they're too young to tell me what they want for Christmas, why don't you two tell me what they want," said Santa.

"They'll want new books because they love it when their daddy reads to them," said Maeve.

"They'll want some toys to help them start walking during the next few months," said Spencer.

Violet grinned at Santa, "Book."

Spencer grinned as he realized that his daughter said book correctly.

"Oys," said Arthur.

"If you two have been good for your mommy and daddy, you two will be getting new toys and books from me," said Santa.

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were standing on either side of Santa who had Violet and Arthur sitting on his lap as Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Santa all smiled for the camera thanks to one of Santa's elves getting Violet and Arthur to smile and laugh by playing peek-a-boo for 30 seconds so the photographer could take a picture.

Xxxxx

Three nights later Spencer entered his wife's bedroom to find Maeve sitting up in bed reading a book, "I'm leaving for Los Angeles at 7 A.M. so my teammates and I can be in Los Angeles for 9:30 A.M.," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at the clock, "Then we should get some sleep so we can be up by 5 A.M. so I can make sure that you eat breakfast before you leave for Quantico at 6 A.M."

"You don't have to wake up early with me, Maeve," said Spencer.

"I know, but it would be nice for us to eat breakfast together before Violet and Arthur wake up for their morning bottle," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer had changed into his pajamas and was kissing Maeve goodnight before Maeve read out loud to help get him to sleep.

Xxxx

Six hours later Spencer and Maeve who were well-rested thanks to Violet and Arthur sleeping through the night were making scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast together while they made plenty for Stephanie, Mary, and Joe to eat when they woke up before leaving breakfast warm in the oven as they ate breakfast together.

Xxxx

A half-hour later Spencer quietly crept into Violet's and Arthur's nursery and kissed his fingers and gently rested his fingers on Violet's forehead, "Daddy loves you, flower," whispered Spencer before he walked over to Arthur's crib and kissed his fingers and gently pressed them against Arthur's forehead, "Daddy loves you, hobbit," whispered Spencer before he realized that his son had filled up his diaper causing him to change both Violet's and Arthur's diapers without waking either twin up before Hotch who had rented an apartment that was a ten-minute drive away from his house pulled up so they could carpool together.

After kissing Maeve who chose to stay up goodbye, he entered the front seat of Hotch's car, "Morning, Hotch."

"Did you get any sleep without Violet and Arthur waking you and Maeve up?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I got six hours of uninterrupted sleep before Maeve and I woke up at five so we could cook breakfast together since Maeve insisted on waking up with me so she could make sure that I eat breakfast before I left."

Hotch nodded, "I knew that Maeve was good for you when I noticed that you started putting on a few pounds."

"My mother-in-law made it a goal to fatten me up," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Thankfully Violet and Arthur didn't cry about me leaving earlier than I usually leave because they slept through me peeking in on them to kiss them goodbye and to change their diapers."

"I always enjoyed the moments of Jack sleeping peacefully when he was a baby," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I do enjoy watching Violet and Arthur sleeping."

Xxxx

Over seven hours later, Spencer glared at Morgan as he got out of the front passenger seat of the SUV that he and Morgan were riding in as he and Morgan walked to the latest crime scene, "Should have listened to me," said Spencer.

Morgan shook his head as he thought about Spencer rambling about traffic patterns in Los Angeles as they were dealing with the mid-morning rush hour, "It wouldn't have saved that much time, Reid. Let it go."

Spencer thought about the government report he recently read, "The interchange between the 405 and the 101 Freeways is consistently rated the worst interchange in the entire world."

A shocked Morgan looked at Spencer, "Why do you know that?" asked Morgan.

Spencer thought about knowing so much about Los Angeles's highways thanks to attending college almost 11 miles away in Pasadena, "It's in a government report."

"So what?" asked Morgan.

"So you work for the government," said Spencer before realizing that Morgan doesn't read the reports, "What, you don't read the reports?" asked Spencer as an officer lifted up the crime scene tape for them.

"On traffic patterns in a city 2,500 miles from where I live?" asked Morgan.

"2,295 miles," corrected Spencer.

"Don't make me smack you in front of all these people," said Morgan as he pointed at the crowd of spectators just as an officer approached them.

"I'm Brady, LAPD," said Detective Brady.

Morgan shook hands with Detective Brady, "Derek Morgan. Dr. Reid. The rest of the team's in an SUV behind us."

"Yeah, stuck in traffic," grumbled Spencer before becoming serious when he noticed the look that Morgan gave him, "Uh, so you had two more victims last night?" asked Spencer.

"They were discovered a little after 3:30 by a cleaning crew finishing up in the building," said Detective Brady.

"So that's seven victims over the past two weeks," stated Morgan.

"Bodies are in the alley. What's left of them," said Detective Brady.

"Same victimology?" asked Spencer.

"We don't have a positive ID on either one of them yet, but the clothing fits. You really think this is only one guy, huh?" asked Detective Brady.

"The level of overkill suggests an unsub in a psychotic break. Multiple unsubs in violent psychotic breaks operating in the exact same location is exceedingly unlikely," said Spencer.

Detective Brady looked at Spencer before looking at Morgan.

"Yeah, it's probably one guy," said Morgan.

Xxxx

Later on that night in Washington D.C., Maeve was pacing in the bathroom when the timer went off causing her to look at the stick in front of her causing her to place her hand on her flat stomach as tears fell down her face as she made a mental note to call Dr. Marks office before she does some additional Christmas shopping.

At that moment a knock sounded on the bathroom door causing Maeve to see her sister-in-law, "Is everything OK, Stephanie?" asked Maeve.

"My period just started three days early and I'm out of pads," said Stephanie.

Maeve reached underneath the sink and grabbed a box of pads and passed it to her sister-in-law, "Here's a box of pads to get you through the next two periods."

Stephanie cocked her eyebrows as she realized that the box was never opened and her sister-in-law bought the box seven-weeks ago, "Aren't you going to need some pads, Maeve?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve shook her head, "I don't need these pads at all."

Stephanie quickly noticed the positive pregnancy test on the bathroom counter causing her to realize why her sister-in-law didn't need any pads as her face broke into a huge grin, "I'm getting another niece or nephew to spoil?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve nodded, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant because I'm wanting to see my doctor first before I tell Spencer and my parents through some Christmas gifts in two weeks. If you tell anyone including your friends, you'll be grounded for a month."

Stephanie gave a serious nod, "Cross my heart and hope to die, Maeve," said Stephanie before tilting her head, "How far are you?" asked Stephanie.

"Based on when I quit taking my birth control pills, I'm most likely five weeks and will see my gynecologist so I can find out far I am," said Maeve.

"When are you going to tell my brother and your parents?" asked Stephanie.

"If I'm confirmed pregnant by my gynecologist, I'll be telling them on Christmas Day," said Maeve.

Stephanie grinned as she hugged her aunt, "Your secret is safe with me, Maeve."

"Now please go get a pad on so you can get ready for bed," said Maeve.

"After I take a shower, can you please either braid my hair or wrap my hair in curlers so I can have curly hair at school tomorrow?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve smiled, "Sure."

Xxxx

20-minutes later Maeve was sitting on her bed as she pulled her sister-in-law's wet armpit length hair into French braids in four different sections. 

Xxx

The next day Spencer was going through the boxes with Morgan when Morgan's cellphone rang, causing Spencer to listen to Morgan's side of the conversation.

"Hey, how you feeling, baby girl?" asked Morgan before he listened to Garcia rant about Jonny McHale being arrested, "Don't tell me you're a fan of this guy. Well, sweetheart, the victims looked like before he killed them."

Spencer looked at the pictures that Jonny drew himself, "Sometimes for an artist, the only difference between insanity and genius is success."

A few minutes later Spencer pulled a cell phone out of the box he was looking through, "Is this his phone?" asked Spencer.

"It was on the floor when we took him down," said Morgan.

Spencer removed the cellphone from the evidence box and looked through the recent calls.

"Looks like all the calls he makes are to the same number," said Spencer.

"Dial it. Maybe it's somebody who can help us. Or at least help him," said Morgan.

Spencer called the number and put the phone on speaker while Morgan grabbed a ringing phone from a small box.

"Hey, this is Vickie. I can't come to the phone right now 'cause I'm out living my life. Leave it at the beep," said Vickie through the phone.

"Vickie?" asked Spencer.

JJ approached them, "Vickie. That was his girlfriend."

Spencer looked at the recent call list. "All these calls were made within the last two days."

"Sometimes what an unsub does actually makes sense," said JJ before walking away.

Xxxx

After the murder weapon was found, Spencer was packing up some belongings when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around and smile when he saw Parker Dunley, "This is a nice surprise, Parker," said Spencer.

Parker nodded, "I saw Agent Jareau on the news, so I knew that you would be in town."

"Well I don't have time to go out for dinner with you since I'm heading to the airport in an hour," said Spencer.

"Now how are your wife and twins doing?" asked Parker.

"Maeve's doing great since she's back at work," said Spencer before grinning as he showed Parker the most recent picture of Violet and Arthur that Maeve sent him hours ago, "Violet and Arthur are seven-months-old now and are completing every milestone either on-time or ahead of schedule, Parker."

Parker whistled as he took in the picture of a baby girl with curly red hair and brown eyes while the baby boy looked so much like his father, "They're beautiful, Spencer."

"I'm already drawing up plans for the moat and draw bridge I'll be building within the next year to keep boys away from Violet and my sister," said Spencer.

"Sister?" asked Parker.

Spencer quickly told his former classmate about finding out about his sister he ended up gaining custody of.

When Spencer was done telling his former classmate about his sister, Parker shook his head as he thought about learning about the truth about Spencer's parents after the Lila Archer case when they met up when Spencer was in town for a serial bank robber over a year ago, "After the way he left you and your mother, I'm glad that your late step-mother took your sister away from your father and decided that you would raise your sister if she passes away before your sister's 18th birthday."

Spencer nodded, "Everyone agrees."

"Will you be going home to Las Vegas for Christmas?" asked Parker.

Spencer nodded, "Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and I will be flying in on the night of December 26th so we can spend three days with my mom, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon."

"I'll be in town those days too, so why don't we plan on getting together for lunch or dinner," said Parker.

"I'll call you when I arrive," said Spencer before Parker left so he could continue packing up.

Xxxx

Three hours later, Spencer was sitting across from JJ reading one of Jonny McHale's comic books when Morgan exited the galley area.

"Just leave it alone until I get there. Hard-head. Don't make me spank you when I get back," said Morgan.

"Don't listen to him, Garcia. He's all talk," called out Spencer.

Morgan reached out and slapped Spencer on the head.

"Ow." said Spencer before he looked at JJ as he whined, "JJ, he just hit me."

"You boys behave or I will ground you both," said JJ nonchalantly before noticing what Spencer was reading, "Is that one of Jonny McHale's books?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's called Blue. It's about a girl who thinks she's a real human being, right? But it turns out she's a robot that was built by her uncle," laughed Spencer.

JJ thought about a movie she saw as a child, "So it's Pinocchio."

"Yeah, it is like Pinocchio, only, uh, set in a high school in outer space," said Spencer.

JJ thought about the phone that Spencer found in a small box, "Oh, by the way, what happened to Vickie's phone?" asked JJ.

Spencer glanced up at JJ and gave her a confused look, "Phone?" asked Spencer.

"The one that Jonny kept calling, with her message on it?" asked JJ.

"Oh, we gave them both back to him," said Spencer.

JJ sighed as she thought about how hard she was falling on Will even though she didn't know that her teammates knew that she and Will were dating, "You know, I couldn't imagine having nothing left of someone but a voice message. I think I'd never stop listening to it."

"Yeah, it's sad. I would never stop listening to Maeve's voice while I know that I wouldn't be able to survive if I lost Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie," said Spencer before he got up to get himself some tea.

A minute later JJ joined him and noticed Spencer fixing himself a mug of tea instead of coffee, "No coffee?" asked JJ.

"Violet and Arthur are cutting in more teeth while they're dealing with a growth spurt, so I rather have it that I drink something with less caffeine so I can get some sleep while Violet and Arthur are sleeping too so I can be a bit rested to deal with fussy seven-month-old twins," said Spencer before sighing, "I still can't believe that they're already seven-months-old."

"I already warned you that Violet and Arthur will be growing fast, Reid," said Hotch as he joined them.

Spencer looked at his unit chief, "I also can't believe that Violet and Arthur will be getting to celebrate their first Christmas too in two weeks."

"Do you know if your mom will be coming out here for Christmas?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "My mom doesn't want to deal with any cold or snow, so Maeve and I agreed that we'll celebrate Christmas at home while she, Violet, Arthur, and I will fly out to Las Vegas two days after Christmas to spend three days in Vegas."

"Stephanie isn't going with you, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur?" asked Hotch.

"Stephanie is getting a round trip flight ticket so she can go to Portland, Maine from December 27th to December 30th for Christmas from Maeve and me," said Spencer.

"You're allowing your sister to fly alone?" asked a bewildered Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "What my in-law's don't know is that they'll be going to Portland with Stephanie so they can spend two nights and three days in a cabin outside of Portland since my father-in-law talked about visiting Maine again so he could go ice fishing when he met my sister at the hospital in June."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Hotch.

Xxx

Later on that night, Spencer and Maeve were sitting up in bed when Spencer looked at his wife, "You know that my teammates and I had to arrest comic book artist Jonny McHale?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

"He developed a psychotic break that caused him to murder the gang members who murdered his fiancee, unborn child, and nearly killed himself," said Spencer before sighing, "After what I went through when Tobias Hankel's three personalities beat me, emotionally tortured me, and drugged me against my will for two days over ten months ago, I know that I'm extremely lucky that I recovered or I could have lost you, Violet, and Arthur if I wasn't given CPR by Hankel or killed him before he could kill me."

Maeve nodded, "Even though I hate Tobias Hankel for drugging you against your will with Dilaudid and temporarily killing you, I'm forever grateful that he gave you CPR."

Spencer nodded, "I'm grateful too because I got to meet Violet, Arthur, and even Stephanie."

Maeve nodded as she thought about the pregnancy test and transvaginal ultrasound she had during the day to prove that she is five-weeks pregnant as she inwardly spoke some words in her mind so her husband wouldn't hear, "While you're also alive so I can be five-weeks pregnant with baby number three today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maeve will be telling Spencer in the next two chapters.
> 
> Should baby number three a boy or a girl?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Aside from dealing with writer's block, I was focusing on The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three and Promised Love: Book Two while I ended up celebrating my 27th birthday and going on my sixth and seventh in public date with my boyfriend of eight months.
> 
> I have decided on the gender and closed the poll because of knowing the Halloween costumes I want Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Baby Reid to wear during Halloween of 2008 in a future chapter causing me to end the poll. Thanks to everyone who took their time to vote in their reviews or on the poll I created and the gender will be revealed when Baby Reid is born.

Spencer and Maeve both beamed as they watched ten seventh-grade girls who were wearing red long-sleeved velvet dresses that had mid-thigh length flared skirts with white fur trimming, white tights, and black tap shoes while all the girls' long hair was pulled back into curly ponytails enter the stage and took their places just before the song "All I Want For Christmas" by Mariah Cary started to play causing one girl to start dancing at a time until the actual song started.

Xxxx

After the recital was over, Stephanie who was now back into the jeans and sweater that she was wearing before the recital walked over to her brother and sister-in-law.

Spencer smiled at his sister as he handed her a bouquet, "You were wonderful, Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled at her brother, "Thank you, Spencer."

Maeve smiled at her sister-in-law, "Even though I did ballet as a kid,

At that moment Stephanie's tap dancing instructor Lucy Cunningham walked over to them and looked at Stephanie, "You were wonderful during your first recital with my class of seventh-graders."

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Cunningham."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Stephanie were heading home so they could make homemade pizza for dinner.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were sitting up in bed when Maeve looked at her husband, "After watching your sister dance this afternoon, I'm actually debating if we should eventually sign Violet, Arthur, and any other children we have together for a dance class or sport of their choice?" asked Maeve.

"I was thinking of the same thing too," said Spencer.

"With having a swimming pool in our backyard, one requirement we should have for the kids is learning how to swim," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Hotch has been telling me about the parent/child swim classes he has been taking Jack to between cases and told me that Violet and Arthur are old enough to start the parent/child swim classes."

Maeve licked her lips at the idea of getting her husband shirtless, "I'll see about getting us a family membership at a YMCA on Monday," said Maeve before thinking about the pool in their backyard, "Speaking of our swimming pool, we should make sure to install a locked gate around the pool to keep Violet and Arthur from accidentally falling in the pool."

"I'll make sure to do that as soon as it's spring," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were checking on Violet and Arthur one last time before they got some sleep so they could attend Maeve's childhood church in the morning due to Stephanie insisting on attending church every Sunday unless she's sick while Aunt Ethel told Spencer to attend church when he can.

Xxxx

A few days later Spencer walked across the field towards the Sheriff who was waiting for them on the state park that the Battle of Chancellorsville once took place on.

"Sheriff Ballantyne, Jennifer Jareau," said JJ as she shook hands with Sheriff Ballantyne.

Sheriff Ballantyne shook hands with Hotch, "Appreciate you all coming down so quickly,"

"Aaron Hotchner." said Hotch before gesturing to Spencer, "This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled and waved.

"Crime scene's right up here. I figured if this is the same killer as before, I didn't want to waste any time before I got your help," said Sheriff Ballantyne as he led Spencer, Hotch, and JJ to the crime scene.

JJ looked at Spencer and Hotch, "The other agents are meeting John Caulfield, the sheriff from the original case."

"Yeah," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

"You know him?" asked Spencer.

"No, not personally, you know, I just heard stories," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

"How do you mean?" asked Hotch.

"Well, you know, by all accounts, he was a decent sheriff, good man," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

Hotch gave Sheriff Ballantyne a skeptical look, "Right."

"Truth is, we don't get a lot of murders down here, and this case broke him," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

"How so?" asked Spencer as he thought about how the Hankel case almost broke him completely until he asked Hotch for help.

"Ah, same old-you know, he started drinking, marriage busted up. Finally they, uh, asked him to retire," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

Spencer stopped walking for a second as he realized how lucky he was when it came to Hotch realizing that he was drugged eight times with Dilaudid against his will and forced him to accept help so he wouldn't lose Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and his job from a drug addiction that could have happened if Hotch didn't notice the track marks.

A few minutes later Spencer was walking through a small wooded area while Sheriff Ballantyne pointed at certain scenes.

"There were about 20 kids partying 100 yards that way. Molly McCarthy was taken here. We found a blanket, sweatshirt, and a pair of shoes over there." said Sheriff Ballantyne as he pointed at the location.

"How does someone not see or hear them?" asked JJ.

"It was dark. He had the advantage. Molly's boyfriend was the last person to see her. Said she was alone for a minute, maybe less," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

"He's patient, works fast," said Hotch.

"He's perfected his MO.," said Spencer.

"If our unsub's pushing 60, he's gotta be strong enough to carry her a long way without her struggling," said Hotch as he watched JJ walk away a bit and put her head in her hands.

Spencer looked at Sheriff Ballantyne, "I've seen a lot of properties on unmarked dirt roads with no visible street signs, nothing on any maps."

"Yeah. If you don't live around here, it can be hell finding your way around," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

"He's definitely local," said Hotch.

"Can you show us the various entrances to this place?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Sheriff Ballantyne.

Hotch looked towards JJ before looking at Spencer, "I'll catch up."

Spencer nodded as he walked away with Sheriff Ballantyne who noticed his wedding band, "Have any children you're hoping to be home in time for Christmas next week?" asked Sheriff Ballantyne.

Spencer nodded, "I have seven-month-old fraternal twins named Violet and Arthur while I'm also raising my 12-year-old half-sister too," said Spencer as he showed Sheriff Ballantyne a picture of him with his family.

Xxxx

A few days later on December 21st, Morgan got up from his desk as he looked at his teammates who were getting ready to leave for their holiday break, "Who's up for a drink to celebrate being off of work until January 2nd?" asked Morgan.

Emily grinned, "Ohh. up for five?" asked Emily.

Rossi nodded, "Count me in."

"I'm heading home since Violet and Arthur are still awake and I just want to hug them after this case. Have a nice Christmas and New Year guys," said Spencer.

"Enjoy your first Christmas with Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie, Reid," said Morgan before looking at JJ, "JJ?" asked Morgan.

JJ thought about the flight she had to catch to New Orleans since she was spending a few days in New Orleans with Will before they flew to their hometown for Christmas, "I'd love to, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check. Merry Christmas, guys," said JJ before walking away.

Rossi looked at Hotch, "Hotch. You up for a beer?" asked Rossi.

Hotch shook his head, "I have to go to Haley's since she asked me to take Jack from tonight until the 24th so she can finish up on wrapping up Christmas gifts for Jack while I have the divorce papers I need her to sign."

A minute later Spencer was allowing Hotch to give him a ride home.

Xxx

An hour later Spencer entered his house and smiled at the sight of Violet and Arthur who were both in Christmas-themed onesie pajamas crawling around the living room that was decorated for Christmas while there was a gate around the decorated Christmas tree to keep Violet and Arthur from crawling underneath the tree and possibly knock it down or try to unwrap the presents that were underneath the tree since they're tearing whatever paper they could find while Maeve, Stephanie, Mary, and Joe were laughing and singing while they sang along to the Snow Miser's song as they watched "A Year Without a Santa Claus" causing him to quickly lock up his Glock in the safe before looking at his wife and half-sister, "I prefer the Heat Miser over the Snow Miser because of living in Las Vegas and Pasadena until I was 21."

As soon as Violet and Arthur heard their daddy's voice, they started crawling to him.

"Dada," said Violet.

"Dada," said Arthur.

A few seconds later Spencer scooped up both Violet and Arthur and settled them onto either side of his hips as he kissed each twin's cheek, "Daddy missed you two munchkins," said Spencer before he walked over to the couch where Maeve and Stephanie were sharing causing him to sit between his wife and sister while Violet and Arthur sat on his lap, "Are you two ladies ready to share my undivided attention with Violet and Arthur until January 2nd?" asked Spencer.

Maeve thought about how she was going to tell her husband that they're expecting baby three while she surprises him with new lingerie during their holiday break, "Yes," said Maeve before kissing her husband, "Welcome home."

Stephanie nodded, "Even though I'm sad that this is my first Christmas without my mom, I'm excited about us spending our first Christmas together."

"I'm excited too," said Spencer.

"Me three," said Maeve.

A few seconds later the Reid family was back to focusing on "A Year Without A Santa Claus" as they sang along with the songs while Violet and Arthur laughed at their parents and aunt's funny antics.

Xxxx

Three hours later Maeve was surprising her husband with lingerie she decided that she could surprise her husband with earlier.

Xxx

Four days later Spencer was sitting on the floor with Violet who insisted on being on his lap was helping his daughter who was going to be eight-months-old in ten days open up her Christmas gift that consisted of a plastic baby doll, "Your godfather got you a baby doll and a stroller, flower."

Violet looked around for her godfather, "Otch."

Spencer thought about learning that for Jack's sake, Hotch and Haley will spend their first Christmas together since they filed for divorce together, "He's with your godmother and Jack right now, flower."

Stephanie then opened up an envelope that was hiding between the branches of the Christmas tree and she gasped when she saw a round-trip plane ticket for a flight to Portland, Maine on December 27th and December 30th, "Why am I going to Portland when you and Maeve are taking Violet and Arthur to Las Vegas tomorrow night, Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

"It has been decided that you're able to spend a few days with Brittney since you haven't seen her in person since the day you left Portland with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and me," said Spencer.

Stephanie hugged her brother, "Thank you, Spencer," said Stephanie before thinking about her age, "Even though 12-year-olds can fly on their own, you're really letting me fly as an unaccompanied minor?" asked Stephanie.

Mary and Joe who had opened up an envelope from their daughter and son-in-law smiled as they saw their plane tickets and a flier for the cabin they'll be staying in.

"It seems like my daughter and your brother are sending Joe and I to Maine with you since Joe and I get to spend two nights and three days in a cabin, Stephanie," said Mary before looking at her daughter and son-in-law, "Are you two going to be fine on your own with Violet and Arthur?" asked Mary.

Spencer nodded, "We're staying with Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon, so they'll jump to watch their great-niece and great-nephew so Maeve and I can have some alone time while they can watch Violet and Arthur if the staff members at Bennington tells me that Violet and Arthur shouldn't visit their grandmother."

Mary looked at the last two wrapped presents underneath the tree, "We might as well open up the last wrapped presents before we get started on breakfast and get dressed for church."

Maeve smiled as she grabbed the last two presents and passed one to her husband and the other box to her parents.

Spencer then found a small jewelry box and opened it to find a pocket watch, "This is beautiful."

"I bought it at an antique shop. You should open it up since I put a picture of Violet and Arthur in the watch," said Maeve.

Spencer then gently opened the top compartment of the pocket watch causing him to see a picture of Violet and Arthur together on one side before he looked on the other side and saw a sonogram photo that said ESTIMATED DUE DATE 08-19-2008.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Mary let out a scream of excitement when she saw a photo frame that said MY GRANDCHILDREN that held a picture of Violet, a picture of Arthur, and a sonogram photo that said ESTIMATED DUE DATE 08-19-2008.

Violet and Arthur who were startled by their maternal grandmother's screaming started crying causing Maeve to reach over for Violet and Arthur and place them on her lap as she looked at her husband and parents, "I am seven-weeks pregnant with baby number three."

A few seconds later Spencer was kissing his wife while Mary and Joe hugged their daughter and son-in-law while everyone was careful not to squish Violet and Arthur.

After Spencer, Maeve, Joe, and Mary broke apart, Spencer looked at his sister, "Why didn't you react to becoming an aunt again?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie blushed a bit, "I knew about Maeve being pregnant for two weeks when I got surprised by my period a few days early and asked Maeve for some pads."

"Stephanie realized that I was pregnant since I never had the chance to open up the box of pads I gave her while she saw the pregnancy test on the counter," said Maeve.

"I promised to keep Maeve's secret since she wanted to share the news about her pregnancy today," said Stephanie.

Maeve looked at her husband, "I'm going to be giving your mom the same photo frame that I gave my parents. Please don't tell your mom about me being pregnant with her third grandchild since I want us to tell her in person when we're in Las Vegas on the 27th."

"I understand," said Spencer before he looked at Violet and Arthur who were either hugging the baby doll or teddy bear that they were gifted, "Even though you two don't understand what's going on right now, but you two are going to be getting a little brother or sister to play with."

Maeve looked at her husband, "I rather have us wait with finding out the gender until the baby is born since we've been saving all of Violet's and Arthur's clothes while we'll be able to figure out a cute gender-neutral nursery theme idea."

"What about hot air balloons? When I was eight, my mom and I took a vacation to Albuquerque, New Mexico so my mom could write an article about the Albuquerque International Balloon Fiesta for the travel magazine she worked as an editor for," said Stephanie.

"I thought that your mother didn't write articles?" asked Spencer.

"If none of the employees were able to go on the trips that were needed to write the article by the deadline, my mom was sent in their place. I was allowed to come with since being home schooled meant that I took my schoolwork with me and not have to worry about missing a day of school," said Stephanie.

"What places did you get to travel to with your mom?" asked Maeve.

"Hawaii, Disney World, Disneyland, Nantucket, Salem, Massachusetts during Halloween, Wisconsin Dells, and London, United Kingdom, and many other places since my mom was sent out to write an article at least five times a year after my mom started to home school me," said Stephanie.

"You'll have to show me the pictures you have from those trips," said Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "I will."

A few minutes later the Reid and Donovan family headed to the kitchen so they could start making Christmas tree and snowmen shaped pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast despite Maeve ending up dealing with her first bout of morning sickness as soon as she smelled eggs cooking and the smell of her husband's and father-in-law's coffee being made.

Xxx

Two hours later Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, Joe, and Mary were leaving for the 10:15 A.M. service since Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie are way too young to attend the midnight service at their church the night before.

Xxx

Two days later at 9 A.M. Pacific time in Las Vegas, Nevada, Spencer entered the day room where his mother was sitting reading a book, "Hi, mom," said Spencer.

Diana got up and hugged her son, "Where are Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie?" asked Diana.

"Maeve's in your room with Violet and Arthur since your doctor believes that it would be easier for you to visit with your grandchildren in your room while Stephanie is currently flying to Portland, Maine with Maeve's parents so she can spend three days with the friend she had to leave behind so she can move to Washington D.C. to live with me," said Spencer.

"Now let's go to my room so I can see my grandchildren for the first time in a month," said Diana.

A few minutes later Diana smiled at the sight of her seven-month-old grandchildren sitting unassisted on a blanket on the floor in her room, "Hello, Violet. Hello, Arthur."

Violet grinned when she saw her paternal grandmother causing her to quickly crawl over to her paternal grandmother, "Nana."

Arthur quickly started crawling to his paternal grandmother, "Nana."

A minute later Diana was sitting with Violet and Arthur on her lap, "You two have grown so much."

"They'll be turning eight-months-old in eight days while they'll be a year-old in 129 days," said Spencer.

Diana then looked at her daughter-in-law who was holding a wrapped package on her lap, "Is that for me?" asked Diana.

Maeve nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"In my closet, you'll see a basket of toys that a few staff members gave me so Violet and Arthur can have something to play with during their visit," said Diana.

"That was nice of them," said Maeve.

A minute later Violet and Arthur were each playing with a toy that was suitable for seven/eight-month-old babies while Diana opened up the gift from her son and daughter-in-law and smiled at the photo album.

After looking at all the new pictures of Violet and Arthur that have been taken since Thanksgiving, Diana was on the last page that caused her to scream in excitement when she saw a sonogram photo that said ESTIMATED DUE DATE 08-19-2008 causing her to let out an excited scream and move the photo album off her lap and pull her son and daughter-in-law into a hug.

30-seconds later, two orderlies and Dr. Norman rushed into the room causing Spencer who noticed what was going on started to laugh while Maeve scooped up Violet and Arthur, "Everything is OK. Maeve and I just told my mom that we're expecting our third child, so my mom got excited."

Diana glared at her doctor and the orderlies, "I'm fine. You three better get away from my grandchildren or I will scratch out your eyes."

Dr. Norman nodded, "Congratulations, and I'll check on you guys in a half-hour," said Dr. Norman before he led the orderlies out of Diana's room.

Spencer looked at his mother, "Are you excited about your third grandchild being on the way?" asked Spencer.

"I am, sweetheart," said Diana before resting her hand on her daughter-in-law's still flat stomach, "How far are you, Maeve?" asked Diana.

"Seven-weeks," said Maeve.

"Are you two going to find out the gender this time too?" asked Diana.

"You already have a feeling on what the gender is going to be, don't you?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes."

"Please don't say anything because Spencer and I want to be surprised this time," said Maeve.

"Then I won't," said Diana.

A few seconds later Violet and Arthur started to cry causing both parents to change the twins' before they decided to give Violet and Arthur some baby food and their bottles since it was past 11:30 back home in D.C. and they wanted to keep Violet and Arthur on their feeding schedule.

Xxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was pushing the stroller that held Violet and Arthur as he and Maeve entered the restaurant that Parker Dunley was waiting for them with his fiancee Abigail, "Hello, Parker. Hello, Abigail," said Spencer.

Abigail smiled at the sight of Violet and Arthur in their stroller, "They have grown so much since the day Parker and I flew out to D.C. to attend their Christening."

Maeve smiled, "They'll be eight-months-old in eight days."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Parker, and Abigail were sitting in a booth while Violet and Arthur sat in the provided high chairs when Parker looked at Spencer, "I already sent wedding invitations to your house."

Spencer took a breath, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it."

"Because of your job?" asked Parker.

"That's one of the reasons why since I already took a lot of time off this year when it came to getting injured in the line of duty and then Violet and Arthur being born," said Spencer.

"What's the other reason?" asked Parker.

"Even though everyone who was involved in the goal post incident got arrested, expelled, or suspended since you snuck away to call the police I don't want to face Alexa Libson, Harper Hillman, and the football team," said Spencer.

"I understand," said Parker before resting a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "As far as I know it, you have done better with your life than Alexa, Harper, and the football team did since the goalpost incident ruined their chances of attending college and working their dream jobs."

Maeve looked at her husband, "Even though you aren't ready to face any of your classmates aside from Parker and Ethan yet, maybe we can attend your next high school reunion within the next couple of years since you already agreed to attend my ten-year high school reunion in 1999."

"I know that if I didn't skip any grades, I would have graduated with the class of 2000," said Spencer.

"If you didn't end up being the only 12-year-old in our high school graduating class, I doubt that you would be living the life you are living today, Spencer," said Parker.

Maeve nodded, "We might have not met when we did or be expecting baby number three right now, Spencer," said Maeve before putting her hand over her mouth and looked at her husband, "Sorry."

Spencer laughed, "It's OK for Parker to know since our family members already know about the pregnancy and I'll be telling my teammates after I return to work on January 2nd so I can arrange a few weeks off for paternity leave, Maeve."

A few seconds later Parker and Abigail were congratulating Spencer and Maeve while a bottle of sparkling cider was ordered instead of wine so they could celebrate Spencer's and Maeve's third child.

Xxxx

Five nights later Spencer and an eight-week pregnant Maeve were sitting on the couch kissing each other while Stephanie and her friends who slept over were cheering as they rang in the year 2008.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Alex Trebek. Jeopardy will never be the same without you.
> 
> To make up the delay on this chapter, here's an action-packed chapter that starts on January 1st of 2008 through Martin Luther King Jr. Day weekend since I have 3rd Life happen around Martin Luther King Jr. Day since some schools close to observe that day.
> 
> Some swearing in this chapter.

Spencer and Maeve were taking advantage of Violet and Arthur still being asleep and were cuddling in bed as Spencer looked at his wife, "How late do you think that Stephanie, Holly, Erica, and Ramona will be sleeping in for?" asked Spencer.

Maeve looked at the alarm clock that said that it was 7 A.M., "Since they stayed up until 2 A.M., I can imagine them sleeping in until 10 A.M."

Spencer rested a hand on his wife's eight-week baby bump, "I don't know about you, but what do you think about having a bit of mommy and daddy time before Violet and Arthur wake up and demand breakfast?" asked Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "Sounds like a good plan."

A minute into kissing and removing their pajama tops, Violet had other plans.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Violet through the baby monitor.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Arthur through the baby monitor.

Spencer and Maeve both groaned.

"We revisit having mommy and daddy time after Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie are all in bed tonight?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve who had both quickly put their pajama tops back on and used the bathroom quickly changed Violet's and Arthur's diapers before they headed down to the kitchen and placed Violet and Arthur into their high chairs so they could fix the twin's bottles before they got started on making breakfast.

Xxxx

20 minutes later Spencer and Maeve were eating scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes while they fed Violet and Arthur scrambled eggs and pancakes that were cut up into minuscule pieces that their nearly eight-month-old twins couldn't choke on while more scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes were being kept warm in the oven for Maeve's parents and Stephanie and her friends.

Xxxxx

Spencer walked into the B.A.U. with a smile on his face as he headed to the coffee pot to find Hotch and Rossi standing and talking, "Good morning," said Spencer.

"Someone looks like that he had a good Christmas break with his family," said Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Even though this past Christmas was better than the Christmas I spent in 2006 with Maeve, next Christmas will be even better."

"That's because Violet and Arthur will be old enough to enjoy Christmas more," said Rossi.

Spencer smiled a bit, "That's true since Violet and Arthur will be ten days away from turning 20-months-old on December 25th of this year," said Spencer before his face broke into a huge grin as he looked at Hotch, "Well dad, are you ready to be holding your third grandchild by August 19th?" asked Spencer.

"Maeve's pregnant again?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She's eight-weeks pregnant and told me that she was seven-weeks through her Christmas gift last week."

Hotch smiled as he pulled Spencer into a rare hug, "I'm so happy for you."

A confused Rossi looked between Spencer and Hotch, "Dad?" asked Rossi.

Spencer laughed, "A few weeks after my 24th birthday, we were catching Karl Arnold who was murdering families that consisted of a husband, wife, son, and daughter who were going to therapy together and were about to leave for vacation. I ended up doing my first solo interrogation since the biological father was a suspect in the murder of a family after I made about whoever can apply any overwhelming force is the man who needs to interrogate him."

"Gideon thought that Reid was ready to do solo interrogations on his own and had our former teammate Elle and me be the ones to observe Reid," said Hotch.

"Eric Miller is built bigger than Morgan and he was trying to force me to make eye contact with him and was trying to reach me from across the table despite being handcuffed to it," said Spencer.

"Elle wanted to jump right in and help Reid, but when Mr. Miller stood up and started yelling at Reid I burst into the room," said Hotch.

"Hotch yelled at him to sit back down causing Mr. Miller to ask me if Hotch was my daddy," laughed Spencer.

Rossi chuckled a bit.

"After Mr. Miller sat back down, Reid started profiling Mr. Miller about his childhood causing Mr. Miller who was making threats at Reid," said Hotch.

"Elle wanted to end the interrogation right there, but Hotch refused to end the interrogation since I was spot on about Mr. Miller's childhood. When I left the interrogation room, Mr. Miller was proclaimed innocent while he was bawling," said Spencer.

"And after that interrogation, Reid calls me 'dad' as a running joke since he can't let me live down that question since Haley would invite Reid over for dinner so she could make sure that he was eating properly and help him deal with being far away from his mother," said Hotch before shaking his head, "So when Reid announced that he and Maeve were expecting Violet and Arthur, he congratulated me on becoming a grandfather as part of the running joke."

"If there's a copy of that interrogation tape, I might have to go watch it," said Rossi before looking at Spencer, "With hearing that you made two kill shots between the eyes or in the heart with guns that didn't belong to you, you made a suspect who's much larger than you cry, you told me about your experience with being held captive for two days, while you didn't blink or get upset over being called a pipe cleaner with eyes two months ago I shouldn't underestimate skinny guys in sweater vests," said Rossi.

Spencer blushed a bit.

Hotch looked at Rossi, "I thought that Gideon was crazy for wanting to pull strings on reducing the age requirement for Reid, but with everything you just mentioned Reid has become a feared agent like his aunt."

Spencer nodded, "My mom did say that she sees a bit of her little sister in me."

Hotch nodded, "I've been noticing that ever since Chief Strauss told you that she's your aunt," said Hotch before thinking about knowing how great of a shot Chief Strauss is and seeing Spencer and his maternal aunt in the firing rang together before Spencer's last re-qualification, "Based on your last re-qualification scores, you're shooting scores have drastically improved because of the tutoring your aunt has been giving you."

"Becoming a father to a baby girl and gaining custody of my half-sister made me want to spend more time in the range so I'm prepared when Stephanie and eventually Violet start dating and I have to go after the teenage boys who break their hearts," said Spencer before patting his messenger bag as he whispered, "Since I showed up before the rest of the team did, I'm going to put the eight-week sonogram photo from Maeve's eight-week checkup on my desk with some new pictures of Violet and Arthur and see how long it takes for everyone to see that picture."

"Congratulations again," said Hotch before thinking about Spencer going to be needing time off, "I take it that you'll be wanting to take some time off for Maeve's 12-week checkup?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "It's scheduled for January 28th at 8 A.M., so if we're not on a case I'll be coming in late."

"OK," said Hotch.

"Since you and Maeve already have a boy and a girl, are you two going to find out the gender this time?" asked Rossi.

"We decided to be surprised this time, and we won't need to buy anything except for new furniture for the nursery since quite a bit of the twins' clothes can be reused for the first few months of their little brother or sister's life."

A few minutes later Spencer was displaying a photo frame that held four photos that contained a picture of Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and the newest sonogram photo of Baby Reid onto his desk before he got started on his paperwork while knowing that within the next couple of hours the entire B.A.U. would know about Spencer and Maeve expecting baby number three and no one including Spencer and Maeve will find out the gender until Baby Reid number three is born.

Xxxx

10 days later Spencer, Maeve, Joe, and Mary had just put breakfast onto the breakfast nook's table when Stephanie entered the kitchen with her friends Holly, Erica, and Ramona who had slept over the night before because of Stephanie's birthday happening during a school night.

"Happy golden birthday, Stephanie," said Spencer.

Stephanie smiled at her brother, "Thank you, Spencer."

Maeve looked at her sister-in-law, Holly, Erica, and Ramona, "How did you four ladies sleep?" asked Maeve.

"We were all asleep by 11 P.M.," said Stephanie.

"Good," said Maeve.

Stephanie smiled at her sister-in-law, "Since you're almost ten-weeks pregnant with my newest niece or nephew, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Stephanie.

"No morning sickness this morning, Stephanie," said Maeve.

"That's good," said Stephanie before smiling at her niece and nephew who both turned eight-months-old nine days prior, "Good morning, Violet. Good morning, Arthur. Today is your Auntie Stephanie's 13th birthday meaning that I'm officially a teenager now."

Violet and Arthur both smiled and laughed at their aunt before waving at their aunt's friends who helped babysit them.

"Hi," said Violet.

"Hi," said Arthur.

Ramona smiled at Violet and Arthur, "You two keep on getting cuter every time I see you two."

"Spencer and I can't believe that they're already eight-months-old," said Maeve.

"At least your father and I already got more child-proofing done for when Violet and Arthur start walking within the next few months," said Spencer.

"Why don't you four young ladies fix up your plates," said Maeve.

"Yes, ma'am," chorused Stephanie, Holly, Erica, and Ramona.

After breakfast was eaten and Holly, Erica, and Ramona all got dressed and left for home while the Reid and Donovan family were hurrying off to church since Stephanie refused to miss going to church on her birthday.

Xxx

Later on that evening Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Mary, and Joe had finished eating homemade pizza and enjoyed the birthday cake that Mary made for Stephanie when Spencer handed his sister an envelope, "Happy birthday, Stephanie," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Stephanie's eyes went wide when she saw a business card for a hair salon that stated that she's scheduled to get a perm and her ears pierced after school on January 18th, "You and Maeve are allowing me to get a perm and my ears pierced?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "After all the times we've braided your hair so your hair can have curls like mine, Maeve suggested that you get a perm while we also saw you look longingly at your friends' pierced ears."

Stephanie shook her head as she spoke sarcastically, "I had to end up with an older brother who's a profiler."

Joe chuckled, "I just hope that you're ready to deal with your teenage sister, Spencer. There were times that Maeve was difficult when she became a teenager."

Maeve rolled her eyes before looking at her sister-in-law, "Do you like your gift from your brother and me?" asked Maeve.

Stephanie hugged her brother and sister-in-law as she exclaimed, "I do. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After Stephanie was done hugging her brother and sister-in-law, she looked at Violet who was still sitting in her high chair as she thought about her sister-in-law's ears being pierced, "Are you two ever going to take Violet to get her ears pierced?" asked Stephanie.

"Your brother and I aren't sure yet since we want Violet to be the one to decide if she wants to have her ears pierced or not," said Maeve.

"Then I respect your decision," said Stephanie before looking at her brother, "Are you going to be the one to take me to get a perm and get my ears pierced?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "Maeve and Mary are going to be taking you since they're they're getting perms too."

"Are you allowed to get a perm while pregnant, Maeve?" asked Stephanie.

"My doctor cleared me on getting a perm," said Maeve before smiling a bit, "After we get our perms, we'll be going out to eat before we go see "Alvin and the Chipmunks" again."

Stephanie smirked as she saw her brother's blush, "Is there something you're wanting to tell me about "Alvin and the Chipmunks", Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer blushed even more, "Just don't tell anyone since my teammates don't know this, or I'll be grounding you for a month, but when I was on medical leave after my abduction and torture, I ended up doing voice acting as the character Simon Seville under an alias so my identity can be protected."

"That is fucking awesome, Spencer!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Stephanie Julia Reid, please watch your language," said Spencer firmly.

"Sorry, Spencer," said Stephanie before she got excited again, "Simon is my favorite character. If my newest niece or nephew ends up being a boy, you two must name him Simon."

Maeve shook her head, "Even though Simon is my favorite chipmunk, Spencer and I have already planned a different name."

"Will it be Joseph like you planned?" asked Joe.

Maeve shook her head, "Nope, but everyone will find out the name after I give birth."

At that moment Arthur who had a rattle in his hand accidentally dropped her rattle causing her to look on the floor before looking at his parents as he slowly repeated a word that he heard his aunt say, "Fu-ck."

Violet clapped her hands before throwing her arms out in the air while grinning in her high chair, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Spencer, Maeve, Joe, Mary, and Stephanie exchanged horrified glances before Stephanie looked at her brother and sister-in-law, "I'm grounded for saying a swear word that my niece and nephew repeated, aren't I?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "Even though it's your birthday, you're grounded from now until Friday."

"You'll be staying in your room unless you're eating meals with us, helping us taking care of Violet and Arthur, going to school, or attending dance class. Please give me your phone and go straight to your room where you'll finish your homework before going to bed at 9 P.M.," said Maeve.

"Yes, Maeve," said Stephanie as she pulled her flip phone from her pocket and handed it to her brother before heading upstairs.

Xxxx

Two hours and 45 minutes later, Spencer knocked on the door of his sister's bedroom, "May I please come in before you go to sleep, Stephanie?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Stephanie.

A few seconds later Spencer was sitting in his sister's desk chair and looked around his sister's room that was covered with posters that deals with "Harry Potter", "Dr. Who", The Spice Girls, Justin Timberlake, NSYNC, The Backstreet Boys, and a few other musicians, movies, and TV shows while she displayed pictures of her late mother, him, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and her friends Holly, Erica, Ramona, Brittney on a bulletin board that's hanging on the purple wall before looking at Stephanie who was in her pajamas while she held the last picture that was taken of Stephanie and her mother, "Since this was your first birthday without your mother, I know that you put on a brave face for everyone today."

"Even though you and Maeve are upset about Violet and Arthur saying their first swear word after I slipped out a swear word, are you mad about me putting on a brave face too?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "After our father walked out and I turned 11, my mom didn't even remember my birthday and I also put on a brave face for my Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, and my teachers who all remembered my birthday while I also put on a brave face during intense situations during work."

"Even though I don't remember our father at all, I'm glad that my mom took me away from him when he did and requested that you raise me if she died before I turn 18 since he doesn't deserve to be a father to either of us or be a grandfather to Violet, Arthur, and my soon to be born second niece or nephew," said Stephanie.

"I agree," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Five nights later Spencer was sitting on the couch reading a book when Maeve, Stephanie, and Mary entered the house after their girls' night out causing him to smile at the sight of his wife and half-sister both having curly hair, "Did you three beautiful three ladies have fun?" asked Spencer.

"We did, Spencer. We all got multi-textured perms while getting my ears pierced didn't hurt at all," said Stephanie.

"That's good," said Spencer.

"Are Violet and Arthur both in bed?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he held up the baby monitor, "I haven't heard a cry, babble, or laugh from either of them in an hour."

Mary smiled at her daughter and son-in-law, "Since my grandchildren are fast asleep, I'm going to go check in on my husband before getting some sleep."

"Good night, mom," chorused Maeve and Spencer.

"Good night, Mary," said Stephanie before yawning, "I'm going to go get some sleep too. I have dance class at 8 A.M. tomorrow and my carpool is picking me up at 7:30 A.M."

"Good night, Stephanie," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were checking on Violet and Arthur before they got two hours of mommy and daddy time before Spencer got called in for two missing teenagers in Chula Vista, California five hours later.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer was going through one of the nightstands in Lindsey's bedroom as he worried about something happening to Stephanie and her friends just like Lindsay and Katie while Pat and Jack stood watching Spencer, Rossi, and Morgan.

Rossi looked at Jack and Pat, "What happened to Lindsey's mother?" asked Rossi.

"Does it matter?" asked Pat.

"It does to Lindsey," said Rossi.

Spencer thought back to all the information he was given on Stephanie before he entered his half-sister's hospital room so he could get to know his sister a bit before Stephanie woke up, "It's called victimology. It helps us understand more about Lindsey."

"How?" asked Jack.

"How she carries herself. How she interacts socially with others," said Morgan.

"She's just like any other 15-year-old," said Jack.

Rossi shook his head as he thought about the few times he has already met Spencer's half-sister since coming out of retirement two and a half months ago, "No, she's not."

"I'm sorry?" asked Jack.

"Everything in our house is an externalization of ourselves. Last June I ended up becoming a guardian to my half-sister who just turned 13 on Sunday. Her bedroom is more personalized than this room."

Morgan nodded in agreement as he thought about the one time he got to see Stephanie's bedroom when he and Emily went over to the Reid family home to give Stephanie some self-defense training, "This room isn't what you'd expect of a teenage girl. No JT posters. No framed pictures. No journals, no cuddly toys. The walls are a mute tone. All this suggests that Lindsey keeps herself hidden. She's shy and... Shares very little with others."

"Except to one person- Katie," added Spencer as his work cellphone rang causing him to see a call from Garcia, "Garcia?" asked Spencer as he made his way out of the room.

"Reid, I ran a check on the folks involved in the search. All good. Nice neighborhood, no sexual offenders. But, here's the big news. I found a blog Katie ran on Faceplace TV. She talks a lot about Lindsey, and, boy, she did not like Lindsey's dad. Lindsey and Jack moved to Chula Vista six years ago. Up until nine, according to Katie, Lindsey lived in Maine. Jack owned a fishing boat with his three brothers, mom stayed at home. But then, tragedy struck. The fish stock went down, dad was forced to sell his boat, the family fell apart, mom died in a car accident." said Garcia.

Spencer looked at Jack's laptop as he sat down while thought about a familiar book, "It sounds familiar."

"It should. It's the exact life story of a girl named Lindsey in a book called the "Emerald Sea of Dreams". I've read it like five times," said Garcia while Spencer looked behind him before focusing on the computer again, "If Lindsey stole her name and her story from a book, why didn't her father say anything about it?" asked Garcia.

Spencer looked into Jack's computer, "And his computer's set to automatically clear the web browser history and wipe the temp file on a daily basis."

"Give me his IP address," said Garcia.

Spencer quickly looked up the information.

"374..." said Spencer before turning around to check his surroundings before he finished, "54.12.3."

Garcia quickly typed in the address before she did some searching, "Nothing. Must be using a gray box proxy server. It makes tracking his internet history impossible."

"Um," said Spencer just as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack.

Spencer quickly turned around to look at Lindsey's father.

"Reid?" asked Garcia.

Spencer quickly hung up and looked at Jack, "I was just, uh, checking to see if Lindsey had contacted anyone on the internet. Predators tend to- tend to do that," said Spencer as he stood up.

"Is that right?" asked Jack.

"Yes. Statistically, actually, 43% of predators-," rambled Spencer before Jack interrupted.

"Lindsey doesn't like computers," said Jack.

Spencer thought about his aversion to technology even though he's getting used to using technology so he could video chat with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie while he gets to see pictures and videos of Violet and Arthur that are emailed to him, "Oh. Cool. Excuse me," said Spencer before walking away so he could tell Rossi what he found out.

A few minutes later Spencer was standing by Rossi who was looking at Jack and his friend Pat.

"Doesn't look much like a home. State-of-the-art security system, but the furniture looks rented," said Rossi.

"The walls are bare of any real art. The shelves are devoid of any family photos," said Morgan.

"Spyware wipes your computer file history daily," said Spencer.

"What are you getting at, agent?" asked Pat.

"In the recording, Katie said what you'd expect of any teenager about to die. She begged for her life. Lindsey did exactly the opposite," said Rossi.

"Which is what?" asked Jack.

"Lindsey's emotional response and the- and the words that she chose to say in a situation as violent as the one she faced... Strongly suggests-" said Spencer before Rossi interrupted.

"Look Lindsey was either coached or she's experienced sexual abuse before," said Rossi.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Jack as Pat grabbed him as he shouted, "NO! LET ME GO!"

Morgan quickly noticed the gun tucked into Pat's back, "GUN!" shouted Morgan causing Spencer and Rossi to pull out their Glocks while Morgan looked at Pat as he yelled, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, BOTH OF YOU! DO NOT MOVE!"

Jack put his hands into the air.

Jack's friend Pat looked at Spencer, Morgan, and Rossi, "Stop! OK? OK, just calm down. I'm gonna reach into my pocket... And I'm gonna take out a badge. Just calm down. OK?" asked Pat as he held up a badge, "United States Marshal. Jack and Lindsey are under my authority."

"Which is what?" asked Rossi.

Morgan quickly connected the dots, "Witness protection," said Morgan as he holstered his gun causing Spencer and Rossi to follow suit.

Xxx

The next afternoon, Spencer stood by the bulletin board listening to Jack talk to Rossi about who could have taken his daughter and that it was supposed to be Jack instead of Lindsay's mother who died as he refined his geographical profile before he called Garcia about students who were expelled.

Xxxx

After getting the first name of one of the abductors, Spencer was video chatting with Garcia.

"OK, I got three Ryans," said Garcia.

"The Ryan we're looking for probably went to high school with Lindsey and Katie a few years back. He got expelled or at least flunked out," said Spencer just as Katie's father who looked drugged up entered the room.

Garcia quickly found out about the Ryan they were looking for, "Ryan Phillips. He was expelled for smoking pot years ago."

Spencer quickly got up and went into the room where Katie's father Bruce Owen was in and saw a pill bottle while the room was empty.

"Oh, no," said Spencer.

"Reid, what's going on?" asked Garcia.

A beaten-up Pat Mannan entered the room, "He's taken my car. The bastard took my car," said Pat as he grabbed his radio, "This is Pat Mannan. All units, all units, I want an APB out on Jack Vaughan." said Pat while Spencer used the land-line to call his teammates.

Spencer was quickly working on the geographical profile when Pat came over to him.

"You gotta find him, and fast," demanded Pat.

Spencer looked at the U.S. Marshal, "What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Spencer.

"Coloring in a map," said Pat sarcastically.

"All the activity is focused in the southeastern district. The abduction site, the dumpsite, Ryan Phillips's house," said Spencer just as an officer approached Pat and quietly spoke to him.

"There are gunshots coming from Jackson Street," said Pat before looking at Spencer who was furiously working on his geographical profile, "Are you coming?" asked Pat.

A few minutes later Spencer got Hotch on the phone.

"Reid, good news, please," said Hotch.

"After inputting all the sites, I've come up with a 2-dimensional probability service overlay map that indicates the offenders' operating area," said Spencer.

"Reid, where is he?" asked Hotch.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think he's taken her to the Mayford High School two blocks from here," said Spencer.

"I'll meet you there, and Reid..." said Hotch causing him to think back to witnessing Spencer's temporary death nearly a year ago, "Be careful since you have a pregnant wife, two eight-month-old twins, and your 13-year-old sister who are expecting you to come home safe."

Spencer instantly knew that Hotch was thinking about his near-death experience that happened over 11 months ago and how long it took him to get back to his normal self even though he didn't get addicted to Dilaudid, "Thanks," said Spencer before hanging up.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving one of the cars to the high school and as soon as he arrived at the high school he entered a bathroom where he found Ryan was holding Lindsey.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM, DADDY!" shouted Lindsey.

Spencer quickly stormed into the bathroom and pointed his gun at Jack as he spoke in a firm tone that he sometimes has to use towards his sister, "Put the gun down!"

Ryan Phillips looked at Spencer as he cried, "Please! Please help me!"

"Jack, put down the gun," ordered Spencer.

Lindsay looked at her father as she cried, "She begged him to stop and he laughed at her! He laughed at her!"

"I didn't laugh at her. I would change it if I could. But I can't. Please... Just don't kill me," pleaded Ryan.

Spencer looked at Jack as he thought about the conversation he listened in on, "Jack... You swore to your wife you'd protect Lindsey. Listen to her, Jack. Listen to what she wants. She's- she's begging you to kill somebody right in front of her. What do you think your wife wanted you to protect her from? Jack... Your life has been, uh... It's been about violence, and if... You do this, Lindsey's will be, too. Do you want that?" asked Spencer.

"No, you don't want that!" cried Ryan.

"When does it end, Jack?" asked Spencer.

"Put down the gun!" cried Ryan.

"Kill him." cried Lindsey.

"When does it stop?" asked Spencer before taking a deep breath as he decided on another tactic, "Remember me telling you that I have eight-month-old fraternal twins while my wife is almost 11-weeks pregnant with my third child while I'm also raising my 13-year-old half-sister after you and Katie's parents asked me if I had kids when you saw my wedding band?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Jack.

"Even though my eight-month-old daughter and my half-sister have me wrapped around their fingers, I would never kill anyone for them even if they beg me to since I'm supposed to follow the oath I made to protect this country and not take the law into my own hands unless someone else or myself are about to be injured and killed. So as a fellow father to a daughter, can you please put down that gun?" asked Spencer.

Jack looked at his daughter before looking at Spencer who was giving him a puppy-dog eye look that Lindsay would give him if she wanted something before he put down his gun and kicked it towards Spencer.

A minute later Spencer who had used some zip ties to handcuff Ryan was leading Ryan out of the bathroom while Jack escorted his daughter out.

An impressed Morgan looked at Spencer who didn't look injured at all, "You managed to stop Jack from killing Ryan?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "I reminded Jack that I also have a daughter while I'm raising my 13-year-old half-sister too," said Spencer before looking at Hotch and Rossi as he thought about knowing that Jack Vaughn almost killed one of the young men who abducted Lindsay and killed Katie while he drugged up Katie's father, "What's gonna happen to Jack since he non-fatally shot Taylor Coleman, drugged up Katie's father, and almost killed Ryan Phillips?" asked Spencer.

Rossi sighed, "It depends... How important a witness he is."

Spencer looked at Hotch, "I don't know about you, but I want to go home and hold Violet before I tell my sister that she's never going to the movies with her friends unless Maeve, my in-laws, her friends' parents, or I accompany her the entire time."

"Let's go home," said Hotch.

Xxxx

Over eight hours later Spencer quietly entered Violet's and Arthur's nursery and checked on Arthur who's diaper was dry before he walked over to Violet's crib and smiled at the sight of his eight-month-old daughter as he gently lifted Violet out of the crib and carried his daughter to Violet's rocking chair before he started to quietly ramble about everything he was going to do to protect her, Stephanie, and any little sisters that he and Maeve give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought that with Spencer being a dad to Violet and Arthur while raising his half-sister Stephanie, he should be able to talk Jack Vaughn from killing Ryan Phillips since I'm not going to be having Lindsay Vaughn dating Cat Adams in this universe since some of you might remember how Cat Adams appeared in the original story Romance by the Book which will happen again in this rewrite.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on January 22nd of 2008 and Maeve is 11-weeks pregnant and my mom and one of my brother’s girlfriends told me that you should never ask someone you have/had a crush on or you know that is in love with you to be a godparent to your child.

Spencer who got off of work at 2 P.M. stood in front of his sister who had a luggage by her feet as he thought about his half-sister going to New York City until Saturday with the drama club she joined so Stephanie and her fellow club members could attend the two Broadway musicals "Hairspray" and "The Sound of Music" while they'll get to meet with the cast and get some pointers on acting and singing while they get to visit a few other tourist sites in New York City gave his 13-year-old half-sister a tight hug, "Please stay safe and listen to your chaperones while you enjoy yourself, Stephanie," said Spencer.

"I promise, Spencer," said Stephanie as she pulled her half-brother into a hug before kneeling by the stroller that her niece and nephew who were turning nine-months-old 13 days were sitting in, "Please don't grow any bigger and accomplish any new milestones while I'm gone."

Maeve looked at her sister-in-law, "Even if they accomplish a new milestone, your brother and I will make sure to make plenty of videos," said Maeve before looking at her father who also had a suitcase by his feet as she thought about already reading the itinerary of Stephanie's trip since Stephanie will be getting to visit three museums and the in-progress National September 11 Memorial & Museum because of Stephanie telling her fellow club members that her sister-in-law's twin brother died in the South World Trade Center on 9/11, "Even though I know that it won't be easy for you to visit the city that Johnathon died in on September 11th, Spencer and I appreciate you for agreeing on being a chaperone on Stephanie's class trip to New York City. Spencer would most likely refuse to let her go if you didn't agree to be a chaperone when asked since he's making sure to not take any more unless he gets sick or Aaron gives the entire team the day off after a case since he wants to be able to take a month off of work after Baby Reid is born."

"Even though visiting the construction site of National September 11 Memorial & Museum that's being built will be hard, it will be healing to see the memorial that will be dedicated to Johnathon while I get meet some of the surviving friends that Johnathon made before his death."

A few minutes later Stephanie was hugging her brother and sister-in-law and Joe hugged his daughter and son-in-law one last time before they boarded the bus that they were riding to New York City while Violet and Arthur cried as they watched their aunt and grandfather leave.

Xxxx

A few hours later Spencer and Maeve were sitting across from a 17-week pregnant Elle and her now fiance Devin in Spencer's and Maeve's living room where they had just finished eating dinner and were playing a game of Scrabble while Mary gave her grandchildren a bath when Maeve looked at Elle, "Have you found out the gender yet?" asked Maeve.

Elle smiled, "It's a boy who we're naming Robert Jason Woodson after my father and Gideon."

Spencer grinned, "Congratulations, Elle," said Spencer before tilting his head, "Why did you choose to tell Maeve and me only first when you know that Garcia was hoping that you'll tell everyone at once or herself first?" asked Spencer.

"After everything you two did for me when I was in the deep end, I wanted you two to find out first while Devin and I agreed that we want you two to be Robert's godparents as my way to thank you for helping me," said Elle.

Spencer looked at Elle, "After learning that my own father spent more time with other kids in the neighborhood instead of me during one of my conversations about my father with my uncle Gordon, I don't feel comfortable being godfather to a child that isn't my own child, Elle."

Elle took Spencer's hand, "You won't be cheating on your own children by spending time with Robert, Spencer. When you spend time with Robert; Violet, Arthur, and Baby Reid will always be included during Robert's birthday parties and the adventures you accompany Robert on."

Maeve nodded, "Elle's right, Spencer. We all know that Elle chose you because of how great you are with Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Jack while you'll be a great role model who will be able to help teach Robert everything that Elle, Devin, or his future teachers can't."

"But why not Morgan? Even though I go running and swimming while basketball is my favorite sport, I'm not very athletic and exemptions were made for me to be in the field," said Spencer.

"Morgan has joked about using my child to get himself a date or pass off as a grandchild for his mother while I don't approve having someone who can occasionally be a bully to my basically adopted little brother be godfather to my son. When it comes to you not being sporty like Morgan is, you've grown quite a bit when it came to your marksmanship while you used your brains to save my life once while you used your brains to save yourself when you were held captive last year," said Elle before giving Spencer the same pleading look that he once gave her to make her open up when she was struggling, "So will you please accept the honor of becoming Robert's godfather?" asked Elle.

"Yes," said Spencer before thinking about what Elle said about Morgan's behavior, "Even though Morgan considers me the little brother he never had, his behavior towards me is a huge reason why I chose not to change Arthur's godfather to Morgan after Gideon's death while Maeve and I already agreed that Morgan won't be godfather to the baby we're currently expecting."

Elle thought about JJ telling her that she's hoping that she'll get to be godmother to Spencer's third child, "Even though you and JJ are on good terms now since she has accepted that you're never going to abandon Maeve and your children so you can get together with her, are you going to name her godmother to your third child this time?" asked Elle.

"Even though JJ has moved on from me with her police officer boyfriend from New Orleans who she believes that none of us know about, I can't trust JJ as godmother to Baby Reid because of how horrible JJ treated Maeve during the first eight months of Maeve's and my marriage while she openly admitted that she wished that she could be the mother of my children instead," said Spencer.

33-year-old Devin who worked as a marriage counselor nodded, "Asking someone that you were once in love with or you know that the person you want to ask is in love with you to be a godparent to one of your kids is just asking for trouble," said Devin before taking a deep breath, "My godmother was my father coworker when my parents married each other and she had a crush on my father. When I was six, my mother had to go to her hometown for a month to take care of her dying mother and my godmother would bring over dinner every night and stay for dinner while she just tagged along during outings my dad took my 11-year-old sister and me on without asking my father for permission. Even though I was six at the time, my sister told me that my godmother was in love with my dad and dad was having an emotional affair with my godmother since my dad allowed his coworker to help take care of him, my sister, and me while she caught my godmother pulling my dad into a kiss while I was asleep."

"Did your mother ever find out about what happened?" asked Spencer.

Devin nodded, "She took my sister, herself, and me over to her sister's house before filing for divorce," said Devin before giving a sad sigh, "Three years after the divorce, my father married my godmother only for my father and godmother to die during a para-sailing accident during their honeymoon. I believe that my father would still be alive today if he didn't have an emotional affair with my godmother."

Spencer nodded as he thought about famous affairs that he read in the newspapers, "So your father's affair ended up being the reason why you chose to become a marriage counselor?" asked Spencer.

Devin nodded, "Yes. I'm pleased when I'm able to stop a husband or wife from continuing their affair even though I'm not always successful."

Spencer nodded as he thought about Hotch's and Haley's marriage not being saved by a marriage counselor, "What matters is that you've been able to save some families from breaking apart. My mother's schizophrenia led my dad to walk out on my mom and me."

Maeve thought about Elle and Devin already asking her and Spencer to be a bridesmaid and groomsman for the wedding, "Speaking of husband and wife, have you two figured out a date yet for your wedding?" asked Maeve.

Elle nodded, "We decided that we'll be getting married on March 7th of 2009 since that date will be three days after our second anniversary while I promised my mother that we'll have a Catholic wedding mass which involves Pre-Cana counseling before we can say "I do" to each other."

"Robert will be nine-months-old at the time, so Elle and I are going to have my nephew who will be 15 on our wedding day carry Robert down the aisle," said Devin.

"That would be so adorable," gushed Maeve.

"I know, but what will be more adorable is a 22-month-old Violet being our flower girl since my soon to be two nieces will be either 12 or 14-years-old on my wedding day don't want to be in the wedding party even though I offered them the position of junior bridesmaids," said Elle.

"I don't know if Violet will know how to be a flower girl at 22-months-old," said Spencer.

"Violet has your brains, so she'll know what to do when I tell her to walk down the aisle to her mommy and daddy," said Elle just as Mary entered the living room with Violet and Arthur who were freshly bathed and now in their pajamas.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer was about to leave for work when he heard a voice.

"Dada. Dada. Dada," said Violet.

Spencer looked to find Violet who was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress while she had leggings on to keep her legs warm standing while holding onto the coffee table, "What do you want, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet let go of the coffee table as she made the sign for hug.

Spencer smiled, "Do you want a hug from daddy, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet nodded, "Aye, Dada," said Violet before she took a few wobbly steps before she was about to fall forward causing Spencer to dive forward causing Violet to land on top of him despite the loud noise of him sliding onto the floor to catch his daughter.

Spencer hugged Violet as he exclaimed, "You took your first steps, flower!"

Maeve rushed downstairs with Arthur on her hip, "What's with the crash I heard?" asked Maeve.

Spencer grinned as he stood up with Violet still in his arms, "Violet just took her first steps after she signed to me that she wanted a hug from me. She was about to fall, so I dived onto the floor to catch her."

Maeve looked at her daughter, "Will you walk for mommy, Violet?" asked Maeve.

Spencer set down Violet and looked at his daughter, "Please walk to mommy and I'll give you another hug, flower."

Violet grinned as she took a few steps to her mother.

"Is it normal for an eight-month-old to take their first steps?" asked Maeve.

"Babies can start walking at the age of nine months, but some can start walking at eight-months-old. So we shouldn't be surprised that Violet has started walking today since she's 12 days away from turning nine-months-old and babies start completing milestones when they decide to be ready," said Spencer before scooping up his eight-month-old daughter, "Daddy's very proud of you, flower."

"Mommy's proud of you too, Violet," said Maeve.

"It's a shame that Stephanie and your father are both currently in New York City," said Spencer.

"I can film Violet walking and email the video to my father to share with Stephanie," said Maeve.

"Dada iss," said Violet.

Spencer smiled as he kissed his daughter's cheek, "There you go, flower."

Arthur who was still on his mother's hip looked at his mother, "Mama, iss."

Maeve smiled as she kissed her son's cheek, "Violet is definitely a daddy's girl while Arthur's a Mama's boy."

Spencer rested a hand on his wife's 11-week baby bump, "Do you think that this baby will end up being either a Mama's boy or a daddy's girl too?" asked Spencer.

"Maybe this baby might be a Mama's girl or a daddy's boy, but we'll just have to wait and see until I give birth," said Maeve before taking her daughter from her husband, "Since mommy doesn't have to work today, let's take daddy to work ourselves."

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were loading up Violet and Arthur into their car seats before Spencer drove his wife and children to Quantico.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer was pushing a double stroller that held Violet and Arthur while Maeve walked beside him entered the B.A.U. to find Hotch and Rossi talking.

"Good morning," said Spencer.

Violet grinned when she saw her godfather causing her to wave, "Hi Otch!"

Hotch gave a rare smile as he saw his godchildren both bundled up, "This is a nice surprise."

"We thought that you should see what your goddaughter learned to do this morning," said Maeve.

Hotch looked at his goddaughter, "Are you going to show me what you learned before you let your daddy get to work?" asked Hotch.

Violet grinned as she let out a few babbles as her father removed her from the stroller and settled her onto her feet before taking off her jacket.

"Go to your godfather, flower," said Spencer.

Violet grinned as she took a few wobbly steps to her godfather who instantly picked her up before she fell.

"I see that you're an early walker like Jack," said Hotch.

Violet looked around for Jack, "Ack?" asked Violet.

"He's at home with your godmother, Violet," said Hotch.

Rossi looked at Arthur who was fast asleep in the stroller, "Has Arthur tried to walk yet?" asked Rossi.

Spencer shook his head, "No. My mom and Chief Strauss both told me that Arthur reminds them of how I was at eight-months-old. I didn't walk until I was 13-months-old."

"Even though Arthur can crawl and is much quieter than his twin sister, Arthur's pediatrician already mentioned that she won't be surprised if Arthur ends up on the autism spectrum like both his father and his paternal aunt, but Arthur can't be formally diagnosed until his 18-month checkup in less than ten months."

Rossi nodded, "I have a niece on the spectrum."

"From which wife?" asked Spencer.

Hotch burst out laughing while Rossi shot Spencer a glare, "Not one of my three wives, but from one of my brothers."

Hotch who still had Violet on his hip looked at Maeve, "How's the morning sickness going?" asked Hotch.

"Morning sickness is becoming less frequent even though certain smells do cause me to vomit, but I'll be grateful when I enter the second trimester in about two weeks," said Maeve.

"Dada," said Violet.

Spencer eagerly took his daughter from Hotch, "What do you say about mommy taking you two to visit your great-aunt so daddy can start working he can come home by dinnertime?" asked Spencer.

Violet grinned.

A few seconds later Spencer was giving Violet and Arthur a goodbye kiss before Maeve pushed Violet's and Arthur's double stroller to Chief Strauss's office while Spencer sent his aunt a text telling him that Maeve's on her way to visit them.

As soon as Spencer pocketed his phone, Spencer looked at Hotch, "I just can't believe that Violet started walking today while Violet and Arthur will be nine-months-old in 12 days."

"I did warn you that Violet and Arthur will grow quickly, but at least you and Maeve are already expecting your third child," said Hotch.

"Even though I'm grateful that Maeve and I had Violet and Arthur last year, I'm glad that Maeve and I are already expecting our third child," said Spencer.

"Me too because Maeve, Violet, Arthur, your half-sister, and your unborn child have made you happier than ever," said Hotch.

Xxxx

Two hours later Spencer was sitting at his desk working on consults while Morgan and Emily were teaching a hand-to-hand combat class at the academy when he noticed Rossi heading over to Hotch with some papers in his hands.

"You got something?" asked Hotch.

Spencer noticed Rossi looking towards him causing him to wonder if Rossi wanted him to join them.

"Not sure. It's from an old storage unit. Case agent from the Philly field office sent it to me," said Rossi as he looked towards Spencer again.

Spencer quickly realized that Rossi was giving him an invitation to join him and Hotch causing him to get up and make his way towards Hotch.

Hotch who noticed the gesture that Rossi gave their youngest teammate gave Rossi a teasing smile, "Somebody you know?" asked Hotch.

"She knows me. You know," said Rossi.

"Ah. A fan. Your world's a very crowded place, isn't it?" asked Hotch.

"You'd be surprised," said Rossi.

Hotch heard Spencer stop walking behind him causing him to move the papers a bit so Spencer could look, "This is detailed."

Spencer glanced at the writing and drawn pictures, "Future tense. They're fantasies."

"That agent thinks it could be more than that," said Rossi.

"There's more of this?" asked Hotch.

"A few boxes in the field office," said Rossi as he glanced at Spencer, "I'd like to drive up there look at the rest of the material, make a judgment from that."

Hotch looked at Spencer and decided that his reading speed could be put to use, "Take Reid with you."

"Road trip—nice!" exclaimed Spencer excitably as he headed towards his desk, "I've got books on tape with Peter Coyote reading the entire Foundation Trilogy," said Spencer as he opened up a desk drawer and grabbed the tape set that Maeve got him for Christmas.

Hotch looked at Rossi who now had a look of despair on his face, "Those subtle glances you were giving Reid made me thought that you wanted to take Reid with you so you can put his reading speed to use and get through those boxes quickly."

Rossi nodded, "That's one of the reasons why I wanted him to go with me, but I didn't expect him to be bringing books on tape since I thought that we could use that time to get to know each other better while I tell him more about the time I worked with Jason."

"Have you showed him where this unit used to be yet?" asked Hotch.

Rossi shook his head, "I haven't since I didn't know if you, Jason, or his aunt showed him."

"None of us have shown him the bunker yet, but you can show Reid the bunker at a later time," said Hotch.

Xxxx

An hour after being on the road, Rossi looked at Spencer who was texting with Maeve, "Even though Maeve's 11-weeks now and you and Maeve aren't going to find out the gender until the baby is born, do you have any preferences on the gender?" asked Rossi.

"Since Maeve and I already have Violet and Arthur, I just want the baby to be born healthy," said Spencer.

Rossi glanced at Spencer, "You remember me telling you that I never had the chance to have children with any of my three wives?" asked Rossi.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before thinking about seeing the look of sadness in Rossi's eyes whenever he got to see Violet and Arthur or heard him talk about Violet and Arthur, "but I know the look of a grieving parent since my in-laws lost their only son during the 9/11 terrorist attacks since it took a few weeks to get you to hold Violet and Arthur."

Rossi shook his head, "Gideon was right that you have a knack of being a natural profiler," said Rossi before taking a breath, "On April 26th, 1979 my first wife Carolyn and I welcomed a baby boy named James David Rossi who died the same day. If he survived to adulthood today, he would have been 28 now."

"I'm sorry," said Spencer.

"It's OK," said Rossi before shaking his head, "Ever since finding out about your father during my first case out of retirement, I'm bewildered that your own father abandoned you when you were ten-years-old while I never got to have 28 years with my own son."

"Even though Maeve's and my marriage have survived the job so far, I'm sometimes afraid that I'll end up abandoning Violet, Arthur, and my unborn child just like my father did," said Spencer.

"Even though you were dead for a few minutes last February, I don't think that you'll have to worry about leaving your children since you make sure that you go home during a decent hour while you fought to survive when you were MIA while you're making sure to be a better father than your own father was."

"Hotch told me the same thing when I talked to him about my doubts on being a father after the Hankel case," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Spencer walked through the Philadelphia Field office in step with Rossi while noticing other agents staring at them.

"How do you get used to the staring? I'd feel like I perpetually have something stuck in my teeth," said Spencer as he thought about how much he dreaded gaining media attention when he was a teenager, "Being stared at like this makes me glad that Maeve and I eloped with only my mother and Maeve's parents in attendance."

Rossi filed away about Spencer eloping for a later conversation, "You learn to ignore it," said Rossi as they approached Agent Morris's office.

"Just-just get me that match." said Jill before hanging up and looked at Rossi, "David Rossi in my office. Somebody pinch me," said Jill dreamily as she shook hands with Rossi.

"You must be Agent Morris," said Rossi.

Jill ignored Spencer as she continued to look at Rossi.

"Jill, please. And can I get you anything? Coffee?" asked Jill.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like for Dr. Reid and me to get to this," said Rossi.

Jill finally looked at Spencer and thought about hearing about the media attention he received when he was placed into the BAU, "Dr. Reid. Thank you both for coming. You won't be disappointed."

"What other materials do you have?" asked Spencer.

"We found assorted artwork, torture porn, bondage. But what strikes me is the prose," said Jill as she motioned the two agents to follow her, "It screams of a high-order sexual predator. I think we're onto something big," said Jill.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I assume you ran the name of whoever rented the unit," said Rossi.

Jill signed something that an agent handed her, "Yeah, the name was fake. Louis Ivey. There's no record of such a person."

"Did he pay in cash?" asked Spencer.

"Till he went into arrears," said Jill as she started walking again, "Six months without a payment, and the owner is allowed to auction its contents."

"What I've read so far suggests an orderly personality. Not likely to miss payments," said Rossi as he and Spencer opened the room that Jill set aside for them.

"Well, he screwed up. They all do eventually, right?" asked Jill.

Rossi looked at all the boxes while being grateful that he hinted Spencer to join him and Hotch to look at what was faxed to him, "Maybe I will take that coffee."

Xxxx

For the next couple of hours, Spencer and Rossi were both going through all the material while wearing the latex-free gloves that Spencer brought along while occasionally discussing the material they were going through before Rossi went to talk to Agent Morris and came back to tell him that the team was coming in the morning.

Xxxx

An hour later Spencer and Rossi were in an Italian restaurant where Rossi told Spencer about his childhood and past vacations to Italy while Spencer talked about Violet's and Arthur's latest antics.

Xxxx

The next morning Spencer was focusing on the journal entries as he listened to Hotch and Rossi talk before he showed Rossi his findings, "Extra-linguistic indicators in his writing suggest he's most excited by the prospect of electric shock," said Spencer.

Rossi decided to give Spencer a pointer to help hone his profiling skills even more, "As a method of torture. Be specific. When you're in a court, the judge will demand it."

Spencer showed Rossi a certain area on one of the journal entries, "See how heavy his handwriting becomes? At times he is so exhilarated, he actually rips through the page. The idiolect supports it as well. I mean, nowhere else is he as creative in his descriptions."

Rossi looked at Spencer, "Good work. You found a signature that's easy to track."

"The electrical burns on his victims will be unmistakable," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting at a booth with Morgan and Emily since he kept his promise to talk about Agent Morris's behavior, "I have no doubt she's highly capable. I'm just-I'm saying that I find her excitement level at the prospect of finding more bodies somewhat unsettling," said Spencer just as a waitress brought Morgan his pie and coffee for himself.

"Thank you," said Morgan before looking at Spencer and Emily as he thought about a conversation he had with JJ, "Yeah, JJ said she was making up names for the killer."

"And yet, if she was a man, you'd say she had balls," said Emily.

Morgan grinned, "Oh, don't even go there. This is not a gender thing."

"Right," said Emily before looking at the map that Spencer brought along to work on during dinner, "Let's get back to Reid's map."

Spencer looked at his map, "All right, the nearness principle tells us that a killer won't travel far to abduct his victims, but this one's gone to great lengths to spread out his abduction and disposal sites," said Spencer as he used a knife to point at certain locations.

"So the sites are irrelevant to the geographical profile?" asked Emily.

"The only location I can attach a real meaning to is the storage unit," said Spencer.

"Four victims and we got squat," said Morgan.

"For years he's gone unchecked. I think it's only a matter of time before he grows comfortable and starts killing closer to home," said Spencer.

"Unfortunately, that only helps us if there's a fresh kill," said Emily.

Morgan dropped his fork, "So there's a woman out there right now who has to die so we can do our job."

Emily looked at Spencer, "Speaking of genders, are you and Maeve still planning on refusing on finding out the gender of baby number three until Baby Reid is born?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "We saved all of Violet's and Arthur's clothes while we decided that we'll be putting up wallpaper that includes a map of the world on one wall while the other three walls will have wall decals of hot air balloons. There will also be homemade hot air balloons made from paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling too."

Emily grinned, "Are you going to have the line "Oh, the places you'll go" from Dr. Seuss book "Oh, the Places You'll Go" on the wall too?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"As someone who has lived all over the world, I have multiple pictures of tourist attractions that I took of the cities and countries I lived in that I'll be glad to make copies of so they can be displayed in the nursery," said Emily.

"What are some of the places that you took pictures of?" asked Spencer.

"The pyramids in Egypt, Eiffel Tower in Paris, the Coliseum in Rome, Big Ben in London, and multiple other places that I traveled to too," said Emily.

"That would be wonderful, Emily," said Spencer.

Xxxx

The next day Spencer listened to the unsub's voice from the recording.

"Mile marker 115 on the eastbound. They'll find it." said a male voice.

"Anything strike you?" asked Agent Morris.

"Stripped of its clothes. Objectifies the victim," said Hotch.

"Exactly. Dehumanizing." said Agent Morris as she crossed his arms, "This wasn't just any tipster."

"The way that he referred to the body as a bleeder..." said Spencer.

"Visible trauma to the corpse," said Agent Morris.

"No, I don't think so. I noted the usage of the same word in the pages from the storage facility. He refers to his targets as bleeders," said Spencer.

"It's misogynistic. He's referring to menstruation," said Hotch.

"He'd use it as a weakness," said Agent Morris.

"I think we need to see what's in that field," said Hotch.

JJ entered the room, "I heard we got IDs on these two bodies."

Spencer nodded, "Mimi Adams and Sara Coswell."

Hotch looked at JJ, "What's up?" asked Hotch.

"This woman's husband came in before. She fits the victim type. I thought maybe..." said JJ.

Spencer thought about the hair that caused him and Rossi to call the rest of the team in, "If you have her DNA, you might want to check it against the hair."

"What hair?" asked JJ.

"From the storage unit. Agent Morris found it early on. It's the same color, so it might-." said Spencer.

Rossi sighed as he thought about the conversation he has with Agent Morris the night before, "It won't match."

"I know it's a long shot, but I think-." said Spencer.

Rossi quickly interrupted, "She didn't get the hair from the unit."

A shocked Hotch looked at Rossi, "She lied?" asked Hotch.

Rossi nodded.

"When were you gonna tell us?" asked Hotch.

"Whatever she did to get us here, we're here now," said Rossi.

Hotch started to raise his voice, "It's unacceptable behavior. Why do you keep defending her?" asked Hotch.

Rossi sighed, "Because I know what she is. She's me 20 years ago."

"She's nothing like you, Dave," said Hotch.

"Come on, Hotch, I know what people think. I took serial killers mass market. Now everyone knows their names, but not the victims, right? Somewhere along the line, I put myself first. I admit it. I can't go back and change it. But it's not too late for her," said Rossi just as Emily entered the room.

"Missing persons flagged a report that was just filed," said Emily.

"A possible victim?" asked Hotch.

"The subject's car was found idling at a stop sign, and there was some damage to the back end," said Emily.

"Sounds like a bump and grab," said Spencer.

"Did she fit his profile career, age-wise?" asked Hotch.

"Katrina Townsley, 34. She's a reporter at the Chronicle," said Emily.

"Chronicle?" asked Rossi as he quickly looked at Spencer, "Come with me."

A minute later Spencer was in Agent Morris's office with Rossi.

"What is it?" asked Spencer.

Rossi looked at Morris's computer, "This letter- did we have this?" asked Rossi.

Spencer quickly read it before using his eidetic memory to figure out if he read it before, "No. I've never seen this before. Why would he send Agent Morris a letter?" asked Spencer.

"She's his final chapter," said Rossi.

Xxxx

The next evening Spencer entered his house and smiled at the sight of Maeve sitting on the floor with Violet and Arthur sitting by her as she showed them pictures and said what was in the picture as she used the sign, "I see that I came home to a sign language lesson," said Spencer.

Maeve smiled, "Violet just walked over with her flashcards."

Spencer looked at the clock as he smelled food cooking from the kitchen, "What's mom making for dinner tonight?" asked Spencer.

"Eggplant lasagna since the baby and I both want eggplant lasagna. Dinner should be done in 30 minutes," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Sounds good," said Spencer before sitting down by his wife and children as he started helping his wife give Violet and Arthur sign language lessons before Spencer, Maeve, and Mary enjoyed their lasagna while they fed Violet and Arthur chopped up pieces of lasagna.

Xxxx

The next day Spencer and Maeve were at Georgetown Day School welcoming both Stephanie and Joe home from New York City.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some positive thoughts because I'm having toenail surgery tomorrow and this time my recovery is going to take up to six weeks instead of a few days since I'm getting my entire big toenail removed instead of a partial toenail removal tomorrow.
> 
> This chapter takes place about two weeks after the last chapter and I warn you that there are some time jumps since this chapter takes place from week 13 to the 20th week of Maeve's pregnancy.

On the night of February 5th at 3 A.M., Spencer woke up gasping before he rushed out of bed and ran into the master bathroom where he ended up vomiting into the toilet.

After vomiting, he lifted his head to find his 13-week pregnant wife leaning against the sink while holding a cup of water and his already prepared toothbrush as he croaked, "Thank you, Maeve."

"I knew that nightmares will be frequent this week because it's the first anniversary of your abduction and torture, so it's my turn to take care of you instead of you taking care of me," said Maeve gently.

After Spencer brushed his teeth, Maeve looked at her husband, "What do you say about checking on Violet and Arthur before we go downstairs and make some tea before raiding the cookie jar?" asked Maeve.

"While we talk about my nightmare too?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I'm not going to let you build up walls during the first anniversary of your abduction and torture, so we're going to be talking whether you like it or not."

Spencer then realized that his pajama top was sticking to him, "I must have broken into a cold sweat, so can I please take a shower first?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes and I'll check the sheets too before I get started on our tea."

Two minutes later Spencer was getting into the shower while Maeve changed their sheets when she saw the wet spot from her husband's cold sweat and checked on Violet and Arthur who have turned nine-months-old the day before she headed into the kitchen and got started on making two mugs of tea.

xxxxx

15 minutes later Spencer and Maeve were sitting across from each other drinking their tea while Spencer talked to his wife about his nightmare that dealt with Hankel holding him, her, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, his mother, Aunt Erin, and his teammates hostage before Hankel killed everyone except for him.

When Spencer was done talking about his nightmare, Maeve looked at her husband, "I know that you're scared to lose everyone you love, but remember that you survived since you used your brilliant mind to save yourself while Hankel is dead and cremated."

Spencer nodded, "I know."

"Do you know if you'll be sent to a therapist today?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "I'm scheduled to talk to one of the Bureau therapists today."

"Good," said Maeve.

At that moment Violet's voice sounded through the baby monitor, "Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada."

Spencer sighed, "If our nine-month-old daughter is up because of wanting to play, I'll take her out of the nursery so she doesn't wake up Arthur and play with her for a bit."

"Are you sure?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer entered the living room with Violet where they played with a few of Violet's and Arthur's toys for an hour before Violet fell asleep causing him to put Violet back into her crib while he got another hour and a half of sleep.

xxxxx

A few hours later Spencer yawned as he stood by the coffee pot as he waited for a fresh pot of coffee to be made.

"Are you OK?" asked Hotch.

"Aside from Violet waking up at 4 A.M. because of wanting to play with me, I had a nightmare at 3. A.M.," said Spencer.

"It's the first anniversary of your abduction and torture, so I expected that you would be having nightmares this week," said Hotch.

"Maeve wasn't surprised too since she read books on post-traumatic stress disorder while she walked to a therapist herself so she can know how to help me," said Spencer.

"She loves you," said Hotch.

"I know," said Spencer.

Then Hotch gave him a small smile, "So Violet has been waking up in the middle of the night because of wanting to play?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She just wants to spend more time with me."

"My goddaughter definitely has you wrapped around her little finger since the day she and Arthur were born," said Hotch.

"As a Mama's boy who rarely gets to see his own mother because of living on opposite sides of the country, I can't blame Violet for being attached to me when I'm home," said Spencer.

"Even though you have power of attorney over your mother's health, have you thought about moving her to a hospital out here whether she likes it or not?" asked Hotch.

"I already committed her against her will once, so the only way I'll move her is if she wants to move out here herself," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "When I asked my mom if she wanted to move out here before Violet's and Arthur's birth, she told me that she might move out here before Violet and Arthur start preschool."

“Let's hope that your mother does move out here so you can visit her more often,” said Hotch.

xxxx

Two hours later Spencer was talking to Dr. Moss about the nightmare he had the night before and the post-traumatic stress disorder symptom's he's been dealing with during his forced psych evaluation to help him deal with the first anniversary of his abduction and torture.

xxxxx

Week 14

Spencer smiled as he handed Maeve a bouquet of roses, "Happy Valentine's Day, Maeve," said Spencer.  
Maeve smiled, "Thank you, Spencer."

Spencer then handed his nine-month-old daughter who was wearing a long-sleeved onesie that said MY DADDY IS MY VALENTINE and a red tutu style skirt her very first baby doll, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, flower."  
Violet grinned as she hugged her baby doll before she looked at her father, "Ank you, Dada."

Spencer looked at his wife, "Did you just hear her try to say thank to me?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I did."

Spencer then looked at his half-sister as he handed her a card, "Happy Valentine's Day, Stephanie."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though you're my little sister who I'm in charge of taking care of until you become of age, I'm going to have you also be my Valentine too."

Stephanie smiled at her brother as she opened up the envelope and saw a card that was perfect for a brother to give his sister before opening the card where she found a $25 gift card for Claire's at the mall, "Thank you so much. I'll use this gift card as soon as I'm allowed to change my earrings."

"Your welcome, Stephanie," said Spencer.

xxxx

Later on that evening Spencer and Maeve who were both dressed up in either their best suit or a dress that showed off Maeve's 14-week baby bump were at one of their favorite restaurants talking and laughing over an Italian dinner as they drank sparkling wine before they went home where Maeve surprised him with lingerie he never saw before.

ccccc

March

Week 17  
On March 4th, Spencer and a 17-week pregnant Maeve watched Violet and Arthur who were sitting up in their high chairs eating pancakes that were cut up into mini pieces that they couldn't choke on.

"I can't believe that they're now ten-months-old," said Stephanie.

Spencer nodded as he looked at his half-sister, "Me too, Stephanie."

Maeve looked at her husband, "I have scheduled a family portrait session for this Saturday."

"OK," said Spencer.

xxxx

Four days later the Reid and Donovan family were getting a family portrait taken before various combinations of pictures of the Reid and Donovan family were taken.

ccccc

Week 19

On March 17th Spencer and Maeve were sitting on the couch in Diana's room while Violet toddled around the room and Arthur sat on his father's lap when Diana stood in the doorway.

"I'm glad that I finally get to see my granddaughter walk in person," said Diana.

Violet stopped walking and grinned at the sight of her grandmother, "Nana!"

Arthur who was chewing on a teething ring grinned at his grandmother, "Nana!"

A few seconds later Diana was scooping up Violet, "You and our twin brother are getting so big, Violet."

Spencer smiled at his mother, "Violet and Arthur are ten-months-old now, mom."

Diana sat down and pulled Arthur onto her lap before looking at her daughter-in-law, "Since you're about halfway through this pregnancy, how are you feeling?" asked Diana.

"Much better than I did during the first trimester. I didn't get sick on the plane this time," said Maeve.

"That's good," said Diana before looking at her son, "How's my newest grandchild's nursery coming along?" asked Diana.

"I just finished painting the nursery yesterday, so I'm planning on putting on wall decals, hang pictures, and put together the crib, dresser, and changing table when we get back to D.C.," said Spencer.

"Are you planning on sending me pictures when everything is finished?" asked Diana.

"I'm planning on it," said Spencer.

Diana then noticed the lack of Stephanie, "Where's Stephanie?" asked Diana.

"Her friend Brittney from Portland, Maine came down to visit, so my parents decided to stay behind and keep an eye on Stephanie and Brittney while we came out here," said Spencer.

Diana thought about it being a nice warm March day, "Why don't we go outside to the garden and lay down a blanket so Violet and Arthur can toddle or crawl around while we do some cloud watching?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at Maeve, "What do you think?" asked Spencer.

Maeve looked at her mother-in-law, "Since it's March and some flowers are already blooming here, do we need to worry about rattlesnakes in the garden?" asked Maeve.

Diana shook her head, "Every morning before patients are allowed to spend time outside and during lunch when everyone is eating lunch inside, rattlesnakes are searched for and removed from the premise while snake repellant has been placed onto the grounds every few months."

"Good," said Maeve.

xxxx

Ten minutes later Spencer, Maeve, and Diana were sitting on a blanket in the garden as they watched Violet who had picked a flower toddle over to them.

"Dada, flower," said Violet as she passed her father the flower.

Spencer smiled as he took the flower from his daughter, "Thank you so much, flower."

Diana smiled at her son, "I just love the nickname you gave Violet, Spencer."

Maeve nodded, "The first time Spencer called Violet flower, my heart just melted."

Violet then toddled over to the flowers and pulled another one before toddling over to her grandmother, "Nana, flower."

Diana smiled as she gently hugged and kissed her granddaughter, "When I go back to my room, I'll make sure that the nurses put the flower into a vase filled with water for me."

Violet beamed as she looked over at the foam ball that Arthur took from his grandmother's room was holding in his hands, "Ball," said Violet as she toddled over to her brother and took the ball before toddling away.

Arthur's lips started quivering as tears fell down his face causing him to look at Violet, "No, my ball," said Arthur as he got onto his hands and knees before he stood onto his feet and toddled to his twin sister and took the ball before he fell onto his bottom.

Diana looked at her son and daughter-in-law whose eyes were wide, "I take it that Arthur just walked his first steps?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"He's walking," said Maeve as tears fell down her face.

"Now we have two walking babies," said Spencer.

Diana wiped a few tears at the sight of Arthur who got back onto his feet was now toddling with Violet as they held hands while the forgotten ball laid on the grass, "I'm grateful that you guys were out here so I could witness my grandson taking his first steps."

Spencer nodded, "Me too, mom."

A few minutes later a nurse who was nearby was taking a family photo of Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Diana before Spencer and Maeve took Violet and Arthur to the hotel for their afternoon nap while they had a bit of mommy and daddy time before they took a nap themselves.

cccc

Later on that evening, William Reid was sitting at a booth far away from his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren as he released a few tears and wiped them up before anyone noticed them as he realized that his son and daughter-in-law were expecting his third grandchild while he thought about how much of a coward he was since didn't have the courage to go talk to his son.

ccccc

The next day Spencer was pushing a stroller that held Violet and Arthur as they entered the Southern Nevada Zoological-Botanical Park as he looked at Maeve who was taking in the sight of the zoo he visited when he was a child, "This zoo opened up the year I was born. I enjoyed coming here until I left for CalTech even though there were protests after a Barnaby Ape was killed by another Barnaby Ape in 1993 when I was 11 while improvements were made when I was away at CalTech in 1998," said Spencer before sighing, "Even though Violet and Arthur might not remember the trip here today, I thought that they would enjoy getting to see all the animals here."

"As long as this zoo remains open, we can bring Violet, Arthur, and Baby Reid here during future vacations to visit your mother, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon out here, Spencer," said Maeve before smiling at her husband, "Now let's go watch Violet's and Arthur's reactions over the animals while we ask someone to take pictures of us with an animal in the background?" asked Maeve.

A few seconds later Spencer and Maeve were spending at least two minutes watching each animal as they taught Violet and Arthur the sign language sign for each animal and saying the animal's name while other visitors would offer to take their pictures.

cccc

A few days later on March 22nd in Washington D.C., Spencer and a still 19-week pregnant Maeve had just put Violet and Arthur down for their afternoon naps when the land-line rang causing him to answer the phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"Can you please come to Dulles International Airport right now, Spencer?" asked Diana before hanging up.

Maeve looked at her husband who had a bewildered look on his face, "Spencer?" asked Maeve.

"My mom just called me asking me to come to Dulles right now before hanging up," said Spencer.

"Did you know that your mother was coming to visit and not tell me?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "As far as I know it, there was no visit planned."

"Then go see what's going on and then you can show me the finished nursery as you planned," said Maeve.  
"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before grabbing his car keys and his cell phone before leaving the house.

ccccc

Spencer smiled as he hugged his mother, "What led you to come out here three days after Maeve, Violet, and I left Las Vegas, mom?" asked Spencer.

"Nurse Thelma decided to come out here to spend Easter with her brother, nieces, and nephews yesterday so your uncle Gordon gave Nurse Thelma permission to bring me out here with her so I can spend Easter with you, Maeve, and my grandchildren," said Diana.

"We're staying here until Monday morning after lunch," said Nurse Thelma.

Spencer tilted his head as he looked at his mother who had a mischievous look in her blue eyes, "I believe that there's another reason why you're out here too since you know that Maeve's going to be 20-weeks pregnant this week."

Diana nodded, "I was hoping that I could talk you and Maeve out of refusing to find the gender because I know that my third grandchild is a boy."

"There's a 50% chance on the baby being a boy while Maeve and I aren't going to find out until birth, mom," said Spencer.

"I know, but I want to try the ring over the baby bump test and see if my feelings are correct," said Diana.  
Spencer sighed, "If Maeve agrees to find out the gender, we'll find out when she has her 20-week check-up tomorrow."

cccccc

20 minutes later Spencer who was carrying his mother's suitcase entered his house with his mother to find Maeve sitting on the couch reading a book. 

"You're looking more beautiful than ever, Maeve," said Diana.

Maeve got up and walked over to her mother-in-law and hugged her, "What are you doing here, Diana? Spencer and I know that your next planned visit out here isn't until the baby's born."

"I wasn't going to miss Violet's and Arthur's first Easter tomorrow," said Diana before looking around for her grandchildren, "Where are my grandchildren?" asked Diana.

"Upstairs taking a nap," said Maeve.

At that moment Violet's voice sounded through the baby monitor, "Dada. Dada. Dada."

"Mama. Mama. Mama," said Arthur through the baby monitor.

"Or not," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at his mother, "Want to help me change Violet's and Arthur's diapers before we either play with them or read to them?" asked Spencer.

"I'd love to," said Diana.

A few minutes later Violet and Arthur were grinning in excitement when they realized that their grandma Diana was visiting.

ccccc

Later on that night, Diana walked into the newly completed nursery and took in the sight of one wall being covered in blue wallpaper that had a child-friendly map of the world while the wall across from the map of the world also had blue wallpaper that had a map of the United States on it before looking at the other two walls that were painted in sky blue while there were wall decals of hot air balloons, quotes from Dr. Seuss's book "Oh the Places You'll Go", and pictures of various places from around the world like the Pyramids of Giza, the Colosseum in Rome, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, Big Ben in London, United Kingdom, and many other places that Emily gave them while homemade hot air balloons that were made from wicker baskets and round paper lanterns hung from the ceiling.  
Then she looked at the white crib that had yet to have sky blue sheets and a crib-sized quilt that had hot air balloons on it to match the curtains that already have hot air balloons on them.

"What do you think, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "This nursery is perfect for my grandson."

Maeve looked at her mother-in-law, "Spencer and I don't know if your newest grandchild will be a boy yet, Diana."

"Please take off your wedding ring and get some string so I can do the ring over the baby bump test. I did it when I was pregnant with Spencer and the test was correct," said Diana.

Maeve shook her head as she knew not to argue with her mother-in-law as she quickly went to get some string.

A few minutes later Diana was holding the string that had Maeve's wedding band on it over her daughter-in-law's baby bump and she smiled when she saw that the ring was going in a certain direction causing her to smile and place her hand on her daughter-in-law's baby bump, "Based on the direction your ring is going, it's a boy. My wedding band went in this direction when I was pregnant with Spencer."

A few seconds later Maeve's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother-in-law who was still resting a hand on her baby bump, "Did you feel that?" asked Maeve.

Diana nodded as she released a few tears as she felt her youngest grandchild kick for the first time, "Yes."

"Mommy's so happy to feel you kick, Baby Reid," said Maeve before sighing.

"Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"I just don't want to call our third child Baby Reid anymore," said Maeve.

"Then find out the gender so you two can call my youngest grandchild by whatever name you two picked out," said Diana before sighing, "Even though I had a feeling that I was pregnant with a boy when I was expecting you, ultrasounds weren't used to find out the gender of an unborn baby until after you were born. So take the opportunity you've been given to find out if I'm right about me getting another grandson, tomorrow."

"My mom said the same thing when it came to Johnathon and me," said Maeve before smiling at her mother-in-law, "What do you say about you and my mom getting the chance to come along to the ultrasound on Monday morning?" asked Maeve.

Diana smiled, "I'd like to go."

xxxx

Week 20

The next morning Spencer, Maeve, Joe, Mary, and Diana were smiling at the sight of Violet and Arthur hugging the stuffed animals that the Easter Bunny delivered to them while Stephanie who knew that the Easter Bunny wasn't real and didn't expect anything was shocked about the Easter Bunny visiting her was munching on the chocolate bunny that was delivered to her as she looked at the nail polish, earrings, lip gloss, body wash, and lotion that was in her basket before the Reid family and Donovan family ate breakfast before going to church.

xxxxx

The next morning Spencer was holding a 20-week pregnant Maeve's hand as Dr. Marks did the anatomy ultrasound and glanced over where his mother and his mother-in-law were holding hands before he saw Dr. Marks smile, "Do you see the gender?" asked Spencer.

"If you and Maeve are done having kids after this one, Violet is going to be upset about having her daddy and two brothers keeping boys from dating her instead of having a sister as an ally," said Dr. Marks.  
Spencer and Maeve both teared up as Maeve pulled her husband's tie to kiss him while Diana and Mary both smiled and hugged each other in excitement.

After they broke out of their kiss, Maeve rested a hand on her baby bump, "Edward Tristan Reid, daddy, the rest of your family, and I can't wait to meet you in 20 weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I chose the name Edward because of Maeve's favorite poet being Edward Estlin Cummings aka E.E. Cummings while Tristan is from "Tristan and Iseult" and "La Morte d'Arthur".  
> I know that many of you were hoping for a girl, but the Halloween costumes I planned for Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Edward to wear during Halloween of 2008 requires Spencer and Maeve to have two sons and a daughter to make the costume theme work. I do promise you readers that Spencer and Maeve will have one more child and it will be a girl whose name I have already planned.
> 
> When it comes to the trip to the zoo in Las Vegas, I visited a zoo outside of Green Bay, Wisconsin with my niece when she was eight-months-old and she reacted to multiple animals while I recently took her to the zoo in my hometown this past August.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on March 31st of 2008 and everyone knows that Spencer and Maeve's third child is another boy who will be named Edward Tristan Reid.

Stephanie looked at her brother and sister-in-law, "I'm so glad that you two named my newest nephew Edward," said Stephanie.

"Because of Edward Cullen from the "Twilight" series?" asked Maeve.

Spencer looked between his wife and sister, "Twilight?" asked Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband, "Stephanie got me to read "Twilight", and "Eclipse", and "New Moon" when you're on a case," said Maeve before grinning a bit, "At least we get to raise your teenage half-sister before our own children become teenagers."

Spencer looked at his sister, "Do you have the books you and Maeve are talking about?" asked Spencer.

"They're on my bookshelf in my room. When you're not on a case, my homework for you is to read the "Twilight" series because Maeve's right that reading the "Twilight" series will prepare you for when my niece and nephews are teenagers," said Stephanie as she used her eyes on her brother.

Spencer sighed, "Just put the books on my desk in my study."

"I will," said Stephanie.

Joe laughed, "Maeve, Stephanie, and Violet definitely have you wrapped around their fingers."

At that moment Violet accidentally knocked her bowl of Cheerios onto the floor and looked at her parents, "Uh-oh."

Stephanie grinned at her nearly 11-month-old niece who's curly red hair had recently darkened to a shade that her friend Erica called Titian while her chin-length curls were pulled into sprout pigtails, "SpaghettiO."

"Uh-oh," repeated Violet.

"SpaghettiO," said Stephanie.

Maeve rubbed her 21-week baby bump, "I don't know about you guys, but SpaghettiOs sounds good right now," said Maeve as she got up and went to the pantry to grab a can of SpaghettiOs to eat with her pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

Xxxx

Over two hours later, Spencer looked at the photo frame that held a picture of Violet, a picture of Arthur, and the ultrasound photo from a week ago.

Emily looked up from her desk, "You OK?" asked Emily.

"I just can't believe that Violet and Arthur will be 11-months-old in four days while Edward will be born in 19 weeks," said Spencer.

Morgan who had recently turned 35 looked at Spencer, "You're lucky that you managed to end up in a successful relationship and have two and a half kids at your age of 26 while I'm still single at the age of 35."

"I take it that your mother asked you about grandchildren again right after you told her and our sisters that Maeve and I are having another boy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Morgan.

Emily who had turned 37 three days after Spencer's 26th birthday looked at Morgan, "I know the feeling because my mom has gotten onto me about still being single and hasn't given her a grandchild at my age when I showed her pictures of Violet and Arthur."

Xxxx

Later on that evening after dinner, Spencer was sitting on the floor playing with Violet and Arthur who were freshly bathed and were in their pajamas when Stephanie walked over to her brother with three books, "It's time for your homework, Spencer," said Stephanie.

Spencer looked at the three books that his sister had in her hands before looking at his sister, "What about your homework?" asked Spencer.

"I finished everything before you got home from work and Maeve already looked through everything," said Stephanie.

Spencer sighed, "OK," said Spencer as he opened up the first book "Twilight"

Xxxx

21 minutes later Spencer had finished reading "Twilight", "Eclipse", and "New Moon" and looked at his half-sister with an irritated look on his face, "I can't believe that you and your friends read books like these. I'm going to need to invent brain bleach to help me forget the past 21 minutes of my life," said Spencer before he got up and scooped up Violet and Arthur and settled them onto his hips, "I'm going to read you two a few bedtime stories to help me forget the torture your Aunt Stephanie just put me through," said Spencer as he left the living room with his children.

Stephanie looked at her sister-in-law, "Do you think I went too far by forcing my brother to read the "Twilight" series?" asked Stephanie.

Maeve shook her head, "You were just helping your brother learn what teenage girls in your generation love to read before he has to deal with Violet and Arthur reading about vampires, wizards, and werewolves while brothers and sisters will occasionally torture each other by forcing the sibling to do something their sibling doesn't like."

"Except my brother can never forget anything he reads," said Stephanie.

"And that's OK. I grew up reading book series that dealt with Sherlock Holmes, Nancy Drew, Anne Shirley, Henry, Jesse, Violet, and Benny from the "The Box Car Children" series, Alice McKinley from the "Alice Series", Jessica and Elizabeth from the "Sweet Valley" series, and kids and teenagers various other series until I focused on reading classic literature in high school," said Maeve.

"I noticed the "Alice Series" on the bookshelves in both the library at school and the library where I go for books that aren't at school, but I have yet to read them," said Stephanie.

Maeve smiled at her sister-in-law, "Despite the covered topics that sound more mature for a teenage girl your age covered in these series, I believe that you would enjoy those books since Alice had to grow up without a mother until she played matchmaker on her father with her seventh-grade language arts teacher," said Maeve before thinking about how she owns every copy while she's planning on buying "Almost Alice" when it's released in June, "I'll give you the three prequels up until "Alice in April" since I'll have you read the books that go up to Alice being in the seventh-grade."

"OK," said Stephanie.

Xxxx 

Two hours later Maeve whose sex drive was increasing was helping her husband forget the 21 minutes he wasted by having some much-needed mommy and daddy time with her husband as a way to make up for siding with her sister-in-law by making her husband read the "Twilight" series.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Spencer woke up to his work cellphone ringing causing the young man to fumble for his glasses and answer his phone and noticed that it was 1 A.M., "Dr. Reid," answered Spencer with a sleep-filled voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I'm going to be at your house in 40 minutes," said Hotch.

Spencer instantly became alert, "We have a case?" asked Spencer.

"No case, but Chester Hardwick is set to be executed next week and he wants us to interview him tomorrow morning," said Hotch.

"I'll be outside by the time you get here," said Spencer as he hung up and got out of bed.

Maeve woke up to the sound of her husband pulling clothes on, "Have a case?" asked Maeve tiredly.

"Hotch and I are heading to Connecticut since we've been preparing to interview Chester Hardwick," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "While I wait for Hotch I'll check on Violet and Arthur and I'll call you to talk to Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie before I put my phone away."

"OK," said Maeve before falling back asleep.

A minute later Spencer was checking on Violet and Arthur and managed to change their diapers without waking up the twins.

Xxxx

35 minutes later Spencer was buckling himself up in the Bureau's SUV before looking at Hotch who was still wearing the same suit from that day, "I take it that you were still at the office when you got the phone call?" asked Spencer tiredly.

"Yes," said Hotch before looking at his youngest agent, "I'm planning that we'll do the five-hour-long road trip so the rest of the team can use the jet if they get a case."

"At least I'll be able to get some sleep," said Spencer.

"Violet and Arthur are having a hard time letting you and Maeve sleep?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Aside from Maeve being in the stage of her pregnancy that causes her to want to stay up for a few more hours when I'm home; Stephanie forced me to read the "Twilight" series and I wish that I never gave into reading "Twilight", "Eclipse", and "New Moon"."

Hotch heard the exaggeration in his youngest agent's voice, "That bad?" asked Hotch.

"I don't understand why a 17-year-old girl would fall in love with vampires that sparkle in the sun and claims that he fell in love with her as soon as he smelled her blood," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Can you please not tell the rest of the team that I was forced to read the "Twilight" series by my sister?" asked Spencer.

"Your secret is safe with me," said Hotch as his cell phone rang causing him to groan when he saw that it was Haley causing him to ignore and look at Spencer, "Get some sleep and in a few hours we'll stop and get breakfast."

"OK," said Spencer as he started to make himself comfortable in the front passenger seat of the SUV before falling asleep.

Xxxx

Later on that day at lunchtime, Spencer and Hotch were at a diner near the prison when Spencer's phone rang to see that it was Maeve causing him to answer, "Hello, Maeve," said Spencer.

"Haley just called me demanding that you tell Aaron to call her," said Maeve.

Spencer looked over at Hotch who was grimacing as he looked at his phone, "Maeve just called me about Haley needing you to call her."

"I'll call her later," said Hotch.

"Hotch will call her later," said Spencer.

At that moment a waitress who looked to be in her 50's brought over their burgers and fries, "Here you go, boys."

"I have to go since my lunch has arrived. I'll call you later," said Spencer.

"Please stay safe and I love you," said Maeve.

"I promise and I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

Xxxx

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was fiddling with a snow globe while a stressed Hotch hung up with JJ causing him to give Hotch a concerned look, "Is everything all right?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, fine," said Hotch tersely.

"We can do this interview another time," said Spencer.

"Well, he's scheduled to be executed next week," said Hotch.

"I can take the lead if you-," said Spencer.

Hotch gave Spencer a stern look as he held up his hand, "Reid."

"Sorry," whispered Spencer just as the assistant warden came into the room.

"Agent Hotchner?" asked Assistant Warden Abner.

"Yes," said Hotch as he shook hands with Abner.

Abner made his way over to Spencer, "Ah. You must be Dr. Reid." said Abner as he shook hands with Spencer willingly shook his hand, "Abner Merriman, Assistant Warden. You're here to see our infamous inmate Hardwick."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the articles that he liked to write for the criminal personality research project he's part of, "Yeah. He agreed to meet with us as part of our criminal personality research project before his execution."

Abner smiled at Spencer, "I've read some of your studies in police journals. Serial killers are a kind of a hobby of mine. Chester's the only one I've ever met in person, though. I bet you've met quite a few."

Spencer smiled, but before he could answer an impatient Hotch looked at Abner.

"Sir, we'd very much like to get started as soon as we can," said Hotch.

"Oh, of course, of course. Forgive me," said Abner as he headed to his desk to grab some keys, "Uh, we, uh we don't really have interrogation facilities, but I do have a small room that you can use. You're not armed?" asked Abner.

"We secured our weapons before we arrived. It's not our first time in prison," said Hotch.

Abner chuckled, "No, no, I suppose that's true," said Abner as he clapped Hotch on the shoulder, "I have to say, when I heard that he'd contacted you, I was surprised."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Chester Hardwick? He doesn't really talk much. To anyone," said Abner.

"Well, that usually changes when someone's about to die," said Hotch.

Xxxx

Spencer was removing files from the box that he and Hotch brought into the interview room while Abner showed them the locking system they had.

"The, uh, the door will, of course, be locked from the outside, and this button here, it sounds audibly as well as triggers a flashing light to signal the guards when you're finished," said Abner.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Abner looked at the file that Spencer had open, "Are these the crime scene photos?" asked Abner.

"Oh. Uh, some of them, yes," answered Spencer.

Abner picked up the file while Spencer continued to unload the box, "God I knew what he did, of course, but I, you know, never saw 23 victims like this."

"Sometimes in these interviews, they talk about crimes they were never charged with, so it might even be more," said Spencer.

"Is it ever less?" asked Abner.

"No," said Spencer.

"Uh, please," said Hotch as he took the file from Abner, "Paying attention to these items projects a kind of importance on them. When he comes in, I'd like to give him the opportunity to show us which parts of the crimes he thinks are important."

"Sorry. Of course. Sorry." said Abner.

"It's all right," said Hotch just as a few guards brought Chester into the room.

"Chains left on, right?" asked the guard.

Spencer looked at Chester as he thought about protocol during a custodial interview while he wanted to get home to Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Edward who was supposed to be born in 19 weeks, "That's probably a good idea."

Hotch shook his head, "No. It won't be necessary."

Spencer looked at his boss in shock, "It won't?" asked Spencer.

"Your sure?" asked the guard.

"Mm-hmm," said Hotch before looking at Chester, "We're just gonna talk, right, Chester?" asked Hotch.

The guard undid Chester's chains before locking Spencer, Hotch, and Chester in the room.

Hotch looked at Chester, "Sit down."

Chester looked out the window, "I'd like this window opened. I'll answer any question you have, but only if this window is open."

Hotch looked at Chester, "Go ahead," said Hotch before looking at Spencer, "Reid."

As Chester opened the window, Spencer started to ask Chester questions.

Xxxx

A short while later, Hotch glared at Chester who was uncooperative with the interview, "Why did you ask us here?" asked Hotch.

"I wanted to smell the air," said Chester.

"What?" asked Hotch.

"They've got me on death watch. And I will be until they take me to the death chamber. So I wanted to smell the air one last time before I die. Thank you for giving me that," said Chester.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Let's pack it up." said Hotch.

Spencer who was starting to pack up looked at his unit chief, "Shouldn't we at least-."

"No, no," said Hotch as Spencer got up and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder, "Have a nice trip, Chester. You're going where you belong," said Hotch as he pressed the button a second and third time to summon the guards.

Chester looked at Hotch, "It's 5:17. Evening yard started at 5:00. Guard staff's outside with the population. There won't be anyone to open that door for at least 13 minutes," said Chester as he picked up a crime scene photo, "and it took me less than five to do this," said Chester before giving Spencer and Hotch an evil smile as he tossed the photo back onto the table, "While you were doing your research, maybe a question or two about security tones would have been a good idea."

Spencer looked at Hotch who had promised him that they'll always be safe during his first custodial interview.

"I heard the tones," said Hotch.

"So you planned to be locked inside with me, with no guns or weapons," said Chester as he paced around the room.

"I won't need a gun," said Hotch calmly.

Spencer slowly made his way behind a pillar as he tried to get as far away from Chester as possible.

"There's no way they're gonna execute me next week, not after I kill you saved my life by coming here," said Chester.

"But unfortunately for you, I'm not a 5-foot-tall, 100-pound girl," deadpanned Hotch as he removed his suit jacket before removing his tie, "All your life you've gone after victims who couldn't fight back. And the rest of the time you spent looking over your shoulder, worried about the knock on the door, scared that somebody like me would be on the other side waiting to put you away. At your core, you're a coward," said Hotch as he pointed at Chester.

As Chester charged towards Hotch, Spencer instantly knew that he had to intervene before wanting to think about the possibility that he would be dead before meeting Edward in 19 weeks, "Chester, do you want to know why you killed those women?" asked Spencer quickly.

Chester glanced at Hotch before looking at Spencer, "What?" asked Chester.

"Earlier you said you wish that you were different. I can tell you why you killed them, why you are what you are," said Spencer.

Chester looked at Spencer, "You can tell me why I did the things I did?" asked Chester.

"I think so. I do," said Spencer before he started to ramble away as he gave a profile on Chester.

Xxxxx

After giving a 13-minute-long lecture to distract Chester, a guard entered the room, "Everything all right in here?" asked the guard.

"Fine. We're done," said Hotch as he grabbed his tie and suit jacket.

Chester looked at Spencer who was trying to leave the room, "Is that true, I never had a chance?" asked Chester.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Spencer before hurrying out of the room so he could get a drink of water or coffee.

Xxxxx

A half-hour later Hotch was driving back to DC, and he looked at Spencer who had just got off the phone with Maeve, "That was smart to get Hardwick to focus on himself long enough for the guards to come back," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about how he dealt with Phillip Dowd, Theodore Bryar, Tobias Hankel, talking Jack Vaughn out of killing Ryan Phillips, and now distracting Chester Hardwick, "I find that I do some of my best work under intense terror."

Hotch looked at Spencer and thought about how much Spencer has gone through in his short life while remembering that his actions almost made a wife, mother, sister, aunts, uncles, and cousins almost lose either their husband, son, brother, nephew or cousin, "I'm sorry."

Spencer looked at Hotch with a puzzled look on his face, "For what?" asked Spencer.

Hotch thought about how Gideon antagonized Hankel which led to Spencer being dead for a few minutes before Hankel gave Spencer CPR, "I antagonized the situation."

"No, you didn't," said Spencer quickly.

"Well, I certainly didn't help," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "Ah I guess you didn't really help."

Hotch looked at Spencer as he decided that he needed to explain his actions, "Six weeks ago, Haley's boyfriend found out that I caught Haley cheating on me twice and broke up with her in fear of her cheating on him too. Ever since her that break-up, she has been begging me to give her a third chance since she hasn't any luck in the dating field since her latest breakup."

Spencer looked at Hotch and thought about knowing that Hotch had always remained faithful to Haley and was devastated when he caught Haley cheating on him twice while everyone knew that Hotch was the one to file for divorce, "You don't want to?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "I'm afraid that I'll catch her cheating on me a third time."

"Remember when Gideon coaxed me to ask JJ out on a date to the Redskins game he gave me two tickets to?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Even though I was against Gideon allowing you and JJ to break the fraternization rules so you can ask JJ out on a date, I gave you advice since you never had the chance to date while you were attending CalTech since you were either a minor who was off-limits and then focusing on your when you became of age."

Spencer nodded, "When I told my mother that JJ brought Garcia along to the game and didn't realize that I asked her out on a date until it was too late, she told me that JJ wasn't the one for me while I shouldn't date a coworker and find someone outside of the F.B.I. who would love me for who I am."

"Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't give Haley another chance?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "You deserve someone who will understand your long hours and constant traveling while she remains faithful to you when you're on a case."

"Can you please not tell anyone including your wife, mother, and Chief Strauss about me putting us in danger by refusing to let Hardwick be chained up and I agonized the situation?" asked Hotch.

"I take it that you don't want my pregnant wife lashing out at you with her hormones for putting me in danger, you don't want my mom to scratch out your eyes, and my aunt possibly firing you?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, "Yes."

Spencer nodded, "My lips are sealed as long as I can take a month off of work when Edward is born."

"It's a deal as long as you don't teach Violet and Arthur to use their eyes on me like you can," said Hotch.

Spencer gave a cheeky grin, "I make no promises on not teaching Violet and Arthur to use their eyes on me because my sister who has the puppy-dog eye look mastered might teach her niece and nephew to use their eyes instead of me," said Spencer just as his stomach growled.

Hotch noticed a diner up ahead, "We might as well get something to eat before we continue our long drive home."

"OK," said Spencer.

Xxxx

Later on that night at midnight, Spencer entered his and Maeve's master bathroom before he took a quick shower before joining his sleeping wife in bed.

Dxxxx

Spencer was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Rossi came into the bullpen.

"Pretty boy. How was Connecticut?" asked a smiling Morgan as he thought about how he got to have drinks on Rossi while Spencer had to spend quality time with their unit chief who's been a bit cranky the past few weeks.

Spencer thought about the promise he made to Hotch, "Ultimately uneventful," said Spencer before looking at Rossi, "Sir, there's somebody waiting to speak to you in your office," said Spencer as he pointed at Kevin.

Kevin came out of Rossi's office and looked at Rossi, "Agent Rossi. We need to talk about Penelope man to man," said Kevin while JJ smiled while Emily looked confused.

"Man to man," said Rossi as he headed towards the stairs that led to his office.

A confused Morgan looked at Spencer, Emily, and JJ, "What about Penelope?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know," said Spencer.

"Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree," sang a smiling JJ before walking away.

Morgan quickly realized that Garcia was dating Kevin Lynch, "Get outta here. Are you serious?" asked Morgan as he watched Rossi and Kevin go into Rossi's office.

Emily laughed, "Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever gonna happen around here," said Emily while Morgan walked away.

Spencer shook his head, "I never heard of that song until Maeve and I met my cousins Sarah, Molly, and Tyler while Stephanie and her friends currently sing that song to Maeve and me."

Xxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer looked at his wife as they ate dinner, "Penelope is dating technical analyst Keven Lynch," said Spencer.

"With you telling me that you had to attend a seminar on fraternization last week and that Rossi is the reason why those rules exist, I thought that dating another employee from the Bureau isn't allowed?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "It's not allowed, but there's no code of conduct about agents socializing outside of work and since they work for different departments I wouldn't be surprised if they're allowed to remain dating each other."

"And Gideon still had you ask JJ out on a date that JJ ended up ruining by bringing Penelope along?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Either way, I'm glad that the date I asked JJ on failed."

"Because of me approaching you at my mother's lecture seven months later?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Maeve kissed her husband, "I'm glad that I approached you."

Stephanie let out a gag, "Can you two leave the kissing for in your bedroom and not at the dining room table?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer and Maeve burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Even though I grew up with the generation that watched the "Harry Potter" and "Twilight" saga movies, I ended up seeing every "Harry Potter" movie while I only saw"Twilight" once since my 53-year-old father is a huge "Harry Potter" fan since he bought every movie ever sine the first movie was released while I only saw "Twilight" once because of watching it on the way back from my class trip to Washington D.C. when I was 15.
> 
> I hope that everyone approves the reason why Hotch is having to deal with Haley constantly calling him even though they signed the divorce papers over three months prior.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of Violet and Arthur in this chapter, but they'll appear in the next chapter.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of suicide.

Spencer was at one of his mandatory three times a month Beltway Clean Cops meeting when John approached him.

"How's your wife, kids, and sister doing, Spencer?" asked John.

Spencer smiled, "They're doing great and Maeve's now 22-weeks pregnant with Edward."

"Anxious about the birth of your second son?" asked John.

Spencer nodded, "I was hoping for another little girl, but Maeve and I are both young enough to have another little girl in a couple of years."

John nodded as he thought about Maeve being five months older than Spencer, "You two have plenty of time."

Spencer nodded as he let out a sad sigh, "Even though Violet and Arthur will be turning a year old in 26 days."

"Are you and Maeve throwing a big party?" asked John.

Spencer nodded, "We're having a "Star Wars" themed party on May 4th since we already got two smash cakes, another cake, costumes, and decorations ordered."

"Hopefully you'll be able to show me pictures during the next meeting after the party," said John.

Spencer nodded, "I will," said Spencer before smiling, "Speaking of pictures, I take it that you want to see pictures of Violet, Arthur, and my sister?" asked Spencer.

John nodded, "Yes please."

A minute later Spencer was showing John the pictures that were taken of Violet and Arthur to celebrate them turning 11-months-old two days prior and a picture of Stephanie who was covered in flour sticking out her tongue at a flour-covered him while they made chocolate chip cookies with Maeve.

John thought about knowing about Spencer's mother having paranoid schizophrenia while Spencer's father abandoned the young agent next to him, "Sometimes I wish that your father did the right thing and commit your mother and take you with him so you could have gotten to know your sister since she was born instead of you finding out over 12 years after her birth."

Spencer nodded, "I wish the same thing too, but I know that I get to spend the rest of my life getting to know my sister."

"While you help shape her into the young woman she's going to turn out into," said John before looking at the clock, "Did you drive yourself here?" asked John.

Spencer shook his head, "I took the subway."

"Why don't I give you a ride home so you can get home faster," said John.

Spencer smiled, "That would be great."

Less than an hour later Spencer and Maeve were kissing each other in bed while Spencer helped Maeve deal with her cravings for him.

xxxx

The next morning Spencer was sitting at the round table when JJ started briefing their newest case.

"Three months ago a fire in the Shadyside Rec Center killed 14 children," said JJ as she showed a newspaper article.

"I remember that," said Morgan.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Rossi.

"Well, over the past three months there's been five suicides. All of them lost a child in the fire. The last one was Paul Baleman. He was found electrocuted in his bathtub yesterday. I received a request for our help," said JJ.

Spencer looked at the notepad that contained notes.

Morgan looked at JJ in disbelief, "Why do they need our help? They're suicides," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about the timeline of the five suicides that he read about, "All of the suicides were within two weeks of each other. It could be some kind of pattern."

"Detective Ronnie Baleman, Pittsburgh, PD thinks that something's going on," said JJ.

"Well, of course, he does," said Morgan.

Emily looked at Morgan, "Why do you say that?" asked Emily.

"He's related to that man, right?" asked Rossi.

"His brother," said JJ.

"A cop who doesn't believe his brother committed suicide." said Morgan causing everyone to look at him, "Come on, next case," said Morgan before walking away.

"Now, wait a second," said Emily causing Morgan to stop walking, "Five suicides in the same neighborhood within months? That's a serious spike."

"Suicides don't spike after a tragedy," said Rossi.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Following World War I and II, right after Kennedy was shot, and following 9/11, suicides plummeted. Within a society, external threats usually create group integrations," said Spencer.

"People come together," said JJ.

"So if there's a reason for doubt, which there obviously is, don't those families left behind have a right to know?" asked Emily.

Rossi who was watching Hotch leave spoke up, "Yes, they do."

"OK, sure, they deserve to know, but let somebody else tell them, like social services," said Morgan.

Rossi looked at his team while deciding that Spencer, JJ, Emily, and himself were on board he made his decision.

"Contact Detective Baleman. Let him know we're coming," said Rossi.

A few minutes later Spencer was sending Maeve a text.

HEADING TO PITTSBURGH. I PROMISE TO STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU, VIOLET, ARTHUR, AND EDWARD. ~ SR

xxxx

A short while later Spencer was wearing his glasses while sitting next to Morgan on the jet.

"Hotch would never have taken this case. And I say "case" in the loosest sense," said Morgan.

"We'll follow the facts as they are without bias. Isn't that what we do?" asked Rossi.

"What facts, Rossi? Look at us. We don't have a single file," complained Morgan.

"OK, let me help you out. Jump right in anytime. Fact one- there are no files, so it seems no case," said Rossi.

"But what if there is?" asked Emily.

"One fire, 14 deaths, five suicides," said Spencer.

"All the suicides are connected to the original fire," said JJ.

"And all exactly two weeks apart," said Emily.

Rossi looked at Morgan, "Come on, Derek, you can't tell me that doesn't feel a lot like a pattern."

"And a timeline," said Emily.

"Right?" asked Rossi.

Morgan glanced at Spencer who was the only parent on the team aside from Hotch while Spencer also had to raise his teenage half-sister, "A lot of people lost their kids in that fire. That's a whole world of grief and for a few... Suicide's their only way out."

"Or someone decided it was," said Rossi.

"And made it look this way?" asked Morgan.

"What if they have?" asked Rossi.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Then we're looking for one very smart unsub," said Morgan.

"Who targets people in grief," said Emily.

"And that would make them what?" asked Rossi.

"Someone who thinks they're putting them out of their misery," said JJ.

"An angel of death," said Spencer grimly before looking at Morgan, "Even though I was the one who had to break the news to Stephanie that her mother had died and she had the choice to live with me or end up in foster care, she didn't show signs of being suicidal at all."

xxxx

Spencer followed his teammates into the bullpen of the Pittsburgh Police Department when Detective Baleman approached them.

"Agent Jareau?" asked Detective Baleman.

JJ nodded.

"Hi. I'm Detective Ronnie Baleman," said Detective Baleman.

"Hi. this is SSA Rossi, SSAs Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid," said JJ as she pointed at each teammate.

Spencer gave his signature wave.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming," said Detective Baleman.

Morgan noticed the glances that Detective Baleman's coworkers were giving him and the rest of the team, "Well, your colleagues don't look all that happy to see us."

"They didn't just lose a brother," said Detective Baleman.

Spencer decided to quickly change the topic, "I'd like to get started on all the files. We're gonna build what we call psychological autopsies to determine whether the victims killed themselves."

Detective Baleman looked at Spencer as he pointed to where Spencer needed to go, "Everything's in those boxes."

Spencer headed towards the area where he would need to go, and after he listened to his teammates and Detective Baleman talk, he looked at the detective, "I could use your help with these files. It looks like there's quite a few," said Spencer as he gave the detective a slight smile causing the detective and JJ to join him.

"My brother kept a journal. I found this on the desk in his bedroom. Read the last page. They're not the words of a suicidal man," said Detective Baleman as he handed the journal to Spencer.

Spencer started reading the last page.

"You seem pretty sure that an unsub exists," said JJ.

"So are you. You're here, aren't you?" asked Detective Baleman.

xxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer smiled when he saw Stephanie's face on his laptop, "How was school today, Stephanie?" asked Spencer.

"I got a 100% on my math test," said Stephanie.

Spencer smiled, "That's great, Stephanie," said Spencer before thinking about how he and Stephanie negotiated getting an extra $5 in her $13 weekly allowance that came from the social security survivor benefits she gets for every A+ she gets on a test while he and Maeve just placed $10 into Violet's and Arthur's piggy banks at the beginning of each month, "You earned yourself an extra $5 when you get your weekly allowance this week."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you, Spencer," said Stephanie before she took a breath, "Maeve said that you're in the city where multiple kids and teenagers died in a fire a few months ago."

Spencer nodded, "I am."

Stephanie took another deep breath, "I found out that an eighth-grader tried to commit suicide last night and the guidance counselors ended up talking to us about depression during an assembly today."

"Do you have any classes with that student?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie shook her head, "No." but is the death of my mother the reason why I'm still going to therapy once a week a

"Are you ready to see your therapist again tomorrow?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I have recovered from the death of my mother with the help of you, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and my new friends; why am I still going to therapy?" asked Stephanie.

"You went through a traumatic event that caused you to lose your mother and nearly your own life, so your social worker wants us to monitor your mental-well being by having you talk to a therapist once a week until after the first anniversary of your mother's death," said Spencer.

"How often did you go to therapy about you were held captive last year again?" asked Stephanie.

"I talked to a therapist daily before and after I returned to work while I now talk to a Bureau therapist once a month because of having to deal with post-traumatic stress disorder for the rest of my life while I juggle my job, and being a husband, father, and big brother at the same time,

Stephanie then fiddled with the cremation locket that held some of her mother's ashes and a lock of her mother's hair, "I wish that my mom was still alive, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

"Your mom is still alive, unlike mine, Spencer," said Stephanie.

"There are days that I wish that my mom didn't have schizophrenia because I would be able to see her more often, but we both know that life isn't always fair for everyone," said Spencer.

"Speaking of my life, I'm looking forward to summer vacation starting next month," said Stephanie.

Spencer thought about him and Maeve convincing Stephanie to go to summer camp with her friends Holly, Erica, and Ramona for six weeks so she has a chance to be a regular 13-year-old and not spend the entire summer helping take care of Violet, Arthur, and possibly Edward if Edward is born a few weeks early, "Because of you and your friends Holly, Erica, and Ramona attending a summer camp together in Maine for six-weeks starting on June 30th?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes," said Stephanie before yawning, "I'm going to sign off because we both need to get some sleep."

Spencer nodded, "If I'm still here in Pittsburgh tomorrow evening, I'll find time to video chat with you again."

"Please stay safe because I can't lose you too," said Stephanie.

"I promise," said Spencer before signing off.

xxxx

The next morning Spencer was going through the letters.

"Anything to tell us whether these are suicides or not?" asked JJ.

"These are some samples from Diedre Nollard, the jumper." said Spencer as he walked to the table, "See, we have an insurance form, a letter she wrote to her neighbor a month ago, a birthday card she wrote to her husband a week ago, and her suicide note as found on her body," said Spencer as he pointed out everything.

"Suicide note matches, right?" asked Detective Baleman.

"Definitely by her own hand, but she's professing regret. Look." said Spencer as he started reading a letter that he had over a light, ""I, I'm sorry I let you down. Please forgive me. I disappointed you." and so on. But the handwriting, the forensic analysis is saying the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?" asked JJ.

"Um...well, you see how the handwriting slants uphill?" asked Spencer as he placed a see-through copy over the original, "It's a clear sign of optimism. The same with how the spacing is so consistent. And these long t-bars- those indicate an enthusiastic person," said Spencer.

"Not someone who would take a swan dive off a five-story walkup," said Detective Baleman.

"Look, even if we had alerted the media-," said JJ.

Detective Baleman decided to interrupt JJ.

"Now we'll never know. Like I said, that's on me. But, hey, now we have the proof that these aren't suicides. Those notes, were they coerced?" asked Detective Baleman.

"If you were to force someone to write their own suicide note, these are words you generally wouldn't use," said Spencer.

"I'll take that as a no. And my brother's journal?" asked Detective Baleman as he picked up his brother's journal and looked at Spencer.

"I haven't- it's extensive. I haven't-" said Spencer.

"Another no. Can we inform the media now?" asked Detective Baleman.

"I have," said JJ.

Morgan knocked on the open door, "I need you all outside."

A few minutes later Spencer saw Hotch standing by Rossi.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. He's just arrived," said Rossi.

"What have we got?" asked Hotch.

"Including extended families, over 100 individuals within the Pittsburgh area were affected by that fire," said Rossi.

"So this unsub is targeting grief, eh?" asked Hotch.

"Grief?" asked Detective Baleman.

"An event. A single event in this unsub's life led him to end the life of someone he believes had to die. From that moment on, he created his own sense of morality- what is right and what is wrong- and he rationalizes what he did, that first kill over and over again, by targeting people that he believes can't be saved by anyone other than himself. He decides who lives and who dies, and this gives him an all-consuming sense of power," said Spencer.

"So they're not gonna stop anytime soon," said Detective Baleman.

"Well, that's assuming there's someone to actually stop," said Morgan.

"And if there is, he's convinced he's on a mission of mercy, and even after he's caught, he'll maintain he did nothing wrong," said Hotch.

"He?" asked Detective Baleman.

"White male, mid to late 30s, he's polite, forthcoming, doesn't stand out. And we believe his victims, these families, are all letting him in," said Rossi.

"My brother and his wife weren't letting anyone in. If anything, they were closing themselves off," said Detective Baleman.

"Well, this unsub has found a way in, one that's very hard to trace," said Rossi.

"In every case, there was no evidence of a struggle, no attempt at escapes," said Morgan.

"He finds a personal connection and uses it to buy time," said Hotch.

"And my officers need to know this," said Detective Baleman.

"We've found... That angels of mercy are often people in the medical profession, as well as law enforcement," said Hotch.

"Cops," said Detective Baleman.

"Which is why we're meeting out here," said Emily.

"Now, we're only fishing. We don't want to point a finger," said Rossi.

"Point it. I don't give a damn," said Detective Baleman.

"If that's what it's about, let us figure out where to point it," said Hotch.

"I asked Garcia to check into emergency responders around the scene of the fire," said Spencer.

"Good. Prentiss?" asked Hotch.

"He's smart. he knows all about these people's schedules, their routines," said Emily.

"Look, if this unsub does exist, this is a guy who's all about control. He chooses how they die when they die. He even positions them exactly how he wants them to die. That makes him hypervigilant, a guy who's always on the lookout, risk-averse, unseen," said Morgan.

"The only way to stop him is to find out how he's managed to get into all of his victims' lives," said Emily.

"We find that out, we've got our killer," said Rossi.

"We can start bringing people in, find the connection," said Hotch.

xxxx

The next morning Spencer was doing a linguistic analysis on the letters, "They all have the same type of tone. It's uncanny," said Spencer.

"And you're saying that they all wrote these willingly," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Emily.

"None of them are forced, but even here in Curtis Fackler's, he never says goodbye. It's like they're not meant for anybody, not for a wife, not for a kid," said Spencer.

"Then who are they writing them to?" asked Emily.

Spencer thought about the Beltway Clean Cops meetings that he's been ordered to attend after his abduction and torture to help keep him from getting addicted to Dilaudid while Stephanie had to attend a support group for teenagers who lost a parent, "They're amends, to themselves, and I- I believe they're written as part of a program."

Emily raised a skeptical eyebrow at Spencer, "Program?" asked Emily.

"The five stages of grief- in some self-help groups they ask you to write down an amends to yourself," said Spencer.

"Is that right? And all of these groups are anonymous, right?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded.

xxxx

Spencer was pacing the room while listening to Garcia.

"Well, just to give you an idea of what we're dealing with here, just for alcoholic support groups for tonight, Monday, there are...91 around Pittsburgh proper," said Garcia.

"You gotta be kidding me. That many?" asked Detective Baleman.

"They have different meetings all day and night, different locations, different degrees of participation, of religiousness," said Spencer as he thought about the meeting that he will be attending that's for law enforcement.

"OK, I've sent you a schedule of meetings for the major grief staples- alcohol, drugs, depression, and loss- all within a two-mile radius of Shadyside. There are 11," said Garcia.

Emily went to get what Garcia sent them.

"Can we get a list of names?" asked Detective Baleman.

Spencer quickly spoke up, "No."

"Why not?" asked Detective Baleman.

"They're anonymous. that's how he's been getting away with it," said Spencer.

"Let's gather the troops. We're gonna need all the people you can spare," said Emily.

"You got it," said Detective Baleman.

xxxx

After learning that the same man has attended meetings all over the city, Garcia was conferencing in with them.

"OK, so we've got two names- James and Peter," said Emily.

"And the university- Brassard," said Hotch.

"Well, that'll make it easier for you, Garcia," said JJ.

"If the unsub's father really taught at Brassard, chances are he's local," said Rossi.

"Uh," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at his youngest agent and noticed that he was showing the look that would indicate that the wheels in his brain were turning.

"Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Angels of mercy, they repeat the same event over and over again," said Spencer.

"What are you getting at?" asked Morgan.

"Well, if as you said, the story's true, then he's leaving one key piece of information out. The event that started it all," said Spencer.

Hotch realized what Spencer was trying to say, "His brother didn't kill himself."

"Peter did," said Emily.

"The fire caused such grief and suffering that it became the trigger," said Spencer.

"And unable to stop himself, he targets someone he believes needs his help," said Morgan.

"At first he keeps to some kind of timeline, a few weeks, but the last two kills were within days," said Spencer.

"He's devolving. I got it. It's from 1984. It's the Brassard College university newspaper." said Garcia.

"Garcia, they lived on campus?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. It says here James Redding was the youngest suicide in Pennsylvanian history. And his father Charles Redding was a professor. Creep." said Garcia.

"Is there any possibility that while we've been talking, you've been multitasking?" asked Emily.

"What, track down his current address?" asked Garcia.

"Haha. I love you, Penelope Garcia," said Emily.

"Ha. Get in line," said Garcia.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Spencer stood outside with Hotch, Rossi, and Detective Baleman.

"I wanted to thank you for all you did and for believing me when no one else did," said Detective Baleman.

Rossi looked at the detective as he thought about the conversation that he and Hotch had with Spencer after Spencer read the journal that belonged to Detective Baleman's brother, "Ron.…

"Thank you," said Detective Baleman.

Spencer looked at Detective Baleman, "Paul's journal- I read it," said Spencer as he took a deep breath before saying the detective's first name, "Ronnie, your brother Paul wasn't murdered."

Rossi decided to help Spencer out, "In Peter's apartment, unlike all the other victims, Paul's name was nowhere to be found."

"I-I don't understand. You said the psychological autopsy was inconclusive," stuttered Detective Baleman.

Hotch decided to back Spencer and Rossi up, "Further analysis of the journal concludes it was suicide."

"I'm sorry," said Rossi.

"You're wrong. But like I said, thanks for coming," said Detective Baleman before walking away.

Spencer looked between Hotch and Rossi, "I don't know about you guys, but I want to go home to Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie."

"Let's go home then," said Hotch.

xxxxxxxxx

After arriving back at the B.A.U., Spencer was sitting at his desk working on paperwork when his desk phone rang causing him to answer without checking the area code on his land-line, "This is Dr. Spencer Reid speaking. How can I assist you?" asked Spencer.

The caller took a breath, "Spencer, it's your father and I'm going to be in D.C. on April 15th. Even though it's been over 16 years since I walked out, I thought that we could meet up for a late dinner. Can you please meet me at Embassy Suites by Hilton near Crystal City Airport at 8 PM on April 15th?" asked William before hanging up.

xxxx

Later on that night Spencer and Maeve were sitting up in their bed each reading a book when Spencer looked at his wife, "I didn't want to say this over dinner, but I got an interesting phone call at work today," said Spencer.

"Another job offer?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "It was my father who told me that he's going to be here in D.C. and wants to meet with me at 8 P.M. on the 15th."

"What did you tell him?" asked Maeve.

"I didn't get to say anything at all because he quickly hung up before I could respond," said Spencer.

"Are you going to meet up with him?" asked Maeve.

Spencer sighed, "I haven't seen him or heard from him in over 16 years while Tanya did the right thing and take Stephanie away from our father when she found out about what dad did to my mom and me. So I'm going to find out what he needs to speak to me about before I tell him how I feel about him before I walk away from him and never speak to him again."

"Are you going to tell him about Violet, Arthur, Edward, and Stephanie?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "Not at all because he doesn't deserve to get to know about being a grandfather while I'm raising his daughter."

Maeve nodded, "I don't blame you," said Maeve before closing her book, "I don't know about you, but I need you," said Maeve as she quickly closed her husband's book and pulled Spencer into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's going on with William Reid? Next up is Elephant's Memory with a few twists.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for that helps William Reid deserve the title "asshole" while parts of Elephant's Memory will be included during this chapter and the next one.

Spencer slowly approached the table his father was sitting at, "Hello, dad."

William stood up and looked at his son, "You don't look like me anymore. You used to. Everybody said so."

Spencer ignored the fact that he has the same hair color, eye color, and hands as his father, "They say some people look like their dogs, too. It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples, also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole life. So, it kind of- kind of makes sense that I wouldn't really look like you. I haven't seen you in over 16 years," said Spencer with quiet anger lacing in his voice.

"I thought that you were going to be bringing Maeve, Violet, Arthur, or my daughter you've been raising for the past ten months with you?" asked William.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he looked at his father, "How in the world do you know about my wife, kids, and your daughter?" demanded Spencer.

William took a breath, "When you went to visit your mother, we were in the same diner while I knew that you were living out here because of following you on the news while I also had a private investigator keep an eye on my daughter."

Anger flashed through Spencer's eyes, "You've been stalking me through newspapers or private investigator instead of just calling me through the past 17 years?" asked Spencer furiously.

"I'm a coward like your mother told me while my second wife left me and took your half-sister away from me over 11 years ago when she found out what I did to you and your mother," said William before becoming serious, "Even though I allowed you to raise my daughter since Tanya left it in her will that you raise your sister if she dies before Stephanie became an adult, one thing came to my attention and I need you and your wife to sign these papers," said William as he pushed the papers to Spencer.

Spencer quickly noticed a picture of him at a Beltway Clean Cops meeting before he read the papers that accused him of being a drug addict since he attends Beltway Clean Cops meetings and that he's demanding that he and Maeve sign away their rights to be parents and give him custody of Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and even Edward who has yet to be born and if he didn't sign the papers they would be facing each other in court on April 23rd in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Before he responded, his phone rang causing him to see that it was JJ causing him to not accept the call, "I'm not signing these, and I'll tell you why when I'm done with the case I've just been called in for," said Spencer as his phone vibrated again as he canceled the call.

"You're a drug addict who doesn't deserve to be a father to my grandchildren or raise my daughter who should be living with me instead of you," said William.

Spencer let out a sarcastic chuckle as his phone rang again causing him to silence it, "If you confronted me when you first found out that I got married and was about to become a father, you would have known that I got held hostage by an unsub who had DID and physically and mentally tortured me for two days while one of his personalities drugged me with Dilaudid over six times against my will. When my teammates found me, my unit chief realized that I was drugged against my will and told the paramedics what happened to me. I went through detox in the hospital while I haven't taken any drugs since I was released from the hospital because of knowing that my mom experimented in drugs during the counterculture years while my unit chief who has stepped up as a father figure to me over the years told me that he doesn't want to watch me ruin my future as an F.B.I. agent and as a father before Violet and Arthur were born. I just attend those meetings because I've been ordered to attend those meetings as part of my recovery while I'm subjected to a few drug tests a month to prove that I'm sober."

William opened up his mouth while Spencer placed the papers into his messenger bag.

"I need to get to work, but when I'm done with the case I've just been called in for we're going to be facing each other in court. Please away from my house, Stephanie's school, and my wife's workplace or you're going to be arrested for trespassing and lose everything that you should have lost when you ran away when I was ten since you should have lost your right to practice law and be charged with child neglect because my mom could have killed me during one her episodes," said Spencer before hurrying away as his phone rang again.

xxxx

Spencer rushed into the conference room and looked at his teammates, "Sorry, I'm late," said Spencer.

"I hope that Maeve was worth it," said Rossi.

"I hope you were with Maeve," said Morgan.

Spencer took a deep breath, "My father is in town and wanted to meet with me. So I was dealing with my father," said Spencer as he watched everyone stiffen in their seats and curl and uncurl their fists.

"How did that go?" asked Rossi.

Spencer took a breath, "Horrible since I found out that he has been keeping track of me and knows about Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and even Edward and decided to sue for custody of his daughter and his grandchildren due to finding out that I've been attending a support group for addicts."

Rossi thought about the conversations he had with Spencer, "You've been ordered to attend those meetings to prove to the FBI that you're sober."

"Exactly," said Spencer.

Hotch became serious, "I know it's late, I know we're tired, but we've got two dead cops. After this case we can focus on Reid's father," said Hotch before nodding at JJ.

At that moment JJ started briefing their newest case in West Bune, Texas.

xxxx

After briefing was over, Hotch pulled Spencer into his office, "When are you supposed to face your father in court?" asked Hotch.

"April 23rd in Las Vegas," said Spencer.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Would you?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded before getting serious, "Even though I know that you haven't taken any drugs since going through detox in the hospital, we should have you take a drug test to prove that you're sober."

Spencer nodded, "I understand and despite how late it is I'll call Aunt Erin to let her know what happened because she's been wanting to deal with my father for years and will most likely be accompanying us to Las Vegas."

"I'll arrange a protective detail to keep Maeve, Stephanie, Violet, and Arthur from being approached by your father until after you two face each other in court," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I appreciate that because I told him that he'll be arrested for trespassing if he approaches Maeve, the twins, and Stephanie while I'm on this case."

"How did you get here?" asked Hotch.

"By taxi," said Spencer.

"Then I'll drive you home so we can start planning on what you'll tell the judge," said Hotch.

"I appreciate that," said Spencer.

xxxx

Spencer entered Violet's and Arthur's nursery to find Maeve pacing around the nursery with Violet and Arthur who were both crying in her arms, "What are Violet and Arthur doing up?" asked Spencer as he took Violet from his wife.

"They both have a fever while they're cutting in another tooth," said Maeve before looking into her husband's eyes, "What took you so long to get home?" asked Maeve.

"Five minutes into meeting with my father, I get called in for a case. I'm leaving for West Bune, Texas in the morning because of a terrorism alert," said Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "I understand, but how was your meeting with your father?" asked Maeve.

Spencer took a breath as he took his son from Maeve because of knowing that his wife was about to be getting hormonal, "My father knows about you, Violet, Arthur, Edward, and Stephanie and is suing for full custody of Stephanie and our children. We're going to be facing him in court in Las Vegas next week Wednesday."

Fury blazed through Maeve's blue eyes as she cradled her 23-week baby bump, "Why?" asked Maeve.

"Apparently he hired a private investigator to follow Stephanie and me and he found out about me attending Beltway Clean Cops meetings," said Spencer.

"The meetings you've been ordered to attend after Hankel and I know that you're sober," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Your father-in-law deems us as unfit parents because of me attending NA meetings."

"Did you have time to tell him why you're attending those meetings?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he repeated everything he told his father and the conversation he had with Hotch and the plan they came up with.

xxxx

When Spencer finished telling his wife about what he told his father, Maeve smirked, "Aside from wanting to castrate my father-in-law for trying to ruin our family after the choices he made should have caused him to be thrown in jail when you were ten, I can't wait to find out what happens to him when you tell the judge why your father is unfit to be a parent.

Spencer nodded, "I know."

"Dada," sniffled Violet.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Do you think that you're calm enough to handle Arthur now?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes."

A minute later Spencer and Maeve were each sitting in a rocking chair where they did everything they could to soothe Violet and Arthur until Maeve's parents stepped in so Spencer and Maeve could get some sleep.

xxxx

The next morning a yawning Spencer who had made a quick visit to the infirmary to urinate in a cup, get his blood drawn, and get some strands of his hair snipped to prove that he's sober while his aunt who was furious about her former brother-in-law trying to take away her great-niece, great-nephews, and the 13-year-old girl that she's been treating as a niece promised to get all his drug test results gathered to prove that he never took any drugs after his rescue, "Sorry that I'm late."

"Did Maeve keep you up for the rest of the night or worrying about what your father wanted to do kept you up all night?" asked Morgan.

"Violet and Arthur both have fevers since they're both cutting in more teeth and kept Maeve and me up all night until my in-laws stepped in," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "I apologize in advance if I'm snapping the way I did when I was managing my PTSD symptoms during my first few weeks after Hankel. I have yet to have my first cup of coffee since I overslept and had to rush to the infirmary for that drug test you wanted me to take to prove that I'm not addicted to anything but caffeine when we confront my father."

Hotch nodded, "None of us are happy about your father suing you for custody of your children and sister, but you can use this flight to catch up on some sleep."

"Which I'm planning to," said Spencer.

xxxx

As soon as the jet took off, Spencer claimed the couch so he could get over an hour of sleep.

xxxx

Spencer followed Hotch and Sheriff Hallum into Lou's and Owen's house.

"My deputies didn't find Owen at home," said Sheriff Hallum.

"How long did you know Lou savage?" asked Hotch.

Spencer headed to the photos that Lou had hung onto the wall.

"My whole life," said Sheriff Hallum.

"And Deputy Savage's wife?" asked Hotch.

"Hope?" asked Sheriff Hallum.

"How did she die?" asked Hotch.

"Drunk driver in '02. Lou was in Afghanistan. Owen lived with us until he got back," said Sheriff Hallum.

Spencer ran a finger over the frame that contained a picture from when Lou was in the Marines and noticed no speck of dust as he whispered in Latin, "Semper phi."

"How long was Lou Savage in the Marines?" asked Morgan.

"12 years. He was discharged so he could raise Owen," said Sheriff Hallum.

Spencer quickly thought about how his father left him and his mom since he couldn't handle his mother's schizophrenia and is now demanding custody of Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Edward all because of him attending meetings that he's been attending ever since the Hankel case, "Is that why he resented them?" asked Spencer.

"Pardon me?" asked Sheriff Hallum.

"Uh, did Lou blame his wife and son for ending his career in the Marines?" asked Spencer.

"Lou was a good man," said Sheriff Hallum.

"A good man that doesn't have a single photo of his dead wife or only son anywhere in his entire house," snapped Spencer.

Hotch looked at Sheriff Hallum, "I know this is hard, and if we had more time we would be more sensitive, but we don't."

Sheriff Hallum sighed, "Hope was the drunk driver. I didn't write it up that way, But it didn't matter. Her drinking was no secret in town."

Spencer thought about wanting to get away from Sheriff Hallum, "Where's Owen's room?" asked Spencer.

"Right over there," said Sheriff Hallum as he pointed to the room where Spencer would need to go.

Spencer looked at Sheriff Hallum, "I'm sorry for my behavior, but aside from dealing with my 11-month-old twins teething, my father who abandoned my sick mother and me when I was ten and eventually had a daughter with someone else is suing for custody of my wife's and my 11-month-old fraternal twins, my youngest son who isn't even born yet, and his 13-year-old daughter who he hadn't seen since 1996 and was placed into my care over ten months ago. I didn't want to take any time off because of you and your fellow officers believing that the explosion was a terrorist attack until less than an hour ago while I'm saving my vacation time for when my wife's and my soon to be born youngest son is born in 17 weeks," said Spencer before leaving the room.

xxxx

Spencer was looking through Owen's room when Morgan came in.

"Gun safe is empty," said Morgan.

"That's a surprise," said Spencer sarcastically before looking at a picture of a damaged car.

"That's James Dean's Porsche. No pictures of James Dean, though. That's a bad sign," said Morgan.

"Especially when your mother died in a car accident. Still haven't found the father of the year award," said Spencer before crouching down a bit.

Morgan looked at Spencer and thought about how the appearance of Spencer's father is bothering the young agent, "You already check his computer?" asked Morgan.

"It's password encrypted," said Spencer.

"Well, smart move if your dad's a cop," said Morgan.

Spencer thought about finding out that his father kept track of him online and through a private investigator, "Ah, assuming he cares enough to snoop."

"Hey, Reid. Check yourself. That sheriff out there wanted to take your head off. I think Hotch might have let him if you didn't apologize for being short-tempered today," said Morgan.

Spencer made a face at Morgan before heading to Owen's closet.

"All his clothes are black," said Morgan while he went through Owen's dresser drawers.

Spencer opened up Owen's closet, "The same here."

"Just like his friend Johnny Cash. So Owen identifies as being a misunderstood loner. You know, I wish all our unsubs would just tack their profiles on their walls like this for us." said Morgan.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at Spencer in shock.

"What, you grew up in Chicago, a high school jock," said Spencer before thinking about his favorite basketball players because of his favorite sport being basketball, "you had pictures of Scottie Pippen and Michael Jordan all over your walls, trophies everywhere?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. But you forgot Walter Payton. Not to mention the sexy ladies of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issues," said a smirking Morgan.

"Smart money says you didn't paint your mirrors black," said Spencer as he ran a hand over Owen's mirror.

"I guess Owen didn't like what he saw," said Morgan just as they heard a woman shouting.

"Don't try to stop me! I need to get by!" shouted an angry Sarah.

"Reid," said Morgan.

A minute later Spencer and Morgan joined Hotch outside.

"Officer Letts' wife," said Hotch.

"Send them home, you don´t need them. You know what to do. You find that little son of a bitch. You find him and do what's right," said Sarah before storming off.

"Why do I get the feeling she's not going to be the only one with that sentiment?" asked Morgan.

"Stay here and work the room. Reid and I are going to go to the high school and talk to Owen's teachers and friends. We need to get a profile and figure out where he's going." said Hotch.

Spencer followed Hotch down the porch where they approached Sheriff Hallum.

"He's heading out of town. We found his car out by the interstate, right next to victim number five," said Sheriff Hallum.

xxx

Spencer and Hotch were in Principal Barter's office and Spencer decided to talk about what he found in Owen's school records.

"The problem wasn't lack of effort or bad attitude. The A's in math and science tells he's a gifted student. The D's in English and history, that tells us that he had difficulty reading. And the "F" in geometry, That indicates a severe problem with spatial relations. That's further confirmed by his atrocious, illegible handwriting." said Spencer as he handed Hotch a file.

"All consistent with a brilliant but severely learning disabled student," said Hotch.

"Yeah, but his standardized tests didn't support that kind of intelligence," said Principal Barter.

"A spatial relations handicap affects your hand-eye coordination. He couldn't fill in an answer bubble any easier than he could...," said Spencer before thinking about the sport his father tried to get him to play, "Hit a baseball."

"Which is why he stayed away from sports," said Hotch.

"Sports was a sore spot with his father. I mean, he joined the wrestling team freshman year just to appease his old man, but, uh... That didn't work out." said Principal Barter before his land-line rang, "Excuse me."

Spencer paced Principal Barter's office as he looked at Hotch, "He was probably the smartest kid in class. He just couldn't prove it." said Spencer before he stopped walking and looked at Hotch with sad eyes, "Being the smartest kid in class is like being the only kid in class. He missed all of it."

"But schools like this can't meet the specialized needs of every student," said Hotch.

"He gives it everything he's got, over and over and over again, and continues to fail. And the whole time, the whole time they tell him it's his fault. I mean, it makes sense." said Spencer quietly.

Hotch saw the anger that was flashing through Spencer's eyes as he thought about the times that he wished that he met Spencer when Spencer was ten-years-old and take him while prosecuting William Reid for leaving a ten-year-old Spencer in a dangerous situation, "No, it doesn't. An undiagnosed learning disability does not add up to this level of violence, not without severe emotional abuse. You know that," said Hotch before answering his phone, "You got something?" asked Hotch.

xxx

Spencer watched the video of Owen with Hotch and Principal Barter with anger flashing through his eyes as he thought about the goalpost incident, "He didn't even know that he was being filmed."

After watching the video for another minute, he looked at the principal, "Did Owen tell you about this?" asked Spencer.

Hotch stopped playing the video.

"He didn't have to. It was posted on the school social networking site. We pulled it down immediately," said Principal Barter.

"Once it's on the internet, it's out there forever. Owen knew that," said Spencer angrily.

"Did Owen tell his father about it?" asked Hotch.

"Not at first, but when Owen quit the wrestling team, his father confronted him. I mean, he blamed Owen for the whole thing," said Principal Barter.

Spencer thought about how he ended up playing on his father's t-ball team, "Owen joined the team to get his father's approval."

"How were these boys punished?" asked Hotch.

"Owen identified them, but on film, all we have is their voices. I mean, even if they'd admitted involvement, all they'd have to do is say Owen didn't have to do it," said Principal Barter.

"He didn't know he was being filmed," said Spencer angrily.

Principal Barter stood up, "Look, it's his word against theirs. I mean-parents will get involved, the school board, lawyers. I mean, cyber-bullying is a hot issue right now. And the whole thing would wind up on "60 Minutes". How's that gonna help Owen?" asked Principal Barter.

"What did you tell him?" asked Hotch.

"I told him that dealing with bullies is part of growing up," said Principal Barter.

"Sounds familiar," said Spencer sarcastically.

"Boys have a way of sorting these things out for themselves," said Principal Barter.

Spencer gave the principal a bitter smile, "Yeah, they sure do. Right now, Owen's out there s it out with an assault rifle."

Hotch gave Spencer a firm look, "Reid."

Spencer glared at Hotch and Principal Barter, "Try being an 11-year-old high school senior who was lured to the football field by one of the cheerleaders who told me that my crush who I thought was the prettiest girl in school wanted to meet with me behind the field house. She was there, but I ended up being stripped naked and tied to a goalpost by the entire football team and was laughed at for hours and couldn't escape until after midnight. The teachers who saw what was going on never came over to help me while I tried to tell the principal what happened the next day, but all the principal cared about was the damn football team being on the path of winning the state championship and told me that boys will be boys and didn't agree that everyone involved should have been suspended or expelled from school, arrested and thrown in jail, and be forced to register as sex offenders since some of those students were already 18," snapped Spencer before throwing the file in his hands onto the floor and stormed away so he could head outside.

Two minutes later Spencer was standing outside when he got his father-in-law on the phone.

"Need to talk to Violet and Arthur?" asked Joe.

"I need to hear their voices because I'm angry at my father and everyone who's involved in the now identified unsub's life," said Spencer.

"The case is that bad?" asked Joe.

"We're trying to catch a 17-year-old teenage boy who's been severely bullied by his classmates and ended up killing his father and the father of his girlfriend," said Spencer.

"And you're dealing with the memories of you being bullied while you're also dealing with your father who wants to take my grandchildren and your sister away from us when you never continued taking Dilaudid after you rescued yourself from Hankel," said Joe.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Here comes Violet," said Joe as he put his cell phone on speaker, "Your daddy is on the phone, Violet."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" squealed Violet.

Spencer smiled, "How's daddy's precious little flower doing?" asked Spencer.

Violet started babbling away until Arthur toddled over.

"Hi, Dada," said Arthur.

Spencer smiled, "How is daddy's little hobbit doing?" asked Spencer.

Arthur started to babble away.

Joe chuckled, "You should have seen their faces when they heard your voice."

Spencer smiled, "Hearing Violet and Arthur babble and say words that they have mastered has helped me feel better."

"I know that your father is an asshole for doing this to us, but just remember that you have people who are willing to help you deal with your asshole of a father who isn't fit to be a father, son," said Joe.

"Ass," said Violet.

"Ass," said Arthur.

Joe groaned, "I'm so sorry for saying a swearword that Violet and Arthur ended up repeating."

Spencer chuckled, "Despite what's going on right now, I needed the kids to make me laugh," said Spencer before noticing Hotch approaching him.

"I know that you're talking to Violet and Arthur, but I just found out that the kids from that video are missing," said Hotch.

Spencer took a breath, "I need to go. Violet and Arthur, daddy loves you two so much," said Spencer before hanging up and pocketed his phone and looked at his unit chief, "I'm sorry for my outburst, but I had to tell the principal and you why I was angry about nothing being done to help Owen after we watched that video of Owen even though Maeve and my in-laws already know since they helped me deal with my nightmares after Hankel."

Hotch nodded, "You're right that everyone involved with stripping you naked and tying you to a goalpost should have been suspended, expelled, arrested, and registered as sex offenders depending on how old each student who was involved was," said Hotch before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Did you ever tell your mother, Aunt Ethel, or Uncle Gordon?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "My mom was having an episode when I finally got home while Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon were on a cruise for two weeks and I couldn't get hold of them. Since the principal and staff members didn't do anything to help me when I first confronted the principal, I would have gone to the police."

"But you didn't want to be taken away from your mother," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"If I was in Vegas when that happened to you, I would have made sure that everyone involved got prosecuted," said Hotch

Spencer's eyes went wide, "Owen must be an injustice collector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for ending this chapter here, but everything when it comes to my version of Elephant's Memory and Spencer dealing with his father will be dealt with in the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone loves the changes I made to Elephant's Memory and what happens to William Reid in this chapter.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Why do you think that?" asked Hotch.

Spencer took a breath, "He had a father who hasn't supported him for years, we know that Jordan's father was abusive, while he has abducted his three classmates that made him touch himself in the shower and filmed him before posting it online."

"So he became a textbook school shooter who is taking out everyone who has wronged him and Jordan," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer before thinking about the coworkers he lost to Adrian Bale and Gideon dying from a rattlesnake bite, "I know that it is never easy to lose a fellow agent or when the officer that called us in for a case ends up dying, but I've already been thinking about the riot act I want to give Lou Savage's coworkers for not stepping in to help Owen since last night's events could have been preventable. My love for my mother and knowing that she wouldn't get admitted to Bennington Sanitarium when I became of age prevented me from killing my tormentors after the goalpost incident."

"All adolescents profile like sociopaths. There's a reason you can't diagnose them until they're 18," said Hotch.

"Yeah, and they could have seen the signs," shot back Spencer.

"Nobody sees the signs, Reid. You know that. And making it their fault is not only unfair, but it's also dangerous," said Hotch.

"I know, but Owen could end up turning a lot like me if he had more people to care for him," said Spencer sadly.

"Did anyone help you after the goalpost incident?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from my friend Ethan, Parker Dunley helped me too because he and the basketball team took me under their wing when they found out that basketball is my favorite sport. I ended up helping them win by helping them improve their shooting strategy with math and physics. Ethan and Parker have already begged me to attend our upcoming 15-year high school reunion next year because they believe that I'm living an awesome life while I proved my bullies wrong about spending my life alone."

"Maybe you should," said Hotch.

"Should do what?" asked Spencer.

"Attend your next high school reunion and show your past tormentors that you were able to survive what they did to you and work a high profile job that caused you to be famous in both the academic and law enforcement communities while you also married a brilliant geneticist and had kids who are going to do great things in life too," said Hotch before squeezing Spencer's shoulder before putting his hand back on the wheel, "I promise you that we'll find a way to make your father face the consequences he should have gotten when he walked out on you when you were ten after we find Owen."

Spencer took a breath, "Due to this case getting too personal for me, can I go back to Owen's room to search his computer instead of giving the profile?" asked Spencer

"Yes," said Hotch.

xxxx

After the three classmates that Owen killed were found dead, Spencer was going through Owen's bedroom while Hotch, Emily, JJ, and Rossi gave the profile when his phone rang causing him to answer his phone, "Hello?" asked Spencer.

"I know that you left for a case before you could wake me up for school, but why is there a black SUV in front of our house and school today, Spencer?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer took a breath, "You know that our father has contacted me?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Stephanie.

"He has sued me for custody of you, Violet, Arthur, and even Edward because of finding out that I've been attending NA meetings," said Spencer.

Stephanie thought about her brother telling her about being drugged with Dilaudid against his will when she was doing her health class homework on drugs, "You never got addicted to drugs, Spencer."

"That's what I told our father, but I still have to face him court since he already scheduled a court appearance for us. Since I didn't know if dad had gone back to Las Vegas yet, Hotch arranged a protective detail to make sure that dad stays away from you, Maeve, Violet, and Arthur because of me getting called into work when I was meeting with him."

"Since I don't remember my father at all, I want to live with you, Spencer," said Stephanie.

"I know, Stephanie. I promise you that I'm doing everything I can to make sure that Maeve and I don't lose you, Violet, Arthur, and Edward," said Spencer.

"Good," said Stephanie.

"As much as I want to know how your day at school has gone, I need to focus on the case while you should be doing your homework," said Spencer.

"I already completed my homework in study hall and Joe has looked over it," said Stephanie.

"Then see if there are any household chores that Maeve, Mary, and Joseph need your help on since Maeve had to reduce her chore list," said Spencer.

"Yes, dad," said Stephanie sarcastically before hanging up.

Spencer shook his head before focusing on the emails that Garcia found.

xxxx

Ten minutes later Spencer was still focusing on the emails when Morgan entered the room.

"Garcia restored those emails," said Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm sorting through them right now," said Spencer as he scrolled through the emails.

Morgan sat down on Owen's bed and looked at Spencer and thought back to Hotch telling him that Spencer had already told him what happened to him and he didn't want to break confidentiality, "Reid."

Spencer turned around to make eye contact.

"You know, you're not the only one who identifies with him," said Morgan while Spencer spun the chair around, "You said I was a high school jock. I was. But not at first. My freshman year I was 5'3". I weighed a buck 20 soaking wet. So trust me when I tell you I got my ass kicked every day. So the following summer, I hit the weights. And I got lucky. I grew six inches. But it was never about vanity, Reid. It was about survival."

Spencer sighed as he prepared himself to tell the story that he told Maeve and Hotch, "I was 11-years-old and sitting in the library, and, uh... Harper Hillman comes up to me, and she tells me that Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisbon's, like... Easily the prettiest girl in school."

Morgan slightly chuckled at the thought of an 11-year-old Spencer crushing on a senior even though the young man in front of him is now married and a father, "So what happened? Alexa wasn't there?" asked Morgan.

"She was there. So was the entire football team. They...uh..." said Spencer as he took a shaky breath, "Stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there, you know, just watching."

A shocked Morgan looked at Spencer as he felt anger going towards the entire school that should have protected Spencer instead of bully him for being smarter than them, "Nobody tried to stop them?" asked Morgan.

Spencer shook his head, "Mm-Mmm. I begged- I begged them to, but they just- They just watched. And finally, they got bored, and they left. It was, like, midnight when I finally got home. And my mom didn't... Mom was having one of her episodes, so she didn't even realize I was late." said Spencer as he tried to compose himself.

"You never told her what happened?" asked Morgan.

"Even though I have told Maeve, my in-laws, and recently Hotch after finding out about Owen being bullied I haven't told my mom," said Spencer.

Spencer took a shaky breath, "I thought... It was one of those things that I thought If I didn't talk about it, I'd just forget. But I remember it like it was yesterday," choked Spencer as he held back tears.

Morgan took a breath as he made plans to look up Alexa, Harper, and the football team after the case, "Ah, Reid, you don't need an eidetic memory for that. You know, we forget half of what they teach us in school, but when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it... We've all got an elephant's memory."

Spencer took a breath, "Owen just wants to forget, and I know what that's like."

Morgan looked at the computer that Spencer was sitting by, "He's been making a big deal out of saying goodbye to Jordan in all of his emails. None of its shorthand. That's odd."

Spencer came to a realization, "He never got a chance to say goodbye to his mother. Abandonment is his biggest fear. That's why he chose Jordan. He thinks she'll never leave."

xxxx

The next day Spencer was sitting in Jordan's best friend Eileen's desk chair while Hotch and Emily stood on either side of him.

"Send her the news coverage," ordered Hotch.

Spencer quickly sent Jordan the link to the news coverage.

"Tell her to look at the pictures. Tell her we know Owen didn't tell her what he did," said Emily.

Spencer quickly typed what Emily told him to type, and a minute later Jordan replied about them lying.

"Send the MPEG," said Hotch.

Spencer looked up at Hotch in protest, "I don't let my 13-year-old sister look at crime scene photos."

"Reid, do it," ordered Hotch.

Spencer fished the flash drive out of his pocket and plugged it into Eileen's laptop.

"Tell her, when the police come for you, Owen will kill you and kill himself," said Emily.

Spencer quickly typed before sending everything to Jordan, and a minute later Jordan replied.

"You lie. Owen loves me," read Spencer just as Jordan logged off, "She's gone. Now what?" asked Spencer.

"We've planted the seed. Now we wait," said Hotch.

A minute later Jordan logged back on.

"She's back," said Spencer.

Emily read the message that popped up, "You were right. What do I do?"

"Ask her where she is," said Hotch.

Spencer quickly typed, and a few seconds later Jordan replied.

"If I tell you, you will hurt him." read Emily.

"She's not gonna give it up," said Spencer.

"Ask her if she can get away?" asked Hotch.

Spencer quickly typed before getting a reply.

"I can try." read Emily.

Jordan logged off, and a few minutes later she logged back on.

"She's back," said Emily just as a message appeared causing her to read it out loud, "You turned her against me."

Spencer quickly realized that it's Owen that messaged them back, "It's not Jordan."

"Somebody please tell me we didn't just get Jordan killed," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "I want to be station-bound for the remainder of the case."

xxxxx

Spencer was sitting with Emily, JJ, and Owen's girlfriend Jordan showing pictures of Violet and Arthur to Jordan when his phone rang, "Reid," answered Spencer.

"Owen is not at the ranch and we already checked the cemetery that his mother's buried at because of a note that we found. Do you know where he could go next?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at Jordan, "He was gone when the rest of my teammates got to the ranch and he wasn't at the cemetery his mother was buried at," said Spencer before thinking about the jewelry that belonged to his mother that he gave to Maeve causing him to show a picture of the necklace that belonged to Owen's mother, "This necklace- He gave it to you?" asked Spencer as he showed Jordan the picture of Hope's necklace.

Jordan paled, "Uh...I left it at the ranch."

Spencer placed his phone by his ear again, "He's coming here, Hotch."

"Owen is most likely going to get there before us, so put on your Kevlar and try to talk him down until the rest of the team and I can get there," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "We need to put on our Kevlar vests and get outside."

Emily stood up and hurried to the area where their Kevlar vests were, "What makes you think he'll come here?" asked Emily as they put on their Kevlar vests.

"It's what I would do," said Spencer as they headed outside just as he saw Owen coming around the corner causing him to leave his Glock in his holster as he started to walk towards Owen before turning his head and looked at Emily, "Do not shoot."

"Reid!" shouted Emily.

Spencer headed towards Owen as he held up his hands to show Owen that he's not armed, "Owen, my gun is in its holster. My name is Spencer, I'm with the FBI, and I'm here to help you," said Spencer as he continued to shuffle his way towards Owen.

Owen looked at Spencer who was wearing his Kevlar vest while noticing a gold wedding band on the young agent's left hand, "Yeah? I need you to stay back!" ordered Owen just as an SUV came over.

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father. I know that he blamed you for what happened," said Spencer.

"Stay back! Right, where you are!" ordered Owen.

Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan all got out of the SUV and took cover because of Hotch telling them that they should trust Spencer to talk down Owen.

"I also know the only reason you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordan. I know the harder you tried, the worse it got, and it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer, and not a single person even tried to help," said Spencer as he felt sweat fall down his forehead.

"They didn't. They didn't," said Owen sadly.

Spencer turned his head towards his male teammates and started to block their shots, "I know you want to escape... And forget. Believe me when I say I know-I know exactly how that feels," said Spencer as he looked at the 17-year-old kid and started telling him about the goalpost incident in a much louder voice while not caring that everyone was listening in.

When Spencer was finished, Spencer looked at Owen who had kept his gun down while he spoke.

"So trust me, I get it, Owen, more than anyone else, but you don't have to die," said Spencer.

Owen shook his head as he thought about the death penalty, "No. No, I'm already dead."

"No. No, you're not dead. If you die, you're gonna leave Jordan just like your mother left you. I know you don't want that. Do you?" asked Spencer.

Owen looked at Spencer, "OK. You bring her to me, all right? You bring her outside."

"I can't bring her outside, Owen, not if you put the gun down, I swear to God, I'll take you to her. I promise nobody will hurt you. You'll say good-bye to her, and you'll give her the necklace. All right? So what do you say? Let's put the gun down. Let's go inside," said Spencer.

After a minute of silence, Owen was setting his father's assault rifle onto the ground, and a few seconds later Spencer sighed in relief that he was able to talk down another serial killer while he headed to Owen who was still disarming himself.

"Don't move! Don't move!" ordered Morgan while he and Hotch ran over to Spencer while Rossi held back the locals.

Morgan handcuffed Owen while he looked at Spencer.

"You good, Reid?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded before he helped Morgan escort, Owen, inside.

xxxx

As they were flying home, Spencer who was reading information that he found on his father when Hotch sat down across from him causing him to look up at his boss, "Before getting onto me about blocking everyone's shot on Owen, remember that you risked our lives when we were interviewing Chester Hardwick and I had to save our lives and didn't report you," said Spencer quietly.

Hotch shook his head, "I know," said Hotch before taking a breath, "Did you know that he was going to be coming here all along?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "No. I just thought about my mother's jewelry that my mom gave me to give to Maeve."

"I believe you, but I'm glad that you insisted on being at the station since you prevented a deadly shootout from happening before Owen could enter the station," said Hotch before getting Spencer to look at him, "I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy."

"What's that make me?" asked Spencer.

Hotch gave Spencer a rare smile, "Good at the job."

Spencer smiled slightly at the praise that Hotch gave him, "Thanks," said Spencer before looking into his boss's eyes, "My dad has never praised me like you have."

"I figured that," said Hotch before taking a breath, "Speaking of your father, have you found time to tell your mother what your father is doing?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She wants to scratch out his eyes."

xxxx

A week later Maeve who was now 24-weeks pregnant eyes went wide when she recognized the man who approached her at the diner and glanced at Violet and Arthur, "Remember the man I told you about at the diner when we were visiting your mother when Violet and Arthur were three-months-old?" asked Maeve quietly.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Your father was the one to approach me and talk about Violet and Arthur before giving me money to put into their banks without telling me who he is," said Maeve.

Anger flashed through Spencer's eyes.

"Are you mad at me for talking to him and accepting the money?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not since you didn't know who he was at the time, but I'm angry at him for being a coward who didn't have the heart to approach you, Violet, and Arthur when I was with you," whispered Spencer before the judge entered the chambers.

Judge Jeffery Owens who had finished reading the reports that weren't redacted from the Hankel case and Spencer's hospitalization after the case, notes from Spencer's therapist, a note from Spencer's sponsor who remained anonymous to protect his identity and reputation, and the results from Spencer's drug tests before and after the Hankel case looked at Spencer who was dressed in a tailored suit that Maeve convinced him to be fitted for months ago while his hair was slicked back, "Despite the amount of coffee you drink, you are definitely not a drug addict or an alcoholic, Dr. Reid" said Judge Owens.

Spencer nodded, "As someone who has a Ph. D. in chemistry, knowing that my mom experimented with drugs during the counterculture years, not being old enough to drink alcoholic beverages until my last year of college, and my wife's ex-boyfriend once had a history of alcoholism; I'm not the type of person who would willingly take drugs or drink alcoholic beverages."

"Since we now know that your father's accusations on being a drug addict were wrong, why do you believe that your father shouldn't get custody of your 11-month-old twins Violet and Arthur, your unborn son Edward, and your 13-year-old half-sister Stephanie?" asked Judge Owens.

Spencer took a deep breath, "When I was 10, my dad abandoned my mother who has paranoid schizophrenia and me causing me to live with my mother who occasionally hit me when she believed that I wasn't her son while I also had to deal with bullies who did a few things that should have them be arrested while I also had to deal with bullies that my father should have protected me from."

Judge Owens shot William a glare before looking at Spencer, "How did you survive for eight years?" asked Judge Owen,

"Despite the physical and emotional abuse I went through at home and in high school, I kept my head up and graduated from high school when I was 12. My Aunt and Uncle Gordon helped my mom and me as much as they could while I also attended Cal-tech under the supervision of a professor who was known to take in minor-aged students. When I turned 18, I committed my mother to Bennington Sanitarium where she is getting the proper medical treatment she needs," said Spencer.

"Why did you never report your father for child neglect and abandonment?" asked Judge Owens.

Spencer took a breath, "Due to how much I love my mother, I didn't want to be taken away from her and placed with another relative or in foster care since I knew that I wouldn't have been able to graduate high school when I was 12 and go to CalTech while my mom would have killed herself if I didn't stay with her. When I finally committed her, she was placed on suicide watch so she wouldn't be able to kill herself since she was angry that I committed her against her will."

"Understandable, but did your father ever contact you until he approached you to accuse you of being a drug addict and sue for custody of his daughter and his grandchildren two weeks ago?" asked Judge Owens.

Spencer shook his head, "I didn't hear from my father for over 16 years even though he knew that I was married and a father because of being in the same place at the same time when I came to town to visit my mother and didn't even bother to approach me while he kept track of me through newspapers, the internet, and a private investigator. I didn't know that my father has once approached Maeve when Violet and Artur were three-months-old to get a peek at his grandchildren and give them money until an hour ago when Maeve recognized my father as the stranger who approached her to talk about Violet and Arthur until two minutes before you entered the room."

Judge Owens looked at William, "After finding out what you did to Dr. Reid and his mother and that Dr. Reid has never been addicted to drugs, I'm not even going to give you a chance to explain why you should get custody of your daughter and your grandchildren," said Judge Owens before looking at Stephanie who was sitting by Spencer and Maeve, "Are you happy living with your brother?" asked Judge Owens.

Stephanie nodded, "Even though we've known about each other for over ten months, I'm extremely happy with my brother, sister-in-law, niece, and nephew since my brother isn't isolating me the way my mother did."

"What do you mean by isolating?" asked Judge Owens.

"Even though I took tap dancing lessons in Portland, Maine, my mom home schooled me because of being afraid that my father would find me through my school records," said Stephanie before giving the judge a pleading look, "I don't want to leave my brother and live with my father since I love getting to help take care of my niece and nephew, I made multiple friends at school, while I'm going to summer camp for six weeks with my friends this summer."

"That's good," said Judge Owens before he looked at everyone in the room as he banged his gavel as he thought about the letter that Spencer gave him from Tanya, "Since Tanya Jefferson originally wanted Stephanie to live with her half-brother and Doctors Maeve and Spencer Reid have provided a stable environment for Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and soon to be born Edward, I decided that Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Edward will remain living with their parents or half-brother while a restraining order will be filed to keep William Reid away from his son and grandchildren too."

Spencer, Maeve, and Stephanie all hugged each other before Hotch and Chief Strauss joined in on the celebration.

cccc

15 minutes later Spencer was talking with Maeve, Stephanie, Hotch, and his Aunt Erin when a furious William approached them.

William glared at his son, "My girlfriend who came to support me just broke up with me since you had to tell the judge about what I did to you and Diana," said William angrily as he swung his arm and punched Spencer in the face.

Spencer fell to the floor while Hotch tackled William.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a federal agent," said Hotch as he started to read William his rights while a nearby security guard handcuffed William.

Maeve looked at her husband who was on the ground, "Are you OK?" asked Maeve.

Hotch who had passed William to the security guard helped Spencer get up.

"I should be," said Spencer before glaring at his father as he spoke in a firm voice, "Even though I was once your son, punching a federal agent just earned you six months in prison. On top of that, your license to practice law will get revoked like it should have been 16 years ago."

Hotch looked at William, "I will also see to it that your on the list of people who can't step into the BAU when you get released from jail."

The security guard looked at Spencer, "You want me to take him away now?" asked the security guard.

"Please get him out of here," said Spencer.

As soon as William was led away, Maeve looked at the bruise that was on her husband's face.

"You definitely have a bruise, but bruises heal," said Maeve.

"I know," said Spencer quietly.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Are you sure that you're OK?" asked Hotch.

"Even though my father just hit me, I should be OK," said Spencer.

Stephanie looked at her brother, "Why didn't you duck or block your father's punch?" asked Stephanie.

"Our father should have ended up in jail over 16 years ago for leaving me in a dangerous situation," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded as he looked at Spencer with a proud smile on his face, "Even though you have gotten better with your hand to hand combat, I'm glad that you didn't duck, do a side step, or grabbed your father's wrist."

"Me too," said Spencer before looking at his family, "Let's go get Violet, Arthur, Joe, and Mary and pick up my mom from Bennington so we can celebrate me beating my father in court."

"After we get some ice on your cheek, Spencer," said Maeve.

"First we should get a picture of the bruise to show the judge that will sentence your father to prison," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer.

xxx

30 minutes later Spencer was giving an officer his statement.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Aside from finding out that I need some physical therapy for my hips (weak hips is a consequence of being born with severe bilateral clubbed feet) I wanted to update my other stories while I had to deal with getting hacked on Facebook causing me to start a brand new Facebook account after I wasn't able to log back into my account because of not having a six-digit authentication code.
> 
> This chapter starts two hours after the last chapter. Based on the research I did, I hope that I did justice on how long William Reid might end up in prison since I know that sentences for various crimes are added up. A tiny bit of M-rated material in the end, but not enough to change the rating.

Spencer had just finished filing the police report to charge his father with domestic battery, assaulting a federal agent, and blackmailing a federal agent when a graying man approached him causing him to recognize his father's coworker Elmer Moore who is one of the owners of the law firm his father worked at when he was a kid, "I remember you, Mr. Moore. You used to give me a new book every time I visited my father at work right until he walked out on my mom and me," said Spencer.

"I'm so sorry that I never knew that your father abandoned you when you were ten, Spencer," said Elmer.

"You never knew?" asked Spencer.

"I did not since he started distancing himself from everyone at the firm when you were ten and stopped talking about his personal life until he told the staff members at the firm that he was suing you for custody of his 13-year-old daughter and his grandchildren from you," said Mr. Moore before taking a deep breath, "If I knew that he had abandoned you and Diana, I would have given your father the choices to commit your mother and raise you himself or commit your mother and ask a relative to raise you or I would be calling the police on him so he could be charged with child endangerment and then get his license to practice law revoked while I would have made sure that your relatives would have taken you in or my wife and I would have fostered to adopt you since we weren't able to have children ourselves."

"I appreciate that since you always gave me a new book every time you saw me, but I take it that you heard me tell the judge that I was afraid that my mother would kill herself if I was taken away from her and my Uncle Gordon helped out as much as he could?" asked Spencer.

Mr. Moore nodded, "Yes, but your father shouldn't have placed you in a difficult position of taking care of your mother for eight years while you also had to deal with being a child prodigy."

"I know, but what done is done and I just need to continue living my life and make sure that I don't make the same mistakes my father made with my own children and my half-sister," said Spencer.

"Even though I saw your sister who looks like you when it comes to hair color and eye color, may I please see a picture of your children?" asked Mr. Moore.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and showed his father's boss a picture of Violet and Arthur from their 11-month photo shoot, "Violet and Arthur will be turning one in 11 days."

"Violet has your eyes and curls while Arthur looks just like you did when you were a baby," said Mr. Moore.

"I can't wait to see who Edward looks like more when he's born in 15 weeks," said Spencer.

At that moment Maeve walked over, "Who are you?" asked Maeve.

Spencer looked at Mr. Moore, "This is my wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid. She works as a research geneticist at Mendel University in Washington D.C. even though she's teaching genetics classes this semester because of her pregnancy."

Mr. Moore shook hands with Maeve, "I'm your father-in-law's boss Elmer Moore."

"Please don't be bailing my father-in-law out of jail," said Maeve.

Mr. Moore shook his head, "I already told him that the F.B.I. lawyers already claimed that William is a flight risk while Kierschenbaum, Wieder, and Moore Attorneys at Law won't be defending him since he's been fired while the Nevada Bar association will be revoking his license to practice law."

Maeve looked at her husband, "How long do you think that your father might end up in jail for?" asked Maeve.

Hotch who was on the phone with one of the Bureau lawyers and the Director heard Maeve's question finally hung up and looked at Spencer and Maeve, "At this rate, he's most likely going to be spending a minimum of four years in prison since he physically assaulted an F.B.I. agent who was his own son in a government building, he blackmailed a federal agent, made false accusations, while he omitted the truth about abandoning Spencer when he was a minor when he filed the paperwork to sue Spencer for custody of Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and Edward."

"That's a lot of charges," said Maeve.

Hotch looked at Spencer who looked guilty about how much time his father might be going away for, "Don't you dare think that this is your fault since your father was the one to sue you for custody while you kept your promise to tell the whole truth when you were told to put your hand on the Bible when you were sworn in."

"Plus I had to tell the truth because of the oath I recited when I was sworn in as an F.B.I. agent too," said Spencer before thinking about the flashback he had about his father leaving, "I need to talk to my father quickly."

"About what?" asked Hotch.

"I need to ask him about the reason why he left," said Spencer.

"Want me to join you?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Hotch were sitting across from William Reid.

"Why do you need to speak to me before I'm taken to the county jail?" asked William.

"I need to know why you left mom and me because I know that you didn't start dating Tanya until a year after you walked out and I vaguely remember that you and mom started arguing a lot when I was four," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at William, "You need to tell the truth because Spencer has been told over the past few years about tracking you down and ask why you left by a Bureau therapist."

William sighed as he started talking about Riley Jenkins's murder, Diana being in the room when Lou Jenkins killed Riley's murderer Gary Michaels, and what he did to protect Diana.

When William was finished, he looked at his son and Hotch, "I take it that you're gonna have to arrest Lou Jenkins?" asked William.

Hotch nodded, "We have to uphold our badges by doing the right thing and arrest Lou Jenkins while your possible prison sentence might get extended to five years for burning evidence."

"What about Spencer's mother? She could be acquitted for being at the scene of the murder," said William.

"Knowing the judge, he or she will allow Diana to stay where she is for the rest of her life since you stated that she doesn't remember what happened," said Hotch.

William looked at his son, "I'm sorry for trying to take my daughter and your children away from you. I'm proud of you, you know that? You've done a lot of good. I mean, other people with your talents, they might have sought different opportunities. The private sector. My god, you could have made a fortune. But you chose to help people."

Spencer glanced at Hotch before looking at his father, "Aside from my late unit chief Jason Gideon convincing me to join the F.B.I. and mentored me up until his death last September, Hotch here helped shaped me into the man I am today too."

"Even though I have hated you ever since Reid told me that you walked out on him and his mother when he was ten, it was easy for me to connect with your son since I have a younger brother who's almost a year older than Reid while my late father who was a rotten father like you was a lawyer too," said Hotch.

William sighed before looking at Hotch, "Thank you for taking care of my son for the past five years," said William before looking at his son, "I'm going to plead guilty since I can't ignore the crimes that I committed when you were a child anymore. So since it's a given that I'll be spending a minimum of five years in prison, I need you to take care of my belongings and selling my house."

"What do you want to be done with your belongings?" asked Spencer.

"Take whatever you and Stephanie want to keep home with you two and whatever belongings you two don't want to keep can go to nearby thrift shops so no money can be spent on a storage unit. After the house is sold, I want you to split the money between your mother's care, private school education for my grandchildren, any additional degrees you want to earn, Stephanie's future college education, a future family vacation, or donate the money to charity if you don't want to touch the money from selling the house," said William.

"You're eventually going to get out," said Spencer.

William shook his head, "Even though I was a public servant who's eligible to be in protective custody, I know that I might not survive when word gets out that I left you in a dangerous situation for eight years while a lot of people I helped put away might be in the same prison I ended up in and will kill me as revenge."

xxxxx

Three days later Spencer and Maeve who had returned home the day before with Stephanie were cuddling watching Violet and Arthur toddle around the living room.

"I can't believe that Violet and Arthur are turning one in eight days, Spencer," said Maeve.

"Me too, Maeve," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband's black eye that was covered with his glasses, "Even though it has been three days since your father punched you, how are you feeling?" asked Maeve.

"Even though I did the right thing and not duck, do a side-step or grab his wrist before he could punch me, I'm grateful that he's finally getting the punishment he should have gotten when he walked out on mom and me even though I know that my father wouldn't have had Stephanie if he did get charged for child endangerment when I was ten," said Spencer.

xxxxx

A few days later Spencer whose black eye had healed exited an SUV and groaned when he realized how hot and humid it was in Miami causing him to think about handling the dry desert heat instead of hot and humid weather, "Ugh...agh. Is it always this hot?" asked Spencer as he politely averted his eyes from the women that were walking past them.

"Every day, all day," said Morgan as he admired the women walking past them.

Rossi looked at the women that Morgan was admiring, "That's South Beach."

Spencer shook his head as he looked at the two ladies men of the team while knowing that he's the only male teammate in a stable relationship while Hotch is still adjusting to being a divorced man since Christmas and decided that Jack was his main focus, "That's not what I'm talking about."

Hotch looked at his youngest agent, "They know," said Hotch just as a woman approached them.

"FBI," said Detective Lopez.

"Yes," said Morgan.

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD," said Detective Lopez.

Morgan quickly shook hands with Detective Lopez, "Oh, um, Morgan... Derek."

"Tina. So, thank you for coming down so quickly," said Detective Lopez.

JJ shook hands with Detective Lopez, "Agent Jareau, JJ. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes," said Detective Lopez.

JJ gestured to her teammates, "These are agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Derek, and Dr. Reid."

"Well, I hope there's no test because I'm lousy with names," said Detective Lopez.

"Agent will be fine," said Rossi.

Emily quickly recognized a face from a year ago, "Hey, isn't that-."

"Detective LaMontagne just arrived from New Orleans to ID the cop they pulled from the bay last night," said Detective Lopez.

JJ smiled as she shook hands with Will while hoping that her teammates didn't know that she and Will were seeing each other, "Detective, it's good to see you. How are you?" asked JJ.

"Yeah. Charlie Luvet and I worked together for seven years. We haven't formally ID'ed him yet, but we believe it's him," said Will.

Morgan looked at Will, "Sorry for your loss, man."

"Thank you, and sorry for the loss of Agent Gideon too," said Will.

Hotch decided to speak up for the team, "Thank you."

"So, you all know each other?" asked Detective Lopez.

JJ shifted on her feet at the thought of having her former crush and current boyfriend both near her, "Professionally."

"Yeah. The BAU helped me out on a case about a year ago," said Will before looking at Spencer, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Rossi, "Just for the sake of clarity, I'm not here to investigate. Charlie was supposed to be married this August, so if the guy that floated up last night was him, I guess I have the honor of notifying his fiancée, so she's gonna need some answers, closure, and I'm just here to get that for her."

"Do you know why he was here?" asked Rossi.

"He was meeting up with some college buddies to compete in a regatta. He was a big boat guy," said Will.

"So, he wasn't traveling alone," said Hotch.

"Well, he came alone. He was meeting them here," said Will.

"We should track these friends down, see if they saw anything. And the two other victims, any potential witnesses?" asked Rossi.

"No. Paul Hayes was here alone on business. Daniel Brown came down to windsurf by himself," said Detective Lopez.

"So, they were all essentially alone," said Spencer.

"The unsub watched them long enough to know that," said Emily.

"Yeah. He's probably already scoping out his next victim, and I don't have a damn thing to warn people with, so come on inside. I've got everything all set up," said Detective Lopez.

As soon as they were heading towards the doors, Morgan looked at Will, "How are you, LaMontagne?" asked Morgan.

"Good to see you," said Will before he looked at Spencer and realized that he looked much happier than he was in New Orleans while knowing that Violet and Arthur's first birthday was happening in a few days because of JJ telling him that Violet and Arthur were born on May 4th, "May I see the picture of the twins that your wife was pregnant with when we met last year?" asked Will.

"Sure," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and showed Will a picture of Violet, Arthur, Maeve, and himself, "Violet and Arthur will be turning one on the 4th."

"Violet is very beautiful while Arthur looks just like you," said Will.

"I know," said Spencer.

Will then noticed the baby bump that Maeve was sporting as he pretended to not know that Spencer and Maeve were already expecting their third child, "Another child on the way?" asked Will.

Spencer nodded, "Maeve is 25-weeks pregnant with our second son Edward Tristan Reid."

"Congratulations," said Will.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

xxxx

After the case was over, Spencer was cleaning up the evidence board as he watched JJ approached Will causing him to pause and listen.

"Hey, Will...," said JJ causing Will to look at her, "It's not that I didn't want them to know. I don't care about that. It's not about the relocating. It's not about traveling on the weekends or struggling with letting go of Spence completely. I didn't want to tell anyone. It becomes real, and when it becomes real, people get hurt, and I've always run from getting hurt, always, and- I don't want to run anymore, not from you, and-," rambled JJ before Will interrupted.

"Just shut up," said Will as he pulled JJ into a kiss.

Morgan who was watching JJ confront Will with Spencer and Emily spoke up, "Well, finally."

Spencer thought about meeting Will about a year and two weeks ago and asking him if JJ was single because of noticing the wedding band on his left ring finger, "Yeah. What's it been, like, a year?" asked Spencer.

"Mm. I thought she was never gonna admit it," said Emily.

Spencer thought about Violet and Arthur, "I don't know about you guys, but we should see about heading home because I don't want Maeve to castrate me for missing Violet's and Arthur's birthday party in four days."

"How are you feeling about Violet and Arthur turning one?" asked Emily.

"I'm extremely sad about Violet and Arthur no longer being babies," said Spencer.

"At least you and Maeve will be holding Edward in about 15 weeks," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Which Maeve and I are looking forward to while the Bureau is glad that I decided to take six weeks off after Edward's birth since I've been agreeing to take more vacation days ever since Maeve entered my life," said Spencer before going to find Hotch who was talking to Rossi, "Are we going home tonight or in the morning?" asked Spencer.

"Due to how late it is, we're leaving at 9 A.M. so we can get a good night's sleep," said Hotch.

"I understand and I hope that I'll be home for Violet's and Arthur's first birthday party on Sunday," said Spencer.

"I already requested that we be desk-bound until Monday and Chief Strauss agreed because of not wanting you to miss Violet's and Arthur's first birthday," said Hotch.

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you."

xxxxx

The next morning the team was flying home from Miami when Spencer sat across from JJ, "I'm extremely happy for you, JJ," said Spencer.

"You're not jealous?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "You already know that I let my crush on you go after you brought Garcia along on the one date I asked you on while I long moved on from you when I met Maeve 716 days ago and will be celebrating our second anniversary of the day we met in 15 days."

JJ's phone chimed with a text from Will before looking at Spencer, "I don't think that I'll be able to make it to Violet's and Arthur's birthday party on Sunday."

"Going to visit Detective LaMontagne again?" asked Spencer.

"Will wants me to attend the funeral of his friend Charlie with him and then we're going to go up to Pennsylvania so I can finally introduce Will to my mother," said JJ.

"Good luck introducing Detective LaMontagne to your mother," said Spencer.

"And good luck with Violet's and Arthur's birthday party. I'll make sure to give you Violet's and Arthur's birthday presents before I head to New Orleans," said JJ.

xxxxx

Later on that morning, Spencer was about to head down to the cafeteria to buy himself a sandwich just as he heard two voices.

"Dada!" exclaimed Violet.

"Dada!" exclaimed Arthur.

Spencer turned in his desk chair and smiled at the sight of Violet and Arthur sitting in their double stroller that Maeve was pushing, "Aren't you supposed to be at work, Maeve?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head, "I didn't have a class to teach today, so I took the day off."

A second later Spencer pecked Maeve on the lips, "I missed you, Violet, Arthur, and Edward," said Spencer as he knelt down and kissed his wife's 25-week baby bump, "How are you doing, Edward?" asked Spencer causing him to smile when he felt a few kicks.

"He definitely loves the sound of your voice, Spencer," said Maeve.

Violet who was wearing a purple sundress while her chin-length titan-colored hair was pulled into sprout pigtails grinned at her father, "Dada. Dada. Dada."

Spencer chuckled as he then shifted to the stroller and kissed Violet's forehead, "Daddy missed you, flower," said Spencer before kissing Arthur who was wearing a pair of overalls underneath a red onesie on the forehead, "Daddy missed you, Arthur."

Maeve smiled at her husband, "Do you think that you can go out for lunch with me for your lunch break?" asked Maeve.

"Let me go ask Hotch," said Spencer before smiling at Violet, "Do you want to go and say hello to your godfather, flower?" asked Spencer.

"Es," said Violet.

Emily smiled, "I'll keep Maeve and Arthur company."

"Me too," said Morgan.

A second later Spencer removed Violet from the stroller and hoisted his daughter onto his hip, "I'm not happy that you're turning one in three days because you keep on getting so big, Violet."

"Then you're gonna have to work on your upper body strength so you can keep on carrying Violet and Arthur around for a few more years," said Morgan.

"Carrying Violet and Arthur around when I'm home has helped build up my upper body strength a bit," said Spencer as he started heading to Hotch's office.

Emily looked at Maeve as she removed Arthur from the stroller and placed Arthur onto her own hip, "Have everything ready for Violet's and Arthur's birthday party on Sunday?" asked Emily.

Maeve nodded, "Decorations have been bought while the cake will be ready to pick up on Sunday morning-," said Maeve as she then focused on her husband's backside as she watched her husband walk up the stairs to reach the second level of the bullpen while he eagerly responded to Violet's babbles.

Emily noticed the hungry look in Maeve's eyes as they watched Spencer knock on Hotch's office door as she thought about witnessing JJ watching Will and Garcia watching Kevin causing her to whisper in Maeve's ears, "I know that watching your husband interact with Violet is so adorable, but you should consider controlling your hormones right now because getting lunch is more important and then you can jump your husband after the kids are in bed."

Maeve blushed, "I know."

Morgan grinned, "No wonder why you and Reid are already expecting baby number three."

Maeve glared at Morgan, "Just wait until you meet someone who wants you to be the father of their children. You might end up having a little girl who has you wrapped around her little finger and your wife will love watching you interact with your daughter."

Emily held out her hand for a high five that Maeve returned, "As someone who was a daddy's girl, I have to say that was a good burn."

"Even though my mother and I work together, I'm also a daddy's girl too while it's known that Spencer is a Mama's boy who makes sure that his mother is well taken care of while he writes daily letters to her while he video chats with her once a week so Diana can see Spencer's, Violet's, and Arthur's faces too," said Maeve.

"Despite the bad dates I have, we know if the man we're dating is a good one if he treats his mother with love and admiration," said Emily.

Maeve nodded, "I know."

Two minutes later Spencer exited Hotch's office with Violet as he smiled at Maeve, "Since I already handed in my report, Hotch said that I could take the rest of the day off to spend more time with you, Violet, and Arthur."

"Then pack up any files you need to work on and we'll go out for lunch and then we can figure out what to do with Violet and Arthur until it's nap time for them," said Maeve.

"OK," said Spencer as he quickly started packing up his messenger bag.

xxxx

30 minutes later Spencer and Maeve were at a diner that was between Quantico and Washington D.C. ordering lunch before they took Violet and Arthur to the nearest aquarium.

xxxxx

Later on that night, Spencer had just put Violet and Arthur to bed when he entered the master bedroom to find a naked Maeve covered up with whipped cream and chocolate sauce causing him to lock the bedroom door and walk over to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Violet and Arthur's first birthday party will be happening in the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Aside from dealing with writer's block and catching a cold: I had to deal with babysitting my niece, a snowstorm, a polar vortex that lasted for 12 days and brought the real feel to feel like -35 degrees outside, physical therapy (just got discharged yesterday because the weakness in my hips from being born with clubbed feet has improved greatly from the exercises I did when the February 4th-5th snowstorm and then the 12-day-long polar vortex forced me to cancel two appointments while getting sick caused me to cancel a third appointment), working on my other stories, and celebrating my first anniversary/Valentine's Day with my boyfriend by going on our eighth date (the pandemic, living in different towns, and neither of us having drivers licenses makes it hard for us to see each other in person) to see "The War With Grandpa".
> 
> My thoughts are to my readers who reside in Texas and to the family of Harry Bring who had passed away a few days ago.
> 
> I read that Baby Sprinkles have existed in 2008 and to save money Violet's and Arthur's birthday party is also serving as a Baby Sprinkle for Edward's upcoming birth.

Spencer woke up to a 26-week pregnant Maeve crying, "What's wrong, Maeve?" asked Spencer.

"Violet and Arthur are finally a year old today," cried Maeve.

"Pregnancy hormones are making you cry then?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Yes and I'm sorry for crying, Spencer."

"It's OK, Maeve. I'm sad that Violet and Arthur are finally a year old too," said Spencer before resting his hand on his wife's 26-week baby bump, "but at least we have only 14 more weeks before we finally hold Edward."

At that moment Violet's voice came through the baby monitor.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Violet.

Spencer smiled, "It seems like Violet is awake."

"Mama. Mama. Mama," said Arthur through the baby monitor.

"Arthur is awake too. We might as well get up and change their diapers before we head downstairs for breakfast," said Maeve.

Spencer nodded as he thought about his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon staying in the guest bedroom across from Stephanie's bedroom since Friday while his mother who had arrived with them has been staying at a nearby hospital for the past two days because of being allowed to take a ten-day-long vacation in D.C. with his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon so she can be in D.C. for Mother's Day even though he's still required to work even though Hotch and Rossi were leaving to give a seminar in Boston for a few days tomorrow, "While I'll need to go pick up my mom too," said Spencer as he and Maeve got up so they could quickly use the bathroom.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve smiled as they entered Violet's and Arthur's nursery to find Violet and Arthur both standing in their cribs and hanging onto the railings.

"Dada. Mama," said Violet.

"Mama. Dada," said Arthur.

Spencer smiled as he scooped up Violet, "Happy birthday, Violet. I can't believe that you're finally one."

Violet smiled and babbled at her father.

Maeve who was lifting up Arthur smiled at her soon-to-be oldest son, "Happy birthday, Arthur," said Maeve as she laid her son on the changing table before looking at her daughter who was already getting undressed by Spencer, "Happy birthday, Violet."

Spencer who had wrinkled his nose at the smell of Violet's poop looked at his son, "Happy birthday, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at his father, "Hi, Dada."

xxxxx

After changing diapers and putting the twins into onesies that said MAY THE 4th BE WITH YOU and would be worn until they get into their costumes for their "Star Wars" themed birthday party, Spencer carried Violet and Arthur into the kitchen where his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon were helping Stephanie, Mary, and Joe cook, "Here's the birthday boy and birthday girl," said Spencer.

Stephanie grinned at her niece and nephew, "Happy birthday, Violet. Happy birthday, Arthur."

Violet and Arthur both smiled and babbled at their Aunt Stephanie.

Spencer looked over at his Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon, "They love their Aunt Stephanie."

Uncle Gordon thought about the phone calls he has had with his little sister, "While they adore their great aunt Erin too."

Joe nodded, "Whenever I take Violet and Arthur to the B.A.U. to visit their father, they're always looking for their great-aunt Erin since I usually call ahead and ask her if she wants to see Violet and Arthur when I surprise Spencer with a visit from Violet and Arthur."

"Is my sister attending the party today?" asked Uncle Gordon.

Spencer nodded, "She, uncle Richard, and my cousins are attending the party."

Aunt Ethel looked at her great-nephew who's brown curls reached past his ears before looking at her nephew whose curly brown hair was past his chin and was getting close to shoulder-length, "I know that your Aunt Erin cuts you some slack for the length of your hair since you said that your hair length is within regulation," said Aunt Ethel before looking at Maeve, "but you better not let Arthur and Edward grow their hair long just like their father does."

Maeve chuckled, "I already scheduled Spencer and Arthur to get their haircut in about three weeks since the barbershop that Spencer goes to is booked right now."

Aunt Ethel looked at her nephew, "If you can't keep your appointment because of your job, call me and I'll catch the next flight out to cut your hair myself."

Spencer gulped as he thought about his Aunt Ethel thinking that he needs a crew cut like Hotch's, "OK."

A few minutes later Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, Joe, Mary, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon were eating breakfast together while they talk about how they were going to set up the backyard for Violet's and Arthur's birthday party.

xxxxx

Two hours later Spencer who had run to the store to get a few last-minute items for the party entered the house with his mother and smiled at Violet and Arthur who were currently sitting on the floor playing, "Look who's here munchkins," said Spencer.

Violet and Arthur both grinned when they recognized their grandma Diana.

"Hi, Nana," said Violet.

"Hi, Nana," said Arthur.

Diana smiled at her grandchildren, "Happy birthday, Violet. Happy birthday, Arthur."

Arthur stood up and toddled to his grandmother and lifted up his arms, "Up, Nana."

Diana lifted up her grandson, "Even though you're a Mama's boy like your daddy, it seems like you're also becoming a grandma's boy too."

Arthur smiled as he kissed his paternal grandmother on the cheek.

Mary laughed, "He definitely has his mother, you, his Aunt Stephanie, Great-Aunt Erin, and I wrapped around his little finger."

Joe who had lifted up his granddaughter nodded, "Just like Violet having her father, godfather, and I wrapped around her little finger."

Diana looked at her son as she thought about Spencer telling her that her ex-husband is most likely going to be in prison for about five years, "Even though I know that your father is never going to be part of his grandchildren's lives, I just wish that he made different choices so he could be part of Violet's, Arthur's, and Edward's lives."

"I understand what you're saying, but what matters is that I survived without him," said Spencer.

Maeve groaned as she rubbed her 26-week baby bump, "As much as I love you like your daddy and siblings, can you please stop kicking my bladder?" asked Maeve.

Diana smiled, "Edward is kicking a lot this morning?" asked Diana.

Maeve nodded, "Even though I'm starting the 26th week today, it seems like Edward is wanting to participate in today's celebration."

"Speaking of Edward's birth, I'm willing to fly out here again so I can hold him shortly after his birth," said Diana.

"Why not just transfer to a hospital out here?" asked Maeve.

"As much as I love my visits out here, I have learned to love Bennington Sanitarium and I'm not ready to leave the friends I made there yet," said Diana before looking at her grandson before looking at her granddaughter, "but I might change my mind when Violet and Arthur are old enough to understand why they don't see me often."

"I understand, mom," said Spencer.

xxxxx

A few hours later Spencer had just directed Hotch who had Jack for the weekend to the backyard when the doorbell rang causing him to answer the door to find Rossi standing with a crockpot while holding a few gift bags, "Even though I told you and the rest of the team that my father-in-law will be grilling hamburgers and hot dogs while my mother-in-law will be making macaroni and cheese for Violet, Arthur, and Jack," said Spencer.

"I know, but I wanted to bring some of my spaghetti carbonara too," said Rossi.

Maeve who was dressed up in a white dress and had her reddish-brown hair pulled into two side braids to look like Princess Leia's hair had entered the foyer to see who was at the door smiled as she rubbed her baby bump, "That sounds so good right now. Why don't I show you where you can plug the crockpot in before I fix myself up a plate and then we can start helping Violet and Arthur open up their presents since everyone is here."

"OK," said Rossi as he followed Spencer and Maeve to the back patio where pasta salad was already being kept warm in a crockpot that was plugged into an outdoor outlet and plugged in his crockpot before Maeve helped herself to some spaghetti carbonara.

xxxxx

20-minutes later, Spencer and Maeve were helping Violet and Arthur open their gifts from Spencer, Maeve, Diana, Joe, Mary, Chief Strauss and her family, Spencer's teammates, Haley who had declined on attending the party because of knowing that most of the team hated her for cheating on Hotch twice, a 32-week pregnant Elle and her fiance Devin, Stephanie's friends that were allowed to attend Violet's and Arthur's birthday party to keep Stephanie company, neighbors who dropped off some gifts, Maeve's relatives that had shown up, and Ethan who agreed to come to D.C. for Violet's and Arthur's birthday party.

xxxxx

After Spencer and Maeve had helped Violet and Arthur open up their presents that consisted of new toys, clothes, and books while they opened up gifts that consisted of diapers, extra bottles, brand new pacifiers, new teething rings, and some new clothes for the upcoming birth of Edward since everyone insisted that Violet's and Arthur's birthday party also be a baby sprinkle for Edward's upcoming birth and Edward deserved some new clothes instead of hand-me-downs; Spencer who was barred from cooking lunch since he should be spending time with Violet and Arthur was watching Violet and Arthur toddle around the backyard with Jack when Hotch who had yet to find time to talk to him alone approached him.

"Congratulations on surviving your first year of fatherhood to Violet and Arthur," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you," said Spencer before glancing at his daughter who was dressed up as Princess Leia while Arthur was dressed up as Luke Skywalker, "I can't believe that a year ago today I was holding Violet and Arthur for the first time. They're walking, saying basic words, mastering sign language to tell everyone what they want, and they're growing like weeds too."

"I did warn you that time will go fast and they would be toddlers before you know it," said Hotch.

"I know." said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Despite having to deal with sleepless nights, smelly diapers, getting spit up on when I forgot to put a receiving blanket over my shoulder, getting covered in baby food, Violet and Arthur getting sick; this past year has been worth it since seeing their smiles, hearing their laughter, seeing their excited looks when I come home from work, and hearing them call me Dada has given me positive memories to outweigh the bad memories my eidetic memory never lets me forget."

"Even though we found time to talk about your father in Miami four days ago, how are you doing?" asked Hotch.

"Even though I'm glad to know the truth about the reoccurring nightmare that I've always been having, I'm grateful that I no longer have the reoccurring nightmare about finding a baby in the circle and a little boy found dead being the washer and dryer." said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "The bad news about finding out about the start of the downfall of my parents' marriage is that I'm still in a bit of shock about finding out that I was targeted by Gary Michaels who killed a six-year-old childhood friend of mine that I always believed to be an imaginary friend when I was four."

Hotch thought about knowing that Spencer decided to have weekly therapy sessions with a Bureau therapist again after finding out one of the reasons why his father abandoned him, "With the help of family, friends, and your therapist; you'll be able to get through this."

"Just like I did after Hankel." said Spencer quietly before thinking about Gideon recruiting him out of CalTech, "At least we now know that the murder of Riley Jenkins is the real reason why I ended up joining the F.B.I."

At that moment Violet toddled over to them.

"Having fun, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet nodded as her hand-knitted Princess Leia wig that allowed her to have Princess Leia's braided buns bobbled a bit, "Es, Dada," said Violet before looking at her godfather and blew him a kiss before hugging him, "Hi, Otch."

Hotch smiled at the cuteness of his one-year-old goddaughter, "Thank you for the hug and kiss, Violet."

Spencer pouted at his daughter, "What about me, flower?" asked Spencer.

Violet blew some kisses at her father before hugging him, "Dada," said Violet as she made the sign for swing.

Spencer thought about the swing set he ended up putting together that had two baby-sized swings for Violet and Arthur while knowing that he'll need to add a third swing soon just in case Edward wants to be pushed on the swing at the same time as Violet and Arthur, "You want me to push you on the swing on the swing set?" asked Spencer.

"Es, Dada," said Violet.

Spencer smiled as he scooped up his daughter, "I'll push you on the swing for a little bit, but then you'll be eating macaroni and cheese before you get to try your first piece of birthday cake."

A minute later Spencer was gently pushing Violet in the swing.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Diana was sitting in one of the patio chairs as she watched her son push her granddaughter in the baby swing causing Chief Strauss to sit down by her causing her to give her little sister a small smile, "Hello, Erin," said Diana.

Chief Strauss looked at her older sister who was wearing a blue maxi-dress, a sun hat, and a tan knitted cardigan to keep her warm in the spring breeze, "How are you doing, Diana?" asked Chief Strauss.

"I'm sad that Violet and Arthur are finally a year-old, but I'm happy that I'm able to celebrate Violet and Arthur turning one and the upcoming birth of Edward today," said Diana.

Chief Strauss nodded, "Me too," said Chief Strauss before thinking about the strings she pulled to protect her sister after finding out that her sister had witnessed Lou Jenkins killing Gary Michaels and that she was close to losing her nephew when Spencer was four, "I know that you disowned me for joining the F.B.I. when Spencer was two, but why didn't you track me down after Riley Jenkins was murdered so I could ask my colleagues to investigate his murder? My colleagues and I could have arrested Gary Michaels before Riley's father could take the law into his own hands."

"I thought that you would have considered me crazy and not believe me if I told you that Gary Michaels was stalking my son just like everyone else in the neighborhood did," said Diana.

"Since I'm your sister, I would have believed you, Diana," said Chief Strauss just as Joe's voice called out.

"HAMBURGERS AND HOT DOGS ARE DONE. PLEASE COME AND HELP YOURSELF," called out Joe.

"Let's go get something to eat while we make sure that Spencer eats at least three helpings since he's still too skinny for my liking," said Diana.

Chief Strauss nodded, "At least Spencer has been putting on some much-needed weight after he met Maeve despite the weight loss he dealt with after his abduction and torture. Thankfully he was able to regain most of the weight back after he regained his footing after dealing with severe post-traumatic stress disorder."

"I agree, but he still needs to drink less coffee and eat more," said Diana as she and her sister headed over to the grill.

xxxxx

After everyone had their servings of hamburgers, hotdogs, fruit salad, cut up vegetables from a veggie platter that was created, pasta salad, or spaghetti carbonara; Spencer and Maeve each placed a small chocolate cake that said MAY THE 1ST BE WITH YOU on both cakes even though it was May 4th.

After everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Violet and Arthur and Mary started cutting up the big cake for the guests, Spencer helped Violet blow out the candle on Violet's cake while Maeve helped Arthur blow out the candle on Arthur's cake causing cheers.

After removing the candles Spencer smiled at Violet who was stripped down to her diaper just like her twin brother so they wouldn't mess up their costumes, "Are you ready to try your chocolate cake?" asked Spencer as he stuck his finger into the frosting and put it in his mouth, "Yummy. Everyone else is enjoying their own slice of cake too."

Violet looked at her cake before she used her hands to break a piece of cake off and stuffed it into her mouth before her face broke out into a huge grin.

Stephanie who was wearing a skirt with a t-shirt that said MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU while her armpit-length hair that was now wavy from the perm was tied back into a ponytail laughed at the sight of her niece stuffing her face with her smash cake, "It seems like Violet loves her cake, Spencer," said Stephanie as she accepted a piece of birthday cake from the large sheet cake that was also ordered for the family and friends that came to the party and looked at her sister-in-law's mother, "Thanks, Mary."

"Your welcome, Stephanie," said Mary before shaking her head at the sight of her granddaughter, "Violet sure loves covering herself up with food."

Spencer chuckled as he watched Violet put another small piece of cake into her mouth, "I know," said Spencer as he accepted his plate from his mother-in-law, "Thank you."

Maeve who was trying to get Arthur to try his cake laughed, "I'll definitely be having to watch Violet's sugar intake too." said Maeve before looking at her son who looked so much like her husband when it came to eyes, hair, and eyes, "Look at Violet, Arthur."

Arthur who hadn't taken a bite of his cake looked at his sister who had grabbed the cake and put it over her head causing frosting to be smeared all over her hair and pieces of cake to break and fall all over her causing laughter, "No ake," said Arthur as he pushed his cake off his high chair causing the cake to land on the ground causing everyone to laugh.

Garcia's boyfriend Kevin Lynch who was manning the video camera looked at Spencer and Maeve, "I got everything on video for you two."

"Thank you, Kevin. Now enjoy some cake or ice cream until everything is gone," said Maeve before looking at her husband since Arthur doesn't need a bath, "After you're done eating your slice of cake, do you want to have the honor of bathing Violet or should we ask her godfather to clean her up?" asked Maeve.

Spencer looked at Hotch who had a smile on his face as he watched Violet continue eating the broken pieces of cake that were still on the tray of her high chair while he supervised Jack eating a slice of cake, "Her godfather can bathe her." said Spencer before walking over to Hotch who was wiping up Jack's face from the birthday cake everyone was eating while Violet and Arthur enjoyed their own cakes, "Maeve and I decided that you get to give your goddaughter a bath."

Two-year-old Jack looked at his father, "I help?" asked Jack.

"You need a bath too, Jack. I can't believe that you managed to get both mac-n-cheese and frosting into your hair," said Hotch.

"Feel free to stick Jack into the tub with Violet," said Spencer.

"I appreciate that," said Hotch.

A few minutes later Spencer decided to help Hotch bathe Violet and Jack while Maeve who was holding a sleeping Arthur was thanking all of their guests who were helping her clean up for coming.

xxxxx

Later on that night, Spencer who had already helped Maeve put Violet and Arthur to bed and had just finished checking over Stephanie's homework entered the master bedroom to find Maeve looking at a picture crying, "What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"Even though we talked about it this morning, I can't believe that Violet and Arthur are finally a year old," said Maeve before rubbing her baby bump, "Even though Edward isn't going to be here for another 14 weeks, I'm just not looking forward to Edward's first birthday or Violet's and Arthur's second birthday in a year from today."

"I'm not looking forward to that day either, but we both know that it's scientifically impossible to keep Violet, Arthur, and even Edward to stay babies or toddlers forever. On the bright side though, we'll be able to take Violet and Arthur on more adventures as they get older," said Spencer.

"I know, Spencer," said Maeve before grinning wickedly with her husband.

"What?" asked Spencer.

"Watching you stick your finger into Violet's smash cake and lick your finger had turned me on earlier, but I had to control myself since I had to focus on Violet's and Arthur's first birthday party," said Maeve.

Spencer quickly locked the bedroom door before he and Maeve started to undress each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to skip The Crossing (Yes, JJ is still pregnant with Will's child and it will be revealed in the next two chapters), so Tabula Rasa which is one of my favorite episodes will be happening in the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts on May 11th of 2008.

Spencer looked at Violet and Arthur who were already dressed for church were standing next to him, "Go wake up mommy," said Spencer as he opened up the closed bedroom door.

Violet and Arthur both nodded as they toddled into the master bedroom and toddled to their mother's side of the bed.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" exclaimed Violet.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Arthur.

Maeve opened her eyes to find Violet and Arthur standing by her bedside before noticing that it was 7 A.M., "What's with the wake-up call from you two?" asked Maeve.

Spencer looked at Arthur who was holding an envelope and Violet who was holding a wrapped box, "Please hand mommy the envelope and box."

Violet and Arthur followed their father's instructions.

"Thank you, Violet. Thank you, Arthur," said Maeve as she opened up the envelope and gasped when she saw a Mother's Day card, "Stupid pregnancy brain for making me forget that it's Mother's Day."

Spencer smiled as he kissed his wife, "Happy Mother's Day, Maeve."

Maeve opened up her gift that consisted of a new locket that held a picture of Violet and Arthur from their 1st birthday party and the last ultrasound photo of Edward while there were two pictures that Violet and Arthur had finger painted without her knowledge as she started to cry, "Thank you for the locket and pictures you guys."

"Upid," said Violet slowly.

Spencer's and Maeve's eyes went wide as they realized that their daughter tried to stay stupid.

"Even though that word isn't a swear word, I shouldn't have said that word since it can be used as a taunt," said Maeve before noticing the lack of breakfast in bed, "What about me eating breakfast in bed like you did last year?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled, "We're having cereal for breakfast since your father, uncle Gordon, Stephanie, and I pooled our money to make reservations to take you, your mother, Aunt Ethel, and my mom out for Mother's Day brunch after we attend the 8:30 A.M. church service this morning."

Maeve smiled at the idea of going out for brunch, "Then I should probably use the bathroom and get ready before we eat some cereal."

Spencer nodded, "Psychiatric Institute of Washington is currently getting my mother ready since my mom wants to accompany us to church."

A minute later Spencer was taking Violet and Arthur downstairs so he could fix them cereal with bananas and himself a bowl of Frosted Mini-Wheats while Maeve got ready.

xxxxx

40 minutes later Spencer smiled as his mother who was wearing a blue maxi-dress and a cardigan approach him causing him to hold out the bouquet of lilies he bought, "Happy Mother's Day, mom," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her son, "Thank you, Spencer."

"Let's get going," said Spencer as he looped his arms with his mother and led her to the front passenger seat of Maeve's seven-seater minivan and opened up the door, "Your carriage awaits, mom."

Diana smiled, "Thank you." said Diana before sliding into her seat and smiled at the sight of Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie sitting in the backseat, "Hello."

"Hi, Nana," said Violet.

"Hi, Nana," said Arthur.

Diana smiled at her daughter-in-law, "Their facial recognition is amazing."

"Even though I don't have an eidetic memory like your son, we have a feeling that Violet and Arthur are going to inherit their daddy's eidetic memory," said Maeve.

"While they might be inheriting my high IQ too since they're learning new words to either say or sign quickly too," said Spencer as he pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxx

After attending church and going out for brunch, Spencer looked at his mother as he thought about his mother, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon leaving for Las Vegas in the morning, "Since you, Aunt Ethel, and Uncle Gordon are heading back to Las Vegas tomorrow morning, are you up to joining Maeve, your grandchildren, Stephanie, my in-laws, and me for a family portrait session? It's a Mother's Day gift from my father-in-law and me to you, Maeve, and my mother-in-law," said Spencer.

"I take it that you want me to be in a few of the pictures that are taken during the photo session?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I thought that you, Violet, Arthur, and I could have a professional three-generation picture taken, a professional portrait of just the two of us, and a picture of you with Violet and Arthur since a professional portrait of us hasn't been done since I was a child."

Diana smiled, "I'd like that," said Diana before looking at the maxi dress and cardigan that she was wearing, "Are my clothes going to be OK? I know that you and Maeve decided on a color scheme the last time you two took Violet and Arthur to a portrait studio for professional portraits."

"They're perfect, mom. Maeve, Stephanie, Joe, Mary, and I agreed that we would just wear the clothes that we wore to church even though we packed some new outfits for Violet and Arthur to change into," said Spencer.

xxxxx

An hour later the Reid and Donovan family were at a local portrait studio where a picture of Spencer, Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, Joe, Mary, and Diana was taken before another 50 pictures that dealt with different combinations of Spencer, Maeve, Stephanie, Joe, Mary, and Diana with Violet and Arthur, Spencer having a picture of him with just his mother, Maeve being in three different pictures with her parents, Spencer and Stephanie, Spencer and Maeve, and pictures of Maeve showing off her 27-week baby bump before the final photos dealt with Violet and Arthur having another cake smash that included Arthur allowing himself to cover himself up with cake this time.

xxxxx

Later on that evening during dinner, the Reid and Donovan family were enjoying chicken Parmesan while Violet and Arthur ate chicken and spaghetti that were cut up into bite-sized pieces when Spencer looked at his mother, "When Maeve and I get the photos that were taken today back, I'll mail you the photos that have you in them and a copy of the portrait that has Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Stephanie, and me together in photo frames that Maeve and I pick out," said Spencer.

Diana who had grinned and bear it through getting her picture taken multiple times so she could have photos of her with her son and grandchildren to cherish smiled, "I'd appreciate that, Spencer."

Stephanie looked at her brother's mother, "Are you coming out here again when Edward is born?" asked Stephanie.

Diana nodded, "I have told Spencer to contact my doctor and let him know that I need to be on the next flight to D.C. if I'm lucid." said Diana before thinking about Stephanie almost being done with seventh-grade, "Are you excited about starting summer vacation next week?" asked Diana.

Stephanie nodded, "I am since my friends Holly, Erica, Ramona, and I are planning on hanging out nearly every day while we're going to summer camp in Maine for six weeks on June 30th until August 11th."

Diana thought about knowing that her newest grandson's due date was changed to August 17th during Maeve's first ultrasound, "Which means that you'll be at camp if Edward decides to come early," said Diana.

"I know, but Spencer promised that he'll send me pictures of Edward as soon as he's born while Edward will still be a baby when I come home since I didn't know about Violet and Arthur until they were a month old," said Stephanie.

"That's good," said Diana before looking at the clock in the dining room, "I wish that I didn't need to leave in an hour."

"Unless you agree to transfer to a hospital out here, Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon have to return you to Bennington Sanitarium," said Spencer.

"I know, but I'm glad that I got to spend the past nine days with you even though you did have to go to Silver Springs for a few days," said Diana.

"Me too, mom," said Spencer.

xxxxx

The next morning, Maeve looked at her husband as they ate breakfast, "How are your eyes after yesterday's portrait session?" asked Maeve.

"Even though my vision seems like it got affected from the flash, I don't regret yesterday because my mother and I will be cherishing the portraits that were taken of us together or with Violet and Arthur for the rest of our lives while Violet and Arthur will be able to cherish the pictures that were taken of them with their grandmother when my mom eventually passes away."

"While Violet and Arthur will cherish the pictures that were taken with Joe and me when we're both gone," said Mary.

Stephanie looked at her brother, "If our father didn't make the choices he made last month and asked to be part of Violet's, Arthur's, and my lives, would you have invited dad to be included in yesterday's family portrait session?" asked Stephanie.

"Probably not because I still haven't forgiven him for abandoning me yet while I wouldn't have allowed him near Violet, Arthur, and you until Violet and Arthur requested to get to know their grandfather or you getting to know your father until after you turn 18," said Spencer.

"Are we going to send him some of the pictures that were taken of us yesterday?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "We're not because I don't want those photos to get in the wrong hands if my father unknowingly showed the pictures to someone I once helped put away that ended up in the same prison as our father."

xxxxx

Three hours later Spencer was holding a picture of a teenage Emily that Garcia found while he occasionally glanced at Emily, "It's remarkable. Something like this makes you question everything you thought you knew," said Spencer.

"Yeah. It's like the Monolith in 2001," said Garcia.

Spencer looked at Garcia, "So there was actually a time when something like this was socially acceptable?" asked Spencer.

Garcia looked at the 26-year-old genius, "Oh...you're young." said Garcia as she took the picture from Spencer, "The eighties left a lot of people confused. This is, uh, especially sad, though," said Garcia as she showed Emily the photo.

Emily instantly realized what Spencer and Garcia were looking at, "All right, very funny, you guys." said Emily while Spencer and Garcia laughed, "Very funny. What did you do to it?" asked Emily as she looked at the picture of herself.

A confused Garcia looked at Emily, "Do?" asked Garcia.

"Well, you obviously altered it in photoshop or something. That hair?" asked Emily while she held up the picture.

"Oh, no, pussycat. That's all you. Garfield High, class of '89," said Garcia.

"You really didn't change anything?" asked Emily.

"I hacked it, as is. You're seriously trying to tell me you don't remember rocking that look?" asked Garcia.

"Perhaps your lack of recognition stems from a dissociative fugue suffered in adolescence." said Spencer as he pressed his lips together as he thought about the band that sings the song that Stephanie is going to be tap dancing to during her tap-dancing recital in a week, "Say, at a Siouxsie and the Banshees concert."

Garcia laughed.

Emily looked at the picture of her teenage-self, "It's so weird. It's like some other life." said Emily just as she saw Hotch causing her to hide the photo, "What was that about?" asked Emily.

"Brian Matloff," said Hotch.

Spencer's eyes widened in recognition.

"Who?" asked Garcia as she glanced at Spencer.

"Uh, aka the Blue Ridge Strangler," said Spencer.

Garcia quickly connected the dots as she thought about the case happening right after Hotch offered her a job here, "Oh, right. That was, like, four years ago."

Emily recalled a file that she read, "Three victims in the Blue Ridge Parkway."

Hotch nodded.

Spencer thought back to Morgan jumping from the roof of one building to another because of Mr. Corbett falling off the ledge of a roof, "Allegedly. He was never convicted. He slipped into a coma before he could be tried."

"Looks like they're finally gonna get their chance. He just woke up," said Hotch before walking away so he and Rossi could head to Roanoke.

xxxxx

The next morning Spencer pressed his lips against Maeve's lips causing Maeve to wake up.

"What's with the wake-up call?" asked Maeve.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Even though we celebrated your birthday with the family portraits, your mother making your favorite dinner, and us eating cake; happy birthday, Maeve."

Maeve smiled as she thought about finally being 27 despite being saddened at the thought of her late twin brother not celebrating turning 27 with her, "Thank you, Spencer," said Maeve before looking at the alarm clock while knowing that her husband was flying to Roanoke this morning because of an unsub he helped his teammates catch over four years ago had finally woken up from the coma he fell into and is experiencing memory loss and her husband brought up the idea of brain fingerprinting, "Since it's 5:30 A.M., I take it that you're leaving for Quantico soon to head to Roanoke?" asked Maeve.

Spencer nodded, "Hotch is picking me up at 6 since we need to be in Roanoke by 9 A.M."

"Even though I'm sad that you're working a case on my birthday today, I'm glad that you and the rest of the team decided to work from here while making short trips to Roanoke," said Maeve before she smelled cinnamon rolls and noticed them on her husband's nightstand, "Did you make us cinnamon rolls for breakfast?" asked Maeve.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Then let's enjoy the cinnamon rolls before you get picked up," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer and Maeve were enjoying their breakfast before Hotch came to pick Spencer up so they could fly to Roanoke on the jet.

xxxxx

Later on that morning, Spencer who had accompanied Hotch to the preliminary hearing just in case he needed to tell the judge more about brain fingerprinting that Brian Matloff ended up agreeing to go through had just left the courtroom was walking in the hallway of the courthouse when someone called him by his title.

"Dr. Reid," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer stopped walking and turned around and recognized Darci's father, "Mr. Corbett." said Spencer as he shook hands with Mr. Corbett as he thought about Violet and Arthur helping him get used to touching people more, "I didn't see you in there. How have you been?" asked Spencer.

"Oh... not bad, Considering. Um... You aren't not buying this amnesia thing, are you?" asked Mr. Corbett.

"I'm trying to figure that out," said Spencer.

"It's probably something the lawyer thought up. It won't work, will it?" asked Mr. Corbett.

"We have a pretty strong case," said Spencer.

"Good. That's good." said Mr. Corbett before he studied Spencer's appearance and noticed that he looked different while noticing a wedding band on Spencer's left ring finger, "You look different. Your hair. You also got married too."

"It's been four years," said Spencer.

"Right. I forget. Sometimes I feel like Darci's just... Ah, it messes with time, this thing. You know? You lose time," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know."

"You always hear about closure, you know? And you never really know what that means. Maybe now I can... Get on with things, you know?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer thought about Mrs. Corbett, "How's Mrs. Corbett doing? Is, uh, she here?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, no, no, no. She's, uh... We split up. It... Was hard to... It was my fault, really," stuttered Mr. Corbett.

Spencer looked at Mr. Corbett surprised as he thought about his own parents' divorce, "I'm sure it was just, you know... It happens."

"Yeah. It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK now," said Mr. Corbett before thinking about children, "Have you and your wife had any children together yet?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer smiled slightly as he pulled out his wallet and showed Mr. Corbett a picture of Violet, Arthur, Maeve, Stephanie, and himself during Violet's and Arthur's first birthday party, "Violet and Arthur just turned one on the 4th, the teenage girl is my 13-year-old half-sister who I ended up getting custody of since her mother died almost a year ago while our father ended up in jail, and my wife Maeve is 27-weeks pregnant with our third child Edward."

"Congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your children who are both beautiful," said Mr. Corbett before walking away.

xxxxx

After Brian went through the brain fingerprinting test and Spencer and Hotch had returned to Quantico to discuss the results with the team and JJ who had visited the hospital that Brian was at found out about Nina Moore, Hotch who had pulled Spencer aside looked at his youngest agent, "Due to your eidetic memory allowing you to remember this case forwards and backward, I want you to go with me to Roanoke for the trial. We're going to be staying in Roanoke until after the trial is over though while we're driving so the rest of the team can use the jet to gather evidence."

Spencer who was inwardly excited about getting to spend one on one time with his unit chief because of the emotional conversations they would have while Hotch would also let him ramble away without being interrupted when it was just the two of them nodded, "OK."

"Hopefully we'll be back in time for you and Maeve to celebrate your second anniversary," said Hotch.

"If not, Maeve and I can always go down to our cabin the next weekend I'm home since we have plenty of time to go on a baby-moon until Maeve's too pregnant to travel," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "Since it's Maeve's birthday today, can I at least eat dinner with my family before we drive to Roanoke?" asked Spencer.

Hotch thought about not wanting Spencer to make the same mistakes he made with his own marriage and knowing that they have plenty of time to get to Roanoke, "You can spend tonight with your family and we'll hit the road at 6 A.M. since the trial doesn't start until 1 P.M."

xxxxx

Spencer entered the dining room to find Maeve, Violet, Arthur, Joe, and Mary gathered around the dining room table eating tacos, "I'm sorry that I'm late for dinner," said Spencer.

"It's OK, Spencer. We kept everything warm for you in the kitchen," said Maeve.

A few minutes later Spencer sat down at his place at the dining room table as he looked at Maeve, his mother-in-law, and his father-in-law, "Hotch is picking me up at 6 A.M."

"Another trip to Roanoke?" asked Joe.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, but this time we're driving since Brian Matloff's trial starts at 1 P.M. and Hotch and I are gonna stay in Roanoke until the trial is over."

"I understand, Spencer," said Maeve.

After everyone was done eating their tacos, Spencer placed a birthday cake in front of Maeve and lit the two candles that spelled 27.

"Ake!" exclaimed Violet.

Maeve laughed, "Yes we're going to be eating cake since it's my birthday."

Mary shook her head, "We might as well quickly sing "Happy Birthday" so Violet and Arthur can eat some cake and have their baths before they crash for the night."

A few seconds later Spencer, Stephanie, Mary, and Joe were singing "Happy Birthday" to Maeve while Violet and Arthur babbled along before Maeve blew out the candles.

xxxxxx

After Violet and Arthur were put to bed for the night, Spencer and Maeve were having mommy and daddy time since they didn't know how long it would be until Spencer comes home from Roanoke.

xxxxx

The next morning, Spencer was sitting in the front passenger seat as Hotch drove them to Roanoke when Spencer looked at Hotch, "When I ran into Mr. Corbett today, he was shocked at how much I changed and that I got married and became a father during the past four years," said Spencer.

"Even though I met you about five years ago when you were a 21-year-old cadet in the academy, I'm amazed at how much you have grown as an agent and a person," said Hotch.

"I know that if it wasn't for Gideon convincing me to join the F.B.I. so he could get me into the B.A.U., I know that I wouldn't have met Maeve if I chose to work at CalTech after earning my third Ph. D.," said Spencer.

"Even though Gideon has been dead for almost eight months, I thought that he was crazy for wanting to recruit you, but now I'm glad that he brought you into my life. Even though your childhood and our job had jaded you a bit, I'm glad that you're still able to smile, laugh, and occasionally do physics magic in the bullpen," said Hotch.

"I do miss Gideon," said Spencer.

"I do too, but I know that he was proud of you," said Hotch.

xxxxx

Two days later, Spencer who was laughing on the inside about Hotch calling out the defense attorney Lester Sterling for gambling with horses headed towards Mr. Corbett in the hallway, "Mr. Corbett," said Spencer causing Mr. Corbett to stop walking, "Hey, uh, I just wanted to make sure you knew that cross-examination wasn't as bad as it sounded."

Mr. Corbett thought about the plans he had, "I'm not worried."

"Oh. Good," said Spencer.

"I have a better understanding of things now," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer gave Mr. Corbett a confused look, "Understanding?" asked Spencer.

"After Darci died, I started to see a therapist. Had a lot of guilt, you know. Thought that I should have been there for her, saved her somehow, I don't know. This guy, this shrink, he always brought it back to control. He said I had to accept the fact that there were always gonna be things in life I couldn't control." said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer thought about his own therapist and Maeve telling him the same thing after Hankel, "I think that's wise."

"I realize I have no say over what goes on in that courtroom. See you later, Spencer," said Mr. Corbett before walking away.

Spencer stared at Mr. Corbett while making a mental note to talk to Mr. Corbett in the morning.

cccccc

The next morning Spencer was getting himself some coffee as he pulled out his phone and called Maeve who answered on the second ring.

"Happy second anniversary of the day we met, Spencer," said Maeve.

"Happy anniversary, Maeve," said Spencer before taking a breath, "Even though I told Rossi that things were going good at the trial yesterday, I'm so sorry that I'm most likely not going to be home tonight, Maeve."

"It's OK, Spencer. I know that a trial for someone can last days to weeks and we can belatedly celebrate our anniversary when you get home. Our cabin will always be waiting for us, so we can go the next time you get a few days off," said Maeve.

"Thank you for understanding," said Spencer just as he heard Violet and Arthur crying in the background, "I take it that I need to let you go so you can get Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie up for the day?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Maeve.

"Please give Violet and Arthur a kiss from me and I'll give you one when I get home," said Spencer.

"I promise. I love you," said Maeve.

"I love you too," said Spencer before hanging up just as Hotch exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't be home for yours and Maeve's anniversary today," said Hotch.

"It's OK. Maeve isn't upset and she said that our cabin will always be waiting for us to go on a belated baby-moon," said Spencer.

"After this trial is over, I'll see about us getting a few days off," said Hotch.

"I'd appreciate that," said Spencer.

ssssss

Two hours later, Spencer who was still reeling his conversation with Mr. Corbett and had realized that Mr. Corbett was planning on killing Brian Matloff ran over to Mr. Corbett who was about to pull out a gun and grabbed the wrist of the pocketed hand that held the gun, "Mr. Corbett, that won't help. Think about what this would do." hissed Spencer as he made eye contact with Mr. Corbett as he hissed again, "Think about Darci."

"Think about? I am thinking about her," said Mr. Corbett as he watched Brian's prison guard escort Brian into the courthouse.

"If she knew what you were about to do, and depending on your belief system, maybe she does, do you think she'd want this? Give me the gun. You want him to suffer, but he'll be dead. He won't feel anything, you'll be in prison, and you will regret it, believe me," hissed Spencer.

"I'm already in prison," cried Mr. Corbett as he raised his hand.

Spencer reached for Mr. Corbett's gun and slipped it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Mr. Corbett thought about Spencer being a genius, "How did you know?" asked Mr. Corbett.

"Your affect, your behavior. You were too calm yesterday, and you called me by my first name," said Spencer.

"If you're so good at predicting things, how come you couldn't stop him before he took my Darci?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer made his decision as he thought about the call he and Hotch got during breakfast about Nina Moore being found and agreed to testify today, "Look, I shouldn't say anything, but... There's some new evidence."

"What evidence?" asked Mr. Corbett.

Spencer explained what he and Hotch found out the evening before.

xxxxx

After having to deal with Brian Matloff escaping custody of his prison guard and finding him in the same national park holding his first victim that they didn't know about, Spencer was helping Hotch pack up when Cece Hillenbrand got off the phone.

"It's over. Matloff's pleading out," said Cece.

"Congratulations," said Hotch.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Cece before looking at Hotch, "First round's on me."

Hotch thought about his youngest agent not being a fan of drinking alcoholic beverages and knowing that Spencer had to miss out on celebrating the second anniversary of meeting Maeve, "No, we're gonna take a rain check. We got a long drive, and I know that Reid's wanting to get home to his pregnant wife since it was the anniversary of the day they met today."

Spencer blushed a bit.

"Sure. Another time," said Cece as she noticed the blush and smile on Spencer's face as she shook hands with Hotch, "Lock up when you leave."

"We will," said Hotch.

Cece stopped walking and passed Spencer a business card that contains her email address, "As soon as your youngest son is born, please send me a copy of a birth announcement." said Cece before walking away.

As soon as Cece was out of earshot, Spencer who thought about teasing Hotch about the disappointed look on Cece's face about being turned down on her offer for drinks decided to tell Hotch about what he stopped Mr. Corbett from doing, "Darci Corbett's father brought a gun to the courthouse today."

A shocked Hotch looked at his youngest agent, "You're kidding." said Hotch before realizing that Spencer was serious, "You think he was serious about using it?" asked Hotch.

"I think so, yeah. He was looking for closure," said Spencer.

"You think he'll get some now?" asked Hotch.

"I don't really think so. I mean, people's emotional lives aren't linear like that. To say that a killer's conviction, one single event can just suddenly bring peace to a man, I don't-I just don't think it's possible since my father ending up where he should have belonged after he walked out on my mother and me when I was ten hasn't brought me that much peace," said Spencer.

"Well, I guess he has to try. I mean, when it comes right down to it, what choice does he have?" asked Hotch.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Do you think I could get Darci's watch out of evidence and give it back to Mr. Corbett before we head back to D.C.?" asked Spencer.

"We can certainly do that, and you can also tell him about Brian pleading guilty," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer before grinning a bit as he thought about the prosecutor who asked him a lot of questions about himself and loved seeing pictures of Violet and Arthur during meals together, "Even though Cece lives here in Roanoke, why didn't you ask her out? She's been flirting with you the entire time we stayed here in Roanoke while Roanoke is less than a four-hour-long drive from both Quantico and Washington D.C. while you two can meet halfway in Charlottesville to save gas."

Hotch shook his head, "Even though I'm allowed to date again since the ink on the divorce papers is dry, I'm not ready to date again since Jack and our job is my main focus right now."

Spencer thought about learning that Cece Hillenbrand was a divorced mother with two daughters, "I saw no wedding band or engagement ring, so you should think about taking the chance on asking her out before she starts dating someone else," said Spencer before he went to see about getting Darci Corbett's watch out of evidence.

xxxx

Over an hour later Spencer knocked on Mr. Corbett's door, and a surprised Mr. Corbett opened the door.

"Agent Reid," said Mr. Corbett.

"Sorry, I, uh, I know it's late, but, um, I wanted to give you the news before it hit the paper. Matloff's changing his plea to guilty. Everyone agreed to life without parole," said Spencer.

"You didn't have to come here," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer grabbed the watch from one of the pockets in his suit jacket, "I also came to return this. I had them release it from evidence," said Spencer as he passed the watch to Darci's father.

Mr. Corbett looked at the watch, "It belonged to Darci's grandmother. They were very close."

Spencer thought about deciding to downplay knowing about the inscription that he understood about "Glory in a Flower" thanks to Maeve using that poem to help her grieve over her twin brother so he could help Mr. Corbett start healing over the loss of his daughter, "I couldn't help but notice the inscription on the back. "Glory in a flower"? I'm not familiar."

"Poetry was something they shared. It's Wordsworth. "What though the radiance that was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight… Though nothing can... Bring back... "" recited Mr. Corbett before not being able to finish, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

Before he headed into his house, Mr. Corbett looked at Spencer, "Cherish the moments you have with your children because you never know if you end up having to outlive them since I ended up outliving Darci."

"I will," said Spencer.

"And please send me a birth announcement after your youngest son is born," said Mr. Corbett.

Spencer nodded at Mr. Corbett, and a minute later Spencer was buckling himself into the front passenger seat of the SUV.

"Since we have a nearly four-hour drive back to DC, why don't you get some sleep," said Hotch.

"OK," said Spencer.

"Plus I already talked to your aunt who agreed to give us time off until Tuesday since we already completed our reports about Brian's escape after we arrested him," said Hotch.

Spencer smiled, "So after reconnecting with Violet and Arthur, Maeve and I can head to our cabin for a few days."

"Get some sleep because I remember how Haley would jump me after a long time away when she was pregnant with Jack," said Hotch.

Spencer blushed a bit before he worked on getting himself comfortable in the Bureau SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Should I have Cece Hillenbrand move to D.C. and ask Hotch out on a date?


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Arthur, I cast August Maturo from "Girl Meets World" because of his curly brown hair and brown eyes while I cast Darby Camp as Violet. As soon as I figure out what color hair and eyes Edward Tristan Reid has, I'll announce who I cast as Edward.
> 
> This chapter starts the next day after the last chapter and I warn you guys that I'm not nice to JJ in this chapter.

After spending the morning with Violet, Arthur, and Stephanie; Spencer looked at Maeve as he pulled out of the driveway, "Ready to spend the next two nights at the cabin?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Maeve before looking at her husband, "Can we please get some burgers and fries at the first restaurant we pass?" asked Maeve.

"We'll do anything you want since you have me to yourself for the next 48 hours," said Spencer.

xxxx

Later on that evening, Spencer and Maeve had just finished cooking dinner together and were cuddling in front of the fireplace that they lit a fire to combat the cool spring night temperature when Spencer looked at Maeve whose permed hair was now straight again, "Since Arthur is a clone of me while Violet is a perfect mixture of us when it comes to her having your reddish-brown hair, your facial features, my eyes, and my curls; have you thought about Edward's looks yet? He could look like a clone of me, He could look like a female version of you when it comes to your reddish-brown hair, your face, and blue eyes, while he could also be a perfect combination of us too."

"Since your mother, Aunt Erin, and Uncle Gordon all have blonde hair and blue eyes, we both know that it's a possibility that Edward could have blonde hair too since blonde hair would be a recessive gene for our children," said Maeve.

"You want our son to have blonde hair like my mother, Aunt Erin, and Uncle Gordon?" asked Spencer.

Maeve nodded, "Edward having his paternal grandmother's hair and your eyes would be very cute."

"While he could also end up having blonde hair and blue eyes too," said Spencer.

Maeve rubbed her nearly 28-week pregnant baby bump, "Either way, we'll have to wait and see who Edward looks like more until after he's born in about 12 weeks."

"I can't believe that we've been together for two years and we're going to be holding our third child in about 12 weeks," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spencer," said Maeve before kissing her husband, "I don't know about you, but I want to have sex with you in front of the fireplace."

"Even though we've stayed here without Violet and Arthur before, I sometimes find it disrespectful having sex in the cabin that used to belong to my first unit chief," said Spencer.

"Gideon wouldn't care about what we do in this cabin since he wanted us to have this cabin to reconnect with each other with or without our children and your sister since staying in this cabin was his way to relieve stress from the F.B.I.," said Maeve before she pulled her husband into a kiss before they removed each other's clothing.

xxxx

On Tuesday at 4 P.M., Spencer and Stephanie were sitting next to each other for Stephanie's IEP meeting when, Spencer had just finished listening to Stephanie's teachers talk to him about how Stephanie has progressed as a seventh-grader when Stephanie's guidance counselor Dr. Abigail Robbins looked at Spencer, "Since you're aware that Stephanie has an IQ of 150, getting straight A's, scoring advanced on each subject she was tested on during the standardized test she took this school year, the advanced scores she received on the standardized tests she took when she was home-schooled before she entered your care, and her teachers noticing that she's been looking bored with her classwork; her teachers and I have been talking about allowing Stephanie skip taking the core classes that eighth-graders take and take the core classes that ninth-graders usually take and graduate in 2012 instead of 2013."

"What about taking classes with my friends?" asked Stephanie.

"Since this is a preschool through 12th-grade school that has two different buildings that serve as the lower/middle school and the upper school on the same property, we would arrange for you to take the ninth-grade core classes in the upper school in the morning and then you'll eat lunch, take gym, one of the electives you already signed up for, and your IEP study hall with your friends since I'll make sure that you'll get to spend the afternoon with them."

"Am I allowed to help decide on skipping the eighth-grade or are you guys going to make this decision without giving me a choice?" asked Stephanie.

Dr. Robbins nodded, "We would let you be part of making this huge decision since you're a bright young lady who had to go through a lot of changes last summer and the opportunity you've been given can affect you emotionally. If you want to skip a grade, we need your decision today so we can start making arrangements for you to spend the first few weeks of your summer vacation taking the standardized test you would have taken in the eighth grade to determine if you're ready for high school."

"And if I score proficient or advanced on the standardized test that eighth-graders are given, I'll get to skip the eighth-grade?" asked Stephanie.

Dr. Robbins nodded again, "Yes, but then you'll have to take a few more tests to test yourself out of the eighth grade and then take a placement test to determine which high school-level core classes you'll take before you go off to summer camp for six weeks on June 30th."

Spencer looked at Dr. Robbins, Mrs. Beasley, the headmistress, and all of Stephanie's teachers who attended the meeting, "Can I please have ten minutes alone with my sister please?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Mrs. Beasley.

After everyone but Spencer and Stephanie left the room, Spencer looked at his sister, "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do since I gave you the choice to live with Maeve, Violet, Arthur, and me or go into foster care last year."

"I know, Spencer," said Stephanie before sighing, "Do you think that Holly, Erica, and Ramona would be upset if we can't take our core classes together as Mrs. Beasley promised us when we were picking out our electives for next school year."

"Knowing Holly, Erica, and Ramona; they'll be supportive of whatever choice you make since they know that you're a straight-A student, and you were promised that you'll get to take classes with your friends in the afternoon," said Spencer.

"Can I quickly text them and tell them what's going on before I make my decision?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer chuckled, "Go ahead, but remember that you need to do what you want and not what your teachers think because the downside of skipping six grades for me was dealing with social isolation and I don't want you to be socially isolated like I was."

A few seconds later Stephanie was typing out a text message.

I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SKIP TAKING THE EIGHTH-GRADE CORE CLASSES AND START TAKING NINTH-GRADE CORE CLASSES NEXT SCHOOL YEAR WHILE MY GUIDANCE COUNSELOR AND MRS. BEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE THAT WE HAVE CLASSES TOGETHER IN THE AFTERNOON. I JUST WANT YOUR OPINION BEFORE I GIVE MY DECISION THIS AFTERNOON SINCE I'LL HAVE TO SPEND THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF SUMMER VACATION TAKING MULTIPLE EXAMS TO TEST OUT OF THE EIGHTH-GRADE BEFORE WE LEAVE FOR CAMP. ~ STEPHANIE

Two minutes later Stephanie was looking at the responses she got in her group chat.

THAT'S AWESOME. I SAY GO FOR IT SINCE WE'LL GET TO HANG OUT OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL THANKS TO BEING NEXT DOOR MEETINGS WHILE YOU'LL GET TO GRADUATE A YEAR EARLY. ~ HOLLY

GO FOR IT, STEPH. WE'LL STILL HANGOUT OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL. ~ ERICA

EVEN THOUGH I'M SAD THAT THERE WILL BE FEWER CLASSES FOR US TO TAKE TOGETHER, I SAY GO FOR IT SINCE WE'LL STILL SEE EACH OTHER IN AND OUT OF SCHOOL. ~ RAMONA

Stephanie looked at her brother, "You were right that they would be supportive of me."

"So do you want to spend the first few weeks of summer vacation taking the necessary examinations to test out of the eighth-grade and then take a placement test to determine which core classes you'll be taking as a ninth-grader in August?" asked Spencer.

Stephanie nodded, "If you were able to handle skipping six grades and start college a month before you're 13th birthday, then I can skip a grade too."

"Then I'll start talking to Hotch about me taking a sabbatical during the summer between your junior and senior year in 2011 to tour colleges with you just in case you don't want to attend one of the many colleges here in D.C. or within a driving distance that would let you come home in time for curfew," said Spencer.

"If I want to attend a college outside of D.C., are you and Maeve going to uproot Violet, Arthur, and Edward and you leave the B.A.U. and move wherever I move to for college since I'll still be a minor when I graduate high school?" asked Stephanie.

Spencer nodded, "I've been thinking about leaving the B.A.U. and accept one of my job offers that would allow me to work a stabler job by the time Violet, Arthur, and Edward start attending school and you're in your last two years of high school so I would be there to help you prepare for the examinations you would be taking in your junior year and then help you determine which college you want to attend."

"You don't have to leave the B.A.U. because of me," said Stephanie.

Spencer shook his head, "I wouldn't be leaving the B.A.U. just for you because I've been thinking about leaving the B.A.U. after Violet and Arthur's fourth birthday since Violet and Arthur are definitively going to be geniuses like me and their preschool teachers and the guidance counselor are probably going to convince Maeve and me to let them skip a grade or two meaning that I'm gonna want to be there for them every night so I can make sure that they don't get bullied like I was and eventually turn into Owen Savage if I'm not around to help them thrive while there's a chance that Edward will be a genius too by the time he starts preschool after his third birthday that summer."

"I'll agree to you leaving the B.A.U. for me as long as we go to the United Kingdom for an international family vacation during the same summer we travel around the country to visit colleges," said Stephanie.

Spencer chuckled, "Deal because Maeve and I do want to visit the United Kingdom because of wanting to visit the places where Arthur Conan Doyle walked someday."

A few minutes later Stephanie was giving her decision before it was determined that she'll come in on May 27th to start taking the eighth-grade standardized test to test her on reading, writing, language arts, mathematics, social studies, and science.

xxxx

Later on that night, Spencer and a now 28-week pregnant Maeve had just finished tucking Violet and Arthur into their cribs and were taking a bubble bath together.

"How are you feeling about your sister getting the opportunity to test out of the eighth-grade?" asked Maeve.

"I knew that my father is highly intelligent too, so I'm not surprised that Stephanie is extremely bright and is getting the opportunity to skip a grade," said Spencer.

"Are you nervous that she'll be bullied like you were?" asked Maeve.

Spencer shook his head, "The electives she has taken this past school year has some eighth-graders that she has gotten along with, so I know that they'll keep an eye on her while her teachers would be keeping an eye on her because of her IEP."

Maeve thought about her mother deciding to retire from being a geneticist so she could help take care of Violet, Arthur, and Edward while she also decided to take a year off since they had enough money to allow her to become a stay-at-home mother for a year, "While my parents and I will be there for Stephanie too since my mom is taking early retirement while I'm taking a year off from working to focus on motherhood."

"Speaking of careers, I've been doing some thinking about my professional future for a while," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband in shock, "You're thinking about leaving the B.A.U.?" asked Maeve.

"Not right now, but I'm thinking about leaving the B.A.U. and possibly the F.B.I. between Violet's and Arthur's fourth birthdays and Edward's third birthday since Violet and Arthur are going to be needing me around more when they start attending school full-time and Edward starts preschool while we just found out that Stephanie has a high chance of graduating a year early if she scores high on the exams she'll be taking in a week," said Spencer.

"And if Stephanie wants to go to a college outside of D.C., it's a given that you're gonna want you, Violet, Arthur, Edward, and me to follow her since she'll still be a minor when she starts college even though you lived with one of CalTech's professors when you were a minor attending college," said Maeve.

"Exactly, but we still have three years before Stephanie starts filling out college applications," said Spencer before Maeve shifted herself so she could kiss him.

xxxxx

The next morning, Spencer was already sitting with Hotch and Rossi going over the files when Morgan, Emily, and Garcia got onto the jet.

Garcia thought about the Hankel case being the last time she flew on the jet over a year ago, "How come I only get to travel with you guys like once every two years?" asked Garcia as she thought back to the last time she flew with the team was after Spencer's abduction and torture.

"Trust me, mama, it can get old," said Morgan.

"Oh, right, like the way that spa treatments in five-star hotels can get old," said Garcia.

Emily looked at Morgan, "Remember the time we got on board and they hadn't chilled the Cristal?" asked Emily.

Morgan grinned, "Ooh. I almost quit the BAU that day."

Spencer who was going through the files inwardly shook his head as he thought about knowing that he would eventually be leaving the B.A.U. to be there for Violet, Arthur, Edward, and Stephanie in a couple of years.

"OK, you know what? You guys can joke all you want, 'cause I am never leaving this plane," said Garcia.

Rossi was already going through pictures of the victims with Spencer and Hotch spoke up, "The victims?" asked Rossi.

"Each killed in a completely different neighborhood. Hell's Kitchen, Murray Hill, Lower East Side, Chinatown, East Harlem," said Hotch.

"It doesn't make any sense. There's no common victimology, no sexual component, no robbery, no geographical connection," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "Do the police have any leads?" asked Spencer.

"He's killing roughly every two days. The press is having a field day, and it sounds like the mood on the street's getting pretty edgy," said Hotch.

"It's a joint FBI-NYPD Task-force?" asked Rossi.

"Kate Joyner heads up the New York Field Office. She's running point on the case And called me directly." said Hotch as he looked towards JJ who looked very distracted, "JJ, would you tell them we're ready to go?" asked Hotch.

"Right," said JJ as she got up and walked towards the cockpit.

"Kate's starting to butt heads with the lead detectives and wanted a fresh set of eyes," said Hotch.

"Joyner, I know her. She's a Brit, right?" asked Morgan.

"Well, dual citizenship. Her father's British, her mother's American. She was a big deal at Scotland Yard before coming to the Bureau," said Hotch.

"I heard she can be a little bit of a pain in the ass," said Morgan.

"I didn't think so," said Hotch.

"You know her?" asked Emily.

"We liaised when she was still at Scotland Yard," said Hotch.

"And she's good?" asked Rossi.

"I think we're lucky to have her," said Hotch.

"And we're cleared for takeoff. Please take your seats," said the pilot.

A few seconds later everyone was either moving to a seat while buckling in before the jet took off causing Spencer to feel a familiar popping in his ears.

A few minutes later Spencer looked between Hotch and Rossi, "Speaking of the United Kingdom, Maeve and I agreed about taking Violet, Arthur, Edward, and Stephanie to London between Violet and Arthur turning four, Edward's third birthday, and Stephanie starting her senior year in August of 2011."

"I thought that she was part of Georgetown Day School's class of 2013?" asked Hotch.

"During Stephanie's IEP meeting yesterday afternoon, it has been decided that Stephanie is going to start taking the necessary examinations to test out the eighth-grade core classes so she can start the ninth-grade this coming up August while she would still get to take some classes with her friends if she does test out of the eighth-grade," said Spencer.

"You must be really proud of Stephanie," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Even though the first anniversary of meeting each other is quickly approaching on June 6th, I'm extremely proud of her since she has handled the changes that she was unexpectedly forced to go through with stride."

"Just like you did after you found out that you have a half-sister since you decided to take her in instead of telling the social worker to place Stephanie in foster care," said Hotch.

xxxx

After doing a geographical profile and talking over the geographical profile with Emily and Detective Cooper, Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to smile when he saw a picture of Violet and Arthur.

"A new picture of Violet and Arthur?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Emily smiled at the sight of the 12-month-old Reid twins, "They're getting so big, Reid."

Spencer smiled, "I know and the other day I heard them say Emmy."

"Then I should probably come over sometime and play with them if we're back in D.C. by this weekend," said Emily before walking away.

Spencer looked at Detective Cooper, "I know that you saw my wedding band."

"How old are your kids?" asked Detective Cooper.

"Violet and Arthur had just turned one on May 4th while my wife Maeve is 28-weeks pregnant with our third child Edward," said Spencer.

Detective Cooper smiled a bit as he looked at the picture, "Cute twins you got there."

Spencer noticed the tan line on Detective Cooper's ring finger while noticing the marks on Detective Cooper's fingers, "Even though Emily refused to profile you, I take it that you have a significant other and a child?" asked Spencer.

"I take my wedding band when working while my child is learning how to draw right now," said Detective Cooper.

xxxx

Later on that night, Spencer entered the hotel with Hotch, JJ, and Emily when Emily found a news magazine and held it up.

"Look at this. Late edition doesn't miss a beat," said Emily.

After looking at the news magazine, Spencer noticed Will sitting in one of the chairs with luggage, "JJ."

Will got up when he heard Spencer's voice causing him to join the others.

A shocked JJ looked at her boyfriend, "Will."

"Took a shot and flew to DC, but that didn't work out. I figured a train ride to New York was only a few more hours," said Will.

Hotch held out his hand to Will and shook it, "Detective."

"I'm sorry for showing up like this. I know you're working. But, um..." said Will as he shook his head as he glanced at JJ as he thought about JJ being 12-weeks pregnant, "I can't stand you being on this case and me not being there. Not with what's going on."

JJ stared at Will with an angry look on her face as she realized that Will was going to spill the beans about her being pregnant.

Hotch noticed the angry look on JJ's face, "Is there a problem?" asked Hotch.

JJ sighed as she looked at Spencer, Emily, and Hotch with a smile on her face, "I'm pregnant."

Emily's face broke into a huge grin, "Oh, my god! JJ! Congratulations!" exclaimed Emily as she hugged JJ.

Spencer grinned, "Congratulations."

"I've asked JJ to marry me," said Will.

JJ turned around and glared at him as she spoke with anger lacing through her voice, "Will."

Will sighed as he thought about only wanting to do the honorable thing, "We're working out some kinks."

"We'll, uh, give you both some privacy," said Hotch before looking at JJ and motioning to follow him, "but first come with me."

JJ who had noticed the stormy look on Hotch's face followed her boss, "Hotch."

Will looked at Spencer and Emily, "She's already 12 weeks and I'm upset that she didn't tell Agent Hotchner right away so he could pull her from the field instead of allowing JJ to keep on putting our unborn child in danger."

Spencer glanced towards JJ and Hotch and noticed the stern look on Hotch's face, "I know what you're saying. Maeve's a research geneticist, but as soon as she found out that she was pregnant with Violet and Arthur and now Edward she tells her boss that she wants to teach genetics classes and read dissertations and thesis before a student can earn their bachelors, Masters, or a Ph. D. so her baby bump doesn't get away in the lab while she's away from chemicals that would hurt Violet, Arthur, and Edward."

"You're lucky that your wife works in academia," said Will just as an angry and hormonal JJ approached them.

"Nice going Will because after this case I'm going to be suspended for two weeks for not telling him for two weeks and putting our baby at risk," snapped JJ.

Spencer and Emily glanced at each other as they kept their mouths shut as they thought about knowing that JJ did put Baby LaMontagne at risk even though as a communications liaison she usually doesn't go out into the field like them.

"I did the right thing by making you tell Agent Hotchner that you're pregnant since you have been putting our unborn son or daughter at risk by not reporting your pregnancy and choosing to continue on working on cases. I'm no longer going to let you continue being selfish and put our unborn child at risk right now," snapped Will.

Emily looked at Spencer, "We should probably head to our hotel rooms and let JJ and Will sort this out."

Spencer nodded as he thought about Maeve's own pregnancy hormones, "I agree."

A few seconds later Spencer and Hotch were heading to their hotel rooms while JJ and Will argued in the lobby.

xxxx

After getting settled into his hotel room, Spencer pulled out his cell phone and sent Maeve a text message.

ARE YOU AWAKE? ~ SR

Five seconds later Spencer's phone rang causing Spencer to smile when he saw that it was Maeve, "I hope that I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't since I just got back into bed since Edward has been kicking my bladder a lot." said Maeve before taking a breath, "Is everything OK?" asked Maeve.

"JJ is 12-weeks pregnant and Detective LaMontagne who is the father has asked her to marry him," said Spencer.

"I'm so happy for them about the baby. Did JJ say yes or no to Detective LaMontagne's marriage proposal?" asked Maeve.

"JJ wasn't wearing an engagement ring while Will stated that they were working out some kinks. Plus, she's extremely furious at Will for coming up here to New York City and force her to reveal that she's pregnant before announcing that he asked her to marry him in front of Hotch, Emily, and me," said Spencer as he decided to not state that JJ's getting suspended for two weeks after the current case.

"Even though some of today's modern women are choosing to not get married before getting pregnant, I wonder if she still has feelings for you?" asked Maeve.

"She was smiling when she told Hotch, Emily, and me that she's pregnant," said Spencer.

"So she's extremely happy despite being furious with her boyfriend for confronting her about working." said Maeve before yawning, "As much as I want to continue talking about our day, we both need some sleep. Please stay safe, Spencer."

"I will. I love you, Violet, Arthur, and Edward," said Spencer.

"The kids and I love you too," said Maeve before hanging up.

xxxx

After giving the profile, Spencer was staring at one of the maps with Rossi.

"Detective... The Son of Sam. This case still pisses you off like it was yesterday," said Rossi.

"Yeah, it does," said Detective Brustin.

"There have been a lot of killers in this city. Why him?" asked Rossi.

"He was laughing at us and we couldn't catch him. The only way we grabbed him was through a parking ticket," said Detective Brustin.

Spencer looked at Rossi, "What are you thinking?" asked Spencer.

Rossi looked at the death tarot card in his hand, "He hasn't contacted us again."

"So?" asked Detective Brustin.

"This doesn't fit. These unsubs are organized. They use pre-surveillance. They strike in the heart of the day and yet they haven't done anything to seek out media attention. And then this," said Rossi as he shook the bagged card.

"You said it was to tell you they knew you were here," said Detective Brustin.

"We profiled that he was trying to open a line of communication, create panic, but if that was the case, his correspondence should escalate," said Rossi.

Spencer thought about The Son of Sam killer, "After they left their death card, Muhammad and Malvo Demanded an ATM card with a million dollars in a bank account just to taunt the police. Berkowitz wrote rambling letters about hunting the city, describing himself as a monster."

Rossi pointed at the board full of crime scene photos, "These unsubs are more disciplined than that. The fact that they haven't contacted the press tells me... That this was private. It's only for us."

"So what does that mean?" asked Detective Brustin.

"They're ramping up to something, and they want us to know that they're watching us," said Rossi.

"If you saw all of these traits completely out of context, what would be the first profile to pop into your head?" asked Spencer.

Rossi realized that Spencer was onto something, "Who do we have out on the streets?" asked Rossi.

Spencer quickly headed to the land-line and contacted Garcia.

"Talk," said Garcia.

"Garcia, do you have eyes on everyone on the team?" asked Spencer.

"I can get them," said Garcia.

Spencer and Rossi looked at the unnamed man that paramedics were trying to work on.

"He's not gonna live to tell us anything," said Rossi.

"Any ID on him?" asked Spencer.

"Nothing. This is not good," said the paramedic.

A few minutes later Hotch and Kate joined them causing Rossi to decide to explain the conversation that he and Spencer had.

"We think we might have a serious problem," said Rossi.

"What is it?" asked Hotch.

"We have multiple unsubs. They're disciplined. They're using counter-surveillance. They know the FBI movements. There's a hierarchy. What does that usually equal?" asked Rossi.

"Terrorism," said Hotch.

xxxxx

A short while later everyone was back at the field office.

"So how does this work?" asked Morgan.

"The murderers simulate a bombing. From there they station someone to watch and gauge police response time," said Spencer.

"At which point they know when to bring in a second bomb," said Morgan.

"The goal is always to take out the first round of civilians, followed by a second wave of emergency responders," said Kate.

"It's crazy, but it's ingenious. They get a practice run, and if someone catches the shooter, they think they just have a murderer. The cell isn't compromised," said Spencer.

"It's lo-fi. Smartest way to plan for a terrorist event," said Kate.

"Creating panic ensures that they see the most urgent response times short of a bombing," said Hotch.

"So there's been seven different shooters?" asked JJ.

"Having followers do the shootings would ensure they're willing to kill or be killed for the cause," said Rossi.

"It fits the profile. There is something larger at play. It's similar to gang initiation," said Emily.

"Especially if they're home-grown. They haven't had a chance to prove themselves," said Hotch.

Spencer gestured to his geographical profile, "I think they're targeting points of entry. All the murders have taken place near a bridge or a tunnel."

Emily quickly listed the tunnels, "Holland Tunnel, Midtown Tunnel, Manhattan Bridge."

"If bombs went off, emergency response would shut down any ability to get in or out of the city. It's like people would be trapped on the island," said JJ.

"Keep in mind it's still a theory, just like any profile," said Hotch.

Morgan's cellphone rang, "Talk to us, Garcia."

"We got a problem. I went through and checked all 4,468 cameras. They hacked into the surveillance system. They've got footage of every crime scene. They've been watching since the beginning," said Garcia.

"How could we not have caught that?" asked Hotch.

"They were smart. It wasn't system-wide. You had to check each camera individually," said Garcia.

"And this is from every crime scene?" asked Emily.

"I'm afraid so. They hacked into one camera at every scene," said Garcia.

"Thanks, Garcia," said Morgan before hanging up.

"So much for theory," said Rossi.

"We need to hit the ground running," said Kate.

"I'm gonna head to the hospital. I'll check on Cooper and brief Detective Brustin," said Emily as she grabbed her jacket and walked away.

"Good. Dave, will you go talk to the commissioner, and, Morgan, you brief Homeland security," said Hotch.

"JJ and I will talk to the Port Authority Police," said Spencer.

"Kate and I will go talk to the mayor and we'll meet back here as soon as possible," said Hotch.

"One advantage that we have right now is that they don't know we know they're watching," said Kate.

A few minutes later Spencer was slinging his messenger bag around his shoulder when Shelly brought JJ an envelope.

"Agent Jareau," said Shelly.

"Thank you," said JJ as she opened up the envelope causing her eyes to go wide at what she found.

Spencer looked at JJ who was staring at a piece of paper, "From Will?" asked Spencer.

"He's going home to New Orleans tonight," choked JJ.

Spencer wondered if he, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi will have to go after Will for hurting JJ, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

"He doesn't want to be in the way," said JJ as she pulled out Will's badge.

Spencer realized that Will was telling JJ that he's going to move to D.C. to be with JJ and Baby LaMontagne, "He's quitting his job?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded before Hotch joined them, "Do you need everyone in the field?" asked JJ.

Hotch looked at Spencer and thought about knowing that his youngest agent can handle briefing on his own, "Reid, you can go brief Port Authority Police by yourself."

Spencer quickly walked away, and 10 minutes later Spencer was starting an SUV while not realizing that one of the SUVs that one of his teammates is using exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that this is a cliffhanger, but I already have the next chapter in progress thanks to having the chapter that dealt with Lo-Fi and Mayhem in the original story Romance by the Book saved.
> 
> When I was in school, I had to take the Wisconsin Knowledge Concepts Examination and I remember always scoring proficient on the subjects I was tested while there were a few times that I scored advanced or basic knowledge too.
> 
> Yes, I decided that JJ had to get suspended for not reporting her pregnancy since Hotch sounded upset when JJ confronted him, but other Fanfiction writers here and on AO3 and multiple readers have stated that JJ had placed her unborn child in danger between The Crossing and announcing that she's pregnant in Lo-Fi. As someone who can never get pregnant due to health issues and is a doting auntie; JJ is my least favorite character because of her tendency of putting her unborn children at risk in seasons three (not reporting her pregnancy right away because of Hotch sounding upset), six (going out into the field shortly after finding out that she was expecting when she was working for the State Department in Afghanistan causing her to have a miscarriage), and ten (she was definitely pregnant during the episode Protection and she participated in a shootout).


End file.
